


Canon/卡农

by Rene379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 207,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene379/pseuds/Rene379
Summary: 一本尘封的日记，一沓泛黄的书信，一段在战火中隐秘却生长的爱情，一对因意外失散多年后相遇的兄弟。当21世纪的斯坦福法学高材生Sam翻开日记的那一刻起，那些禁忌的浪漫、阴暗的手段以及封缄的誓言都不再是秘密。当21世纪为寻找日记前往斯坦福假扮图书管理员的Dean邂逅沉迷日记的Sam时不会想到，借着七十多年前的日记与书信开启的是他们的自己注定交织的命运。答句的曲调自始至终追逐着导句，直到最后的一个小节，最后的一个和弦，完美地融合在一起，以达到神圣的意境，此为卡农。[1]





	1. Chapter 1

“13时00分，日军伊-168号潜艇发现了约克城号，随即发射四条鱼雷，两条命中约克城号，一条命中护航的哈曼号驱逐舰，哈曼号驱逐舰随即沉没，约克城号一直飘浮到第二天中午才沉入海底。被攻击同时，美军其它六艘驱逐舰曾试图反击伊-168号，但伊-168号最终安全撤离。在这场战役中，美军损失一艘航空母舰，一艘驱逐舰，一百四十七架飞机，阵亡三百零七人。日军损失四艘航空母舰，一艘重巡洋舰，三百三十二架飞机，阵亡三千五百人。这就是发生在1942年6月，持续了四天的，由Chester William Nimitz[2]指挥的美国海军以少胜多的重要战役——中途岛海战[3]。”讲台上花白头发的Brown教授稍作停顿，用手指抬了一下下滑的眼镜，面无表情，“下次课上我们会继续讨论二战中的太平洋战争，你们的任务，除了预习下次课的内容，搜集相关资料，还要写一份针对中途岛战役的报告。下课。”

铃声恰巧应和教授“下课”这个词响起，而坐在最后一排的Sam也在笔记本上写完了最后一个字，随后合上本子，将桌面上所有文具收在背包里，起身随着人群往教室门口走。

_“下课了。你什么时候需要笔记？看来这次的作业还得我帮你写。”_

“嘿，Sam！Jessica今天怎么没来上课？”

听到熟悉的声音，Sam点击完屏幕上的 _“发送”_ ，从手机上移开眼睛，看过去：“Will。她昨天和朋友出去嗨了，喝的有点多。”

“哈哈。”Will大笑着靠近他，“让我想想，这是她第几次翘课了？”

“第五次。”Sam无奈笑道，“不算多，不是吗？”

“也不算少，不是吗？”Will不答反问，然后伸手搭在他肩上，“看看你，法律系的高材生除了学习专业课，还要挤出时间旁听国际关系专业的课程，帮翘课的女朋友记笔记。啧啧，说真的，现在追女孩子都这么难了吗？难怪到目前为止我一个也没追上。”

“喂，Jessica并不是我的女朋友好吗？”Sam纠正道，“只是好朋友而已。”

Will耸耸肩：“谁知道呢？又没规定好朋友不能变成男女朋友。”

Sam笑着用手肘怼向对方，动作明显且缓慢到让一向反射弧很长的Will轻巧躲过。两个人边说笑边走，落在了所有学生之后。

“Sam Nelson。”

被叫了名字，Sam站住了，惊讶地看向说话之人——还站在讲台上的Brown教授。他很意外也很疑惑，一个教国际关系课的教授能够认识一个法律系的学生。

“教授，请问有什么事吗？”短暂地讶异之后，Sam走近，礼貌地问话。

教授眼镜片后的双眼落在他身上，轻轻眯起，片刻后才表情冷淡地说：“我觉得很遗憾，对这堂课理解最透彻、报告做的最好的人不是国际关系专业的学生，而是一个学法律的旁听生。”

Sam愣了，一时之间不知如何应答。

“你的宪法课老师，Smith教授，是我的朋友。我知道你女朋友上交的报告里有一半是你写的，那些看起来要比其他的报告优秀许多。” Brown教授看着他，脸上的表情变得柔和起来，“你很适合做国际关系这方面的研究，你可以考虑转专业，或者再修一个学位。”

“哦，这……”Sam有些不好意思地挠挠头，“谢谢您，我……会考虑考虑的。”

模棱两可的回答显然没有让Brown满意，他的表情瞬间恢复了冷漠，点点头，拿起文件包绕开Sam，飞快地走出教室。

Sam转身看着憋着笑的Will：冲门口偏了下头：“我们也走吧。”

“Brown对学生的学术能力要求很高的，你居然能够得到他的赏识。”Will好奇地打量起身边这位自以为很了解的朋友，“奇怪，从没听你说起来你对国际关系感兴趣。快告诉我，你怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”

“做到对国际关系这么了解，做到被Brown赏识啊。”

Sam摇着头失笑：“我对国际关系一点儿也不了解，这堂课叫‘美国近代战争’，而我恰好对二战了解一些，你忘了我和你说过我祖父是二战老兵了？我小时候可没少听他讲故事。”

“哦，对，我还真忘了。”Will拍了一下脑门，“对了，我可提醒你，Brown心胸小，你这次不给面子地拒绝了他，下一次他再看到你帮Jessica写的作业会直接给C或者D的，反正以Jessica的作业水平和她糟糕的出勤率最多只能拿个C。”

“不会吧。”虽然Sam嘴上这么说，可看到Will脸上无比肯定的表情后，他还是在手机中那条发出的信息后又编辑发送了一条：

_“抱歉，以后这堂课我不会再来了，所以你的作业得另行求助一个人。PS：这次的作业我也爱莫能助了。”_

“一起吃午饭吗？”Will问。

“不了，我先去图书馆还书。”Sam指了下图书馆方向，“我以后再也不想看任何和这堂课有关的书了。”

Will听完大笑，和他互道了再见，就走去了相反的方向。Sam看了一眼手机显示的时间，小跑着去了图书馆，快到门口时手机信息提示铃声却响了，他拿起来低头查看，是Jessica的回复，他脚步不停，正好撞到了另一个人。

“抱歉。”Sam停下来，抬头向对方道歉，竟发现是个熟人，“嘿，Peter，原来是你，我很抱歉。”

“没关系，Sam。”Peter不在意地微笑，“什么事这么着急？”

“我中午有约，想先过来还书，再赶过去。”

“你把书交给我吧，我可以帮你。”

“太感谢了！”Sam将背包里的书递给Peter，“有个图书管理员朋友，真是方便多了。”

Peter接过书：“别高兴的太早，再过一段时间我就走了，到时候会有新人来顶替我。”

“那我只能寄希望于和这位新来的图书管理员交上朋友了。”Sam又看了眼时间，“实在抱歉，我真得走了。”

“好，再见。”Peter对他挤了下眼睛，“祝你约会愉快。”

其实他中午要赴的并不是约会，但是Sam只笑了笑，没多做解释，因为他确实赶时间。昨天他接到了Henry给他打的电话。Henry在斯坦福大学附近经营一家古董店，和其他的古董店不同的是，Henry特别喜欢收集二战时期的东西，因为其去世的父亲参加过二战。去年为了给祖父准备礼物，Sam曾光顾过那里，两个人聊得很投机，便成为了朋友，Sam空闲的时候会去店里帮忙，或者只是坐下来聊一会。昨天Henry在电话里说是自己临时有事情，请他今天中午帮忙看店，因为之前约了一个卖家中午会把商量好要卖的东西带过来。和Peter道别后，Sam急急忙忙赶到古董店，到达的时间刚好，Henry简单交代了几句就匆匆离开了。

没过十分钟，卖家如约而至，带着一本看起来很旧的黑皮本子。Sam按照Henry嘱咐的价格付给对方，收下了这个本子。

将卖家送到门口，Sam走回来坐在柜台后边，伸手去拿放在一边的Henry给他准备的三明治，打算犒劳自己早已抗议了很久的胃，可是当他的眼睛无意扫到了仍然放在柜台上的黑皮本时，他却鬼使神差地打消了立刻吃午餐的念头。他说不清楚那是什么感觉，那个本子就像有魔力一般吸引了他，无声地叫嚣着让他翻开来一探究竟。恰在这时，他的胃又叫了一声，而他也明显感受到饥饿，但是不知道为什么，他就是无法从本子上移开眼睛。

Sam稍作犹豫，便收回了伸向食物的手，转而放在本子上。

他轻轻摩挲黑色的外封，感受皮质封面的触感。奇怪的是，指尖碰触封面的瞬间，他感觉到了前所未有的宁静，这份宁静不止来源于四周的环境，更来自于他的内心。外封上被用线锁住的边沿磨损不算太多，但仍然清晰可见，封皮表面细微的干裂痕迹中夹着是流逝的时光。

他轻轻翻开，首先入目的是泛黄的扉页上的题词：

_**“赠与DW，愿你和你的父亲一样英勇无畏。——CWN”** _

力透纸背的字迹让他一下子惊住了。这是他见过的字迹，事实上就是昨天晚上为美国近代战争这堂课预习的时候在收集的资料中见过，题词后边的署名 _ **“CWN”**_ 更是提供了印证。

这是Chester William Nimitz写的字，而Chester William Nimitz正是美国海军名将，十大五星上将之一，二战时任太平洋战区的盟军总司令。就在不到一个小时前，Brown教授在讲中途岛战役的时候还提到了这个人。

上帝啊！卖家一定不了解这是Chester William Nimitz的笔迹，否则怎么会像是在处理废品一样卖得这么便宜？

扉页的右下角有两个用墨水笔写下的字母：DW。Sam知道这位DW便是这个本子的主人。他看着这个名字缩写出了神，隐隐觉得似乎也是最近在哪里见过。

手机铃声突然响了起来，打断了他的思绪。他拿起手机，来电显示的是Peter，便按下了接听键。

“Sam，我无意打扰你的约会，但是我怕等到晚上我会忘了，所以我得及时告诉你。”

“没关系，我并没有在约会。”Sam笑了，“怎么了？”

“是这样的。”电话那边的Peter停顿一下，“你交给我的书我都帮你还了，电脑中的借阅记录也更新了，但是记录显示还有一本书没还，那本书过了今天就会超期。你知道，如果超期的话会影响你借书的。”

“哦。”Sam想了想，依然对这本没还的书没什么印象，“可以请你帮我查一下这本书叫什么名吗？我好像真的不记得了。”

“没问题，稍等一下。”接着Sam听到了敲击键盘的声音，几秒过后，Peter的声音再次传来，“书名是《Chester William Nimitz：二战名将》[4]。”

听到书名的一刻，Sam飞快地转头紧紧盯住了扉页上的“DW”，在向Peter道谢之后挂了电话。

大脑中模糊的记忆终于因为这个书名清晰起来，他没有记错，他的确见过这个缩写，就在那本没还的传记中。书中印有一张照片，照片的一角就写着非常不起眼的“DW”，字迹和眼前一模一样，很显然是出自一人之手。

他记起了那张照片，照片中只有两个穿着海军制服的人，一个是Chester William Nimitz，另一个是与之并肩站立的年轻男人。Chester的一只手越过年轻人的肩膀，搭在后者肩头，罕见地露出欣慰慈祥的笑。

第一眼看到照片，Sam就觉得有些违和。因为已身为海军少将的Chester几乎不可能和一个默默无闻的海军少尉单独合影。但是从两个人放松自然的表情可以明显看出，他们分明是熟人，所以，这张照片并非战地记者为记录或宣传而拍摄，相反，这是一张相对私人的照片。在这张照片之外，Sam再没见过这个年轻人的脸，也没有在任何记录中看到过“DW”，如果此人和传奇将军关系非同一般，那么怎么会在历史中不留下任何痕迹？但是如果他只是一个平凡士兵，这样的照片又怎么会被Chester悉心保有，经历过混乱残酷的战争，留存至今？

那个短发的年轻海军少尉眯着漂亮的眉眼，翘着嘴角，带着几分得意和张扬。即使是照片上简单的黑白色调，也挡不住他笑容中缤纷闪耀的阳光。

多么美好又耀眼的生命！任谁看了一眼都舍不得移开目光。

Sam不禁屏住呼吸，用一种即将进行神圣仪式的严肃和庄重，翻过扉页。

_**“1932.9.4** _

_**Uncle C建议我应该像父亲那样养成写日记的习惯，所以送了日记本给我。好吧，他也许是对的。如果有一天我和父亲一样被抓走了，至少也可以给我的孩子留下一本日记做纪念，虽然孩子们会和现在的我同样看不懂自己父亲留下的日记，但是有纪念总比没有纪念要好。** _

_**让我意外的是，我接到了海军学院[5]的录取通知。Bobby说我是走了好运，不学无术这么多年竟然还能通过入学考试。其实我们都知道，Uncle C的推荐信才是我能够入学的决定性因素。我真的非常非常感谢他，没有他的出现，我可能会干一辈子修车的工作。不，或许根本干不了一辈子，在那之前我就会被饿死，毕竟现在美国天天都有那么多的工厂倒闭，遍地都是失业者，Bobby的修车厂早晚也会关门[6]。他说他帮助我是因为他和父亲同为德州人[7]，又在一起考上了海军学院，关系一直很好。我却从没听过父亲提起过他，当然，鉴于十二年前父亲在我四岁时就被捕了的事实，没听过也很正常。** _

_**Bobby现在正在隔壁帮我检查明天入学的行李，他比我还要重视我入学这件事，他甚至觉得明天会是我人生中重要的分界点，从此我会过上迥然不同的生活，但是我却不这样认为。过了明天，母亲遇害身亡，父亲入狱服刑，弟弟下落不明，这些并没有什么改变。** _

_**Uncle C告诉我，父亲留下的日记其实是在潜艇方面研究的笔记，等我上学之后就能看得明白。他说我可以借着上学的机会去其他的地方找一找被我弄丢的Sam，这么多年我和Bobby一直在找，却始终没有结果，他怀疑Sam早就不在堪萨斯州了。** _

_**我的天，我居然写了这么多？这玩意儿就叫‘日记’吗？怎么感觉和我平时的口头抱怨没什么区别？既然没区别，那我为什么要费劲写下来呢？”** _

看到最后一行字，Sam笑出了声，十六岁的DW别扭到可爱，这样大大咧咧的性格实在和照片上那张闪光的脸相称，也只有这样性格的人才会露出那样如阳光般灿烂的笑。

可是他很快就收了笑声，是的，除了最后一句，他透过前几段的零星语句中所看到的让他一点儿也笑不出来，甚至还会感到一丝忧伤。他仿佛看到了这样一幅灰色的画面：背负着“母亲遇害身亡，父亲入狱服刑，弟弟下落不明”这样命运的年幼孤独的DW在经济大萧条的美国艰难度日。

Uncle C无疑代指Chester William Nimitz，这个称呼以及这篇中提到的他为DW写推荐信和DW父亲和他的同乡同窗之情都说明了DW确实和他关系非凡。这让Sam愈发困惑：这样的人，怎么会在史料记载中除了那张照片再无任何存在的迹象？

他翻到了第二页，页面上边的日期，“1938.8.17”,让他怔住了，他抚平日记本，再三检查页与页之间的接连处，那里确实没有撕下纸张的痕迹。他将第一页翻回来看了看记录时间又翻过去停留在第二页，仍然因为第二篇距离第一篇将近六年的跨度吃惊。

_**“1938.8.17** _

_**我在华盛顿意外见到了Uncle C，我们都很惊讶，距离上次的见面已经过去了快六年的时间。其实，本不应该过这么长时间不见面的，只不过虽然美国目前奉行中立[8]，但这几年欧洲那边的形势，多少波及到了他所领导的海军，他无暇顾及到我，我们之间只能通过信件联系。我对他在6月时晋升海军少将[9]表达了祝贺，而他也恭喜我完成了海上实习并被授予海军少尉军衔，成为一名正式的海军军官。我们一起照了一张相片，再过几天我会去照相馆将它取出来再寄给他。** _

_**我们找了家饭店，坐下来聊了很多，关于欧洲糟糕的国际形势，关于海军近段时间的调整，关于我的父亲和弟弟Sam。Uncle C说他去探望过父亲，父亲在争取减刑，他问我是否想去探监。我拒绝了，不是因为我不想父亲，而是因为我不敢让他知道Sam被我弄丢了，他曾希望我会成长为负责任的男子汉，但我终究还是负了他的期望。而Sam，该死，到现在我依然没有找到他。** _

_**今天还发生了一件有趣的事，在我和Uncle C离开饭店后，见到一群大学生在讨论政治，只知道啃书本的学生能对时事了解多少？我本来打算只凑过去听听他们的胡说八道，没想到还真有人说的不错，至少在我看来不错。没听多少我就计划离开，却听到有人在叫‘Sam’，我知道那很可能不是我的Sammy，但是我还是习惯性地用眼睛去找这个‘Sam’，正好和这个人的眼神对个正着……”** _

_______________________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]Canon/卡农：复调音乐的一种,原意为“规律”。一个声部的曲调自始至终追逐着另一声部,直到最后的一个小节,最后的一个和弦,融合在一起。在卡农中，最先出现的旋律是导句，以后模仿的是答句。对于这个故事来说，二战中的SD就是导句，现代的SD就是答句，当现代的SD慢慢一边探寻二战中SD的情感一边走到一起的过程便是一首完美的卡农。  
[2]Chester William Nimitz：切斯特·威廉·尼米兹，1885年2月24日——1966年2月20日，美国海军名将，十大五星上将之一，二战时任太平洋战区的盟军总司令，主导对日作战。  
[3]中途岛海战：1942年6月3日——6月7日，日本帝国海军对战美国太平洋舰队，美军取得胜利，是二战中著名的美军以少胜多的战役。  
[4]《Chester William Nimitz：二战名将》：没有这本书！书名以及文中提到的书中的一切记录都是小R瞎编的！  
[5]海军学院：即美国海军军官学校，也称为美国海军学院，位于马里兰州首府安纳波利斯，是美国海军培养初级军官的一所重点学校。该校的主要任务是为海军舰艇部队、海军航空兵部队和海军陆战队培养各种专业的初级军官。切斯特·威廉·尼米兹曾于1901年9月7日进入该校学习，并于4年后，以第七的优异成绩提前毕业。因此这个故事里安排他为Dean给该校写推荐信。  
[6]此处的背景是1929——1933年发生的美国经济危机。  
[7]考虑到扮演SD的J2是德州人，切斯特·威廉·尼米兹也是德州人，因此私设John爹也是德州人（壮哉大德州）。  
[8]美国中立法：30年代中期，德意日法西斯在欧洲和亚洲成两个战争策源地。然而，此时的美国盛行孤立主义。1935年，美国国会通过旨在使美国保持中立的皮特曼决议案。该决议案规定：战争时期禁止美国输出武器装备和信贷，而有效期为两年的"现购自运"条款则授权总统要求在美国购买非军事物资的交战国付现金并用本国船只装运。  
[9]1938年6月，尼米兹晋升海军少将。Dean在华盛顿见到他的时候，这件事已经过去两个月了。

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

1938年8月17日。

“‘密西西比’号战列舰[1]服役二十年了，之前属于太平洋舰队，多数进行巡逻、训练，偶尔性参加舰队演习。进行现代化改装后四年前加入大西洋舰队。它开始服役的时候已经是一战尾声了，到现在可以说它几乎没有经历过战争，就连舰队演习参加的也不多。” Chester将餐巾放在桌面上，“不过，对于刚刚结束海上实习的你来说，也算是不错的去处。”

Dean沉默片刻担忧地皱起眉：“也许是这样，但是我仍然希望去往能够得到锻炼的地方，毕竟，就像您刚刚说的那样，战争近在眼前，我需要尽快积累实战经验。”

“是的，美国终究会放弃现在中立的立场，一定不会在即将到来的这场战争中独善其身。” Chester看着对面的年轻人和蔼笑道，“但是，Dean，你得明白，你现在最需要的并不是实战经验，而只是经验。我在你这个年纪，就是因为缺少经验造成失误，被送去进行军法审判，好在最后只是判我收一封训斥信，外加解除指挥权。[2]”

“这件事我知道，Spruance[3]长官在海军学院给我们上课的时候讲过。”

“你当然知道，我相信他一定把这个称为‘教科书般的失误’。”

“还有‘意想不到的脱罪’。”

Chester佯装生气地哼了一声，站起身：“这个家伙！”

Dean笑了起来，跟着Chester往饭店门口走：“除了这个外，他对您赞赏有加。”

Chester脸上露出欣赏的表情：“他确实是个很有才能且值得尊敬的人。”

“这句话我一定替您转达。”

“不。”Chester偏了下头靠近Dean，小声说，“别告诉他。”

“好。”Dean笑着点头，在饭店门口分别前站住，“照片洗出来后我会及时给您寄过去的。对了，听说您很快会被任命指挥第1战列舰分队，并担任战列舰战队司令[4]，我先提前说声‘恭喜’。”

“谢谢。”Chester拍了拍年轻人的手臂以示鼓励，“祝愿你能够尽快成长，至于Sam，我会帮你再找找看。”

提到Sam，Dean眼中的笑意退去，他无力地轻叹一声，语气恳切：“谢谢您，Uncle Chester。”

从四岁到如今的二十二岁，他找了Sam十八年。从家乡堪萨斯州开始，到后来在海军学院上学的几年里跑遍大半个美国，他一直没有放弃，也没有在这件事上心生一丝犹豫，但是希望却总是遥远又渺茫。他有时在想，这是他的罪，他就像不停推着石头上山的西西弗斯，为了赎曾经丢了Sam的罪，一次次抱着希望遭遇失望。Bobby和Chester虽然没说，但是他知道在他们心中，Sam不会再有出现的可能，往好了想，Sam会被某个心善的人家收养教育，往坏了想，Sam也许早已尸骨入土。总之，他的坚持和固执也许到了最后没有任何意义。

可是他不愿放弃，就算他这个孤独的行者历经风暴踏遍荆棘最终没有结果，他也不愿放弃。

从骇人的经济危机到眼下随时燎原的战火，他从对Sam能否御寒果腹的惦念， 随之变成了对Sam能否在即将到来的战争中平安的担心。Sam虽然不在他的身边，却无时无刻不占据着他的精神。

“我并不认为总统先生会修改中立法，我也不认为我们国家会改变现在中立的立场。”

“说说你的原因，Andy。”

从前面传来的声音引起了Dean的注意，他停下脚步抬起头向那边看去，公园树下围着一群男女，大概有十多个人，看起来像是大学生，正在激烈地讨论着。

Dean心里在问：现在的Sam是不是也应该和他们一样，与朋友或者同学凑在一起假装了解政治一样高谈阔论？

在他尚未意识到时，他的双腿已经朝着那群人迈过去了。

“原因是显而易见的。”Dean站在人群外，看到了正在说话的卷毛矮个的小子，“国家经济仍在复苏，且不说现在财政能否支撑必然旷日持久的作战，但就民众来说，大多数是不会支持国家卷入战争的。”

“但是这样的孤立主义和中立法无异于对侵略扩张的默许和纵容。”一个瘦高的女孩子反驳。

“不，女士们，你们显然没有理性看待这个问题。”Andy得意地笑笑，“首先，战场远在欧洲，无论是大行法西斯主义的德国与意大利，还是自不量力进攻中国的日本，它们的战场距离美国太远，对它们来说，将战场扩大到美洲，是得不偿失的，因此，我们国家并没有参加战争的必要。其次，一旦欧洲进入战争，我国的中立态度会成为不可多得的政治优势，并能够在战争中获利。Sally小姐，‘政治是男人的事情’，这句话并不是没有道理的。”

Dean不赞同地摇摇头，这个目光短浅骄傲自大的男孩以后一定会是一个让人不齿的投机分子。

刚刚反对Andy的Sally气得脸色铁青，大声斥责：“你这么说太无礼了！”

Andy毫不在意地耸耸肩，那副表情看起来就像在说“那又怎么样”。

“Andy，如果我是你，会立刻向Sally道歉。”站在Dean斜前方的高个男孩冷冷地说，Dean向一边挪了几步，看到了说话之人的线条硬朗的侧脸上狭长的眉眼和紧抿的嘴唇。

“为什么？”Andy傲慢地说，“我又没有说错，她的观点太过主观，难道不对吗？”

“不，比起你的，我更同意她的。”

“哦，是吗？家世显赫品学兼优的好孩子又要英雄救美了。”Andy不屑地笑了，“好，拿出你的论据来。”

高个男孩从容不迫地说：“从1933年到现在，德国和意大利煽动或直接发动战争，殖民扩张侵占了很多国家，这表面看起来像是普通的武力侵略，但是别忘了，背后操纵这些武力的是法西斯主义，从西班牙内战[5]上就能看出这一点，这是一场旨在建立共同意识形态的战争。而与法西斯主义对立的绝不仅仅是欧洲那些国家，而是全部与法西斯主义相对立的意识形态。因此奉行民主制的美国，也是它们的潜在敌人。”

Andy插话：“这些只是你自己的分析，并不能证明总统先生会修改中立法，改变中立的态度。”

“如果我说总统先生正在为修改中立法做准备呢？”男孩微微一笑，稳重中露出些许自信，“不能忽略的事实是，今年1月，总统在特别咨文中敦促立即增加20%的海军建设费。国会经过激烈辩论并于5月通过文森扩充海军法，准许以10亿美元发展海军。[6]”

Dean看到说话之人的眼睛不经意扫过他，随即又扫了回来，停在他脸上。

“如果你并不了解这些，或许你应该现在请教一下这位海军少尉。”过了几秒，男孩伸手指向这边，接着所有的人全部顺着他的手看向站在外围的Dean。

突如其来的情况让Dean有些无措，他用眼神询问男孩，男孩则是对他笑着点点头。

Dean环视周围都在安静地看着他的人，半晌过后才说话：“呃，他说的没错。”

得到他的回答，男孩脸上的笑容变大了许多：“Andy，你欠Sally的道歉该还了。”

发现所有人的注意又转回去，Dean也不想再在这里待下去了，他转过向他该走的方向。

“谢谢你。今天晚上我家有舞会，你要不要过来，Sam？”

背后女孩说的名字立刻定住了他的身体，他感到自己的心脏“咚”地一声狂跳了一下，他控制不住地转身看向身后，搜寻被叫做“Sam”的人。

树下的人群已经散去，只有叫Sally的姑娘和那个高个子的男孩站在一起。像是有所感应一般，那个男孩也抬头看向了他。

隔着不远不近的距离，他们无声对视。

“谢谢你的邀请，但是我今天晚上还有事情，所以，很抱歉。”

Dean听到男孩礼貌地拒绝了女孩，然后走向他。他很清楚，他该离开了，那不是他要找的Sam，但是他却怎么也走不了了。

“你好，我是Sam Duke。”男孩停在他面前，站在恰到好处的距离之外，笑着伸出手。

Dean低头看着那只伸过来的手，停顿几秒后握住，抬头对男孩微笑：“你好，我是Dean Winchester。”

Dean看进了Sam的眼睛，这才发现，眼前的人不仅和Sammy有同样的名字，还有一双同样是棕绿色的眼睛。

_________________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]“密西西比“号战列舰：隶属于美国海军的战列舰，为新墨西哥级战列舰的二号舰，美军第三艘以密西西比州为名的军舰 。1918年3月22日为新服役进行火力训练，1956年9月17日在诺福克正式在海军除名。11月28日以废铁形式卖掉拆毁。二战期间为美国参加多次战役，贡献颇多。  
[2]1907年7月8日，仅有22岁（与文中这段对话发生时Dean的年纪相同）的尼米兹受命指挥了迪凯特号驱逐舰。在1908年7月7日，尼米兹指挥该舰进入菲律宾南部八打雁省的海湾中时，因为判断潮汐差和位置失误，令该船搁浅于泥岸上，在无论怎样都无法挣脱的情况下，他直接在甲板上搭了床睡觉。之后尼米兹被送至丹佛号巡洋舰上进行军法审判，因为其海图上标示不明、加上尼米兹在指挥时所进行的补救措施以及初犯，判决减轻许多，仅收到了一封训斥信，并被解除了迪凯特号的指挥权。1908年12月，尼米兹搭乘突击者号炮艇回国。  
[3]Spruance长官：即Raymond Ames Spruance：雷蒙德·阿姆斯·斯普鲁恩斯：被称为“沉默的提督”，1886年7月3日——1969年12月23日，第二次世界大战时期美国海军上将， 第五舰队司令。 中途岛，马里亚纳历次海战的胜利者。为人相当低调，尼米兹曾称赞他是“海军上将中的上将”。退休后回到加州，与尼米兹做了邻居。曾于1935年4月调任海军军事学院战术系主任，故事里Dean就读海军学院的时间是1932年9月——1936年7月，这段时间与他在此任教时间重合，所以私设通过课堂二人相识。  
[4]1938年9月，尼米兹改指挥第1战列舰分队，并担任了战列舰战队司令。这发生在Dean与他的华盛顿偶遇之后的一个月，因此，提前听闻消息的Dean先对他表示了祝贺。  
[5]西班牙内战：即西班牙第二共和国内战。1936年7月17日—1939年4月1日，当时西班牙种种的社会矛盾突兀，左右翼份子互相攻击、政府改革的失败、旧势力军人和宗教人士的不满，长期下来使得对立走向武装斗争，最后在右翼军人的策划下引发了内战。由共和国总统曼努埃尔·阿扎尼亚的共和政府军与人民阵线左翼联盟对抗以弗朗西斯科·佛朗哥为中心的西班牙国民军和长枪党等右翼集团；反法西斯的人民阵线和共和政府有苏联、墨西哥和美国的援助，而佛朗哥的国民军则有纳粹德国、意大利王国和葡萄牙的支持。因为西班牙意识形态的冲突和轴心国集团与共产势力的代理战争，这场内战被认为是第二次世界大战发生的前奏。与此有关的小说有海明威的《丧钟为谁而鸣》。  
[6]1938年1月，美国总统罗斯福在特别咨文中敦促立即增加20%的海军建设费。国会经过激烈辩论而于5月通过文森扩充海军法，准许以10亿美元发展海军。这表明大多数认真思考问题的美国人，已经看到战争的威胁并因而同意加强防务。


	3. Chapter 3

_**“……我看到他走向我，然后停在我面前。他可真高，比我以为的还要高，这让他看起来要比他的相貌成熟很多。他向我介绍他自己，我也作了自我介绍。但是，谁能告诉我，我为什么要和他结识？这毫无意义。** _

_**我不知道他是怎么想的，他竟然提出要请我喝下午茶。这对我来说简直是个笑话！我想象不到他在我身上哪里看出来‘下午茶’这种上流社会才讲究的玩意儿适合于我这样的在底层摸爬滚打的人？难道这是新式的贵族嘲笑贫民的方式？就像在海军学院里我曾遭遇过的那样？我发誓，如果这是他的本意，我一定像在学校做过的那样打掉他的牙。说真的，除了出身，他哪一点比我强？我敢打赌这小子在家里学习什么‘下午茶’礼仪的时候，我大概已经可以一个人修理汽车了，还是在饿了一整天的情况下。** _

_**我拒绝了，我当然会拒绝，我看不出有什么理由能让我接受这个可笑的邀请……”** _

“叮铃。”

门口的挂铃响了，沉在日记本中的Sam像是被惊醒般猛地抬起头望向大门那边，同时“啪”的合上了本子。

Henry双手分别拎了个超大的箱子从窄窄的门里挤进屋内：“如果不介意的话，请搭把手。”

Sam早在听到请求之前就快步走过去接过两个实际比看起来还重的箱子：“这些是什么？”

“宝藏。”Henry神秘一笑，“就是因为昨晚听说住在三条街外的那位老兵去世后，今天他的家里人会处理他的遗物，我才会请你过来看店，自己赶过去把我觉得有价值的买下来。”

Sam在Henry指定的地方放下箱子，看到箱盖打开后里面五花八门的物件，哭笑不得：“你别告诉我，你全买下来了？”

“为什么不呢？”Henry反问，“谁又能确定这里面的一张纸不会是价值连城呢？再说了，就算它们没有好的价格，它们本身的价值可是无法估量的。好在我是第一个赶过去的，价格也不算贵。”

“这个……你也花钱了吗？”Sam不可置信地从其中一个箱子里拿出来一个破了角的茶碟，“这不是古董，连我都看得出来这就是街角商店里卖的3美元的碟子。”

“啊，你说这个啊，我当然知道。”Henry从他手里抽走茶碟，毫不在意地丢在原来的箱子里，又用脚踢了踢，“我跟他们商量半天价格，最后买一送一，这箱的东西是送的。”

Sam目瞪口呆，惊讶地无言以对。

“怎么了？”Henry笑着说，“我是生意人，收藏二战古董不过是爱好，我当然得让我的钱花的值才行。”

Sam心里默默地说：所以你就用明明可以买两箱古董的价格买了一箱古董和一箱破烂？真不愧是生意人！

Henry问：“那个让你接待的卖家来了吗？”

“哦，他来过了。”

“东西呢？”

“在这里。”Sam走到柜台处，停下来看了日记本一眼后才拿起来递出去，“你知道，是吗？”

Henry接过来：“知道什么？”

“签名。”Sam用手指着日记本，“扉页上Chester William Nimitz的题词。”

“是，你也看到了。”

Sam放下手，无声地点点头，说：“这并不寻常，在这之前从没有见过他给谁的日记本题词。”

“对。”Henry翻到扉页，念到，“‘赠与DW，愿你和你的父亲一样英勇无畏’。”

“关于这位‘DW’，你了解吗？”

Henry撩起眼皮，越过Sam，看向他身后，然后又收回目光，落在Sam脸上，饶有兴致：“看来它太过吸引你，以至于让你忘记了午餐。”

闻言，Sam像是秘密被戳破了一样，竟有几分不好意思。

“不。”

Henry的一个否定词结束了Sam的羞涩和尴尬，他不解地问：“什么？”

“我并不了解这个人。”Henry说，“事实上，到现在为止我都没有翻看日记的内容，我之所以买下它，只不过是因为我通过卖家的视频和照片看到了扉页的这句题词，而且，更重要的是，售价真的太便宜了。便宜到即使我买到的是赝品，我也不会觉得心疼，但我没想到，它竟然是真的。”

Sam的脸上闪过失望，虽然心知Henry了解DW的可能性不大，但在问出口的时候他仍然抱有一丝期待。

“无论这是谁的日记本，仅凭这页Chester William Nimitz的题词，它的价值就能翻上几番。”

Henry说的没错，可是Sam听在心里却不太舒服。他想一页一页地仔细翻看这本日记，他想知道DW发生了什么事，他想认识DW这个人，他甚至还想了解在那战火纷飞的几年里，DW无颜以对的父亲是否出狱？他魂牵梦绕的弟弟有没有回到他身边？

Sam又想起照片上那张充满生命力的俊美的脸，那鲜活的生命即将义无反顾地奔向战争与死亡，他曾见过什么？他可曾害怕？他可曾退怯？他可曾遭遇生死，抑或是体会爱恨？

他仅仅窥见的一角，却足以让他心甘情愿扫清所有厚重的积尘，去还原DW全部褪色的人生。

他的愿望让他震惊，他能清楚地感知到，这早已超越了人人皆有的求知欲，这是从灵魂深处蔓延而上的无名渴望。

震惊之余，Sam不禁惋惜，Henry会妥善处理这本日记，他的愿望不会再有实现的可能了。

“或许我应该联系军事博物馆，或者直接联系Chester William Nimitz的家人……”

Sam苦笑应和：“无论如何处理，都可以。总之，这是笔成功的生意。”

“是啊，太成功了！”

“恭喜。”Sam沮丧疲惫到失去了微笑的力气。

“所以，Sam，好好保留它。”

Henry的话切断了他的消极的情绪，他怔怔地看着Henry递到他眼前的日记本：“你，你是说……”

Henry将日记本放到Sam的手中：“没错，我把它送给你了。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么，因为你很喜欢它。”Henry指着对面仍然呆愣的脸大笑，“你是没看到你刚才的表情，活像被我抢了你的女朋友！”

“可是……”Sam皱眉，“这是笔成功的买卖，你说你是生意人……”

“没错，我是生意人。”Henry大方地承认，“但你别忘了，我还是你的朋友。生意归生意，朋友终究是朋友。”

Sam缓了两秒，随即没心没肺地笑起来，不停地道谢。

“哎，先别急着谢我。”Henry抬起手，“这是等价交换的。”

Sam放下的心瞬间提了起来：“那你说吧，卖多少钱？”

“谁说是卖了？”Henry假装不悦，接着笑着指地上的箱子，“你帮我整理这两箱东西，我送你日记，等价交换，行吗？”

Sam前一刻还凝固在脸上的笑因为Henry的回答生动起来，他对着Henry点点头，算是同意，也表示感激，回身将手里的日记本放在柜台上，然后弯下腰和Henry一起整理箱子里的东西。

同一时间，美国中部，堪萨斯州[1]。

“孩子，你找谁？”年迈的老妇人听到罕见的敲门声后打开房门问。

“请问您是Betty Ross吗？”门外身穿夹克戴墨镜的金色短发男人开口，低沉的嗓音甚是好听，“1945年曾和Joanna Beth Harvelle[2]一起在这里的医院做过护士？”

“是的。”老妇人Betty怔愣，因为已经很久没有人和她提起她婚前的名字了，“我确实曾和Jo一起在这里的医院做过护士。”

男人墨镜下线条完美的嘴唇弯起了弧度，他伸手摘下了墨镜，露出漂亮的眉眼：“您好，我找的就是您。请问Jo给您留下的东西都还在吗？我知道她在战后不久就因病去世了，在最后的日子里是您在照顾她。”

Betty 点点头：“没错，当时是我在照顾她，但是她的东西很多已经不在了。”

“什么？”男人脸上的笑不见了。

“她并没有留下什么东西。”

“不可能，那本日记她不会扔掉的。”男人皱起眉，在这样的表情下依然很好看，他急忙问，“您曾见过一个黑色皮质外封的日记本吗？”

“很抱歉，孩子，我现在的记忆已经不行了，我不记得是否见过了。”Betty愧疚地看着男人，“而且，以前的东西我基本上已经卖掉了。”

“您卖掉了？！”男人惊叫，“卖给谁了？”

“是委托中介卖掉的，听说有一部分卖到了加州。”Betty想了想，“我可以把中介的电话给你，你打电话问问，说不定会找到你想要的东西。”

男人的表情缓和了许多：“那么，谢谢您了。”

Betty把男人带进屋子，找到中介的名片，交给男人，男人再次道谢，未多作停留就匆匆离开了。

Betty站在门口目送男人走去停在前方路边的一辆黑色的古董车，然后关上房门。这些年很少有人来看望她，除了以前尚在人世的老朋友，就只有委托的中介会登门。她在Jo去世后嫁给了一个士兵，一生没有子女，丈夫在二十年前也去了天堂，这么多年，就只有她一个人在这个房子里。

她记忆退化的严重，但有些事情她仍然记得。Jo在战争结束后不久就病逝了，作为同事兼朋友，她陪伴Jo度过了最后的岁月。Jo是个性格开朗又美丽的女孩，只可惜一直在等一个永远给不了回应的人。那个人在战争结束前曾来到医院和Jo见过面，她看到他们在走廊里说话，那之后，她就再也没见过这个人，就连Jo葬礼，他也没有出现。

那个男人，她从未见过那么帅气的男人，海军制服衬得他更加英俊，那双闪亮的翠绿色的眼睛，恐怕世上再也找不到第二人会有。她只是碰巧目光触及，就被吸引住了。

就在那一刻，她突然明白了，那么美好的Jo为什么要固执地一直等着这个人。

等等，Betty忽然意识到了什么，站在了原地。

刚刚那个孩子，他的轮廓，他的发色，他的眉眼，怎么会长得那么像她印象中的那个人？

她蹒跚地到了门口，一把拉开房门，向街道张望。

那里，已经没有停放的古董车，也没有那个男人的身影了。

就好像，刚刚一切，不过是她的幻想。

事实证明，Sam之前的看法一点儿没错。两箱东西整理到了傍晚才结束，其中的一大半都是和那只破茶碟一样价值的废品。可是Henry却还是自我感觉良好，坐在那里乐呵呵地夸赞自己多么多么有眼光，多么多么会做生意。对此，Sam只好送去一对白眼。

Sam离开古董店就回了学校，与往日不一样的是，他没有去图书馆自习，而是先回了宿舍。他没费多少功夫就找到了那本《Chester William Nimitz：二战名将》，让他意外的是，他竟然早就在印有照片的那一页放了书签。

这难道就是命中注定？Sam觉得一瞬间冒上来的这个念头有点滑稽，他笑着摇摇头，拿出手机，对准这张照片拍了一张。然后拿起书离开宿舍去了图书馆。

在Peter那里还了书之后，他找到了他经常自习的位置，坐下来拿出背包里的黑色日记本，翻到了第二篇，继续看下去。

_**“……** _

_**我拒绝了，我当然会拒绝，我看不出有什么理由能让我接受这个可笑的邀请。我想着，来自平民的拒绝大概会让富家公子恼羞成怒，但是我错了，他不但没有生气，反而看起来是失望、遗憾和沮丧。** _

_**为什么？** _

_**难不成他真的只是想和我坐下来喝下午茶？** _

_**也许，还真的是。** _

_**我从没真的讨厌一个人，我是指我见过的人。但是我的背景、我的出身却决定了我在面对来自上流社会的人时难免会心有芥蒂。在海军学院的第一年，我也遇到过倚仗出身而不知死活找我麻烦的混蛋，不过，在尝到我的拳头后就再也没有了。我并非歧视他们，天呐，我竟然还用了‘歧视’这个词！但是他们看人总是不平等的，这也是我对这一类人的印象很差的原因。** _

_**他并不是这一类人。奇怪，我不认识他，除了他介绍给我的不知真假的名字，我对他一无所知。但是我在他眼里找不到一丁点儿的轻蔑和不屑，当他看我的时候，他看的就是我这个人，没有对出身和阶级的衡量，就只是我这个人。** _

_**这他妈实在太不可思议了！我竟然遇到了一个上流社会的怪胎！** _

_**天，我居然把脏话写在日记里！算了，反正也不会有人看我写的这些东西……”** _

Sam控制不住地笑了一声，声音不大，但是却没小到让人忽略不计。当意识到他现在身在“保持安静”的图书馆，他连忙捂上嘴，向对面瞪他一眼的姑娘用眼神表示歉意。

_**“……我已经拒绝了他的下午茶，但是他看起来却没有要走的意思。真搞不懂他想干什么。不过，不管他要干什么，我都不想奉陪了……”** _

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
注释：

[1]关于堪萨斯州，这个本来应该在第一章Dean的第一篇日记中加个注释的。在SPN的S101中，在SD的母亲被害的那集，显示他们家所在地是堪萨斯州，所以这个故事里，二战中SD的家乡是堪萨斯州。至于为什么在二战结束前Dean回到堪萨斯州找了Jo，就先不剧透给大家了。  
[2]Joanna Beth Harvelle：即SPN第二季中出场的Jo妹子，既美貌如花，又能打能杀，很早之前就对Dean有好感，但在Dean终于开始不把她当妹妹看待，正视她的感情的时候，妹子为了保护Dean身受重伤，与母亲用炸弹和地狱犬同归于尽，后来去了天堂，曾在天堂与Dean见过面。对于Dean来说，她是个特殊的存在，是永远忘不了的人。


	4. Chapter 4

1938年8月17日。

Dean用怪异的眼神看着已经得到拒绝答复却还站在原地的Sam：“你还有事吗？没有事的话，我先走了。”说完，作势要走。

“呃，我……”Sam急忙出声阻拦，“你……”

“什么？”Dean心里万般不愿，仍是站住了。

“那个……”

“有话快说，别吞吞吐吐的。”Dean的语气听上去有点不耐烦。

“你接下来要去哪儿？我能否和你同行一段路程？”

Dean差点晕的栽一个跟头，他不可思议地看着Sam，然后，像是听到了一个很好笑的笑话一样，爆发出爽朗无礼的笑声。

Sam显然完全搞不清楚这是什么情况，他既尴尬又疑惑：“怎么了？”

Dean尽全力控制笑声，但依然在说话前露出两声：“说真的，伙计，如果你想和我聊天可以直接说，不用拿‘下午茶’做幌子，况且这还是我最不喜欢的幌子。”

“抱歉，我以为含蓄是应该有的礼仪……”Sam有些局促。

“不，那只是对你们来说，并不适用于所有人。”Dean心道：就算我知道你的意思，我也不想去喝什么下午茶。

Sam认真地问：“有区别吗？”

“什么？”

“你说的‘你们’和‘所有人’，有区别吗？”

“你说呢？”Dean反问，嘴角浮上一抹讥笑，“看看你，再想想失业在家的工人，你告诉我，有没有区别？”

“我懂得你的意思。”Sam回答，“但是人是生而平等的，不能因为一些外加条件而简单的区别对待……”

Dean粗暴地打断：“你是大学生？多大了？”

Sam愣了愣：“是，18岁。”

竟然和Sammy还是同岁！Dean心里一震，但问题不停：“什么大学？”

“哈佛。[1]”

“专业？”

“政治与国际关系研究，同时也会上法律学的课。”

“你什么都不懂，名校的高材生。”Dean嗤笑一声，“你眼里的世界只有你的课本，再多也不会超过你的学校，你看不到的东西有太多。”

人生而平等吗？或许是的，但是人是平等的吗？这绝不可能。

Dean面无表情地看着眼前这个高个子大男孩身上价值不菲的衣着，他能想象得到，这孩子一辈子都没有可能去了解底层社会，他不会知道美国有多少儿童因为各种原因成为无依无靠的孤儿，又被迫充进工厂做童工，也不会知道他们要怎样卑微地维持自己的生命，更不会知道艰难活下来的他们因为曾经受到的创伤变成什么样的人。

当然了，人家也不愿意更没必要去了解。

那些可怜的孩子遭受生活磨难的同时，他只要打好领结拿着书本去上学，外加喝一杯下午茶就好了。

看吧，这就是不同，所以，人又怎么会是平等的呢？

见Sam似乎还沉浸在思考中，Dean抬起眼皮扫了一眼，便连一声招呼都不打转身要走。

“请等等。”

刚转身没走几步，身后就又传来Sam的声音，Dean烦躁地皱起眉，猛地转身，却意外和跟上来未能及时收住脚步的Sam撞了一下。

“该死的！”Dean的好脾气终于用完了，他揉着自己被撞痛的鼻子，低声咒骂，“你是怎么回事？”

Sam慌张地退后两步，却又想上前去看看对方的伤，进退不是：“对不起，对不起……”

Dean一只手揉着鼻子，一只手抬起来，横在两人中间，既阻止Sam上前，也阻止Sam没完没了的道歉，黑着脸瞪过去：“你到底想干什么？”

“我……”Sam像个犯错的小孩子一样不安地交换双脚的重心，搓着双手，“我不想干什么，我只是想和你坐下来聊聊天，因为我觉得你懂的比我要多。你说有那么多的东西是我看不到的，我只想让你讲给我听。”

Sam越说越低的声音听起来倒更像是受害者，这样对比，自己的理直气壮竟有些欺凌霸道的感觉。想到这里，Dean放下揉着鼻子的手，大声抱怨：“你是女孩吗？明明受伤的是我，怎么看起来却像我在欺负你？”

“抱歉……”Sam的眼角降得更低了。

Dean对上了Sam此刻与身高完全不符的puppy eyes，怒意竟一下子被磨没了，他仰头长叹一声，然后无奈地看着Sam，语气放缓：“算了，别在意我说的话。”

Sam身上的紧张和慌乱快速消失了，微笑重新挂在了脸上，他向前走近了一步，试探着低声问：“那么，我的请求你答应了吗？”

“什么请求？”话说出口Dean立刻就想到，“哦，你想听我讲故事是吗？”

Sam点点头，眼中充满期待：“不过，在那之前，请让我认识你，你看，我们聊了半天，还没有成为朋友。虽然我知道也许你并不想让我们成为朋友。”

Dean有点吃惊，他确实没打算和眼前这个无论之前还是以后的生活都不会发生交集的富家子弟成为朋友，但是他也并没有表现出对这个人有多么厌烦，可是Sam竟然看出来了，而且还说出来了。他重新打量眼前人，心里觉得好笑：这究竟算是聪明呢，还是愚蠢呢？

同龄的Sammy会不会也是这样？明明有一颗聪明的大脑，却依然天真地干一些蠢事？

不，我为什么要拿他和Sammy相提并论？Sammy才不会像他这样！

Dean轻轻地笑了起来：“没问题。”

得到了肯定答复，Sam的笑容变得更大了一些，脸颊上甚至隐隐出现了一对酒涡。

Sammy也有这样一对酒涡。Dean大脑里突然蹦出这样一句话，可他立即用力甩了甩头，把这句话甩得无影无踪。

他开始鄙视自己：我到底是怎么了？为什么总拿他和Sammy对比？这完全是对Sammy的冒犯！

更可况，就算有再多的共同点，他也不会是Sammy。

Sam盯着Dean越发亮得耀眼的双眸，心底涌起一种难言的欣喜和暖意。

在之前驳斥Andy的时候，围绕着他有那么多的人，他只是习惯性地在众人面前讲话的时候稍作停顿环视一圈，可这个男人却在他不及半秒的一瞥中抓住了他的注意，他忍不住又多看了两眼。

年轻挺拔的海军少尉，过目难忘的脸上挂着一副随意懒散的表情，那双绿眼睛，Sam不禁暗自感叹：天呐，怎么会有人有这么美的眼睛？

他根本没有必要将站在人群之外的Dean牵扯进他们对时政的浅薄讨论中，可行动却先于大脑，在他意识到自己说了什么的时候，人们都已经寻着他的指引看向了Dean。

在他到现在为止的短短十八年的生命中，Dean无疑是他从未接触过的类型，和他平日里结交的高贵富裕且讲究繁文缛节的同学及朋友完全不同，这个人会因为人群的注视紧张局促，会对他含蓄糟糕的邀请直白拒绝，也会因他的错而言语无礼地斥责。

Sam很清楚，从出生至死亡，他们的生活也许不会有任何的相交，他们世界观人生观的矛盾也不会仅在于 “下午茶”这一件事上，但是，有一种无形的亲切感推着他，他就是想了解这个人。他在Dean身上看到吸引，或许始于那双炫目的绿眼睛，可绝对不会止步于此。

他想让Dean将那些他看不到的世界角落讲给他听，在那之前，他想让Dean把自己讲给他听。

这感觉，像是年少无知的男孩鼓足勇气去搭讪令他第一次心动的女孩那般。

Sam知道这个比喻一点儿也不恰当，但是感觉上又确实无比贴切。

他再次发出邀请，希望能和Dean找家咖啡厅或者安静的酒吧坐下来慢慢聊，但是Dean还是拒绝了，说是晚上约了朋友在暂住的海军招待所[2]会面。不过，Dean却答应了让他陪同回去，在路上可以简单说说话。

“那么，下个月才会去大西洋舰队服役的你，为什么现在会来华盛顿？”天色暗了，Sam和Dean并肩走在路灯下，听闻Dean实习结束并且下个月正式服役后，Sam问道。

Dean沉默半刻后语气暗淡地回答：“因为我想找一个失踪多年的人。”

“谁？”

“我弟弟。”

“他在华盛顿失踪了？”

“不。”Dean精神变得萎靡起来，“他是在堪萨斯州失踪的，确切的说，是被我弄丢的。我找了十八年，去了很多地方，始终都没找到他，这次过来不过也是想在我去海上服役前再碰碰运气。”

“或许，我可以帮你。”Sam侧头看着Dean。

Dean抬起头盯着他，带了几分犹豫和质疑：“真的？”

Sam用力地点点头：“我是认真的，我可以让我父亲，还有他的朋友帮你找找。你弟弟叫什么名字？今年多大了？有什么特征？有照片的话就更好了。”

“没有照片。”Dean皱起的眉头聚得更紧了，“他今年十八岁，和你一样大，叫Sam，Sam Winchester。”

Sam有点震惊，竟如此巧合吗？半晌之后才开口：“说实在的，如果不是我有父母，我都怀疑我会是你的弟弟了。”

“你不会是Sammy，他才不会像你这么蠢，也不会像你梳这样奇怪的发型。”Dean的话有些尖锐冷硬，但是很快Sam就听到他笑了，“不过，我倒是愿意每天祈祷一百遍，为那小子能过上你这样的生活。”

这是玩笑话，可也不是玩笑话。Sam听过之后，不知是该为Dean的幽默而发笑，还是为他幽默背后的辛酸而哀叹。

“你是个好哥哥。”话说出口，Sam惊觉他第一次以这种过于成熟的语气说话，“他很幸运。”

身边的脚步声停了，Sam也跟着站定，他微微转身，困惑地看着突然停下来的Dean。而Dean正以一种复杂难表的神情面向他，嘴唇动了动。

没有语音，但是Sam仍然淡淡笑着摇摇头，表示不用这样。因为他看得懂，Dean那句唇语是“谢谢”。

距离海军招待所已经不远了，但在接下来的路程里，两个人却都保持了沉默。

“那……我回去了。”站在招待所门口，Sam听到Dean先说了话。

“啊，哦，好的。”他举起手想要对Dean挥手，可又想到两人之离的太近，这个好像并不太合适，于是又放下来，结果那只手像是觉得多余般不知该摆在哪里，“晚安，呃，再见。”

Dean被他的表现逗笑了：“再见。”很潇洒地一点头转身。

他刚想转身离开，却想到了一件事，冲着Dean尚未远去的背影不顾形象地高声喊：“我可以给你打电话吗？我的意思是，你不忙的时候可以和我见面吗？”

Dean转过头来，对他笑笑，几不可见地点了点头。

Sam目送这道背影消失在招待所的大堂内，他控制不住也不想控制一直上扬的嘴角，他觉得自己的心跳速度似乎比平时快了一些，但是他没有细想原因，因为他是跑着回到距离海军招待所有很多条街区的家的。

“你不舒服吗？怎么满头大汗？”刚一进门，坐在起居室沙发上的Lucy Duke夫人就发现了他的异常，关切问道。

“没有，妈妈。”Sam给了一个安慰的笑，“我只不过是因为跑着回来的而已。”

“发生了什么事？” Thomas Duke议员从二楼走下来，“你居然没有去参加Grey家的舞会。”

“晚上好，爸爸。”Sam接过仆人递来的湿毛巾，“是Sally和你们说了？我下午和她说过临时有事去不了的。”

“但是，儿子，你并没有什么需要紧急处理的事。”Duke夫人笑着用探寻的眼光看过去，“如果你不喜欢Sally Grey，可以直接告诉我们，这样我们就不会帮你提前为她家的舞会做准备了。”

“Sam确实有理由不喜欢这个姑娘。”Thomas Duke抢在Sam开口前说，“其实，我就不太喜欢她。”

“不，亲爱的，你只是不喜欢Sally的父亲而已。” Duke夫人睿智的目光瞥向自己的丈夫，“别以为我不知道，Grey先生的政治主张和你的相悖。”

“我聪明的Lucy，你又知道了？” Thomas Duke走到沙发那里笑着弯下腰吻在夫人的脸颊上，“总之，Sally并不适合Sam。”

“好吧。”Duke夫人佯装遗憾，又转去Sam，“那你有喜欢的女孩吗？或许你该告诉我们，你喜欢什么样的。”

Sam如临大敌，飞快地冲向楼梯，边跑边喊：“妈妈，我才18岁，不用您费心了。”

Thomas Duke假装怜悯地看着自己的夫人：“早和你说过了，你这是瞎操心。”

Duke夫人剜了丈夫一眼，皱眉说道：“难道他还记着那个Ruby？”

“不见得。”Thomas Duke说，“我看，他的心思不在这上面，他和我一样，喜欢研究政治。”

“可是Ruby已经去欧洲很多年了，可怜的Sam。” Duke夫人选择无视了丈夫的话，自言自语，“不过，或许最近几年还会回来。我应该试着联系她看看……”

Thomas Duke无奈地叹口气，不再接话了。

Sam反手关上房门，将自己摔在床上，对着天花板眨眨眼，又笑了起来。

他很开心，因为Dean同意和他再联系或者见面了。

他更开心，虽然没说，但是他知道Dean和他一样很喜欢他们之间的聊天，因为Dean带着他回海军招待所的路绕远了。

____________________________________________________________________

注释：

[1]将二战中的Sam学校安排成哈佛，并将他的专业设定为政治与国际关系研究，辅修法律学，这个是为了让他日后成为议员而做背景。考虑到二战期间美国执政总统是富兰克林·德拉诺·罗斯福（1933年——1945年连任四届，病逝于第四届），而这位总统1900年进入哈佛大学，攻读政治学、历史学和新闻学，并且1904年进入哥伦比亚大学法学院，因此，Sam设定为和他同一学校同一专业，校友关系对于仕途还是有很大帮助的。PS：我真没有要和斯坦福比较的想法，请斯坦福的姑娘们别打我哈~  
[2]美国海军招待所：只查到现在的美国海军招待所是为美国现役、预备役和退役军人及其家属服务的，公干因私均可，并没有查到二战之前的情况，也没有查到1938年华盛顿特区是否有这样的地方且地址是什么。因此，姑娘们请不要深究，就当做它真的存在吧（汗）.


	5. Chapter 5

_**“……我回去的路绕远了。本来半个小时就能回招待所的路程，因为我选择了别的路而拖了一个多小时。他也许不会发现这件事，我希望他没有发现。** _

_**这不是我的错，绝对不是！如果必须找一个原因的话，那便是他是个相处起来很舒服的人， 以至于我不小心走错了路。** _

_**哦，得了吧，我还是说实话吧，反正在这里说实话也没有什么关系，又不会有人看到，我干嘛要对自己说谎？** _

_**没错，我得承认，绕远并不是因为什么该死的“不小心”，而是因为他是个有趣的家伙，我其实并不反感和他说话。** _

_**还有一点，他让我想起了Sammy。我看着他，总是在想Sammy现在会是什么样？难道正是这个原因，使我面对他提出的与我同行以及分别时对保持联系的约定都很难拒绝吗？** _

_**他说想听我把那些社会底层的生活讲给他听，他说希望能够在我这里听闻他一辈子也不见得能体会到的贫苦。但实际上，在这一个多小时里，我并没有讲给他多少，因为大部分的时间他问的问题都是关于我的。他问了我的家乡、毕业的学校、即将开启的正式服役等等，甚至连我平常没事的时候怎么打发时间都问了，却没有问我的家庭，为什么？** _

_**这很奇怪，不是吗？如果我想认识一个人，一定会先弄清楚他的家庭，而他却没有这样，即使他有时间也有机会问我。** _

_**所以，他究竟是不是真的想和我做朋友？”** _

他当然想和你做朋友！Sam看到DW的困惑在心里大声回答。

日记中提到的这个“Sam”问了那么多关于DW自身的问题，又在分别的时候说要保持联系，鬼都能看出来他对这段友情是认真的。他一定很想了解DW的所有，却唯独没有问最关键的家庭问题，不是因为他不在意，而是因为他通过DW之前对他不懂社会底层的嘲弄大概猜到了DW也许并没有一个很幸福的童年，他不想为了满足自己的好奇心而伤害到DW的感情。

Sam不禁为DW感到幸运，1938年盛夏的华盛顿街头，DW无意中遇到的名校高材生Sam，是个善良且真诚、聪明却不世故的绅士。他暗自希望Sam永远不会丢掉这些可贵的品质，至少在面对DW的时候。这样他会很欣慰，在战争开始前，童年灰暗孤独的DW仍然有时间在他与Sam的相处中体会到在成长中最缺失的感情的温暖。在纷飞的战火中，生死难卜的DW也能有这样一个朋友经常牵挂或者问候。

他不了解DW，他现在也不知道DW后来的生活如何。但是他却期望DW年少时遭受的苦难在锻造了坚毅性格和顽强生命的同时也能换来等价的幸福。

感受肩头被人从后面拍了一下，Sam合上日记转过头，很意外地看到了基本上不会出现在图书馆Jessica。Jessica没说什么，只是食指点下腕上的手表，又用拇指冲着窗外指了指。Sam看了看手机显示的时间，已经临近闭关了，这时他才发觉坐在他对面自习的姑娘早就离开了。他迅速地收拾了一下，和Jessica一起走出图书馆。

“你今天下午去哪里了？”一出图书馆，Jessica拉着他生气地说，“我给你发了信息打了电话，你都没有回我。”

“抱歉，下午去了Henry的店里帮忙。”Sam愧疚地道歉，“他又胡乱买了些东西，我们忙到晚上才结束。”

“但是你回来之后也没有联系我。”Jessica气愤地看着他。

“呃……回来之后我也在忙……”Sam言语支吾，“抱歉。”

Jessica看起来像是要哭了一样：“你知道我联系不上你有多担心吗？”

Sam见势不好，赶紧哄着：“别担心，我没事。”

“你给我发的最后一条信息是告诉我你以后不会去旁听Brown教授的课程，并且你不会再帮我写作业，那之后我怎么也联系不上你，我都要担心死了。”

“对不起，对不起，是我让你担心了……”

“别自作多情了，Sam，我担心的不是你，你有什么好让我担心的。”Jessica无视了他的道歉，满脸委屈接着说，“我在担心我交不上Brown的作业，我在担心这堂课我会被挂掉！”

Sam被噎了一下，说不出话。

“我还在担心以后去哪里再找个人帮我写作业。” Jessica愤恨地瞪着他，“而且还是质量那么高的作业！”

“呃，其实Will可以……”Sam小心地建议。

“Sam Nelson！你在开玩笑吗？”Jessica的声音突然拔高了，“你难道不知道Will的作业也是找人代写的！”

Sam惊讶地半张嘴：“真遗憾，我确实不知道。”

Jessica盯着他的表情翻了个白眼。

“哦，对了。”Sam从书包里拿出一个笔记本递过去，“这是这节课的笔记，我差点就忘了给你了”

Jessica看着笔记本叹口气，没有伸手接过来：“Sam。”

“什么？”灵光一闪，Sam立刻反应过来Jessica的想法，“不行，你想都别想，我不会再帮你写这堂课的作业了，我一点儿也不想看和这堂课有关的任何东西了。”

Jessica抬起眼睛 ，可怜巴巴地看着他。

一分钟后，Sam任命地将笔记本塞进包内：“好吧，最后一次。我回宿舍就写，写好后发给你，明天你可以在邮箱里找到它。”

“Yes！”Jessica脸上的阴霾一扫而光，开心地笑起来，“谢啦。”

“不用客气，你少翘点课，我就谢天谢地了。”Sam没好气地嘟囔。

“说到翘课，明天上午课的笔记……”

“不行。”

“那后天晚上那堂课的作业……”

“不行。”

“大后天的研讨课的报告……”

“不行。”Sam严肃地板起脸，“我说了，这是最后一次。”

手机铃声响起的时候，Henry正在锁古董店的大门，不巧门锁突然出了些问题，他便多费了些功夫。而这段时间，手机铃声没有断过。

终于锁好了门，Henry从大衣口袋里掏出响铃的手机。他本以为会是妻子打来的，结果屏幕上显示的却是个陌生号码。

“喂，你好。”Henry毫不犹豫接通了电话，因为常年做生意，接到陌生号码的电话还是很正常的事情。

“你好，请问您是Walter古董店的店主，Henry Walter吗？”电话那边传来男人磁性浑厚的声音。

“是的，请问你是哪位？”

“我是……”男人声音低了下来，稍作停顿，“我想买下你店里的一样东西。”

“很抱歉，现在已经是非工作时间了，我不谈生意的。”Henry和善地说，“不如明天你来店里，我们再谈。”

“等等。”男人像是害怕他挂掉电话一般急着说，“我不在加州，赶过去得需要几天。”

“这样啊……”Henry想了想，“要不你先和我说一下你要买什么吧，我可以帮你留着直到你过来。”

电话那边没了声音，过了一会，男人才说话，语气里流露出犹疑：“一本日记，黑色皮革封面。”

竟是送给Sam的那本！Henry心里一震，想不到中午才买到手的东西，都没在店里登记下来，到了晚上就有人来问。

男人没听到他回话，似乎以为是他没想起来，又提醒了一句：“扉页上有题词。”

“哦，我知道你说的那个日记本。”Henry淡淡地回答，他努力让自己的语气不暴露出来他的讶异和疑惑，他知道那本日记比看上去有价值，但是就目前来看，他还是低估了它。

“太好了。”男人的声音听起来轻松多了，“我要买下它，你开个价吧。”

Henry毫不留情地给男人泼去冷水：“我恐怕我不能卖给你了。”

“什么？”男人惊讶地提高声调，随即连忙说，“伙计，我知道你一定注意到那是谁的题词，它会是一笔好买卖。既然这样，卖给我难道不行吗？更何况你可以随便要价，只要不是太过分，我都能够接受……”

“先生。”Henry打断男人，“听着，不是我不想卖给你，而是它已经不在我这里了。”

“你卖了它。”几秒后，男人的语气一下变得无力，“是吗？”

“呃，是。”Henry在想，应该可以算是卖了吧。

“卖给谁了？”

“这是顾客隐私，抱歉，我不能告诉你。”Henry说，“如果您没有其他的需要，我就要挂电话了，毕竟现在不是工作时间。”等了半天，见对方没了动静，Henry便自行挂断电话。

与此同时，堪萨斯州，汽车旅馆。

男人同样挂断了电话，随意瞥见放在床头柜上一沓信，在最上边看起来有些岁月的信封上，蓝黑的墨水用漂亮并不浮夸的字体在左上角和右下写了寄信人和收信人信息，Sam Duck和Dean Winchester一上一下两个名字依照固定的信封格式隔着中间的空白区域相望。他收回视线，疲惫地仰面躺在床上，随手将手机扔在一旁。

从堪萨斯州到加州，大约1500英里，男人在大脑中计算路程，眼下这种情况，与开车自驾相比，坐飞机显然更加方便。

唉，飞机。

男人叹口气，闭上绿眼睛：飞机？还是算了吧。

坐飞机的感觉太他妈可怕了。

凌晨两点。

Sam将写好的作业发送到Jessica的邮箱，然后张开双臂伸了个懒腰放松身体，酸痛僵硬的肩背着实让他不太好受。

这是最后一次！他警告Jessica的同时也在警告自己，他真的不想再帮她熬夜代写任何作业了。临近期末，他即将面临各种考试和论文，他真的没有多余的时间和精力帮Jessica打掩护，就算他们两家是多年的邻居，两个人从小玩到大。

因为旁听和代写的事情，不少同学都像Will一样误解他们之间的关系，以为他们是情侣。他还记得他们第一次听到时Jessica还大笑着问他要不要试试，他只是无奈地笑笑。他俩都知道这是不可能的事情，因为彼此太熟了。

情侣之所以为情侣，不是因为两人之间无人比及的熟稔，而是在于两人都愿意在彼此吸引的前提下一起变得熟悉。

所以像他和Jessica这样熟到不能再熟，只能发展为类似于家人一样的关系，而不是情侣。

他打了个哈欠，心想，或许该睡了。

他合上笔电，将桌面上书摆放在书架上，转眼间，乱七八糟的书桌整洁了许多。只有那本日记还没有找到合适的位置，安静地躺在桌面上。

我该睡了，他对自己说。可是看着日记本一会儿后，他又坐到了桌前，

“我就看一篇，看完就睡。”他一边自言自语，一边翻开日记到了第三篇。

_**“1938.8.31** _

_**昨天是我在华盛顿短暂停留的最后一天，我现在正坐在开往驻军港口的车上。为了庆祝今天的启程， Bill、Aron和我昨晚去了酒吧，但是我没想到他们的酒量会那么差劲，在我喝的尚未尽兴的时候，他们已经醉到趴在地上了。** _

_**我只好负担了全部酒钱以及出租车的车费，当然，这只是垫付。就在刚刚，两个小子已经还我了。不过就算他们不还钱，我也有能耐靠玩牌赢回来。在玩牌这件事上，我至今还未遇到对手，他们不会知道，我十几岁的时候就能够靠这个赚钱了。** _

_**今天离开招待所的时候竟然收到了Bobby的来信，我挺意外的。信中说他修车厂的生意和几年前比好了很多，让我不用担心。还提到Jo，他说小姑娘长大了，现在很漂亮，而且也有很多追求者。她不会总是围着他问我什么时候回去，反而天天嚷嚷着要出来当兵，为此还和Ellen吵了很多次。我知道Ellen绝不会让自己的宝贝女儿做任何一件和当兵有关的事情，她甚至宁愿让Jo嫁给Ash也不同意她交一个当兵的男朋友，因为她不想让Jo以后和她一样嫁给一个士兵，却很快守寡了。我猜要不是因为我以前帮过Jo，她都不会让我走进她开的酒吧。** _

_**不，我应该划掉上面那句话，Ellen同样不会同意Jo选择Ash的，即使他比我聪明那么一点儿。** _

_**Jo记下了我所在的舰队，说争取和我一样加入海军。Bobby问我到底明不明白Jo在想什么，我当然明白。小姑娘几年前曾给我偷偷写过信，在我入校的第二年。她说她喜欢我，希望能做我的女朋友。我没有接受，因为对我来说她只是我的妹妹。而做哥哥的，总是希望妹妹能够遇到比自己要好的，最好的人。** _

_**我给她回信，并且实话实说，这很伤人，但也是为了她好。结果，几个星期后我又收到她的信，她不仅没有放弃，而且还很强硬地重申了自己对我的感情，并说什么‘你爱不爱我没关系，我爱你是我的事’之类的傻话，字里行间的语气让我不由得怀疑她看了太多无脑的爱情电影或小说。** _

_**这件事我没告诉过任何人，连Bobby也没有说。我当时决定把它看作是Jo的秘密，一个在她足够成熟以后，她一定会尴尬的秘密。但是显然我低估的她的坚持，而且更重要的是，她根本不想让它成为秘密。** _

_**至于Sammy，Bobby说Ash之前打听到了一点儿消息，是关于1920年堪萨斯州拐卖儿童案的。这个案子我和Bobby当年就查过，但是在警局刑讯记录中并没有找到和Sammy有关的线索，所以就放弃了。但是这次Bobby却说Ash重新调查后发现，当年罪犯被抓之后，没有卖的被拐儿童并没有在警局做过登记。不过，为什么这些孩子莫名其妙地消失了，并没有人知道。Ash有个大胆的猜测，他觉得那些孩子被有能力控制警局的人截下来，或卖掉，或收养了。如果他的猜想是真的，那么有些问题便也解释得通了。** _

_**或许我应该和Sam聊聊Ash的调查结果和猜想。他的父亲是议员，母亲又出身名门，查一个失踪人口应该会比我容易得多。可这也是我想不明白的地方，连Ash都能查到的线索，为什么他请他的父亲帮忙，却什么也没查到？** _

_**Sam确实和其他的小少爷不一样。他没有主动问过我的家庭，也没有主动介绍他的父母，他只是在提出帮我找Sammy的时候说过他的父亲可以帮忙，这种相处，我不知道怎么形容，让我感受到了前所未有的舒服。等等，我怎么记得我之前也是用‘舒服’这个词形容过？还真是，上一篇里我就说过这个词。就这样吧，没必要改，反正以我的受教水平也想不出来太多的词。总之，和他待在一起时，我可以什么都不用想，只要做我想做的，说我想说的就好，即便这十几天他天天给招待所打电话邀请我吃饭或者随便走走，我也没有任何厌烦的感觉。并且，我要感谢他，让我在短短十几天中体会了华盛顿最好的酒吧以及最好的派。我们谈了很多，但是我们依然不了解对方，至少我是这样。他的家庭状况，还是与他完全陌生的Aron告诉我的。前天在海军招待所门口Aron看到了我和他在说话，走过来打招呼，我将他们介绍给对方。事后Aron才私下里问我是怎么巴结到议员儿子的，他说Sam的父亲很受总统的器重。我必须得说，我非常不喜欢‘巴结’这个词，但是没错，这个混蛋用的就是它，我得照着写下来。我的天，我还记得他当时看我的眼神简直就在放光，好像我能够告诉他什么跻身上流社会的秘诀一样。可是，我分明记得当初主动‘巴结’的人并不是我，而是Sam。** _

_**Sam很聪明，比我第一印象要聪明太多。我不得不说，他的专业很适合他，他在欧洲和亚洲的战事，以及美国立场等问题上的观点成熟得让我吃惊，我毫不怀疑在不久的将来他会成为一名杰出的政治家，但是在祝他成功之余，我又希望他不要像那些政治家一样冷血。** _

_**不，他不会变得冷血，我相信这一点。他身上有一种与他的阶级不符的真诚和单纯，也正因如此，他才会昨天晚上在招待所大堂那里坐了快五个小时，只为了等着我回来……”** _


	6. Chapter 6

1938年8月31日。

“哎，Dean，刚才和你搭讪的姑娘不错啊……”歪倒在出租车后座的Aron醉醺醺地打嗝，“嗯……身材出错……”

刚才？坐在副驾驶上的Dean无奈地摇摇头，那都是半个小时前的事了。他眼角余光捕到了司机皱起的眉和放在鼻下的手，于是他将车窗开得更大，挥手将车内难闻的酒气扇出了窗外。

“不不不，那个不好看。”因为车辆转弯而身体不稳，一头栽在Aron肩膀上的Bill也醒了过来，捂着头说，“要我说，第二个好看，而且腿长。”

“是吗？”Aron反问，“不对吧，我怎么记得第五个的腿长……”

“你说的第五个的腿确实长，但那是个男的。”Bill小声嘟囔，“比你还高的男的。”

“哦。”Aron按着太阳穴，傻里傻气地说，“可我记得第六个才是男的……”

“你没记错，第六个也是男的……” Bill揉着自己的头，“上帝，Aron你是骨架吗？好疼……”

“你这个胖子！” Aron嫌弃地用手肘将Bill推开，安静了不到一分钟，又突然不怀好意地对着前座喊，“对，我想起来了，我还记得第一个来请你喝酒的也是个男的，就在我们刚进酒吧的时候。对吧，Dean？”

话音刚落，保持沉默的Dean感觉到一直目视前方的司机向他这边意味不明地一瞥。

“这不奇怪，但是根本没用。还记得那谁吗？就是他爸爸还挺有钱的那个。在学校第一年总是缠着Dean，后来怎么样？”Bill用鼻音哼了一声，“还不是被Dean给打了。”

“哈哈哈，我记得。” Aron大笑起来，扬声问道，“Dean，我还一直想不明白，第一年你违纪那么多次，怎么就没被开除呢？还是说那些老头都知道四年后你会是优秀毕业生？说实在的，那篇毕业演讲稿你背了几个月？”

Dean叹口气，翻眼望天，选择屏蔽后座聒噪的两人。

“今天有几个来着？让我数数……”Bill半睁着眼，掰着手指头，“一个、两个、三……哎，Aron，你数学好，帮我算算，到底是七个还是八个？”

“笨蛋，是七个……”Aron也学着Bill开始掰手指，“不对，四个女的三个男的……呃，八个。”

“哈哈。”司机不厚道地先笑出了声，但很快就意识到了自己有些无礼，“抱歉。”

“没关系。”Dean无可奈何地摊开双手：“其实，我很想说我不认识这两个傻子。”

“如果我是你，我也会这样想。”司机理解地点点头，又转头多看了他一眼，像是在快速地打量。就在不明所以的Dean打算询问的时候，司机转回头去看前方的路，食指轻轻敲着方向盘，满是欣赏和夸赞地说，“你知道吗？你很漂亮。”

带着明显暧昧意味的话让Dean在片刻怔愣之后觉得好笑，这已经是今天晚上第八次的暗示和邀请了。他稍稍偏头，看向后座上又睡过去的Aron。

这小子说的挺对，今天晚上还真是八个。

他微笑着将脸转到车窗那侧，算是无声拒绝。敲打方向盘的食指随之停了下来，像是停止了等待的计时。这之后，一直到车停在海军招待所门口，司机都没有再说一句话。

Dean下车打开后座车门，拍了拍两个醉鬼。Bill彻底睡过去了，对于他叫醒的动作一点反应也没有，但Aron还算是醒着，能够勉强扶着他行走。

“我可再也不想和单独你们一块儿去酒吧喝酒了。”Dean架起不省人事的Bill，又拉着Aron下了车，一边走一边抱怨，“他妈的，最不尽兴的是我，最辛苦的也是我。”

“别，没有你，我和胖子恐怕都没机会近距离看到美女。不过，要我说，这八个都不怎么样。”Aron半边身子靠着他，仍然喋喋不休，“我听说咱们驻军港口附近的镇子上有个姑娘特别好看……”

Dean哭笑不得：“你都从哪儿听说的？”

“咱们上一届，有我朋友，说很多人都在追她呢。”Aron嘿嘿一笑，“我也想试试。”

“祝你好运。”Dean嗤笑一声，敷衍地回应 。

“听说，她叫Lisa[1]……”

忽然，Dean被Aron不安分的腿绊到了，趔趄着失去了平衡，眼看就要栽个跟头。

“小心！”

这声惊呼后，他的视野中出现了一双手，随即他被人稳稳地扶住，那人将架在他身上稍胖一点的Bill移开，他感到压在身上一半的重力眨眼间就消失了。他不待站直身体，也不待看清来人，嘴上连忙道谢：“伙计，谢啦。”

“Dean，是我。”

身边响起的带笑又熟悉的声音让Dean惊讶，他手忙脚乱地将东倒西歪的Aron扶好，抬起头看过去：“Sam，你怎么在这里？”

“谁？那个Duke议员的儿子？”听到Sam的名字，Aron瞬间来了精神， “嘿嘿，Dean，他是不是也看上你了……”

“喂！”Dean心道不好，慌忙捂上Aron的嘴，但是Aron竟一巴掌打开他的手，还不知好歹地嚷嚷：“你可别像在学校似的把人给打了……”

“呵呵，他喝多了，你什么都没听见。”Dean对着Sam硬挤出一个尴尬的假笑，用力制住不老实的Aron，捂住那张惹祸的嘴，如果有可能，他想找根针立刻缝上它。

Sam毫不在意地笑着：“对，我看得出来他喝多了，要不我们先把他们送进屋吧。”

Dean当即表示赞同，和Sam一起把Aron和Bill送回他们所住的房间。Dean简直算得上是粗暴地把Aron扔在了床上，Sam却相对比较好心地将Bill轻轻放下。

“呃……你是来找我的？”Dean带着Sam回到自己房间，指着沙发示意Sam和他坐下来说话，“你需要喝点什么吗？我这里没有……”看到Sam摇了摇头，表示不用后，他坐到了Sam旁边。

Sam说：“我很抱歉没有提前和你打声招呼，本来是打算明天送你启程的，但是临时有事去不成了，所以就想着今天晚上过来和你提前告别。我打过电话，但是不凑巧，他们说你刚和朋友出去了。我不知道你会去哪家酒吧，就先过来等你了。”

“什么？”Dean闻言看了眼手表的时间，震惊地问，“你不会等了五个小时吧？”

“大概吧。”Sam低声含糊地回答，随后，脸上再次挂上了和煦的笑，“其实，也没有多长时间。”

Dean望着Sam，高个子大男孩含蓄却闪光的笑竟晃到了他的眼，那对狭长的眼眸中似乎有东西正在发光，他猜想Sam也许对此毫不知情，但这簇微光却让他感到了深刻的震撼，只可惜太过短促，他来不及抓住它看清楚是什么。他隐隐察觉到一种无形的力量将他们拉近，这感觉在过去的十几天里频频出现，他同样不知道那是什么，但有一件事他能够无比确认，那便是这种力量给他带来的绝不是对前途未知的恐惧，而是不可思议的久违的亲切和温暖。

他们是朋友，可是他能明显地感到这与他和Aron或者Bill，甚至和Ash的朋友关系有着他说不清的不同，这与相处时间的长短或感情投入的多少完全无关，一切有关的只是距离。

Sam给他的距离感弱小到了他意想不到的地步，这令他不禁产生一种错觉：也许有一天，他们之间不会有丝毫距离，他们会是灵魂上最贴近彼此的人。

“你傻了吗？为什么要等这么久？”Dean自己也搞不懂为什么会因为Sam等了他五个小时而生气地喝骂，这看起来有些莫名其妙，“你不会留下你家的电话号码，让招待所前台看到我回来后给你打回去吗？”

“但是我怕等我赶来的时候，你已经睡下了。”Sam不但没有因为斥责而愤怒或狼狈，反而微笑着慢慢解释，“明天你不是要一早出发吗？我不能因为想要和你告别，就打扰到你的休息。”

“你……算了。”Dean 知道，Sam的反应会扑灭了心里的怒意和燥火，他更知道他怎么也不可能对着这个家伙真的发火，“你想对我说什么？总不能跑过来等了五小时后只对我说一声‘再见’吧。如果是这样，我会真的生气的。”

“这是我学校和家里的地址，还有家里的电话，等你的地址确定后请联系我。”Sam伸手从口袋中拿出一张字条递到Dean手中，认真恳切地看着对方，“我知道这个请求有些鲁莽，但是我真心希望能和你保持联系，因为我真的很珍惜你这个朋友。”

“好。”Dean淡淡地笑了，将字条放进自己的口袋，抬起头看向Sam，“我答应你。”

Sam立刻松了一口气，忐忑的神情变成了如愿的开心：“谢谢你，Dean。”

“但我不会写信或者打电话到你家里。”Dean冷淡地附加了一句，“你的父母应该不会希望看到我的信或者接到我的电话，也不愿意接受我成为你的朋友。”

“别担心，他们没有那么多的偏见。”Sam笑着拍了一下Dean的肩膀，“还有，再过一年我就要实习了，可能会从斯坦福回到华盛顿这边，到那时你再联系我就得用我家里的地址和电话了。”

Dean狐疑地问：“你不是18岁，刚上大学吗？”

“我的确是18岁，但是我比别的朋友早上学两年。”Sam停顿一下，又看了身边的Dean一眼，“而且我最近决定提前毕业。”

“提前毕业？”

“对。因为我觉得有个朋友说得对，我眼里的世界只有我的课本，再多也不会超过我的学校，我看不到的东西有太多。”

Dean愣了两秒才反应过来，佯装不满地指着憋着笑斜眼看他的Sam：“嘿，那是我说的。”

“是啊。”Sam弯起了嘴角转过脸来对着Dean，像个得逞的孩子一样笑的调皮，“而我觉得你说的对。”

“你这小子……”Dean忍住了拉下Sam去揪大男孩头发的冲动，他真的很想这样做，但他终究担心眼前的Sam会反感。他将无处安放的双手按在腿上蹭了蹭，“你父亲会同意吗？”

“我并没有告诉他这个决定。”Sam的声音中透露了些许遗憾，可转瞬间又变得雀跃，“你知道吗？到现在为止，你是第一个也是唯一一个和我分享了这个决定的人。”

“啊，这可真是莫大的荣幸！”Dean歪着头夸张的说。

“得了，Dean。”Sam乐不可支，但笑意很快就被担忧取代，“我很担心你。”

“为什么？”Dean不明所以，“我有什么好担心的。”

“还记得第一次见面时，我和Andy讨论的问题吗？”

“呃，关于美国中立法案什么的，我记得。”

Sam沉默地点点头，说：“我不知道你是否了解今年5月欧洲发生的重要事件，我们称它为‘五月危机’[2]。”

Dean低头思索了一会儿：“不，我不太了解，5月我还在海上实习。”

“那么你应该听过‘苏台德区’[3]。”见Dean立即表示知道的眼神，Sam才接着用鲜有的在Dean面前用到的严肃的语气说话，“今年年初，Hitler[4]吞并了奥地利以后，便暗中将侵略矛头指向了捷克斯洛伐克。5月，他以要求捷克斯洛伐克给予苏台德区的日尔曼人‘自治’权利为借口，命令军队开到德国与捷克斯洛伐克的边界线附近，以此向捷克斯洛伐克进行战争恫吓和武力威胁。这也就是我说的‘五月危机’。但迫于不足的军事实力，停止了活动。控制国际联盟的英法两国却还是在推崇绥靖政策[5]，对此没有过多干预。特别是3月Chamberlain[6]就表示了要放弃对捷克斯洛伐克给予保证，并拒绝了苏联关于英法苏举行三国会谈，讨论如何履行苏捷、苏法条约，共同对付德国威胁的建议。我的父亲与我同样认为，这其实已经表明了国际联盟[7]放弃了苏台德区，德国得到这片土地的主权只不过是时间问题，而也不用过很久，因为Hitler向来不是愿意等待的人。”Sam停下来，等待Dean理解，直到看到Dean眼中让他继续的示意：“我个人并不反感绥靖政策，但是我很介意的是，它并不适合现在。我无法揣度Chamberlain的心思，我不知道他究竟有没有预想过Hitler为什么对苏台德区这么执着。我总是觉得，Hitler的目的并非这块弹丸之地，而是整个捷克斯洛伐克。[8]一旦拿下这里，第一，德国会得到了装备精良的军队和欧洲第二大军火厂，以及捷发达的工业，这些无疑都会加强德国武装。当然与第二个优势比起来，这一点简直微不足道。”

Dean问“第二点是什么？”

“地理优势。”Sam的回答简短冷硬，“一旦德军占领了捷克斯洛伐克，欧洲的大门就等于敞开了。向东既可以进攻苏联，向西又可以进攻英、法。到那时欧洲就彻底乱了，苏联的态度很难说不会发生转变，而它一旦不再和德国对立，仅仅英法两国是绝对没有办法对抗德国及其附庸。”

静默许久，Dean仍是不解：“我还是不懂，这些和你的担心有什么关系吗？”

“自从上次大战之后，美国保持中立很多年了。所谓的中立，是以至少存在相对的两方为前提的，中立的最安全状态是两方相互掣肘。但是一旦我的以上猜想不幸成立了，那么中立便没了意义，也不再安全。总统已经意识到了这一点，所以正在为改变中立法案准备，为此还加强了对海军的财政支持。”Sam深深地看着逐渐明白了的Dean，平静的声音多了起伏，“我在担心，不出三年，美国会加入这场规模注定不小的战争，而你，必然要奔赴危机难测的战场。”

最后的这句话一下子击中了Dean。Sam说了那么多，他很努力在跟上Sam的思维，但是他浅薄的知识不能够让他完全理解，他有不止一个问题想问Sam，然而当漫长的国际形势剖析之后的最后一句更加私人的话轻轻传入他的耳朵时，那些问题刹那间淡化消失了。

Sam在担心他的安全。

Sam的担心让他有种无法名状的感动。Sam的眼光触及了宏观的世界，预想了复杂的局势，却也为不过是沧海一粟的他留了一份实实在在力所能及的担心。

一时之间，他心绪万千，说不出话来。

“也不知道下次见面会是什么时候。”Sam站起身走到Dean面前，弯下身体，眼睛至始至终没有离开Dean一寸，将手搭在后者的肩上：“请务必保重自己。”

Dean缓缓抬起头，对着Sam写满担心的脸，弯起了眉眼，露出一个明媚灿烂的笑：“放心，我会的。”

Sam离开海军招待所的时候已经过了深夜十点。他没有打车，但是为了让父母放心，他还是抄了近路，想着能够早些回家。避开马路的小道黑暗狭窄了许多，在一处昏暗的路灯下，他一不留神就和另一个人撞到了。

“抱歉，请问我是否撞伤了您？”

对方在他面前站直身体，他惊讶地发现那人在盛夏夜晚，四周黑灯瞎火的情况下不仅穿了件黑色的长袍，还将长袍自带的帽子罩在头上，让人看不清模样。

Sam不自觉地伸出手停在两人之间：“请问您没事吧？”

那人没有回答，而是上前一步抓住了Sam的手，Sam被惊了一下，下意识地想抽回手。

“别动。”这时，那人说话了，让Sam意外的是，听起来竟然是个上了年纪并且带着土著居民的口音的老妇。老妇将他的手掌掰平，对着头顶的街灯，“让我看看。”

“什么？”

“火宅、幸存、分离、显赫、赞美、荣誉，啊，还有谎言……”老妇旁若无人地低声自言自语，“失去的终会回来，得到的归于虚无……”

“抱歉，我不明白你在说什么……”

“一个男人……选择……”老妇自顾自说着，“孩子，离开他，否则你将面临选择，那将会决定你的人生，甚至生死。”

“呃，我不懂您在说什么……”

老妇猛地抬头盯着了他，如鹰般的眼睛从他的瞳孔看入了他的内心。刹那间，周围的一切仿佛变成了虚幻，他像是被拉到了另一个时空，重重迷雾蒙住视野，诡异的鼓点和人声充斥双耳。

“贫穷变成富裕，地位带来荣誉。  
圣洁基于罪恶，衰像生自欢愉。  
光芒掩上尘土，美名没于无闻。”

咒语般的吟诵在鼓点和人声中字字句句清楚地送至他的心里。他分明尚未理解，可一种陌生强大的力量席卷了全身。有那么两秒，他好像眼睁睁地看着他的精神脱离了他的躯体。

他狠狠地吸入一口气，像是在水中闭气了许久那样。那些奇怪的感觉和鼓点都不见了，眼前的浓雾散开，他仍然伫立在路灯之下。

灯下只有他一个人，黑袍老妇不见了。

“你将得到一切，亦会失去所有。”

他想到意识恢复前听到的这最后一句话，不知为何，他冒出了冷汗。

他甩了甩头，将刚刚的所见所闻全部抛在脑后，加快了回家的脚步。

那些不过是他的幻觉，他告诉自己，别再想它了。

Sam在踏进家门的前一秒还想着如何在不惊扰父母的前提下安静地潜入自己的房间，可当他看到坐在一楼客厅显然在等他的父母时，他就知道他的计划太幼稚了。

“我很希望听到你解释你晚归的理由是陪你喜欢的姑娘。”Duke夫人偷偷看了一眼自己的丈夫，抢先开口并暗示Sam找借口。

“我很抱歉，妈妈，这次又让你失望了。”Sam当然听明白了母亲的意思，可他不愿抛弃诚实。

“亲爱的。”Thomas Duke出言阻止了妻子，“时间不早了，也许你想休息了。”

Duke夫人担忧地望向Sam，见Sam对她点了一下头，只好站起身分别给丈夫和儿子一个吻，“好吧，晚安。”然后优雅地离开了。

“你去找朋友了？”Thomas招呼Sam坐下来，淡淡地问，“是你最近认识的那个海军少尉？”

“是的，爸爸。”说完，Sam坐到父亲旁边，突然想起了什么，“对了，拜托您帮他找弟弟的事情这两天还有进展吗？”

“很遗憾，没有。我在这件事帮不上忙了。”

“好吧”Sam泄气地低下头，“等他写信或者打电话联系我之后，我再告诉他吧。”

“他会联系你是吗？”Thomas的眼睛落在Sam身上在后者不注意时停留了一阵，又移开了，“你该告诉他，失踪的时间太久了，大概不会再有找到的可能了，让他别再费心找了，过好自己生活吧。”

_____________________________________________________________

注释：

[1]Lisa：SPN302初登场，Dean的前女友，有一个儿子Ben，举手投足都跟Dean很像，不过Lisa说不是Dean的，621中Lisa和ben被恶魔抓走,Lisa被恶魔附身,恶魔借她之口说出了Ben是Dean儿子的话，不过，有人认为恶魔这么说只不过是利用Dean情感弱点。  
[2]五月危机：1938年5月，希特勒在德捷边境集结兵力，以战争相威胁，酿成所谓“五月危机”。在“五月危机”以后，纳粹德国加强军事力量，进行战争恫吓，加紧对英法讹诈。同时希特勒又伪善地对张伯伦宣称，如果英国政府满足德国对捷克的要求，德国将准备同英国达成广泛的协议。  
[3]苏台德区：苏台德区为第二次世界大战前，在原捷克斯洛伐克境内与德意志第三帝国接壤，住有约320万德意志族人。严格地讲，苏台德地区并非一个地理概念，它大致包括三部分地区。：（1）捷克斯洛伐克东北部易北河与奥得河之间的苏台德山脉所在地区，（2）捷克斯洛伐克西北部的奥雷山脉地区，（3）捷克斯洛伐克西南部的波希米亚森林地区。它包括波西米亚、摩拉维亚与奥属西里西亚的部分地区。 著名的旅游胜地卡罗维发利、克罗姆洛夫都在苏台德地区之内。在第一次世界大战以前的数百年间，苏台德地区属于奥地利帝国及后来的奥匈帝国的领土，该地区以讲德语的居民为主，如奥地利帝国有名的拉德斯基元帅、施瓦岑伯格元帅都源于此地区。第一次世界大战后，奥匈帝国战败，该国被一分为三，即：奥地利、匈牙利和捷克斯洛伐克。苏台德地区归属捷克斯洛伐克，而当地350万讲德语的居民从奥匈帝国的主体民族，一下降为了捷克斯洛伐克的少数民族，这350万并非是个小数目，要知道当今奥地利全国的居民也就是700多万。苏台德地区问题由此而起。纳粹德国以苏台德为题，向第一次世界大战后的欧洲格局进行挑战。在慕尼黑会议后，在英法两国妥协和同意之下，捷克斯洛伐克被迫让纳粹德国占领该地。这只是助长希特勒侵略中欧的野心。最后，德国在1939年入侵波兰，引起第二次世界大战。1945年，德国战败，苏台德地区重归捷克斯洛伐克，当地的数百万讲德语的居民被驱赶到德国。从1993年开始，捷克斯洛伐克解体，苏台德地区归属捷克共和国。  
[4] Hitler：Adolf Hitler，阿道夫·希特，1889年4月20日——1945年4月30日，奥地利裔德国人，德意志第三帝国元首、总理，纳粹党党魁，第二次世界大战的发动者（这个，不用多说吧，大家都知道）。  
[5]绥靖政策：一种对侵略不加抵制，姑息纵容，退让屈服，以牺牲别国为代价，同侵略者勾结和妥协的政策，是第二次世界大战的加速原因。第二次世界大战前，这一政策最积极的推行者是英国、法国、美国等国。20世纪30年代前，绥靖主要表现为扶植战败的德国、支持日本充当防范苏联的屏障和镇压人民革命的打手。这从凡尔赛体系、华盛顿体系中可以窥见端倪。在道威斯计划、杨格计划、洛迦诺公约中则更具体化了。慕尼黑阴谋更是将“绥靖”推向了顶峰。  
[6]Chamberlain：Arthur Neville Chamberlain，亚瑟·内维尔·张伯伦，1869年3月8日—1940年11月9日，英国政治家，1937年到1940年任英国首相。他由于在第二次世界大战前夕对希特勒纳粹德国实行绥靖政策而倍受谴责。是第二次世界大战中积极主张推荐绥靖政策而闻名，而使法西斯主义气势大增（这个，也不用多说吧，大家都知道）。  
[7]国际联盟：简称国联，是《凡尔赛条约》签订后组成的国际组织。成立于1920年1月10日 ，解散于1946年4月。1934年9月28日至1935年2月23日处于高峰时期，曾拥有58个成员国。国际联盟自成立时起便由英、法等少数大国所控制，并成为大国手中的工具。面对20世纪30年代德、意、日法西斯同盟的形成和对外扩张，由英、法控制的国联竟以牺牲中小国家的领土和主权为代价，推行绥靖政策，使国联陷于瘫痪。第二次世界大战爆发后，国联名存实亡。随着第二次世界大战的结束和联合国的成立，国联于1946年4月18日通过决议宣布解散，其所有财产和档案移交联合国。这章的故事发生时，美国处于游离于国联之外的状态。  
[8]这里的描写是Sam对欧洲局势的分析，事实上，1938年9月29日（故事里一个月后），英、法在慕尼黑会议上出卖捷克斯洛伐克，将苏台德地区割让给纳粹德国。1939年3月（故事里半年后），纳粹德国出兵占领捷克斯洛伐克全部领土，在捷克地区成立波希米亚和摩拉维亚保护国，斯洛伐克地区成立受纳粹德国保护的斯洛伐克共和国，斯洛伐克的部分地区割让给纳粹德国的盟友匈牙利（被称为“高地地区”）。


	7. Chapter 7

他不知道这是哪里，他也不知道发生了什么以至于他出现在了这里。

强光刺得他睁不开眼，他不得不抬起手挡在眼前，他想要转过身背对光源，却意外地发现他的双腿动弹不得。

“Sam。”

微弱的声音从远处传来，叫的是他的名字，用的却是他从未听过的声音，可他竟觉得分外熟悉。

“Sam。”

染上笑意的声音逐渐变得清晰，仿佛来自他的对面，说话的人好像正站在他面前。好奇心终于战胜了刺眼的不适，他移开挡在眼前的手，睁大眼睛看过去。

就在这一刻，那些强光全部消失，取而代之出现在他眼前的是一道笼罩着柔光的背影。

挺拔的身姿，整齐的海军制服，还有那一头闪耀光芒的金发。

他呆呆地望着那个只在旧照片中见过的男人的背影，不可置信地低声喃喃：“是你。”

男人像是听到了他的低语般，稍微转身侧对着他。和照片中分毫不差的容颜此时生动地出现在他面前，他怔愣地看着男人垂眸浅笑的样子，震惊得发不出任何声音。不等他多做反应，男人四周的柔光变淡，清晰的样貌随之变成了模糊的剪影。

“等等。”他慌忙大声喊道，“请等一下。”

前方正在消逝的剪影忽然动了起来，他看到男人转过来正面对着他并慢慢抬起头，恰巧这时，仅剩的最后一丝光亮熄灭，剪影不见了。

“别走。”他急促地大叫，“至少告诉我，你是谁？”

死寂的黑暗从四面八方向他涌来，不由分说将他吞灭。他不由得心生俱意，颤抖地用“别走”呼唤那个早已消失的他并不知道名字的男人。

“Sam。”

明明陌生却亲切的声音再次于无边的黑暗中响起，低沉的嗓音却异常轻柔地安抚着神经紧张的他。他心下放松，刚想出声应答，一股巨大不容抗拒的力量拉着他急速后退，接着他听到了另一个声音在叫他的名字。

“Sam？醒醒，Sam Nelson。”

他猛地睁开眼睛，大口吸入一口空气，肩背的拍打仍在继续，他扭头看向一边，室友Chris的脸果然出现在视野中。

“老天，Sam Nelson，我真是服了你了！别告诉我你昨天回来趴在桌子上睡了一宿，你究竟对你的床有什么不满？”

Sam艰难地挪开原本枕在脑袋下面的已经麻木的手臂，轻轻活动僵直的后背，揉了揉眼睛：“哦，早上好，Chris。现在几点了？”

“中午好，以及恭喜你，你错过了上午Smith教授的宪法课。”Chris双手抱臂，幸灾乐祸地看着他，“伟大的Sam Nelson，法学系前途无量的高材生，终于在他那平淡无奇的研究生生活中干了一件不那么无聊的事。”

“什么？！”Sam惊叫一声站起身，差点带翻了椅子，“我错过了上午的课！”

“这没什么。”Chris走过去拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“不过是缺了一节课嘛，别大惊小怪。”

“你为什么不叫醒我？”

“你大概忘了昨天晚上我没回来住。”Sam灰败的脸色倒是逗笑了Chris，Chris走近一步，靠在桌边的墙壁上，眼睛落在桌面摊开的本子上，把手伸了过去，“不过，你这是在看的什么啊？废寝忘食的。”

Sam立刻注意到了室友的动作，闪身挡在Chris面前，反手合上日记本：“没什么，只是课堂笔记而已。”

Chris因为他奇怪的行为不解地皱起眉，上下打量Sam，收回的手举起来：“好吧，我不多问了。”说着，走向门口，转身又对Sam嘱咐一句：“对了，今天课上留了个案例做课后研究，是关于宪法第十四修正案的，下午我把案例发到你的邮箱，记得查收。”

“谢谢。”Sam松了一口气，在宿舍门关闭后，回身翻开日记本，停在他昨天没看完的一页。

**_“……我至今仍然不敢相信他跑这么远的路过来，又一个人等了五小时，就只为了和我说那么几句话，但是除了告别，我还能期待他说什么呢？从认识到分别，不过半个月，更何况我和他之间也没有多少共同语言。_ **

**_他走的太匆忙，以至于有些事情我没来得及告诉他。前天我和Uncle C见了一面，我们再一次谈到了总统日前对海军建制的施政及态度上。与Sam昨天长篇大论且我又不太能跟上的推测与猜想所指向相同的是，Uncle C同样认为美国的中立不会持续超过三年，而且他还提到总统已经有了将部分舰队自西岸移防至夏威夷的打算，他猜测如果未来两三年内美国没有被动参与战事，那么不会排除主动找寻参战契机的可能。”_ **

Sam看到这里停了下来，“主动找寻参战契机”这几个词在这页中不过是DW的轻轻几笔，可他立刻联想到了这篇日记之后的第三年年底发生在夏威夷的重大历史事件，那也是直接导致美国宣战的决定事件，随后点燃了的太平洋地区战火的事件——偷袭珍珠港[1]。

很多人都知道，诸多学者对这一重要事件的解读存在分歧，争议点在于这究竟是真正的偷袭，还是美国控制下的阴谋。因为日军的偷袭看似非常成功，但一些莫名其妙的巧合使日军的战略意图没有一件达到。

难道……Sam不禁在想，难道这一切真的是美军安排好的吗？那么当时的DW是不是也在珍珠港？他会不会记下来事情的真相？

Sam情不自禁地用手指捻起页角，也许就只要翻过几页，他就能够找到事件真实的始末。可是过了一会儿，他收起了手指，翘起的页角也悄无声息地落下。

真相很重要吗？是的。

可是这并不是他的初衷。比起慢慢了解神秘的DW，真相变得不是那么重要了。

没人会理解他对DW的执着，也许连他自己也不能完全理解。不过是一本来源不详的日记，不过是老照片中一个不知名的男人，这个人是谁？发生了什么？是生是死？这些和他的生活没有一丁点儿交叉，他究竟在执着什么？

更不可思议的是，他竟然在梦中看到了DW，听到了DW在叫他的名字。不，那不是他的名字，“Sam”可以是DW找寻多年的弟弟，也可以是在华盛顿意外结识的朋友，但是绝不可能是他。

原来，他叫的并不是他。一想到这，Sam心里有些莫名难言的失落。

消极的情绪让Sam为自己发笑，我在想什么呢？他问自己，和DW之间相隔了数十年，相隔了战争与和平，相隔了历史与现实，他们之间怎么可能会有联系呢？他摇了摇头，接着看下去。这时，他发现下面段落的字迹颜色和上面的有些不同，定睛一看，才反应过来虽是一天，可前后的记录时间存在着间隔。

_**“我本以为这篇日记该结束了，毕竟我写了这么多的字，除了考试，我从来没在一天写过这么多的废话。但是鉴于我所见所闻，我觉得还是有必要在今天结束前记下来，不然到了明天我可能忙的不会想翻开日记本了。** _

_**下午早些时候就到了驻军港口，和我所听到的差不多，新来报道的总会被找茬，碰巧Aron那小子还是个喜欢惹事的人，而我刚好又爱管闲事，所以发生了一些事。一般这种冲突我能在十分钟内就解决，但是没出三分钟那个脸很长的中尉就出现了，我们按命令报了自己的名字，都以为接下来会是有史以来最倒霉的时刻，然而那个中尉竟然只是口头训斥了我们几句。Bill说是我们走了狗屎运，但是在那个中尉事后找我单独谈话后我才知道，根本就没有什么狗屎运，只是因为他从上级那里得到暗示，尽量保证我不要在刚服役的时候就犯大错。我猜这应该是Uncle C的安排，他想让我尽快适应并成长。这件事，我没告诉第二个人。我很感激的他的好意，所以我决定适当收敛一下我的脾气，努力做了好士兵。** _

_**让我意外的是，我今天就见到了传闻中的Lisa。她确实挺漂亮的，但是和Aron不同，我并不想追求她，至少现在不想。至于以后，谁知道呢？** _

_**另外，在想了半天后，我还是决定联系一下Sam，虽然我很怀疑这么做是否有必要，以及他能否回信给我。很难说这是一种什么感觉，从我寄信给他直到我现在写下这句话为止，我既有些后悔，又有些期待。** _

_**算了，他最好还是别回信了。** _

_**不，如果他敢不回信，我发誓下一次再见到他一定会揍他的。** _

_**他妈的，谁能告诉我，我刚才写的都是什么？”** _

“哈哈哈。”这一次，身在只有他一人的宿舍里，Sam不用再忍耐，大声笑了出来。他控制不住地拍着桌面大笑，他想不懂怎么会有DW这样可爱的人？

DW的日记，通篇都是啰嗦的白话，还时不时冒出一两句脏话，真的没有一点文学美感，但是却太真实了，真实到就连他书写字母的尾梢都在透漏着他的喜怒哀乐，他把所有的心里活动丝毫不落地记录下来，他的怒骂，他的纠结，他的吐槽，透过这些，Sam看到的是一颗干净纯澈的心，他曾于照片中见到的那双眼睛也一样明亮清澈。

怎么会有这样一个人？在困苦磨难中成长，或许也见惯了卑鄙阴暗，却始终保持着净洁无垢的灵魂。他又想起了照片中男人的模样，那张笑脸，足够点亮周围的一切。还有梦中低头的侧脸，嘴角和眉梢间浮现的是无尽的温柔。

只不过，太可惜，他并不知道DW是否如他梦见一般是金发，他也没办法看到DW那双眼，它们会是什么颜色？会是绿色吗？

终究是时间的过错，让他失去了邂逅这个美好的人的机会。

Sam缓缓收起笑，不舍地合上日记本，将它放在书架中。未来会有一周的时间他不能静下心来追寻DW的人生，因为他要准备论文和考试了。

店门口的铃铛响了，惊醒了坐在柜台后面的浅眠的Henry，他伸手揉搓脸颊，打了个哈欠随口说：“欢迎光临！请问您有什么需要的？”

“你好。”

这个声音怎么听着耳熟？Henry打起精神看向来人，想不到竟是一个陌生的男人，穿着倒是很低调很普通，可是那张脸……挺显眼的。如果他曾见过，他坚信他不会忘的。

“你好。”Henry心里还纳闷着，但嘴上却礼貌地问，“请问您需要什么？”

“我……”男人在店里小范围地转了一圈，最后在他的柜台前停住，“我是康纳拍卖所的，我听说你上周收了一些二战的书信和手札。”说完，男人从上衣口袋中拿出一份证件在他面前展示了一下，还不等他看清楚就收了起来。

“书信和手札？”Henry努力回想着，“我好像没有收这些东西？”

“你确定？”男人语气里是满不相信，“你可以查查账。”

Henry闻言拿出账本，翻到了上周的记录，边看边说：“上周我收过领徽、弹壳、制服、水壶……没有书信或手札啊……”

男人有些粗暴地将账本从他手底下拽过去，拧着眉翻看：“这不可能……你没做记录？你卖给谁了？”

啊，对，就是这句！当时在电话里他也说过这句，怪不得声音听起来耳熟，原来是他。Henry眯起了眼睛：“你在找那本日记，你居然还冒充拍卖行的人！”

男人的动作一滞，将账本放在柜台上，抬头直视Henry，没有一点怯意：“我没有别的意思，我只想知道那本日记现在在谁手里。”

Henry警惕地回答：“我说了，那是客户隐私，你不能让我违背我的职业道德。”

男人盯着他，叹口气后说：“我真的没有恶意，实话告诉你，那本日记是我家人的遗物，早些年遗失了，我现在想找回来。”

“你家人？”

“日记扉页的题词，那个‘DW’是我家人。”

Henry有些犹豫了，他清楚男人并没有说谎，但是他也知道Sam是真的喜欢那本日记，半晌之后，勉为其难地说：“是这样的，我其实并不知道它现在在哪……”

男人催促：“但是？”

“但是我知道那个人是斯坦福的学生。”Henry说。

男人挑起眉梢，点点头：“好吧，谢谢。”

Henry目送男人离开古董店，收起柜台上打开的账本。他对自己的回答挺满意的，既没直接说出Sam的名字和信息，也没什么都不告诉男人。男人想拿回家人的遗物，Sam想了解神秘的DW，而他给了他们这个机会，至于他们两个能不能遇到彼此，以后会怎样，就看缘分了。

十几分钟后，斯坦福校园里出现了一辆从没出现过的Impala，驾驶座上的男人透过前挡风玻璃看着校园发愣：“看在上帝的份上，我他妈要怎么在这么多人里找一个人？而且我还不知道这个人他妈的是谁？”

他挫败地靠在椅背上，拿出手机浏览最近有关斯坦福大学的信息，没过多久，他一下子坐直了身体，脸上多了神采，随即拨通了一个电话。

“喂，是我，老兄，帮我办件事。我需要一套证件材料，最好明天就能拿到，用来应聘大学图书管理员……哪个大学？哦，斯坦福……我没开玩笑，真的……”

难熬的期末考试终于过了一大半，从考场出来的时候，Sam长出一口气。

“过了一周半了，还剩最后三天。”Chris跟在他身后，看到他的伸展的样子笑了，“怎么？你也会觉得难熬？”

Sam诧异地笑道，“你们对我有什么误解？我也是人，要复习的书太多，我怎么可能不觉得累？”

“图书馆？”

“当然。”

Chris拍了拍Sam呃后背，朝着图书馆的方向走：“你有没有发现这两天去图书馆的人变多了？”

“期末图书馆人变多了不是很正常吗？”Sam思索片刻，“不过，确实最近人多的有点不正常。”

“而且女学生的数量变得很多。”

“好像是这样。”Sam转头看Chris一脸“我有秘密”的表情，配合地问，“说说你知道的。”

“你知道原来那个和你关系不错的管理员Peter走了吧。”见Sam点头，Chris继续说，“前天新招的管理员来了，我没见过，但是听说长得挺帅的，听说性格很好，还听说是单身，听说这两天经常有女孩借着找不到图书围着他。”

“哦，你听说……”Sam一副了然的神情，“看来你并不担心期末考试啊，怪不得连着几天都见不到你人影，原来时间都花在‘听说’上了。”

图书馆里的人数确实很多，Sam和Chris对视一眼，笑着没说什么，分别朝着自己习惯的座位走去。路过一个分区，突然看到几个女孩聚在一起，中间围了一个人，这情景和Chris刚描述不差，Sam忽然来了兴致，不由慢下脚步，并在不自觉向人群那边靠近几步。

那人背对着他，Sam听到男人正在耐心地给找不到图书的女孩指引，他敢打赌，女孩什么心思，那个人一定知道。

几个女孩逐渐离开了，男人还在和最后一个女孩说话，Sam又走近几步，听到男人的声音，不算洪亮，也不算厚重，听起来好像是故意压低了，但是很好听。

“谢谢你，Dean。”女孩激动地道谢，眼睛黏在对方身上就是不肯离开。

“别客气。”男人声音中夹带笑意。

Sam知道他该走开去自习了，可是他看着男人的背影，怎么也不愿意驱动双腿离开了。

男人像是感受到了他的目光似的转过身来，而等他看清男人的脸时，他震惊地愣在了当地。

男人微微翘起嘴角，眯着漂亮的眉眼，和那张黑白照片中的样貌在他的大脑中重合，没有一丝一毫的差别。

他眼睛紧盯着男人，双腿不受控制地走过去，伸出手：“你好，我是Sam Nelson。”

男人被他这种比较正式却不合适的见面方式逗笑了，嘴角又上扬了几分，看着他的眼睛，同样伸出手：“你好，我是Dean Constantine。”

Sam看进对方金色短发下的眼睛，在那对纯粹的绿色眼眸中他看到了无限缤纷的光彩。

___________________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]偷袭珍珠港：1941年12月7日清晨，日本海军的航空母舰舰载飞机和微型潜艇突然袭击美国海军太平洋舰队在夏威夷基地珍珠港以及美国陆军和海军在瓦胡岛上的飞机场。太平洋战争由此爆发。这次袭击最终将美国卷入第二次世界大战，这个事件也被称为珍珠港事件。这件事发生在文中日记中Dean正式服役的三年后，而日记中提到的美国主动寻求宣战的契机来源于部分人坚持的珍珠港事件是美军设下的陷阱这一理论，这个理论是否正确，真正的历史是怎么样的，我不能给出确切答案。但是在这个故事中，珍珠港事件会是一件对情节推动很重要的事件，以及，剧透一下，中途岛海战也提及。


	8. Chapter 8

1938年9月22日，华盛顿特区，Duke议员家。

“Chamberlain今天带着英法联合方案，第二次飞往德国，与Hitler协商谈判[1]，按照时差来计算，现在为止，即使谈判没有结束，结果的倾向应该已经显露了，不知道这一次欧洲那边在苏台德区的问题上有什么进展？”Sam一边用刀叉在餐盘里切着早餐，一边问父亲，顿了顿后语气凝重，“说实话，我对这次谈判不抱任何希望。”

“哦，说来听听。”Thomas饶有兴致地停下手里的动作。

Sam轻轻放下餐具：“我认为德国的目标根本不在于一块小小的苏台德区，所以，即使英法已经按照Hitler的主张形成了方案，并愿意执行，但是Hitler很有可能会再次提出更高的要价。爸爸，您认为呢？”

Thomas微笑地点了下头，抬手指着Sam面前的餐盘，让他继续用餐：“这的确是最有可能的结果。Hitler会显露出多大的野心，很难预测，但是这次谈判达成合意的可能性的确非常小。不过，或许Chamberlain也知道这一点，他大概将自己此行的身份看作了‘调解人’。”

Sam拿起刀叉，却没有动作，脸上露出失望的表情：“我仍然不敢相信，作为英国的首相，面对眼下的情势，Chamberlain仍然坚持毫无作为的绥靖政策。”

“听上去，你非常不赞同绥靖政策。”Thomas身体向Sam这侧靠近，“为什么？因为它毫无作为？”

“不，好坏不是评判一项政策的标准，合适与否才是。”

“所以，你是认为他的绥靖政策不合适？”

“是的。”Sam干脆地回答，“和平固然令人向往，但是给与大野心家的和平是最大的纵容，只会让其野心更加膨胀，最后牺牲的是自己。”见Thomas摇摇头，没有说话，Sam诧异地问：“难道不是这样吗？”

“你说的没错，但是你觉得Chamberlain会想不到这一点吗？”Thomas向张口欲语的Sam竖起手，示意先听他说，“法国不愿意发生战争，意大利依附德国，我们美国保持孤立主义，英国实际上没有同盟者，如果不实行绥靖政策，不对外主张和平观念，战事一起，你觉得既没有准备又没有盟友的英国会不会首当其冲？另外，有消息称，他正在着手加速英国重整军备计划，健全了雷达防御系统和空军的更新。儿子，你看到的是妥协对野心的放纵，却没看到妥协所争取到的时间。”

Sam闻言陷入沉思，Lucy的眼睛在在儿子和丈夫之间转了一个来回，故作不满地岔开话题：“现在是Duke家的早饭时间，可不是白宫的会议。”

Thomas对着自己的夫人笑的宠溺，举手投降：“好，听你的。”

过了半响，在早餐结束前，思索半天的Sam还是没有听从母亲的话，又抛出了疑问：“但是，绥靖政策应该很快会被放弃是吗？在这次处理苏台德区的问题上，不仅在捷克斯洛伐克，在英国国内，反对Chamberlain的声音越来越大了。”

“我明白你的意思，但是他绝不会现在辞职。英国议会很清楚他现在的价值，但是一旦宣战，他的政府会在不信任动议[2]的投票中输掉。”说到这里，Thomas注意到了Lucy看过来的不悦眼神，立马停止了这个问题的讨论，转而问了其他的，“明天启程返校，你是和朋友一起走吗？”

前一秒还在认真聆听的Sam被下一秒这个没头没尾的问题问得一愣：“是，明天上午一起坐车。”

“上次你提到的提前毕业的事情，我考虑一下，觉得可行。”Thomas说，“我没有要干预你决定的意思，我只是希望你在做出每一个选择前都弄清楚自己想要的是什么。”

“我知道了。”随即，Sam像是想起了什么，眼中突然燃起了期待，“还是没有我的信件和电话吗？”

Thomas淡淡地回答：“没有。”

“好吧。”眼中的期待被沮丧取代，Sam一下子像泄气一般，有些颓然地站起身，“我上去收拾一下行李。”

Lucy目送Sam离开餐厅后，回过头盯着Thomas：“亲爱的，我不知道从什么时候起，你说谎的技术这么好了？”

Thomas神情坦然：“别担心，我永远骗不过你。”

“但是足够骗Sam了。”Lucy的笑容变淡，“为什么对他说谎？他一直在等的信件明明已经寄来了，而你也知道他有多希望收到它，几乎每天他都要问一遍，为什么扣下来不给他？”

“Lucy，我有我的原因，我做的事情都是为了他好。”

“我从不怀疑这一点。”Lucy坚定地说，“我只想知道为什么。”

Thomas沉默了，在思考如何回答，许久过后，才再度开口，却仅仅说了一句话：“我不认为寄信人会是Sam的良友。”

Lucy叹口气：“这不是由你来决定的。Thomas，他已经成年了，该交往什么样的人，他有能力辨别，他也有能力为自己的选择负责，你不能插手他的生活。”

“我只想保证他安全。” Thomas看着Lucy，眼中的情绪复杂起来，“我只想让他在我们身边安全地成长，我不想我们失去他。”

“亲爱的，你在怕什么？”Lucy立即察觉到了丈夫的不安，虽然几不可查，可她毕竟是他的妻子，他的变化即便再微小，也都不会逃过她的眼睛，她担忧地握住丈夫的手，缓声轻柔道，“他是我们的儿子，他不会有事的，我们也不会失去他的。”

Thomas望着安抚自己的Lucy，Lucy的双眼中除了温柔和安慰外没有一丝慌张和俱意，这让他根本无法说出他真正的恐惧。是的，她不会记得，她又怎么可能记得？一想到这，他内心无比苦涩。多年前，失去带来的巨大痛苦让原本冰雪聪明又善解人意的她几近精神失常，整个人差不多要垮掉了，就连自己是谁都不知道。可等到她恢复正常后，她大脑中这些疯狂的记忆就像是废弃的胶片被剪掉了，直至今日也没能想起。那段短暂的时光于她是没有必要在意的空白，于他却是永生难忘的地狱。他爱她，他曾发誓不能让她再一次承担失去，因为他不忍看她再一次陷入疯癫。

“把信给他吧。”善良的Lucy在劝他，“他不再是小孩子了。”

Thomas欲言又止，良久后放弃地轻叹一声：“希望这不是一个错误的开始。”

虽然在餐桌上和父母说的是上楼整理行李，但是回到自己房间的Sam却对收拾这件事提不起半点儿兴致。

他站在房间中间，从打开的衣柜看到摆满书的写字台，再看到装了一半的背包，心情突然烦躁起来，最后索性坐在床边，什么也不动了。

衣服、书籍、背包，现在他的脑袋里没有给这些东西留任何空间。他心情糟糕的原因不在于收拾行李这件事上，真正让他烦躁的其实是他至今没有收到Dean的信。

毫不夸张地说，从Dean离开之后，他每天都要至少问一遍父母和家里的仆人，问他们是否收到了寄给他的信件或者接到过找他的电话。他甚至还给在校同学打过电话询问，因为他记得Dean说过不愿意给他家里寄信或者打电话。结果，让他万分沮丧的是，两边都没有消息。

他怎么也没想到Dean会不给他写信，他更想不明白Dean为什么不给他写信。

他开始反思从和Dean第一次见面到Dean出发前一晚他前去送别那段时间内他说的每一句话，做的每一个动作，以及Dean的回应。他从头到尾仔细回忆，却没发现他自己的言谈举止有何不妥，也没发现在相识后，Dean曾对他露出过哪怕一丝厌恶或者敷衍的神情。虽然相处时间不长，但是他足够自信，如果Dean真的讨厌他，会直接表达出来，绝不会心里一套，嘴上一套。

那么，问题到底出在哪儿？

Sam皱眉低垂着头，放在脑袋两侧的双手插在发间，这个疑问仿佛一块铁铅，堵在他的胸口，他能清晰地感受到它给他带来的不适，可他就是没有办法去解决。他闭上眼长叹一声，身体一歪，无力地一头栽倒在床上。

难道他们刚刚建立起来的朋友关系真的就这样结束了？

就在这时，房门被敲响了。

Sam吁出一口气，尽力掩盖脸上的失落，翻身坐起来，扬声说道：“请进。”

房门开启，Sam看到来人是母亲后连忙站起身：“妈妈。”

“Sam。”Lucy缓步走了进来，停在Sam面前，神秘一笑，将手中的东西递了过去。

Sam微微一怔，很快就像孩子一样欣喜地轻呼一声，惊喜地接过信件，控制不住地前后翻看：“天呐，他真的寄了信给我！”

“瞧瞧你，不过就是朋友的一封信而已。”Lucy拍了拍Sam激动得有些颤抖的手臂，打趣说道，“不知道的人，还以为是你收到了心仪已久的女孩寄来的终于接受了你的消息呢。”

“妈妈！”Sam颇有些害羞，也因为Lucy这种无时无刻不想着让他找到女朋友的这件事无奈，“怎么能这么比较？Dean又不是女孩。”还有一句话他没说出来：况且，他要比那些女孩重要的多。

“好啦，我不耽误你看信了。”说完，走到门口的Lucy扫了一眼房间，“还有，别兴奋得忘记了收拾行李。”

“知道了。”Sam顺着Lucy的目光回头看看，又不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，转头对着Lucy吐了吐舌头，迫不及待地走到写字台前，拿起拆信刀，准备划开信封。

仍然站在门口的Lucy含笑看到Sam这一连串的动作后，心中逐渐多了疑虑。从信封上的邮戳日期很容易就能想到这封信早就寄到了，以Sam的智商，他都有可能第一时间想到这封信在给他之前被家里人扣留过。可是，刚刚Sam在看到信的时候，只顾着为了收到这封信而雀跃，而完全忽略了信封上他本该发现的一目了然的信息。

另外，让她惊讶的除了这个，还有她面前这扇没关上的房门。她出身名门，所以在Sam儿时的教育中，在注重知识之外，她也特别注重礼仪。在她的印象中，这是Sam第一次等不及送她离开自己房间就回去忙自己的事情，也是第一次忘记关门。

Lucy望着Sam的背影，悄悄帮他关上了房门。

她在心里默默地问：这真的是普通朋友寄来的信吗？为什么Sam会前所未有地在意？

信封上寄信人的名字，Dean Winchester，是她从未见过的名字，Winchester也绝不是一个望族的姓氏。她对这个名字的所有了解，仅仅是最近Sam向Thomas频频提过而已。

想到Thomas，她瞬间联想到丈夫和她说过的话，“我不认为寄信人会是Sam的良友”。她原本以为只是一封普通的信，却没曾想这个寄信人能够给Sam带来这么大的影响。现在，她不禁为Sam担忧起来。

Sam没觉得自己看起来反常，此刻除了信件，他压根就没心思去思考别的事情了。

在见到母亲手里信封上“Dean Winchester”这个名字时，怔愣不过须臾，之后他整个人都被因期盼成真而从心底涌上来的喜悦包围了，他的心跳如雷雷鼓声，他的所有意志都在重复着一个声音，那就是“他给我写信了”。他调动了自制力才做到了没有当着母亲的面，直接拆信查看。

这是他第二次看到Dean的字迹，第一次是在他送别Dean的那晚。那天Dean带他去了海军招待所里自己住的房间，他就是从摊在茶几的一张随记纸张上瞥见的，他只看了一眼，就知道这是Dean的字迹，一点也不夸张或华丽，但是笔触刚硬简洁，多少能够看出Dean的性格。于是，他便暗自记下了，当然，这件事Dean应该是没有发现的。

Sam小心翼翼地用拆信刀拆开信封，抽出里面的信纸，轻轻展开。信纸中间用稍大的字号写了一行地址，地址下面又写了一串数字，再往下，是用稍小一点的字号写的三段话，看起来Dean原本只打算写下联系方式，剩下的则是临时决定写上去的。

“第一行是驻军港口的地址，如果你想寄信，可以寄到那里。下一行是Lisa家酒馆的电话，我经常在海上，打驻军港口的电话会找不到我，我问过其他人，他们告诉我有事可以打给Lisa，让她转告。”

Sam脑海中飘过一个问号：Lisa是谁？

“我的朋友查到Sammy的失踪和1920年堪萨斯州拐卖儿童案有关。当年罪犯被抓之后，有些没有被卖的儿童并没有在警局做过登记，也没人知道这些孩子去了哪儿。我知道这有点儿难，但是我还是希望能请你帮我查查这个案子以及Sammy的下落。

那天晚上你特意来提前送别我，我一直欠你一句‘谢谢’。还有，下次不要再做干等五个小时的傻事了。”

看完最后一段话，Sam对着信会心一笑，他似乎能够想象出Dean和他面对面说出这话的样子，他敢笃定Dean一定会摆出一副“我毫不关心”以及“你这个蠢货”的表情，用平淡无波的声音说出来。在别人眼里也许算得上是冷漠，可是已经足够熟悉Dean的Sam却不会被这个假象骗了，他明白，那不是冷漠，而是实在的在乎。

Sam将信放在一旁，就在他稍微偏头就能看到的位置。然后他抽出一张崭新的信纸。他想回信，他当然要回信。他要提醒Dean再来信要寄到学校，他要问问Lisa是谁，他还要告诉Dean，下次来信多写一些自己。

突然，不适时的笃笃的敲门声打断了Sam的思绪。听到他的询问后，门外的仆人说有一通电话打来找他。

电话……Sam的目光不自觉到了桌面上Dean寄来的信上，难道是Dean打来的？

Dean说过不愿意寄信或打电话到他的家里，可是既然信已经寄来了，那么打来电话也不是没有可能。

他顾不上多想，拉开房门，飞快地跑下楼。

“Dean，服役生活怎么样？我收到了你寄给我的信，”Sam抓起电话，呼吸有些不稳，声音却愉悦轻快，“我很高兴你肯写信给我，我……”

“Sam？”电话那边传来的不是Dean惯常的压低了的嗓音，而是柔美的女声。

Sam呆愣地站在原地，心中的喜悦被冲刷的一干二净，但他很快便调整好自己，再开口时变成了最得体的语速和语调：“我很抱歉。我是Sam，请问您是哪位？”

“你以为会是谁在给你打电话？你真的不记得我了？”听他没有及时回答，对面的女人轻声笑了起来，“我是Ruby。”

“嘿，Dean，有你的信！”

Dean刚走进宿舍，就听到先他一步回来的Bill在喊。Bill一边在叫他过去，一边挥舞着手里的信件，“我刚刚去收发室取信，也看到了你的，就帮你带回来了。”

“先让我看看，谁寄的？”听到Bill的话，本来走在他身后的Aron两三步窜过去，从Bill手里抢过信，“会不会是某个姑娘……”

“喂，懂不懂什么是隐私啊。”Dean呵斥一声，不等Aron看清信封上的字，就将信夺了回来，掠过信封上的信息后竟短促地笑了一下，立刻将信藏在了身后，板起脸来，“Aron你他妈找打吗？”

Aron满不在乎地说：“得了吧，Dean，你威胁谁呢？这里最守纪律的就是你了。”

Dean给了Aron一个警告的眼神，走去自己的床铺。

“Dean Winchester。”门口有人敲了下门说，“中尉找你。”

“知道了，这就去。”Dean对着门口传话的士兵点点头，警惕地看了眼Aron，将手里尚未拆封的信装进口袋里，走出了宿舍。

“不是姑娘。”

Aron不解地看向身边说话的Bill：“你说什么？”

“如果你想知道的话，不是姑娘寄的信。”Bill将脑袋靠近Aron，“Sam Duke，寄信人的名字。”

Aron吃了一惊：“是他？！”

Bill问：“对，怎么？你认识？”

Aron点点头，又摇摇头，忽然记起来这段时间只要人在港口，Dean总是会问一句有没有他的信。他抬眼去看早已没了Dean身影的门口，若有所思：“难道这就是他来了这里一个月都不追求Lisa的原因？”话音刚落，就觉得自己的想法可笑至极，他甩了甩头：我在胡思乱想什么呢？这只是一封信而已。

可是那个Sam……那个小子对于Dean似乎热情得过了头。Aron忆起上个月在华盛顿时，Dean几乎每天都要出门。和神经大条的Bill不同，他很早就注意到这一点，可他没问过Dean去了哪儿，他默认为Dean是去找女朋友了，不然谁又会撇开同学天天出门呢？直到那次在海军招待所意外见到了和Dean在一块有说有笑的Sam。他之所以认出来，是因为他不久前曾在报纸上看到过对Duke议员一家的采访报道，那上面有一张照片，Sam就在里面。报道描述这个只有十八岁的哈佛男孩前途无量。那之后他旁敲侧击地问过，才知道根本没什么女朋友，从始至终约Dean出去的只有Sam一个人。偶尔一两次倒也没什么，那可能是家世显赫的Sam觉得Dean这个性格不羁的人新奇，可是这两人在一块根本就不是偶尔一两次。那天之后，他还曾见到他们。当他正在街上闲逛的时候，路过一家甜品店，透过橱窗，他看到两人正坐在里面吃东西。Dean好像是因为甜品太合他的胃口，一边用小勺子不停地挖着，一边像个小孩一样灿烂的笑着。和Dean同窗四年，他还真的没怎么见过Dean这样堪比阳光的无忧无虑的笑。对面的Sam则一直带笑地盯着Dean，眼睛没有错开半分，并将自己的那一份不动声色地推到Dean那边，动作轻缓，又那么自然。他站的位置，只能看到两人的侧脸，距离不算太近，但他相信他不会看错，Sam的神态温柔中带了不引人注目的讨好和欣喜，而且最有趣的是，Dean没有注意到这些，这个别人眼中的聪明的Sam傻傻的对此还不太清楚呢。

情史丰富的他马上就懂了：哦，这个大男孩在还没自己意识到前就爱上了Dean！

他当时没有多想，也没试图提醒Dean，毕竟Dean与他很快就会离开华盛顿，和Sam也不会再有什么联系。作为朋友，他甚至希望Dean和Sam就这样懵懂下去，因为即便Sam再优秀，也不会适合Dean。但是不曾想Sam竟会写信寄来，现在仔细想想，终于发现了哪里怪异了。

从华盛顿到现在，Dean居然一直并没有觉得这有什么不对劲。

刹那间，他突然有了一个大胆的猜测。那太过大胆，以至于他立马希望是自己猜错了，因为这个猜测到了最后一定不会是一个皆大欢喜的结局。

Aron闭眼叹息，低声喃喃：“但愿是我想多了。

————————————————————————————————————————  
注释：

[1]1938年9月18日，法国总理达拉第和外交部长庞纳应邀到伦敦会谈。在张伯伦建议下，英法两国政府制订了一份要求把“凡是苏台德区日耳曼籍居民占百分之五十以上的全部领土，都直接转让给德意志帝国”的联合方案，即文中提到的英法联合方案。9月19日，英法两国政府向捷政府发出照会，强迫贝奈斯接受这个方案。由于捷人民的恼怒和反对，9月20日，捷政府拒绝了英法建议。对此，英国以不给捷援助、法国不履行法捷条约相要挟，终于迫使贝奈斯政府就范。9月21日下午，捷政府照会英法政府被迫接受方案。1938年9月22日（文中Sam一家吃早饭这一天），张伯伦飞往德国与希特勒二次交谈，但是，希特勒又向张伯伦提出了更高的要求。  
[2]不信任动议：又称不信任投票、不信任决议，是一种议会的议案，传统上由反对派提交给议会，希望打败政府或使政府难堪。在少数情况下，它也可能由对政府已失去信心的昔日支持者放入议会的议程。该议案由议会投票决定通过或拒绝。在英国，这一程序被正式列在宪法惯例中。假如议会表决通过不信任动议，或无法通过信任动议，政府只有两个可能：1.辞职，2.解散议会并进行大选。事实上，1940年5月7日德国攻陷挪威，第二天国会举行对张伯伦政府的不信任动议投票，当时有40位原来支持政府的议员投了反对票，虽然政府最终赢得了信任投票，但是张伯伦很清楚自己也该下台了，他希望自己下台后能组成一个保守党政府，但议会强烈要求仍然组成联合政府。最终在1940年5月10日晚，张伯伦向国王递交辞呈，正式推荐丘吉尔继任英国首相。


	9. Chapter 9

_**“1938.10.1** _

_**今天刚回到港口，中尉就把我叫到了办公室，我还以为他是想和我就在舰队服役的问题进行谈话，结果，他只是交给我一封Uncle C写给我的信，就直接让我滚了。我看得出来他心情不太好，因为那张长脸拉得更长了。Aron说听别人提起过，中尉的妻子和朋友私奔了，我想也许正是因为这个。** _

_**我找了个没人的地方来看Uncle C的信，因为我不想让太多人知道我们之间的关系，我猜Uncle C也是考虑到了这点，才会让本就知道我和他关系的中尉转交的。信封里只装了一页纸，让我意想不到的是，那不是Uncle C的字，而是父亲的。这是在我活了二十几年里除了他留下来那本笔记外，唯一收到的和他有关的东西。信上说他已经从Uncle C那里得知了我的近况，他觉得我选择当兵服役是正确的，他还说他得到了减刑，再过两三年他会申请假释。** _

_**这是他写给我的第一封信，我怀疑要不是Uncle C探监的时候向他建议，他永远不会想到给家人写信。这封信从头到尾没提Sammy，我担心他已经知道了Sammy失踪了的事情。我说不上来到底是什么心情，有点难受，不知道究竟是因为他知晓了Sammy被我弄丢了，还是因为知道了这件事的他没有在信中责备我。难道他一点儿也不关心吗？虽然他没被关起来之前为了给母亲报仇确实没有照顾到我们。但是说实话，我倒宁愿他在信中骂我，这起码说明他是在乎的。** _

_**另外，Sam回信了。我本来早就不抱希望了，毕竟距离我的信寄出去过了一个月，如果他想回信的话，早该寄到了。我等了一个月，每次回到港口，问收发室那帮人的时候，尽量让自己听上去对这件事不那么在意，虽然不知道为什么，我确实很在意。** _

_**这小子写了一页半的纸，字倒是还挺好看的。在信中他为这么久才回信道歉，但是没说原因是什么。他说他的父亲赞同他提前毕业的决定，讲了将很久不见的朋友的来电误认为是我打过去的事，又问了Lisa是谁，还说他已经回去上学了，让我接下来三个月寄信到那里，最好多写一点我自己的经历。** _

_**看到他最后的嘱咐和要求，我觉得有点好笑。他未免也太自信了，谁说我要再给他写信了？”** _

__

斯坦福校园内，结束了这学期最后一门考试的Sam坐在图书馆门口喷泉外的阶梯上。他的背包就堆在脚旁，久未翻看的日记本摊在腿上，中午暖洋洋的阳光让老旧的日记染上了温度，年代的疏离感和厚重感随之减轻了许多。

“你会再给他写信的。”看完这一篇的最后一个字，Sam情不自禁地说道，“你比自己以为的要重视他。”

这太明显了，不是吗？如果真的不重视这个Sam，DW怎么会时刻关注收发室是否有自己的信，又怎么会那么在意Sam一个月都没有给他回信这件事？

DW这样直爽的人，是不会缺朋友的。远在堪萨斯州的Jo和Ash，同窗兼战友的Aron和Bill，更不用说能够照顾和引导他的前辈Bobby和Uncle C，也许还有许多日记中尚未提到的人，他们都是真心朋友， 可Sam和他所有的朋友都不一样，他们没有相似的出身，也没有共同的经历，就连相处的时间也仅仅只有半个月，分别之后，DW完全可以随便处理这段情感，甚至可以转头就忘。若他不给Sam写第一封信，Sam就不会知道他的地址。可是，或许是他太过重情，或许是那半个月对两人来说都太过美好，总之，这段感情延续下去了。而他所有的心口不一只不过是因为到了这篇日记的日期，他仍然不确定当他真的表露出他的关心后，Sam给他的会是真诚，还是辜负。

DW该是个干脆果决的人，但在这件事上表现的却意想不到的犹豫。

而这，恰恰证明了这个人对他早就重要起来了。

这多少有些孩童心思了，Sam想。但他从日记中看到就是这样一个看似不拘实则敏感的人，DW有颗通透的心，也有足够的来保护自己能力，他却始终对所有人都很真实，如果有谎言和伪装，那么他也是将这些用在了自己的身上。别人的眼大概只能看到他的乐观和坚强，而看不到他内在的孤独和不安，因为在让这些暴露在别人面前之前，他早已先一步说服自己忽视掉了。

这样性格的DW注定在情感上会受伤。因为假设他有100的抗压能力，面对200的施压时，他不会逃避，反而会强迫自己用仅有的100去承受。

Sam看了一眼手机，上边显示的差不多快到了约定的时间，于是，他将日记本装进背包里。过了一会儿，依旧沉浸在日记中的他用手拍了拍背包，轻声说：“你这个傻子，你知道吗？我很担心你。”

“你在担心谁？”

身后突然响起的有些低沉的声音惊了Sam一下，他向后看去，看到他脑海中浮现的人影就出现在眼前，呆愣片刻后连忙站起身转过来：“嘿，Dean。你下班了？”即使已经认识几天了，他仍然会在每次见面的时候恍惚，因为Dean和DW长得不可思议的相像，若不是年代和姓氏不同，他都要怀疑Dean是DW本人了。

Dean好像没有注意到他糟糕的反应，耸耸肩，一如既往平淡地说：“只是倒班，晚上还要回去。”

“太可惜了。”Sam面露惋惜，双手搓在一起，“本来打算晚上带你去附近一家新开的酒吧看看的，也许下次吧。”

Dean绿色的眼睛定在Sam的脸上，半晌后嘴角浮现一个意味深长的笑，说了同样一句话，却不是提议而是允诺：“也许下次吧。”

Sam闻言笑了，因为他的计划成功了。

当Sam表示为因时间不便而不能去酒吧感到可惜，并顺便提出下次去的时候，Dean就知道眼前这个装作遗憾的Sam在打什么主意了。

他们之间不会仅仅止步于这一次的吃饭，在尚未出发的此刻，Sam就开始为下一次做准备了。

Dean不清楚Sam为什么会这样做，但是这样的发展却是他想看到的。

他们是在两天前认识的，那是Dean受聘到斯坦福大学图书馆上班的第三天。图书管理员的工作和他想象中的一样无聊，正常情况下，他绝对不会在这里呆满一个礼拜。可是，这份工作却对于实现找到日记本这个目标来说却该死的合适，合适到他宁愿忍受无聊，也不想随性地放弃。

那天他和前几天一样正指引一群姑娘们找书，他当然知道她们是装作找不到，因为在这里上学的她们一定比刚来上班三天的他要熟悉图书馆得多。即便如此，他也不会戳破这些谎言，毕竟，面对这些可爱的姑娘们，谁也不愿意伤到她们的感情。

这个名叫Sam Nelson的男人当时站在他身后至少有两分钟。他没有神奇的第六感，不可能那么准确地感受到什么时候身后会有人，他之所以知道，是因为那时站在他对面的一个女孩对身边的朋友说了一句“你看，这就是法学院人帅有才的Sam”。

Dean说不清楚是为什么，“Sam”和“法律”这两个词总能吸引住他，特别是“Sam”这个名字，或许是从他得到那些信件开始，更确切地说，是从他在那沓信中窥见一段隐秘苦涩的爱情开始。总之，他就这样把一句完全没有必要听的话听进了耳朵里，他还差一点就回头去看看。他在想，这个风云人物会是什么样呢？应该是个四眼书呆子吧。

于是，他开始分出一部分注意力放在背后，不知为何，他竟希望那人先不要离开，就算只是让他看一眼书呆子究竟会呆成什么样也好。而令他高兴的是，等他糊里糊涂地给最后一个女孩指引完分区后，身后那人的视线依然还在。他也没有耽误，脸上笑容不减，直接转过身去。

哦，这个大男孩长得还挺高大帅气的，没有想象中的四眼，但是确实呆了点。

他看到对面的人以一种类似于见到鬼的惊异目光长久地盯着他，不发一言，这让他不禁怀疑是否是自己衣着或者样貌出了什么问题，又或者是他的假身份被识破了。就在他实在无法忍受这种眼神，打算离开的时候，对方却朝他走了过来，和前一秒呆愣不同，脚步算得上匆忙了。

“你好，我是Sam Nelson。” 大男孩的语气听上去有些急切，像是等不及要和他结识似的。接下来的事让他意外，对方竟然伸出了手，想要和他行很正式的握手礼。

太有趣了！眼前的斯坦福高材生面对他这样一个陌生的图书管理员搭讪的第一句既不是问分区，也不是问书号，竟然是自我介绍。Dean一点儿也没掩饰被逗乐的表情，迎着Sam惊讶又欣喜的注视，配合地伸出手：“你好，我是Dean Constantine。”

名是真名，姓却是假的。可是谁会在意呢？反正他在这里也呆不了几天。

他握住Sam的手，礼貌性地上下摇动。一般情况，这个动作维持不过三到五秒，然而十秒过去了，Sam却还是没有放开他的手。

“咳，那个，你是没找到书吗？”Dean觉得他应该提醒一下对方了。

“什么？哦，不是。”Sam这才回过神，慌忙松开相握的手。

Dean收回手，用打趣的语气实话实说，缓解两人间的尴尬：“那太好了。我对这里还不太了解，如果你问我，我不见得能够帮上忙。”

Sam果然因为他的风趣腼腆地笑了：“是啊，说到底，这里还是全美第二大校园图书馆。”

“那么……”Dean后退半步，对着Sam点了下头，算是告别，“再见。”

他看到Sam欲言又止，眼中流露出失望。他稍作等待，可是Sam并没有叫住他，很快也回了句“再见”。

这真是个怪人！他那时心里这样想，至始至终Sam都在用怪异又激动的眼神盯着他，显然是有话对他说，可等他要走的时候，Sam却什么也没说。

算了，别想那么多了，Sam和他根本不会再有交集了。

但这个念头不到一个小时后就被他打消了，就在他问过老管理员谁是历史专业和国际关系专业最出名的学生后。

他想过谁会买下日记本，斯坦福大学本科和研究生一共八个学科学院几十个专业，可是真的会对一本二战不知名的海军军官日记感兴趣的比较有可能的是历史或国际关系这两个专业的学生。

“历史专业的情况我不太清楚。不过，国际关系专业我倒是知道。那人不是这个专业的，但是对此很有研究，经常借书。”资历够深的老管理员回答，“法学院的学生，Sam Nelson。”

“什么？”Dean咋舌：“Sam Nelson？”

“对，我估计图书馆大半的工作者都认识他，你新来的，没听过很正常。”

Dean心道：不，我不仅听过，就在不久前我还见过。他开始懊悔刚才没有多和Sam说几句话，如果他早知道Sam会和国际关系专业有关，他绝不会放弃刚才的机会。

于是，剩下这小半天，他一半时间在后悔，一半时间在规划如何和Sam重新搭上话。

可他很快就知道了他并不是唯一在规划这件事的人。

临近闭馆的时候，也许是运气好，他和Sam再一次相遇了。

“晚上好，Dean。”Sam在他还对要怎样说而拿不定主意的时候先开了口，虽然表面平静，，但是从说话的声音能够听出来紧张，“也许你不知道，这里大半的管理员都是我的朋友，在你来之前辞职的管理员Peter也是，都曾经帮了我很多忙……”

Dean暗自松了口气，Sam的话听到这里，他能够想到下一句会是什么了。他真够幸运的，Sam和他想到了一起。现在他不用说什么，只需要等Sam发出邀请，他答应下来就可以了。

“我在想……我在考虑……”Sam提起一口气，“不知道你……”

Dean心底叹气：看在上帝的份上！又不是请姑娘跳舞，你能不能别磨蹭了！

“我不知道，可不可以请你……”

性子急的Dean终于被Sam耗尽了耐心，忍无可忍地低吼：“可以。”

“什么？”Sam诧异地大叫，又立刻将声音放低，不可置信却发自内心地笑着，“Dean，你还没有听我说完呢。”

Dean说完“可以”就有点后悔了，他不该表现的太主动的，这会让人以为他是有所图的，虽然事实确实如此。可是话已经说了，又不能收回来。他站在比他还高的Sam面前，佯装镇定，内心却有些无措，半天想不到一句合适的话接下去。

好在Sam没有为难他：“我听说学校附近新开的一家餐厅不错，我后天上午会考完最后一科，不如我们中午去那里坐下来聊聊？”

Dean挑起眉展颜：“好啊。”

Dean开着Impala载Sam去往餐馆。在看到他的女孩时，Sam惊喜地发出一声感慨，他习以为常地笑笑没说什么，因为他的女孩总能让他骄傲。

餐馆距离学校很近，店面不大，菜单上的东西和价格也很合Dean的心意。Sam是个很好相处的人，而且一点儿也不像他第一次见到时那样呆头呆脑，除了有些时候看着自己会莫名其妙地走神外，整个人看上去和智商是成正比。这让他更加好奇，那天Sam到底看到了什么会呆成那副模样。他很想知道，但也没问，因为他觉得这和他要找到日记这件事没有半点关系。

两个人这顿饭吃了不到一个小时，大部分时间在闲聊，然而聊得内容没有一句涉及到DW。Sam仍然很难相信对面坐着的是和DW长相无比相像的人，更难相信的是Dean的性格和DW有很多相似之处，他们一样的率真。看着Dean的言谈举止，他曾一度恍神，将Dean看成了从日记中走出来的DW。那些相隔的时间无限趋近于零，此时的他就像DW在日记中提过的和他同名的Sam一样，邀请DW去一家店里品尝美食。

一直到了回到学校，两人分开的时候，Dean也没提日记本，Sam同样没提DW，因为他们都认为现在就提起来并不合适。

在图书馆门口分别后，Sam回到了寝室，连日为考试准备，他现在一点儿也不想看到和专业有关的任何书籍和资料。室友Chris和平常一样仍旧不在，他猜测应该是和女朋友为了庆祝考试结束而狂欢去了。

再有几天就进入暑假了，但是他却为了一篇论文要在学校多呆半个月。Chris一定会迫不及待带着女朋友回家，到那时，寝室里就真的只剩他一个人了。他坐在书桌前，将背包放下来，想到这一点，他觉得也挺不错的，正好利用这段时间静下心来将DW的日记看完，等回家看到和DW同时代的爷爷时，可以给他讲讲DW的故事。

Sam将背包里的日记本拿出来，放在桌面上，翻过他今天刚刚看完的那篇。这一页有些不同，连接处有轻微的褶皱和撕裂痕迹，很明显，这篇DW原本是打算撕下去的，但不知道为什么，最后放弃，让它留下来了。

**_“1938.11.26_ **

**_Lisa说今天是感恩节，我不清楚，因为在我的脑子里没有和感恩节相关的任何记忆。家还在的时候我还小，不确定是否庆祝过。后来和Bobby住在一起，生活本就很艰难了，就算真的有节日也没有过得必要。_ **

**_我该感恩谁？过早离世的母亲？为复仇而活的父亲？还是至今不知身在何处的Sammy？谁他妈能告诉我，我该感恩谁？_ **

**_Bobby算一个，Uncle C也算，我该感谢他们， Jo、Ash、Ellen当然也算，这么说的话，Aron和Bill也得算进去，Sam也算吧，他连着给我写了三封信了，不能不算他。_ **

**_看来我他妈的并不是一个人。_ **

**_Aron说得对，我喝多了，我该写点别的东西的，我该写点什么？Bobby前日来信说Ash应召入伍了，说实在的，那小子的体能够差的了，要不是在电讯和密码方面有点天赋，谁愿意招他？还说既学了怎么开枪杀人又学了怎么止血救人的Jo偷偷告诉他打算再过两年来找我，争取在这边做个护士，这样可以经常看到我了。我只希望在她没真的过来找我之前能想明白。而Sammy，还是他妈的没消息。”_ **

Sam心里一抽，隐隐有些理解为什么这篇日记本来要被撕下来丢弃。从一连串的问句，到仅仅几段里就反复出现了三次的“他妈的”，很容易能看来DW心情差到了顶点。

他确实喝多了，Sam心里想，他的醉酒还有他的不快乐到底为什么呢？

_**“上面那些是我前几天就该记下来的，只不过训练太忙，没时间干私事。现在记也不晚。今天也不是完全没有事情能记载，今天发生的唯一值得写下来的事是我在Lisa家的酒馆里刚好接到了Sam打来的电话……”** _


	10. Chapter 10

1938年11月26日。

“再来一把！”

Dean推开Lisa家酒馆的门，就听到Aron的大嗓门喊着。酒馆的大门在他身后关闭，隔绝了门外从海上刮来的凛冽寒风。他在门口站定，迎着烟酒气味随意扫了一眼屋内，轻易就在酒吧最里面围了一群人的地方看到了Aron和正拉着Aron的Bill。

“Alex，你别走！我下一把绝对能赢！”Aron大声嚷嚷。

Bill扯着Aron的胳膊，皱着眉劝道：“Aron，别玩了……”

“胖子，别拉着我！”Aron不客气地甩掉Bill的手，“我不可能这么点背，下一把我肯定赢！”

Alex双手抱臂，轻蔑一笑：“小子，你已经没有‘筹码’了，如果不想输得太惨，就赶紧滚吧。”

“就是！”Alex身后有人应和，“Alex玩牌的时候，还不知道你在哪哭鼻子呢……”

在脸色气得通红的Aron的身后也有人鼓动：“Aron，不能认输！”

Alex嗤笑：“小子……”

“嘿，小子，听说你玩牌玩得很好？”

围在圆桌前的所有人安静下来，寻声看向站在人群外高声打断Alex的Dean。Alex因为无缘无故被人截断了话而面露不悦，Aron愣了愣，脸色好了一些，Bill则像是看到了救星，傻呵呵地笑了起来。

Bill先问出了声：“你去哪了？我们等你半天了。”

“中尉找我讨论了点问题。”Dean走过去，挤在Aron和Bill中间，拍了下Bill的肩膀，又转向Aron，“输了多少？”

Aron僵硬地回答：“没多少。”

Bill忍不住插话：“你该问他还剩多少。”

Aron不自在地动了动身体，小声说：“也没多少……”

Dean不可置信地问：“别告诉我你把下个月发的东西也输了？”

Aron尴尬笑笑，眼睛瞥向别处，算是默认。

“嘿，那边的小子！”桌对面传来Alex不耐烦的声音，“不玩就赶紧滚！”

“我知道了。”Dean冲着不敢直视他的Aron扬起眉毛，半是惊讶半是无奈，转过来对Alex挑衅地抬起下巴，嘴角自信地翘起，“谁说不玩了？”

二十分钟后，驻军港口牌桌上的“常胜将军”Alex成了输得精光的那个，连带接下来两个月要发的东西也输了，在Aron和Bill带头的嘲笑声中脸色铁青，要不是旁边的人拦着，当场就要掀翻桌子。

“我知道你，Dean Winchester，在学校的时候就听说你爱惹麻烦，还听说你有有个杀人犯父亲，你最好从现在开始祈祷别出什么错。”在经过Dean身边的时候，Alex恨恨地盯着Dean，“否则，一旦被我抓住，你就死定了！”

“是吗？多谢提醒。”Dean歪着头，满不在乎地笑的更开，“现在，你可以滚了。”

Alex带着三两人一脚踢开酒吧大门离开了。Bill凑过来，忧心忡忡地说：“Dean，他不会找你麻烦吧？我听说他明年就升为中尉了。”

Dean不在意地摇摇头，没说什么，径直走到吧台。Bill和Aron跟了过来，坐到他身旁。

“想喝点什么？”隔着吧台，Lisa站在他们面前，眼睛却单单落在Dean身上，笑容甜美。

Dean抬起头，回给一个微笑，不算疏离，可也不带半分取悦的意思，“和以前一样就好，谢谢。”

“好的。”Lisa笑容依旧，目光转去剩下的两个人，眼中的甜蜜少了很多，“你们呢？”

“一样。”Aron和Bill异口同声，“谢谢。”

看到Lisa走去准备他们的酒，Bill放在台面上的手肘撞了Dean一下，揶揄笑道：“伙计，恭喜你！你差不多已经得到她的心了。”

Dean撩起眼皮，淡淡地看了身边脸上写满兴奋和羡慕Bill，又收回了眼神。

“你怎么一点儿也不高兴呢？”Bill被他这个代表无聊的表情搞得一头雾水，“这可是很多人梦寐以求的，比如Aron。”

“喂，怎么扯上我了？”Aron抬高里声调，不满地质问。

“你不是……”眼尖的Bill看到Lisa过来，及时将未说出来的话吞了回去。

“你们的酒。”Lisa将酒杯放在吧台上，看着Dean，张嘴想要说什么，可看到就坐在一旁的 Aron和Bill只好暂时放弃。

没过多久，有人招呼Bill，Bill的眼珠在Lisa和Dean之间转了转，强拉着Aron走过去了。一直留意这边情况的Lisa再次过来，鼓足勇气说：“Dean，今天是感恩节，你有没有兴趣一会儿到我家吃个饭？”

Dean立刻就听懂了Lisa的言外之意，他不太惊讶，但是有些抱歉地看着眼前这个紧张到了极点的姑娘，她很漂亮，他也很喜欢她，可是远没有到达想要追求她的那种喜欢。其实，这些年他也和在酒吧里邂逅的姑娘们调过情，可他却从没真的动过真心，想要和任何一个发展一段长远稳定的关系。

为什么？因为他把自己看作了一个背负任务的行者，从父亲和弟弟，到现在Uncle C对他的期待，这些都是他背负的，在任务完成前，他没有办法为谁停下脚步。

“明天我……”

一听到“明天”这个词，Lisa好像感知到他会说出什么让自己失望的话，连忙接话说，“我知道你明天依然休息。”

Dean叹口气，坚持着说下去：“明天我有个会，刚才中尉通知我的，我必须早起。所以，我很抱歉。”

“我明白了。”Lisa语气中满是失望，勉强自己笑，“没关系。”

“对不起。”

“没关系的，Dean。”Lisa笑的惨淡，“我今天得先离开了，你知道的，家里妈妈需要我帮忙。”

看到Lisa的表情，同样心情低落的Dean，不知道该作何回应。

“我……先走了，再见。”Lisa脚步慌乱，转身走了几步又回来了，“忘了我的提议吧，今天是节日，开心点，Dean。”

Dean点头，惭愧地望着强颜欢笑的Lisa，他没有看错，姑娘那双灵动的眼中被泪水浸湿了。而他同时注意到的是，一向喜欢素颜的Lisa今天化了个很美的妆。

他可以答应Lisa，可是他知道他所能答应的就只有这些，他给不了她长久，他也知道眼前的一个答应就能让Lisa开心，但他不想这样，他觉得Lisa不是他允许自己随便调情而不负责的对象。

Dean目送Lisa倩影直到她离开他的视线，他没法给她想要的，但是他希望她能够幸福。

原来今天是感恩节。想起Lisa最后一句话，Dean忽然觉得心中发堵。他知道今天是11月26日，因为这是个他永远忘不了的日子，但绝不是因为今天是个值得庆祝的节日。

1920年11月26日，是他今生最难忘的一天，在这一天，他弄丢了他的Sammy。

他的弟弟，也是他一生的责任。

他一口饮下大半杯酒，摇晃手中的杯子，酒在杯中旋转，带动了些许气泡，也调动了深刻在他记忆中的某些片段。他的眼睛凝在这些气泡上出神，周遭的杂音逐渐消散，取而代之的是烈火灼烧的声音。

除了熊熊烈火，他什么也看不到，他不知道发生了什么，他想要叫妈妈，他想问问父亲，可是第一次面对流泪的父亲，他却什么也问不出来。

他慌了，他只有四岁，甚至还没有到上学的年纪，妈妈上午还在说他的算术不好。当然，他那时还不知道他也再没机会让妈妈教他算术了。

“带你弟弟到外边去！”

他听到父亲以他从未听过的焦急语气大吼，他来不及做出反应，带着奶香的柔软躯体就被放在他的臂弯中。

那是Sammy。

“快跑！”

他头也不回地跑出家，站在家门外。他抬头看着从二楼窗户延伸出来的骇人火舌，内心惊恐无比，可他却迫使自己在Sammy面前镇定下来。

从Sammy于几个月前降生下来的那一刻起，他有了弟弟，用母亲的话说，他有了以后要相互照顾相互扶持的人，但是直到此时此刻，他才第一次感受到事实不止只有母亲说的这些，Sammy还是他的责任。

“没事的，Sammy。”对一切一无所知的他用颤抖的声音安慰怀中一无所知的Sam。

那一天，仅仅四岁就失去了母亲也失去了家并且不久后又失去了父亲的他将“责任”二字刻在了他的心里，也刻在了他前途未卜的命运中。

“Dean，你喝醉了。”

Aron的声音像是针，穿破了将他围在一起的1920年的灰色回忆，他被重新拉回到了1938年的现实。

酒精，灯光，欢声，笑语，从四面八方向他砸来。

“Aron。”Dean完全忽略了早就变得模糊的视线和昏涨的头脑，对着有些虚化的Aron举起酒杯，灿烂的笑着，“嘿，今天是节日呢，干杯！”

“老天，你喝了多少？”Aron压住Dean的手臂，夺下来酒杯，“你不是千杯不醉吗？怎么喝成这样？”

“告诉你个秘密。”Dean眯着眼睛趴在吧台上，呵呵笑道，“没有千杯不醉，只不过是我自己不想醉而已。”说完，趁Aron不注意，不安分的手又伸向酒杯。

就在这时，吧台附近的电话铃声响了，年轻的酒保拿起听筒：“你好……对，是Lisa家的酒吧，请问您找谁……”

“你别喝了。”Aron拦住了Dean的手，“我先带你回宿舍。”

“Dean Winchester！”年轻的酒保冲这边喊了一句，“有人打电话找你。”

Aron闻言停下来扶着Dean往外走的动作，改为扶着他过去接电话。Dean从酒保手中接过听筒：“Aron，你去看着Bill吧，别让他喝醉了。”

“胖子比你省心多了。”Aron生气地说，“你完事了叫我。”

“知道了。”Dean敷衍地回话，背靠着墙，打了个酒嗝，拿起听筒，“哪位？”

“Dean，是我。”

掩不住激动的语气中让Dean一愣，一个激灵站直了一些：“Sam？怎么是你？”

Sam来到哈佛上学两年了，这两年间的感恩节他都会回到华盛顿和父母一起庆祝。然而今年他却选择不回去了，因为他为了提前毕业，这学期修了两倍的课程，繁忙的学业让他无暇回家。

他花了白天的时间泡在图书馆里学习，晚上打电话问候了父母，父母对他的决定表示理解，说最近也许要下雪，嘱咐他在学校照顾好自己。他们聊了一会儿就挂了电话。

电话挂断之后，他才发现窗外已经飘起了雪花。

以前在看到下雪的时候，他没什么特别的反应，但是现在却不同了，飞旋的雪花让他想到了Dean。8月他和Dean在华盛顿时，有一天他们聊到了雪，他清楚的记得，Dean说过不喜欢下雪的天气。

他很开心的是，他们之间的联系从没断过。从分别到今天，Dean给他寄过两封信，他给Dean写了三封。信中多是两人的日常琐事见闻，和他的相比，Dean的信通篇都是啰嗦的白话，但是他看起来却分外舒服和高兴，他也希望他的信给Dean带去同样的感受。

想到Dean……Sam的眼睛移动到电话上，心里冒出一个念头：不如给Lisa家的酒吧打个电话，今天是感恩节，说不定Dean会在那里。

这样的想法让他兴奋地手心冒汗，心跳不禁加速，他迫不及待地拨了过去。

他是幸运的，接电话的人说Dean就在酒吧里。他努力控制住自己的声音和语气，让它听上去礼貌得体，请对方让Dean来接电话。接下来一段时间的等待因为他的期待变得格外漫长，在电话这边，他的双腿不停地来回移动，嘴角弯起了最大的弧度。

“哪位？”

Dean慵懒的声音传了过来，他再也不用控制自己的情绪，欣喜地说：“Dean，是我。”

Dean的声音暴露出了他的惊讶：“Sam？怎么是你？”

“今天是周六，又是感恩节，我赌你会在酒吧，所以就打过去了。”Sam笑着，为自己的明智感到自豪，“Dean，我很久没有听到你说话了，我上次写的信你还没回，你最近过得好吗？”

“抱歉，你的信我还没得及回，最近有些忙。”Dean语速比平常慢了一些，“你呢？”

“我很好。”Sam已经愉快地笑出了声，“我很好。”

“哦，那就好。”

缓慢的语速和拉长的声调让Sam灵光一现，他想到的让他担心：“你是不是喝多了？”

“没有。”Dean轻声笑了，“我不会喝多的。”

“你不开心？”Sam说不清楚，他只是从Dean的笑声中听出来了异样，“为什么？”

“我没有不开心。”Dean的笑声大了，像是在证明自己说的是实话，可是Sam依然能够听出这不过是他的掩饰。

“告诉我，Dean，告诉我，你在为什么不开心？”Sam眉头拧在一起，现在一点儿也笑不出来了，“我很担心你，告诉我为什么？”

电话那边静默了，Dean没有说话，但是Sam却仍然能够听到呼吸声，他等待着，他不会催促，即使他那么心急，他也会给Dean留下耐心。过了许久，Dean终于再次说话了：“这边下雪了。”

没有解释，Dean给他任何回答，这瞬间，失落击中了Sam。Sam压住心中的急躁，平静地说：“我这边也下雪了。我记得，你不喜欢雪天。”

“是，我不喜欢。”短暂的停顿后，Dean忽然说道，“给你讲个故事吧。”

“好。”Sam觉得怪怪的，又形容不出来。

“从前有一家人，有父亲、母亲、小男孩和刚出生不久的小男孩的弟弟。不知道为什么，这家人惹上了仇家。仇家半夜潜入他们家，杀死了先发现了他的母亲，并点燃了房子，但是父亲和两个孩子活了下来。从那天开始，在海军服役的父亲擅自超过假期未归队，到处追杀仇人，几个月后他因为故意杀人罪被捕了。”

Dean实在不擅长讲故事，而这个故事也不好听，可聪明如Sam，从第一句就听出来这根本就不是个故事，Dean讲给他的很可能是一段真实的经历。

“剩下的两个孩子呢？”听到Dean又沉默了，呼吸声比起刚才的失了频率，Sam轻轻地问。

“问得好。”那边的Dean呼出一口气，“没了家他们一直居无定所，但总归有个父亲，对他们来说也不算太艰难。父亲应该是早有预感的，所以在警察到来前给了男孩一个地址，说那是他朋友家的地址，让男孩带着弟弟赶过去。”

Dean再次停下来了，这一次除了呼吸，Sam还听到了啜泣的声音，很微小，但是他却听到了。

“那天下着大雪，弟弟一直在他怀里哭闹，他不知道是因为寒冷还是因为饥饿。转过一个街角，他遇到了一个抱着小孩的女人，女人对他说他的弟弟是饿了，再饿下去会生病的，又指着街对面一家店说他应该去买点吃的。”Dean哽咽一声，“他很傻，忘记带钱了，他没想到在到达该死的目的地前还要买东西。但是他又不得不买，因为那是他的弟弟，他的责任。于是，他想到了偷。那家店里人很多，不会有人发现他的，可他不能带着弟弟去，他觉得帮他的女人是个好人，况且她也带着孩子。所以，他就让女人帮他照看一下。但等他跑出来的时候……”

Dean说不下去了，Sam知道Dean为什么会说不下去，他知道那女人是1920年堪萨斯州拐卖儿童案的案犯，他知道这是谁的故事，更知道这个故事的结局是什么。这一刻，他听到Dean在哭泣。

感恩节的夜晚，Lisa家酒吧里喧嚣的欢闹带着刺耳的笑声通过听筒传过来，可他只听得到破碎的呼吸和啜泣。

他是唯一能听到这些的人，他听到Dean将往事剖挖，痛苦、悔恨、不安、孤独和脆弱，在此时暴露无遗。他心痛的无法说出安慰的话，他也想不到什么能够给Dean带去安慰，因为他知道那些没有用。

他所能做的就是陪着Dean，隔着电话，隔着不近的距离，陪着这个孤单的伤心人，在醉酒后，流下从不示人的眼泪。

Aron发誓，他从没见过这样的Dean，也许以后也不会见到。

Bill真的比今天的Dean省心太多，他只告诫胖子几句，就打算回去看看Dean，结果又被一个朋友拦下来聊了两句。他不走心地应付，时刻关注着远处吧台旁边不知何时坐在地上打电话的Dean。

看起来没什么事，他告诉自己，毕竟Dean坐在那里没有别的动作。而直到他发现Lisa从酒吧后门走进来停在吧台旁，向他招手，让他过去的时候，他才感觉到有些不对。

Dean之所以坐在地上没什么动作，是因为他睡着了。

Aron蹲下来想轻拍Dean的脸，入手的湿冷感让他吃惊，他想不到Dean是哭着睡着的。

“Dean，你还好吗？”

Aron刚想挂断电话，却听到了那一边的人还在说话，他犹豫了一秒，将听筒放在耳边：“你好，他……睡着了。”

“他睡着了……”

那人说话的声音有点耳熟，Aron在脑海中搜寻着，不消片刻就找到了，这下他更加吃惊：“你是Sam，是吗？我是Aron，如果你还记得的话。”

“我记得，我们曾见过一面，你是他的同学。”Sam说，“Dean还好吗？”

“说实话，他今天不好，我不知道为什么他今天会这样。”

“请照顾好他。”

“我会的。”

“谢谢。那么，再见。”

“等等。Sam你……” 

“什么？”

Aron环顾四周，Bill和Lisa已经将Dean带走了，周围并没有人，他想了想，谨慎地说：“我很高兴你能成为他的朋友，你是个好人，Sam。但是我真诚的希望你以后不要和他联系了……”

“你说什么？为什么？”Sam语气急切，“他不愿意？”

“不，事实上就是因为他很愿意。” Aron压低声音，“听着，我没有别的意思，这么做对你们都好。”

“我不明白……”

“别装了，我知道你爱上他了。”Aron咬咬牙，决定这次说清楚，“他……很在意你。如果他被人发现是……咳，他在服役，这对他不好，你懂的。”

“……”

“我就说这么多。” Aron不顾对方反应，直接挂断了电话。

Sam呆呆地放下听筒，Aron的话让人难以置信。

“别装了，我知道你爱上他了。”

“他……很在意你。”

窗外的雪下的更大了，他不自觉将右手放在心脏的位置，仍然过快的心率和隐隐的痛觉他能清晰地感受到。

从惊艳的初见到未断的联系，他看过了他的笑，听过了他的哭，他会因为约他出去而开心，会因为送他离开而不舍，会因为收到他的信而雀跃，会因为他醉酒后的哭泣而痛心。

后知后觉的他喃喃出语：“原来如此。”


	11. Chapter 11

_**“……我不该给他讲这么多的，这些我甚至都没有告诉Aron和Bill。虽然我曾拜托他帮我找Sammy，但他没有必要知道太多，毕竟我们并不是很熟。** _

_**该死，我不懂我究竟是怎么了，在面对他的时候总是管不住自己，什么都愿意告诉他。我隐约记得和他通话时，有那么一瞬，我竟然产生一种找到了倚靠的安心。会是错觉吗？Bobby曾说我需要找一个人和我一起分担，我那时听到他这样说觉得这完全是胡话，然而看看现在，天呐，难道我就这样脆弱不堪吗？** _

_**不，不是我的问题，一定是酒精的错。** _

_**Come on！别这样软弱！你是个士兵，自立和坚强是最基本的东西，你不能失去他们！想想父亲，想想Sammy，想想Bobby和Uncle C，你怎么能在解决所有问题之前就让他们失望呢？** _

_**你能做到的，不需要其他人，你能抗住的！”** _

从第一篇日记开始，Sam就知道DW是个让人心疼的人。可是也许是DW内心足够强大，并且有足够的能力生活，在之后的每一页中，他所看到的DW和他见过的那张照片定格的瞬间一样，乐观闪耀。他在脑海中无数次为DW勾勒形象，几乎每一帧DW的脸上都是带着笑的，就像今天和他一起吃饭的Dean，美好得令任何坐在他对面的人都不舍得错开眼睛。他逐渐默认在群体中，DW就是像阳光一样耀眼的存在。

直到读过了这一篇，Sam才意识到，他和DW的亲密战友，Aron及Bill，犯了同样的错误。他们都被DW所表现的出来一切蒙蔽了，忽略了这个男人每一个微笑背后不为人道的辛酸。

不可否认，DW是坚强的，但是这种坚强却多了勉强自己的苦涩。软弱绝不是这个男人身上的标签，从他失去了自己的家的那一刻起，他的生命中就不再有“软弱”一词出现的可能。没有人悉心教授他何为软弱和脆弱，以至于在他靠着自己长大到独立的年岁，第一次感受到脆弱的无力之时，误把脆弱当作了软弱，并继续无情地逼着自己承受。

他亲手压在自己肩上的担子多的数不过来，在他眼中，周围所有人所有事，他或多或少都有责任。他需要减压，但唯一能够做到减压的自己却偏偏不放过他。

Bobby说的对，DW需要有人理解他。可于DW而言，最难的不是找到这个人，而是他根本不想去找。

数十年后今天，Sam有幸在这篇差点被撕毁日记中的只言片语里窥见了这个男人的脆弱。DW那么多的朋友，却还是孤独一人。这个认知让他很想穿越时空，回到二战前的岁月，找到DW。他什么也不用说，就算只给他一个拥抱也好。

Sam苦笑地摇头，他的想法太幼稚了，他们中间相隔了七十多年，注定他只会是旁观者。

他的眼睛在这一页上停留了数秒，平复了沉重的心情后翻了过去。

_**“1939.4.28** _

_**我就知道这招可行！父亲的笔记中就是这样写的！现在没有什么比看到Alex输了演习之后的黑脸能让我更高兴的了！反败为胜的感觉简直棒极了！** _

_**自从去年在Lisa家的酒馆里Alex玩牌输给我之后仗着晋升了中尉总是在找我的茬，要不是考虑到长脸中尉对我不错，时常帮Uncle C递信给我，我不能给他制造麻烦，能忍的我就忍了。可这小子欺人太甚，好在这次演习算是出了口气，他大概最近能够消停一阵儿了。** _

_**Sam又来信了。这是他写的第四封信，也是从去年那通电话之后的第一封。之前我有写过一封信给他，为了在电话里胡言乱语向他道歉，可后来他一直没有回信，我以为他是因为厌倦所以就断了联系。对此，我有点儿郁闷，我想再写信去质问，却被Aron拦住了。Aron说这样很好，因为我和Sam本就不是一个阶层的人，没必要做朋友。我明白他说的有道理，可我总觉得他说这话时的表情不太对，就像今天我意外收到Sam的信时，他的表情也不太对。我不得不怀疑是否他和Sam之间有了什么我不知道的矛盾。** _

_**信很短，Sam解释他长久不回信的原因是他忙着提前毕业。他说今年六月末他就可以从哈佛顺利毕业了，并且已经在白宫找到了一份实习工作。他问我是否能够出席他的毕业典礼，他说他想在人生重要的时刻之一看到我出现，还说他想明白了一些事情，想亲口告诉我。** _

_**我不会去的，绝对不会！他不能连续近半年没有任何消息，而一旦有消息了就立刻要求我做什么事。我猜这个小混蛋应该还不懂得任性是要付出代价的道理，我得教教他。** _

_**我坚决不会出席他的毕业典礼，就让他失望去吧！忙碌的不是只有他一个，现在申请六月的假期已经晚了，至少在九月前，我都没有假期，那么聪明的他怎么就不能多考虑一下这一点呢？”** _

Sam心道：所以这才是你不会出席他的毕业典礼的原因吧！DW不是主观不想在毕业典礼露面，而是因为请不来假期而客观不能。Sam因上一篇而生的惆怅在这一篇结束后一扫而光，看到最后DW撒气的话，他忍俊不禁。

从上篇的1938年11月26日到这篇的1939年4月28日，整整五个月， DW没有动笔写一个字。Sam相信，一定不是因为这期间每一天都太平淡。DW身在军队，演习、训练，就算是Alex的恶意找茬，其中总有什么是可以记载在日记中的，可是一百五十多个日子里，他却觉得一切都没必要写下来。

为什么他会认为这期间发生的所有事都无趣？又为什么会选在这一天重新开始写日记？

是因为在对抗Alex的演习中胜利了吗？Sam不会赞同，显而易见，DW没有在这件事上着墨多少。与之相比，提到的最多的是突然失联了很久的人再次来信这件事。

想到这里，Sam惊讶于与自己同名的这个人对于DW的重要程度。DW也许并没有意识到，自己会为他不打招呼地断了联系而消沉了很久，以至于看周围的所有都觉得无聊，并还想着主动写信询问，也会为他重新出现在生活中而拾起笔来记录。

原来，在不知不觉中，DW已经将他的来信视为了生活中最重要的事情之一。

这不可思议吗？Sam问自己，他仔细回忆了一下在日记中看到的有关这个同名者的记载，初时的惊讶很快转为了了然。

从1938年8月到1939年4月，不过是短短八个月，除去断了联络的五个月，仅剩三个月，他们面对面相处只有开始时的十几天，这之后除了书信和感恩节的电话，再在没有别的接触。在仅剩的三个月里，他们分别给对方写过三封信，还有一次感恩节的电话联系。Sam无从得知那六封信中的内容，可每一种感情都是慢慢积累的，它的生长就是发生在这些无人看见的角落。

想明白了这件事的Sam却更疑惑了，作为一对新朋友，他们之间的联系似乎太密切了一些。

突然响起的手机铃声打断了Sam的沉思，习惯使然，看到显示“Jessica”之时，大脑中第一个蹦出来的念头是：最近又有作业需要我做吗？

“嘿，Jess……”

“Sam！Are you gay？”他刚一开口，电话那边便传来了Jessica压低了的惊讶声音，“我和你做了这么多年的朋友，这么重要的事，你竟然不告诉我？！我的同学都……”

“等等，你在说什么？”Sam多花了几秒钟才反应过来，他知道这个姑娘总是有奇奇怪怪的想法，偶尔被问到私人问题他也不会生气，所以他只是随意地说，“你为什么问我这个问题？”

Jessica像是没猜到他会是如此不在意的反应，停顿一下，试探地问：“你不知道论坛上那篇帖子吗？”

Jessica的语气听起来并不像在开玩笑，他有点懵，边启动电脑边说：“什么帖子？”

“拜托！Sam，你不要告诉你还在外边约会！”

“我没有在约会。”Sam点开校内论坛，“你喝醉了吗？”

“当然没有！”Jessica不满地大叫，“我现在比我考试的时候还清醒好吗？”

“好吧，我登录进来了，并没有看到……”扫到了最顶端的帖子名字后，Sam惊得咽回了没说完的句子，“WTF！”

这篇帖子叫 **《震惊！法学院高材生Sam Nelson约会最帅图书管理员，疑近日出柜》**

“看到了是吗？”Jessica叹口气，像是在可怜他，“从这篇帖子发布到现在，不到两个小时，几乎我所有的朋友都打电话安慰我，他们以为我失恋了。说真的，Sam，如果你真的是，不用遮遮掩掩，这个年代，又不会被烧死。不过，就算你想公开出柜，起码先和我打一声招呼吧……”

Jessica后面说的他都听不进去了，他挂断了电话，点进了帖子。这篇帖子和它的标题一样简单粗暴，没有文字，只有三张清晰的照片。第一张是他和Dean正面对面吃饭，第二张是他伸手越过桌子，将餐巾纸递给Dean，第三张是他们在饭店站着说话。从照片显示看，拍照的人应该是站在饭店的街对面，距离不近，但是像素倒是不低。

这明明没有话题性，看起来再正常不过了，说是朋友也可以。Sam搞不懂，这三张照片能证明什么？他满腹疑问，下拉了页面。

_2#宪法至上_   
_天呐，第一张那个图书管理员笑起来好帅！不知道Sam给他讲了什么，我也想听！_

_3#绝不挂科_   
_楼上的，我劝你别做梦了。你在学校里见过号称“图书馆铁钉”的Sam有时间逗别人笑吗？_

_4#Brown教授万岁_   
_不是说国际关系专业的Jessica是他的女朋友吗？帮Jessica记笔记，还经常替Jessica写作业。我看他和照片里的男人只是吃饭而已，没有别的关系吧……_

_5#总统下台_   
_楼上的是不是眼瞎？第二张Sam都要亲手帮另一个人擦拭嘴角了，第三张都要亲上了，这叫“没有别的关系”？_

_6#Brown去死_   
_4楼的，Jessica不是Sam的女朋友，我敢用性命担保，不然我为什么要费力追她？_

_7#即将入住斯坦福的菜鸟_   
_求科普，另一个男人什么背景？_

_8#宪法至上_   
_新来的图书管理员，叫Dean，刚来的时候听说是单身，但是现在来看，估计也快结束单身了……_

Sam不想再看下去了，他也曾在无聊的时候看过八卦的帖子，但从没想过有一天他会成为被八卦的人。

这滋味太不好受了，他怎么想不到，一顿饭而已，没那么复杂，居然会被人曲解到眼下这个地步。

好吧，他承认，也不见得没什么私心，至少他是带着目的接近Dean的。

他将页面拉到帖子一楼，不知为什么，在看了几个回帖之后，再看这三张照片，许是拍照角度的问题，他竟然也觉得有那么一点儿不正常了。

“啪”的一声，他合上了笔记本电脑，也断掉了胡思乱想。他觉得有必要提醒Dean，于是，他拨了Dean的手机号。但出乎他的意料，Dean拒接了。

难道是Dean因为帖子生气了？一想到这，他开始坐立不安了。

可他又不能直接去图书馆找Dean，他太清楚了，在风口浪尖上，他们一旦在大庭广众之下见面，流言只会更凶猛。思量再三，他给Dean发了一条信息，希望Dean在晚上下班后联系他，他想见一面。

接下来的七个小时，除了为Dean是否受扰而忐忑外，Sam再没有心思做别的事情，就连DW的日记，他也做不到静心翻阅。他拒接了两个Will的电话和三个Chris的电话，短信的收件箱中挤满了信息，其中很多是关心，但他不想回。从他进入法学院到现在，除了睡觉，这是他在床上躺着最长的一次。直到晚上九点半，他才收到了来自Dean的信息。

Sam依据信息出了校门，沿街走了一段距离，就在今天他本想带Dean来的那间新开酒吧外看到等待他的人。

“我不知道你是否……”Sam不好意思地开启话头。

“那篇帖子我看了。”Dean比他要直截了当。

Sam一愣，愧疚地说：“对不起，给你造成麻烦了。”

“这有什么？又不是你的错。”Dean不在意地笑了，像一个旧友，拍了拍他的手臂，“走吧，喝一杯。”

“好。”Sam想也没想如释重负地跟着Dean，全然忘记了过去的几个小时自己给自己的他最好和Dean保持一段距离的警告。

两人在进门的时候碰巧和推门出来的人撞了一下，他一边道歉一边扶着和他相撞的有些喝醉的人。

“Sam？Sam Nelson。”

那人的手抓住了他的手臂，Sam这才定睛发现此人是他的法学院同学：“Woody。”

“你……”Woody刚想说话，眼睛瞟到了站在他身边的Dean，不怀好意一笑，“算了，不打扰你们了。”说完，一个人摇摇晃晃地走了。

Dean忽然问道：“他是Woody Lake？”

“对，和我一样也是法学院的。在一起上课，但不是很熟。奇怪，他竟不在学校，我以为他和我一样忙着学习，没时间出来玩。”Sam看着不远处的背影，“不知道他遇到了什么开心事，一个人出来喝多了。”

旁边的Dean冷笑：“我知道。”

“你知道？”Sam好奇地看着笑的意味深长的Dean，“对了，你知道他的名字，难道你也认识他？”

Dean摇摇头，Sam想出言再问，却被Dean接着的话抢先了：“想不想做点比喝酒更有意思的事？”

在酒吧闪烁的五彩灯光下，Dean笑着看过来的眼睛更亮了。一瞬间，Sam在其中看到了的东西让他抛却了第一时间预见了危险的理智，他毫不犹豫地点头说了句“好”。

有不短的一段时间，他将此时看到的东西叫做“吸引”，一直到他光明正大地将这种东西据为己有的时候，他才明白这不是“吸引”，而是“诱惑”。

他跟着Dean也走去了Woody离开的方向，他问了Dean要做什么，可Dean表示不要多问。开始时他以为他们要去某个目的地，但是很快他就发现他们是在跟踪Woody。这个认知让他很不解，他拉了一下Dean，在Dean耳边小声问：“为什么要跟踪他？”

Dean略微不耐烦了：“不是说不让你多问吗？”

“可是……”

“嘘！”Dean打断他，拽着他躲在街角的阴影中。

前面的Woody弯腰扶着墙慢慢走进了一个暗巷，随后呕吐声传了出来。然后他听到Dean得意的轻笑。他看见Dean伸头左右看看，脚步放轻且飞快地朝暗巷跑去，预感不好却一无所知的他只得跟在后面。

接着，他目瞪口呆地目睹了Dean在一脚踹倒Woody后拳打脚踢的全过程。

“走。”这个字在过完瘾的Dean经过他的时候轻轻飘过。而他还为所见怔在原地，在地上因疼痛翻滚的Woody哼哼着。作为一个法学生，他几乎是见证了Dean犯法，这让他一时半会无法缓过神来。

“快点！”他被这个加重的词唤回了神智，不等他多做出反应，他就被人攥住手腕拉着跑。在大脑给出指令前，他的双腿已经机械般地重复跑步的动作。微冷的风迎面，被他赶走的理智重新回来，他这才意识到他们在逃跑。

Sam的眼睛落在跑在他前面半步的Dean的背影上，半天后才得出这么一句：这真是个不可思议的人！他笑了起来，反手拉住Dean，迈开步子领先半步跑了起来。

他们是两个智力正常的成年人，在干了一件只有叛逆青少年才会干的傻事后，像两个死命私奔的情侣一样狂奔在大街上。他们仿佛脱离了周遭的所有，路灯亦或行人，都不再和他们是一个时空。

终于跑到了筋疲力尽，他们不得不停下来大口喘气。靠在墙上，Sam扭头去看罪魁祸首，正巧Dean也看向了他。

“Woody是那个帖子的发布者。”如果Sam还想不明白这个，那么他就对不起他所学的专业了。

“对。”Dean的眉眼弯着。

“你知道你刚才犯法了吗？”

“知道。”

“如果他报案了怎么办？”

“怎么办？”Dean满不在乎地大笑，“大律师，能请您为我辩护吗？”

“好啊。”Sam忍不住同样笑出声，“我的荣幸。”

在逃跑中出现的并不会在现实中存在的只属于他们的时空不见了，可他们却都没有留意，或者也不想去留意的是，他们的手依然还握在一起。


	12. Chapter 12

1939年9月1日，10:43，白宫。

波兰真的要完了。

在昨天得知Ribbentrop以“波兰代表未能在午夜前抵达”，这样的荒唐理由拒绝英国大使提出的将谈判文件副本转交给波兰政府时[1]，和白宫里的同事一样，从这件事上，Sam看得出来波兰真的完了。

可悲的是，这样的结果早就注定了。在走向灭亡的道路上，波兰根本没得选择，或者说，德国就没打算给波兰选择，波兰几乎算得上是一路被逼着向黑暗前行的。

Hitler用了不到一年的时间，用对待不愿服从他的波兰的态度，再一次证明了他是个不折不扣且前无古人的混蛋强盗。吞并捷克斯洛伐克后，野心膨胀的他开始正式拉拢波兰加入《反共产国际协定》[2]，任谁都知道，该协定远不止所看到的一纸文书那样简单，Hitler想要的是通过被他操控的联盟建立起稳固的战线。于是，外交部长Ribbentrop[3]去年上任后很快便与波兰大使会晤，提出其联盟必须以但泽划归给德国、并在走廊地区建立一条高速公路来连结德国领土，倘若波兰答应，元首将会于未来给予波兰乌克兰北方的领土，并将德波条约将延长25年作为补偿。并不信任Hitler的波兰政府认为一旦接受此提议，波兰只会步捷克斯洛伐克的后尘，因此没有答应。

早在Hitler拉拢波兰加入《反共产国际协定》时，Sam曾与身为议员的父亲Thomas讨论过波兰的未来。那时的Sam便为波兰的前途担忧，而经验丰富、眼光长远的父亲却明确地指出无论以后波兰是否接受Hitler提出的要求——任何要求，等待这个基本没有依靠的政府只有灭亡。

“为什么？”听闻这个观点的他一时还不能理解。

“你觉得Hitler是懂得何为知足的人吗？”Thomas反问，“他想要的是能够建立战线的绝对权威，他很清楚，和意大利不同，波兰政府不是个虔诚不移的信徒，在这种情况下，他不会任由这样的政府掌握政权。看着吧，不用多久，他就会提不公平的要求了。于波兰而言，接受与否的差别只在于Hitler侵占这片领土的时间长短和手段狠绝与否。”

“但是，如果德国和波兰的关系恶化，英国不会袖手旁观的。”

“你的猜测没错。”

“那么……”

“没有任何意义。”Thomas打断他的话，“奉行绥靖政策的英国会有所行动，甚至是法国，也会有所动作。可这没有一点儿用，英法对波兰的保护，我的意思是，如果它们都提供了保护的话，的确会让德国有所顾忌。不过你别忘了，你的猜测里遗漏了对欧洲另一个不容忽视的国家的考虑，它的态度十分重要。”

Sam迅速意会：“苏联。”转念又感到不解：“可是德苏两国的意识形态明明是对立的……”

“在国际关系上，因为一种东西，所谓的‘立场’前永远不会有‘坚定’这一词汇的修饰。”Thomas停顿下来，意味深长地看着Sam，“你该知道它是什么。”

Sam几不可见地皱了一下眉，沉声回答：“利益。”

后来的事情和Thomas预想的差不多。在波兰因惧怕成为第二个捷克斯洛伐克而拒绝德国的提议后，Hitler当即命令军方拟定入侵波兰的计划——《白色方案》[4]，并予以批准。波兰的确得到了英法两国的保护，但德国也得到了苏联的支持。

苏联的领导人不会不知道和他们签订《德苏互不侵犯条约》[5]的Hitler是个动不动就撕毁条约的小人，然而条约所附加的“两国共同瓜分东欧，包括波兰、波罗的海诸国、罗马尼亚等国家”所带来的利益太过诱人，苏联很难说出“不”字。

是的，仅仅是利益，可也正是利益。Sam当然明白利益的重要性，有人将世界比作交易所，国家间的交往比作生意，各国比作做生意的人。如此，两百多年前的Adam Smith在《国富论》中所阐述的“理性经济人”[6]的观点便也可适用，即所追求的目标都是使自己的利益最大化。

欧洲日渐紧张的局势自然引起了大洋彼岸的美国的注意，Sam相信，在关注之余，内阁或许早已就近在眼前的大战爆发后美国的态度如何进行了长久讨论。就在前天，8月29日，德国发布了最后一次的外交声明，并要求前来的波兰全权代表必须在一天的时间内抵达柏林签署一项协议。这个不可能达到的限时完全可以看作是最后通牒。在Ribbentrop拒绝将该谈判文件副本转交给波兰政府，也赶走了前来谈判的波兰大使后，昨天，德国的广播宣布波兰否决了德国的提议，因此谈判终止。而这无异于在宣布战争的开始。

Sam深知，这场战争不可避免，而且其规模很可能会与发生在上个世纪末至本世纪初的世界大战不相上下。至于美国，必然不会永远旁观。可即便如此，他却仍然在无望地希冀美国不会受到太大的波及。战争给人民带来的只会是离别和死亡，他从来都不喜欢战争，特别是如今，当他所牵挂和担忧的人就在依据职责必须于战争中冲锋陷阵的军队里后，他前所未有地厌恶。

就像Sam在回信中所得知的，今年六月末，因为无法申请到假期，Dean没有如他所愿出现在他的毕业典礼上。作为优秀毕业生，站在台上演讲的他看得到台下的所有人，他看到了前来祝贺并始终以他为傲的父母，也看到了年初就回国且毫不掩饰对他的爱慕的Ruby，唯独没有看到他最期待看到的人。他再次后悔没有早些写信告诉Dean，这让他无法将准备许久的话面对面讲给Dean听。

从去年感恩节到今年四月，近半年的时间，Sam没有主动联系Dean。诚然，为了提前毕业，他忙于学习，但更重要的原因是被Aron点醒后，他始终没有想好该和Dean说什么以及怎么说。Aron说的对，最正确的做法应该是尽量做到不和Dean联系，忘了自己才意识到的情感，虽然从美国法律层面上讲，它不构成犯罪，可对于身在军队中的Dean来说，它所带来的影响只会是负面的。

但是只用了一周时间他就觉得他也许做不到，他无法将Dean在他心中的地位降低到普通朋友。而在不到一个月后收到Dean询问他为何不再联系的信，读过之后他想也不想就提笔写了通篇都是表白的三页纸还停不下来时，他确信他是真的做不到。

尚未写完，那三页纸就被他销毁了。他不会冲动地将它寄出去，因为他不能保证寄给Dean的信不会受到海军内部的检查。Dean的来信他不敢回，他不知道自己要怎样才能在本该表露情感的字句中滴水不漏地假装和从前一样对内心的情绪浑然不觉。他很聪明，也够理智，但无论是智商还是理性，终究都会败给感情。

这让他很苦恼，可另一方面，Dean的来信却也让他非常开心。它至少证明了Aron在那通电话里告诉他的另一件事——Dean很在意他。也是在这一刻，他做了个看似愚蠢至极可他坚信对双方都公平的决定：邀请Dean参加他的毕业典礼，亲口说出他不能寄出的三页纸也写不下的话，以及问清楚Dean的想法。

到四月寄出信时，Sam已经将想说的话斟酌了无数遍，他也预想到了所有Dean可能做出的反应，却不曾预料到Dean回信说已经来不及申请六月的假期了。

撇开Dean寄来的告诉他有关联系方式的第一封信，这是Sam收到的最短的一封。Dean在信中除了说明不能参加毕业典礼的原因外，没多写一个字，他心里明镜一般，这说明Dean在生他的气，不仅是为不能请到假，更为此前他擅自断了联系。

这种情况让他有些无措，如果Dean随便提点儿这几个月的军队生活，或者简单地问候他，哪怕一句，再不济，就算大骂他也好，他能够从中找到话题回信。但是看着手里这封Dean明显生气了却不想表现出来生气可又想让他看出来自己生气了的信，他属实不知道该怎么回。

好在Dean还是那个善良的Dean，再怎样生气，也不会为难朋友。在拿到这封信后的第三天，Sam又收到了Dean的另一封信，信中依然没有对此前Sam不打招呼就断了联系的行为进行责问，但与前者相比，这一封中的言语要温和许多。Dean对他顺利毕业表示祝贺，也为不能前来参加典礼而感到可惜，又简要讲了前几天的训练，最后也是他觉得最关键的是Dean说如果有可能，下一个假期，在回堪萨斯州之前，也许能路过华盛顿。

Dean没有明说，但这句话等同于他们很快就有机会见面。而这在他陷入失望后，又点燃了他的希望，灰败的期待因此得以复活。

Sam迫不及待地回信，将他的现住址和联系方式写在其中。虽然他即将毕业，前去白宫工作，父母却明确表示他仍然可以像从前一样住在距离白宫不远的家里，父亲Thomas认为他需要作为议员的自己对他的在眼界上的开拓和仕途上指引，而更为感性的母亲Lucy则舍不得他这个独子。他却还是坚持从家里搬出来，在白宫附近的小区里租了房子，因为他是个有选举权的成年人了，他应该学会如何担负责任，不只是在事业上，还有生活上。他一直清楚地记得去年邂逅Dean时两人的对话，那是他第一次从一个用普通标注来衡量不见得博学的同龄陌生人身上发现了自己的无知和浅薄，若是没有这一次的相遇，他恐怕还不会这样快地对“成年”这一概念觉醒。成长，似乎就发生在一夜之间，仿佛在翌日清晨睁眼的一瞬间，对于何为责任，他有了更深的体会。后来回想起来，他才明白，Dean对他来说，从相遇的那一刻起，在他心中便注定不会止步于仅仅成为朋友。

1938年的八月，寻常无异的微醺夏风和轻颤枝叶，因为这场遇见，因为一个不可思议的人，在他的生命中变得格外闪光。

当他独自一人，在闭眼回忆时，他总会情不自禁地笑。

他们的联系很快就恢复到了和去年十一月感恩节前相似的状态，断了联系的事好像从未发生过似的。由于两人逐渐忙碌，从五月到八月结束，他们只有三次信件往来。至于假期，Dean没有再提起过，Sam也很默契地没有追问，究其原因，是欧洲一触即发的大战。就算不会立即参加，美国军方，特别是实力强悍的海军，也必定会提前准备，所盼望的假期可能会遥遥无期。

不，Sam叹口气，不是“可能”，鉴于目前波兰骇人的局势，战争近在眼前，Dean的假期是“一定”遥遥无期了。

听到两声敲门声后，Sam和办公室里其他同事都望向门口，看到站在那里的是George，隐隐觉察到有事发生的他下意识地瞥了眼手表：10:47。

“女士们先生们，” George扫了一眼办公室里的所有人，“两分钟前，德军联合其附庸国斯洛伐克的军队入侵了波兰。”[7]

直到跟着“密西西比”号战列舰的一位不太熟的长官在华盛顿特区下车时，Dean还在犹豫要不要抽空去看看一年未见的Sam。

Dean承认自己不是个很聪明的人，但在前天听到中尉下达的关于他陪同长官前往华盛顿开会的命令的第一时间他就反应过来这大概是Uncle C的安排。若非如此，身为少尉的他是绝对没有这样的资格。Uncle C所有的私权行为大概都是为了他，每每想到，他总是觉得非常惭愧。他本没打算把他接到的命令告诉Aron和Bill，只说了中尉派他出去办点事，不日就会回来。即使从学校到军队，他们一直是他的好朋友，他也没透露给他们半点有关他和Uncle C的事情，可两人不知从何处听说了命令的内容，揪着他问原因。Bill相信了他不耐烦的两三句解释，不过Aron就不那么好糊弄了。

“嘿，Aron，干嘛拉着我到这里？难道你玩牌又输钱了？”Dean揶揄大笑，“没什么大不了的，我帮你再赢回来就行了。”

Aron在一处僻静无人的角落停下来，用一种类似于观察生人的眼光盯着他半晌不说话。

Dean觉得很不舒服，两人间的气氛越来越尴尬，他开始有些不悦：“喂，别用这种眼神看我，除非你在找揍。”

“Dean Winchester。”

“嗯哼。”

Aron的眼神不变：“你到底是谁？”

Dean不可置信地瞪着Aron：“你是不是疯了？你说我是谁？”

“别以为我不知道，中尉经常叫你去他的办公室……”

“那他妈是公事，好吗？”他就知道Aron这小子只要留意，总能发现蹊跷之处。

“也有私事，不是吗？我曾亲眼看见你不止一次进去不到一分钟就带着信封从那里离开。如果我猜的不错，中尉不过是传信人，对吗？”Aron显然被他强烈的反应引起了怒意，“我知道隐私的界限在哪儿，你有权隐瞒不答，但我不得不说，Dean，你对我们不够真诚。”

“Aron，你不该对我抱有这样的看法。”Dean嘴上这样反驳，心底却在认同：在有些事情上，我确实不够真诚。他看着Aron脸上满不相信的表情，稍作停顿后坦白：“你说得对，其中也有私事。除了这一点，你还猜到了什么？”

“相同的事情在学校也发生过，大约三年级的时候我就注意到了，有两三次你从战术系主任的办公室离开时带着信封。因为那时我们的关系已经很好了，经常混在一起，所以我才会发现。我猜寄信人是同一个人，且不是你的家人，否则你会从收发室取信。” Aron的怒意消减了，“我无意侵犯你的隐私，只不过在担心有人利用这一点找你麻烦……”

“你是指Alex？”

Aron严肃点点头：“既然避开了正常的邮寄渠道，信中的内容应该是不能被检查的，如果他拦截下来，以信件为由，指控你涉嫌实施间谍行为都有可能……”

“等等。”Dean因为Aron出乎意料的话忍俊不禁，“这不会发生的。”

“Dean，别太大意……”

“不，伙计，我是认真的，这不会发生的，我能保证。”Dean不在意地笑了起来，“他还没不要命到私拆航海署署长的信……”话刚出口，他就为自己一时的大意而后悔得立刻住嘴，但是太迟了，清晰听到他说了什么的Aron惊讶地呆住了。

“航海署署长，那岂不是刚上任的……”[8]

“嘿，我在开玩笑呢。”

“Chester William Nimitz？”

Dean连忙上前一把捂住Aron的嘴，紧张地小声说：“伙计，你能假装没听到我刚才说了什么吗？或者能别告诉其他人吗？”见Aron点头，他放开了手。

“上帝啊，你竟然会认识他？！”Aron眼珠转了转，像是在回想，随即恍然喃喃，“难怪入学第一年你违规那么多次，那帮老家伙还能容忍你。这次去华盛顿也是他授意的？”

“是。”Dean不愿意多说，一边踢着周围的石子，一边转移话题道，“去一趟也好，顺便去看看朋友。”

“朋友？我不记得你在华盛顿有……”Aron眯起眼睛，“哦，你在说Sam Duke。”

“对，是他。他曾邀请我参加今年六月末的毕业典礼，信寄到时已经是四月末了，我根本来不及请假。”

“我记得这件事，你当时和我说过。”Aron语气少有的冷淡，“你没必要这次抽时间和他见面，毕业典礼而已，他不会介怀的。”

Dean对Aron反常的态度感到意外，他向后退了一步，双手抱臂审视Aron：“说老实话，他是不是哪里得罪你了？”

“没有，我和他只见过一次，就是去年在华盛顿海军招待所那次，你当时也在场。”Aron不假思索地回答，不知怎的，却让人更加起疑，“我就是觉得你仓促和他见面其实挺麻烦的，你说过他在白宫上班，说不定他很忙，没时间和你见面。”

沉默片刻，Dean低声回应：“你说的对。”

在从接待他们的工作人员那里得知今天上午德国入侵了波兰后，脑海中再度响起了Aron的话，而Dean第N次赞同了Aron的观点。

Dean自己想了两天，却还是没能搞清楚，为什么会在接到命令时，第一个跳出来的念头为：终于能够去华盛顿见Sam一面了。更诡异的是，在没有计划，甚至没有多加考虑的情况下，他竟然理所当然地认定他们会见面。

太蠢了！Dean心道，我怎么会变得比做出干等五个小时傻事的Sam还蠢？

在白宫一处入口，另有一名工作人员引导Dean去了和长官所走的相反的方向。工作人员自我介绍说是航海署署长助理的助理，由于会议结束的时间会比较晚，所以有什么需要Dean可以直接向在休息室外工作的他提出来。

“谢谢。”站在休息室门口，Dean仍然忍不住问了盘旋于心头已久的疑问，“那个……”

“什么？”

“请问你认识Sam Duke吗？”

“我知道他，不过并不熟悉。我和他不是一个部门的，他的工作比我的要忙的多。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

真是让Aron说准了，Sam的确很忙。Dean走去休息室中的沙发处坐下来，又开始为自己当初欠考虑的念头感到愚蠢。

所以，到底是什么让我那么想要见到Sam？

自我鄙视了一段时间并平静下来后，这个问题突然闯入了Dean的大脑，而在他搜寻不到答案之后才惊觉，事实上，这个“为什么”没有对应的具体理由可以解答。

他想见Sam，一切就只是他想这样而已。

这是一种渴望。作为一个成年人，Dean能深切地体会到并分辨得出，它不同于对于久未见面的亲友的渴望，它所指向的是另一种情感。

正式服役后的生活太过充实，整整一年，留给Dean深入思考服役之外事情的时间少的可怜，以至于他从没静下心去想明白一些也许早该想明白的事，也没注意到也许早该注意到的情感变化。而如今，在一个意想不到的空闲时间和一个完全陌生的空间里，他只消片刻的冷静就能发现所有莫名其妙的源头。

这个源头简直像是当头给了他一锤子，砸醒了他，也砸蒙了他。

“感谢上帝！”Dean自言自语，“幸亏今天不会见到Sam。”

若不是临近傍晚的时候在白宫门口面对面见到Dean，Sam都要怀疑自己怕是要思念成疾了，因为他将中午隔着窗户偶然瞥见走进白宫的身影看成了不会出现在这里的Dean。

Sam心中震惊与喜悦交织，曾令人闻风丧胆的校园辩手刹那间竟失去言语的能力，就连从小就被教习的礼仪要求的最基本的打招呼也忘记了。而Dean看上去比他还要惊讶，站在原地维持着见到他时的姿势一动不动。

不知过了多久，Sam先听到了自己的声音：“下午好，Dean。想不到会在这里见到你。”

“是啊。”令人不安的沉默后，Dean开了口，压低的声音如他印象中一般好听，“确实没想到。”

Sam抑制不住嘴角上扬，看到Dean仍然静止不动，他以比平常快了一些的步伐走过去，停在了亲密距离的临界值处：“你怎么没提前告诉我你今天在华盛顿？”

Dean不自然地向后退了几厘米，亲密距离转为了个人距离：“这是前天才得到通知的命令，陪着长官公事出差，我也是中午刚到。”

“原来如此。”Sam笑了，控制住了自己想向前走半步的冲动，“不知你一会儿是否有时间，我在想……”

“Dean。”第三人的语音猝然插入，也许是错觉，Sam感觉到Dean松了一口气。他寻声看去，不免诧异，说话之人是与父亲一起走出来的航海署署长Chester William Nimitz。

“Uncle Chester。”Dean对此人的称呼让他更加诧异。

“等了很久吗？”Chester亲切地拍了下Dean的手臂问。

“并没有，我才和朋友聊了两句。”Dean微笑着做介绍，“Uncle Chester，这位是我的朋友，Sam。”

“我知道，Sam Duke。”Sam看到Chester向自己伸出两手，在他握住又松开后，Chester扭头对着父亲，“Thomas，你有一个令人羡慕的好儿子。”

父亲的脸上露出了自豪却不失礼貌的笑：“谢谢。”随后侧头看着被Chester挡住了一些的Dean，Sam看见父亲的眼睛在Dean的脸上多停留了一秒，笑容不减：“你一定是Dean Winchester了，Sam在家里经常提到你。”

“是的。”

父亲点了点头，伸出手：“你好，我是Thomas Duke。”

“你好，Duke先生。”Dean从容地握住了父亲的手，“之前的事多谢您的帮助。”

“不用客气。”Sam留意到父亲的目光快速地扫到自己一下，“不过，很遗憾并没有帮到什么。”

Dean的眼中闪过无奈：“尽管如此，我依然应该向您表示感谢。”

“Thomas，如果不介意的话，我和Dean要先离开了。”Chester终结了四人的客套，指着Dean“我和这个孩子一年没见了，想必他会有很多有趣的事要讲给我听。”

“那么，再见。” 

“再见。”Sam不得已只能和父亲一样与Chester与Dean道别，可他的双眼却只定在了Dean的身上，而Dean也只看着他。

“去年那家？” 并未走远的Chester问。

“好。”Dean的话随风飘进了Sam的耳朵里。

两人走远后，父亲感慨道：“想不到你的朋友竟然和Chester这么熟，我看这之前连你也不知道。”

“是啊，我不知道。”Sam收回视线，“这不难理解，他不想别人因为他和航海署署长之间的情分让别人多想，他也不愿从其中谋取利益。”

“这样的人，永远不能成为一个成功的政客，他于政坛，太单纯了。”

“您多虑了。”Sam对上父亲困惑的表情，无比笃定地说，“对于政客，单纯会是致命的弱点，可对于士兵，单纯却可以成为信念的支撑。而他，早就选择以一名战士的身份生活了。”

“你向往过吗？”父亲盯着他问。

“成为一名战士吗？”Sam摇摇头，“我不向往，但出于真心地敬佩。不过，也许未来有一天，我会和他并肩作战。”

原本轻松的氛围不知不觉中变得严肃，好像他说了一句不得了的话似的，父亲仍然盯着他不放：“Sam，你确定现在的一切是你想要的吗？你的工作还有你的理想，你确定吗？”

“是的，爸爸，我确定。”Sam郑重回答。

父亲闻言将锁定他的眼睛移开，看向前方笑了：“Ruby在等你，我不耽误你的时间了。”

Sam不可置信地看着站在街对面的黑发女孩：“我没有约她……”

“不妨试试。”临走时父亲建议，“她很好。”

Sam走去街对面：“你怎么来了？”

“我想约你吃晚饭。”Ruby抬着头笑着说，“你我都是单身，Sam，给我们个机会，不如就今晚结束单身。”

“我很抱歉，Ruby，今晚我有约了。”Sam说，“而且，我确实打算今晚结束单身，但是对不起，那个人不是你。”

“Bobby怎么会将信寄给您？”Dean从Chester手里接过信封，一边打开一边说，“我的通信地址明明没有变化。”

“他没有寄给我，而是亲手交给我的。”Chester 伸手压下Dean正在将信纸抽出来的手：“信不短，你可以回去再看。他之所以这么做，是因为Ash查到了一些不便让外人知道事情。你的信件会被例行检查，他不敢直接寄给你。”

“有关Sammy？”

“对。”

Dean急切地问：“找到他了吗？”

“没有。”见Dean闻言失望地叹气，Chester说，“不过，他查到一条有价值的线索。”

“是什么？”

“罪犯落网当晚，机场有工作人员曾看见一对夫妇抱着不足一岁的男婴登上了去往华盛顿的专机，而这个孩子，在夫妇这天上午刚下飞机时并没有和他们一同出现。” Dean的眼中立刻放出了光彩，Chester却示意他先听自己说完，“那个孩子是不是Sammy，这对夫妇的身份是什么，目前查不到，唯一能确定的是，他们是有地位的人。正因如此，Bobby才没有寄信给你。”

“是Sammy，一定是他！”Dean兴奋不已，放在桌面上的手激动得越攥越近，“一定是他！”

“别担心，我会暗中派可靠人士在华盛顿调查的。”

“谢谢，Uncle Chester，真的太感谢您了。”

“别这样说，Dean。” Chester注视着Dean攥紧的拳头直至看见他松开，“还有一件事，如果没有意外，你的父亲最迟在两年后就会获得假释。在这之前，你想去探望他吗？”

“我……”Dean低下头，身体向后缩着，“大概等我找到Sammy之后吧。”

“好。”Chester放下餐巾，再说话时，语气轻快许多，“正式服役的生活如何？”

Dean心里默默地对Uncle Chester表示感激，抬头带笑评价：“还不错。”

“准备好作战了吗？”

“我相信我准备好了。”Dean愣了一下，“等等，您是说总统已经决定宣战了吗？”

“并没有。”Chester笑着摇摇头：又将身体向前探去，降低声量神秘道，“但是，差不多在未来的两年间会参战。”

“在您的意料之中。”

“准确的说，是在很多人的意料之中。”

Dean笑着闲闲望向窗外，当视野中出现了坐在对面街边的长椅上的身影时，他的笑僵住了。

“怎么了？”Chester显然察觉到了对面之人的细微变化。

Dean将脸转回来：“没事，只不过是在看到外边的天色时才发现原来已经这么晚了。和您聊天的次数不多，却总能让我忘了时间。”

Chester看得出Dean没有说实话，其实，Dean就不是个擅长说谎的人，可此刻他绝不会追问。于是，他顺着Dean的话说：“是的，已经很晚了，你需要休息，毕竟明天一早你就要启程回去了。”

Dean再次于心里默默感激着，在饭店门口他送走Uncle Chester后，穿过街道，停在那人身前。

“来找我的？”Dean的脸色有点冷。

坐在长椅上的Sam歪着头抿嘴笑着“嗯”了一声。

“怎么找到这儿的？”

“那棵树。”Sam隔空指着不远处，“我们第一次见面的地方。我沿着街道没花多长时间就找到这里了。”

“哦，也就是说你坐在这里等了将近四个小时。”Dean怒极反笑，“我真是佩服你，你应该叫Sam always waiting Duke！”

“你忘了for you。”

“什么？”

Sam笑的像个孩子：“是Sam always waiting for you Duke。”

果然！Dean闭上了眼睛，在白宫门口分别时两人的对视仅仅几秒，可对于看懂对方足够了。

“你来做什么？”Dean睁开眼睛问。

“结束单身。”说完，Sam紧接着又补上一句，“和你。”

Dean的嘴角轻轻翘了一下，不屑地说：“幼稚的说辞。”

“你问完了？那么换我来问了。”Sam从长椅上站起来，缩短两人间的距离，“明知会听到幼稚的说辞，你为什么要问？”

“真是蠢透了的问题！”Dean的唇终于扬了起来：“我以为，我刚刚向你走过来的行为足够说明一切了。”

黑发女人踩着高跟鞋拾阶而上，推开房门，看着坐在房内沙发上等待她的男人，反手关上房门。

他是她的上级，可她却不知道他的真实名字，所有人都只称呼他的代号。传闻他的经历和他的代号相似，早在本世纪初世界大战结束前，他便带着他的部下跨越国境，投靠了德国。

“我听说你在求爱途中遇到了麻烦。”男人若无其事地微笑，说的是英语，带着轻微的苏联口音。

她从口袋里拿出一张照片，放在男人面前的桌面上：“他叫Dean Winchester，我想要他的全部资料。”

男人饶有兴致地拿起照片：“一个……漂亮的男人？”

“也是一个挡着我拿下目标人物的死人。”

“没问题。”男人说，“你可以回去了。”

女人不做停留地推门走出去，她不必对男人强调什么，因为男人就像他所拥有的代号一样，能力不容小觑。

男人的代号：Lucifer。  
_________________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]与这章有关的历史事件，即发生于1939年9月1日04:45德军联合其附庸国斯洛伐克的军队入侵波兰，该事件的发生背景即本章前半段被我切得零碎的历史背景。由于波兰惧怕沦为第二个捷克斯洛伐克而拒绝加入德国为首的军事联盟，德波两国的关系逐渐恶化。1939年4月至5月，波兰寻求到了英法的保护，而德国却于8月得到了苏联的支持。在英国的催促下，1939年8月29日晚，德国政府作出回应，除了要保护波兰的德国少数民族外，德国还要收复但泽以及波兰走廊（先前希特勒仅要求于走廊建立高速公路，现要取得走廊全境），此外，提出了有一个附带条件：前来的波兰全权代表必须在一天的时间内抵达柏林来签署一项协议。1939年8月30日至1939年8月31日间的凌晨，里宾特洛甫向英国大使宣读了德国的十六项要求，而当英国大使内维尔·汉德逊要求将该文件副本转交给波兰政府时，遭里宾特洛甫拒绝，理由是“波兰代表未能在午夜前抵达。”当波兰大使约瑟夫·利普斯基于当日中午抵达柏林、求见里宾特洛甫时表示，波兰愿意考虑与德国进行谈判，但他也承认自己没有全权能签署任何协议，里宾特洛甫便将他赶走。不久，德国的广播宣布波兰否决了德国的提议，因此谈判终止。翌日04:45德军联合其附庸国斯洛伐克的军队入侵波兰。  
[2]《反共产国际协定》：第二次世界大战前，德、意、日三个法西斯国家勾结的协议。1936年，德意秘密签订了《德意议定书》，商定加强在对外侵略过程中的合作，形成了“柏林—罗马轴心”。1936年11月，德日签署了《反共产国际协定》。1937年11月，意大利加入了《反共产国际协定》，德、意、日三国轴心正式形成。此后加入该协定的还有匈牙利、西班牙、保加利亚、芬兰、罗马尼亚、丹麦以及斯洛伐克、克罗地亚傀儡政权和中国的伪满、汪伪政权。  
[3]Ribbentrop ：全名Ulrich Friedrich Wilhelm Joachim von Ribbentrop，即乌利希·弗里德里希·威廉·约阿希姆·冯·里宾特洛甫，1893年4月30日——1946年10月16日，纳粹德国政治人物。希特勒政府时曾任驻英国大使和外交部长等职务，对促成德日意三国同盟起过重要的作用，此外，里宾特洛甫直接参与了闪击波兰，入侵捷克斯洛伐克和苏联的战争。二战后被英军抓获，1946年10月被纽伦堡国际军事法庭判处绞刑。  
[4]《白色方案》：二战初，德军为了消除进攻西欧的后顾之忧，并建立入侵苏联的军事基地，而对波兰进行的攻击战计划。该计划制定周密，布局细致，从陆、海、空三方面有效对波兰实施进攻。  
[5]《德苏互不侵犯条约》：又称苏德条约、莫洛托夫—里宾特洛甫条约或希特勒—斯大林条约，是1939年8月23日前苏联与纳粹德国在莫斯科签订的一份秘密协议。苏方代表为莫洛托夫，德方代表为里宾特洛甫。该条约划分了苏德双方在东欧地区的势力范围。 这个条约造成日后苏德对波兰的侵略，苏联为了应对来自西线的可能的战争威胁、争取备战的时间，于1939年9月至1940年8月间，以保卫“西部边界安全”为目的，在东欧建立的战争防备缓冲带。  
[6]理性经济人：来源可以追溯到经济学鼻祖亚当.斯密在《国富论》中所阐述的观点，他认为人只要做“理性经济人”就可以了，“如此一来，他就好像被一只无形之手引领，在不自觉中对社会的改进尽力而为。在一般的情形下，一个人为求私利而无心对社会做出贡献，其对社会的贡献远比有意图做出的大。”“所谓理性经济人，是指个人在一定约束条件下实现自己的效用最大化。”理性经济人就是实现自己的效用最大化。  
[7]德军联合其附庸国斯洛伐克的军队入侵波兰的准确时间是1939年9月1日04:45，考虑到华盛顿和柏林六个小时的时差，美国时间便应为10:45，Sam等人得到该消息必然会有时间延迟，故而设定Sam看到手表上显示的时间是10:47.  
[8]1939年8月，尼米兹就任航海署署长。文中Dean与Aron的对话发生在8月末，因此Aron会说尼米兹是新上任的航海署署长。


	13. Chapter 13

_**“1939.9.2** _

_**我想我一定是鬼迷心窍了！**_ ”

翻开日记到最新一页，第一句话看得Sam一愣，因为这句话正是他从昨晚到现在于心里翻来覆去默默说给自己的。

此时已经是Dean像个街头混混似的在暗巷中打伤Woody后，和他手拉手在街头玩命狂奔的戏码结束的第二天上午了。两人气喘吁吁相视大笑的样子却仿佛就发生在前一刻，想起当时的情景，Sam不禁再次咧开了嘴。

“我说，你小子倒是跑的挺快！”Dean大口喘气，节奏混乱的呼吸掩不住语气中发自心底的笑意。

Sam呵呵笑道：“多谢夸奖，我不过就是比你的腿长点。”

“喂！怎么说话呢！”Dean佯装斥责，可眼角的笑纹却将他的真实情绪暴露无遗，“我可不像你，大脚怪！”

“承认吧，Dean，这是事实。”Sam不客气地强调，弯起的眼睛借着路灯打量和他并肩靠墙站立的男人，“老实说，我真的怀疑是不是那群面试官喝醉了才录用你做图书管理员，你真的从头到脚没有一处和图书管理员这个职位相称。”

“呵呵，你猜的没错。”

“什么？”

“我可不是……”就在真相脱口而出前，有些忘形的Dean及时找回了不知被他丢到了哪里的理智，“我可不是一般的图书管理员。”

“是吗？”Sam这边笑的单纯。

“是。”Dean看着Sam的样子附和着，心里却警铃大作：好险！差点就露馅了。

Sam偏向一侧的头又靠近了Dean几分，停在对方的耳边，收起笑声，压低了声音：“那么告诉我，你怎么不一般？”

Dean转头过去，撩起眼皮，双眼正好对上盯着自己的那对狭长眸子，本该是棕绿色的虹膜因为橘色的灯光变成了莹透的琥珀色。

临近十点的街头正是热闹的光景，可这一处的街角巷子内却是另一番情形。不知不觉Dean也隐去了笑，小巷内重新恢复了之前的宁静，然而气氛却变得说不出的怪异起来。他很想知道，Sam此刻是否同样感受到了两人间奇怪的氛围。

触及的四目，谁也没有移开半寸。Dean听见自己的呼吸声和Sam的像是有节奏般此起彼伏，从Sam的眼睛里，除了该有的好奇与探究之外，他惊讶地发现了和他一样的清明。或许Sam并没有看起来那样的天真，在一句看似玩笑的问话下，Sam显然没有抱着想象中玩笑的态度。

他想抓住我，不是图书管理员这个假身份，而是真的我。这个念头一下子在Dean脑中闪过，但他转念却仍是认为这有些不可思议，他想从我这里得到什么？又能得到什么？

但Dean依旧不禁腹诽：他可真不是个简单好骗的人！法学院高材生果然至少不是个傻子。

笑容重新在Dean的脸上荡开，连他自己也没意识到自己不引人注意地后退了半步：“Sam。”

“嗯？”Sam对Dean下意识的防御行为视若无睹，仍然保持着紧盯的姿态，发出一声鼻音，上挑的尾调听起来有点顽皮。他深知他不该这样直接问出来，即便他早已感觉到Dean绝非一个普通的图书管理员，但是不知为何，在当下，在他背对街口灯光用从未有过的近距离看清Dean脸上最细微的表情时，他忽然有种难言的冲动，一种想要再靠近一步，看清这个人的冲动。

日记中的DW，那个将他深深吸引住，带着无限解不开的谜团的影子，忽然浮现在他的眼前，DW和他之间是他无论如何也无法跨越时间的错过。他曾数次问过自己，如果他有幸生活在那个战火濒燃的年代，他是否会像日记中被频频提及的他的同名者那样，仅仅只是人群中的一眼，便毫不犹豫地走到DW身前，伸出右手，换来一个结识的机会。

他会的，他坚信这一点。

他从没想过上帝会安排Dean出现，发生在那天午后图书馆中的邂逅，是那样的虚幻，可又那样的真实，就像是Jessica喜欢的一个词，“命中注定”。他因为DW而坚定地走向Dean，他曾以为一切不过就是他在追逐着与DW一模一样的脸，但是他却逐渐意识到，那张相同无差的容颜背后的不同的灵魂也击中了他。他清楚感知到，现在他问的是Dean，而不是DW。

命中注定吗？

也许，是吧。

Dean心里清楚自己不是个很好的伪装者，特别是在比他预料的更聪明的人面前，各种理由在心头转了个遍，但说出口的却不是其中任何一个：“你究竟想问什么？”

Dean突然转变的疏离的语气让Sam后悔了，他不该如此直接，他不得不拉开两人间的距离，叹口气说：“我不想问什么……”

“是吗？”Dean冷哼一声，嘲讽笑道，“你够聪明，Sam，你想做什么？不如直说。”

我就是想认识你，真实的你，但是我这么说你能信吗？Sam苦笑：“你误会了，我绝无伤害你的打算……”话未说完，一股大力迎面压着他撞向身后的墙壁，后脑的撞击让他视线发黑，待到他恢复视力时，眼前咫尺便是Dean夹杂着愠怒和不屑的脸。

“你打得过我吗，嗯？”Dean右前臂压住Sam的脖子，“别以为你知道了不起的秘密，其实你什么都不知道。你不知道我是谁，你也不知道我为什么待在该死的图书馆做什么该死的管理员，你大可以举报我，我不在乎，但你最好想清楚这么做的后果。”

“我可以帮忙。”Sam忍住喉咙被卡的不适，“我说真的，只要不是违法犯罪的事，我可以提供帮助。”

Dean忍无可忍地翻了白眼，放开Sam：“我只想找一件东西。”话说出口，他就想收回来，他问自己，他真的有必要告诉眼前这个危险系数不明的Sam吗？

“什么东西？”

“一本……”Dean犹豫了，“一件二战时的东西，私人物品。算了，你也不可能知道。”

“等等。”Sam站直身体，一把抓住Dean的手臂。

“什么？”

“你说二战时期？”

“是。”

Sam开心地笑起来，甚至有些兴奋，似乎前几秒两人间的肢体冲突没有发生过一样：“我知道这边有一个人，他对二战的东西都很了解，也喜欢收藏。如果你确定东西在这座城市，他一定知道在哪里。”

Dean半信半疑地看着Sam，他仿佛看见被他暴力对待的法学生现在头顶写着“你信我”这三个大字。

算了，姑且信他一回吧。

十五分钟后，当他将Impala停在Sam指定的终点时，他真的希望自己当时没选择信任这个人。

“你确定？”Dean抬头去看店铺楼顶早已熄灭灯光的“Henry”名字，又扫了一眼他曾来过一次的现在紧闭大门的古董店，真的有点哭笑不得了。

“是的，我确定。”

“可是……”

“别担心，我有钥匙。”

“不过……”

“没关系，Henry是我的朋友。他今天出门了，我会和他解释这一切的。”Sam一边回话，一边用钥匙打开店铺大门，回头看见仍然站在原地的Dean，冲着店铺里歪了一下头，“进来吧。”

但是，我问过Henry了，那家伙不肯透露明确信息。Dean想了想，还是放弃向Sam说明这件事，走进古董店。Sam跟在他身后，随手打开店铺的灯。

“Henry喜欢收藏二战时的私人物品。”Sam走到柜台处，拿出账簿，推给Dean “你想找的是什么？”

“呃……”Dean随便翻了翻，“我看了，它不在这里。”

Sam皱起眉，不消片刻又展开：“还有些东西没有登记下来，要不要现在找找看？”

不了。Dean想拒绝，可话到嘴边却变成了“好啊”。

于是，接下来的三个小时，两人将Henry古董店里的箱子和角落都翻了个遍，最后灰头土脸地席地而坐。

“明天Henry回来看到店里这个样子，一定会发疯的。”Sam呵呵一笑，手肘顶了一下Dean “那到底是什么东西？”

“我祖父的遗物。”Dean长出口气，“战争结束前丢失的。”

“你祖父？”

“是，一个再普通不过的二战海军老兵。”Dean短促地停顿一下，“没什么故事，就是很普通的一个人，没有多么辉煌的军功，也没有多高的军衔，很普通的一个人，战争结束后很快就去世了。” Dean没有说实话，短短的一段话里根本没有几句是真的。是的，祖父确实是个没有多高军衔和军功的二战海军老兵；是的，祖父是在二战结束后不久就去世的，但是并不是一个普通的人，他的出身，他的经历，还有他不为人道的复杂爱情，他有军功却为何找不到任何记录，他的军衔为何迟迟没有晋升，他又是怎么在战后很快去世的，那本至今下落不明的日记怎样遗失，记载了什么，如今又在哪里，这些恐怕再不会有人真的弄清楚了。

“是这样啊，可是为什么现在才想起来找这件遗物呢？你的祖母呢？”

“祖母她并不清楚有这件东西的存在。”又是谎话，他的祖母当然知道这本日记，那把存放着Sam Duke写给祖父的信件和曾祖父笔记以及祖父与二战名将Chester William Nimitz的合影的银行保险柜的钥匙就是祖母离世前交给他的，他相信祖母一定早已看过了保险柜中的所有物品。

“这就是命运，从Ben领养你，将你带到我面前的那一刻我就知道，这都是上帝的安排，Dean，那个人你终究不能放下。可我又能强求什么呢？如果不是你收留了我和Ben，我们母子恐怕挨不过那场战争。”祖母去世前看着他，又似不止看着他，将那把从不离身的钥匙放在他的手心，“你的秘密，你的他，都在这里，我和将军从未告诉过任何人，去吧，去找他。”

当时的Dean无论如何也想不明白祖母的话究竟是什么意思，直到他打开保险柜，直到他看到了那张合影，惊讶地发现他竟然和旧相片里的他没见过真人也没见过照片的祖父相貌相似到不可思议。

他拆看了Sam Duke寄给祖父的所有信件，包括最后一封Jo代写的信，从一开始的新奇到惊异，再到最后的无言，他看到了祖母口中的“秘密”，他无法表述当时是一种什么心情，只感觉到内心被一点点掏空了似的，没有痛苦，但是比痛苦更难受。

那是一个混乱的时代，就连生死都被挤压成一件不足挂齿的小事，可是祖父和这个Sam Duke却生生浇灌出一朵绽放在焦土上的玫瑰。

它名叫爱情，只可惜种子却不叫爱情。

他很难想象当祖父收到署名Sam Duke，实际上却是Jo帮着代写的最后一封信时该是怎样的心痛，当那一枚藏在信封中的指环，落在祖父手掌中时，他可曾为曾经的决定而后悔？

又或者，他一直都在后悔着。

“这就是命运。”他想起来祖母的话，就在他从信件的内容找到了日记本存在的迹象后义无反顾地启程前往堪萨斯州找寻Jo之时，Impala行驶在荒阔寂寥的公路上，随着群山和森林的后退，他产生了一种强烈的感觉，他去往的并不是日记本的现存地点，而是那段隐秘感情的起点和终点。

他要去看一看那位名叫Sam Duke，实际上却应该叫Sam Winchester的男人的归身之所。

“Sam。”

“什么？”

耳边响起的Sam的声音将他拉回现实，Dean这才反应过来他不知觉将“Sam”这个名字呢喃出声，他只不过想起来Sam Duke，却忘了此时身边的人也叫Sam。

难道真的就像祖母说的，“这就是命运”？时隔近八十年后，另一个Dean和另一个Sam。

“怎么了？”Sam对Dean的突然走神感到很疑惑。

“没什么。”Dean平淡地说，“我们回去吧。”

“等一下。”Sam叫住想要站起身的Dean。

“什么？”

“我想到还有两个箱子我们没有翻过。”Sam露出一个纯良的微笑，他绝不会告诉Dean，那两个箱子里其实不是二战的古董，而都是仿品。

这太幼稚了，Sam清楚的明白这一点，然而他就是想放任自己这次的幼稚。

他真的没想戏弄Dean，他只是想再多听Dean说几句话，而Dean确实也没有对此表示反感。找到了最后，自然什么也没找到的两人随意聊着天就这么睡过去了。

一切都很好，除了第二天他们两个在Henry的一句“WTF”声中被惊醒。

Sam看到Henry的眼睛在他和Dean两人间转了转，最后瞪着Dean，大声喊道：“你！”

“我可以解释。”Sam闪身挡在Henry和Dean中间：“我们过来找一件东西，毕竟你是这里对二战物品收藏最在行的人。很抱歉弄乱了你的店，我保证会收拾干净的。”

“你们……”Henry脸上闪过一丝不明的情绪，“找到了吗？”

“很遗憾，没有。”Sam听见身后的Dean说，他转身看见Dean直视Henry，眼神意味不明，“不知道哪个混蛋把它卖给了哪个小混蛋。”

Dean的表情和话语都让他很不解，而Henry的表现让他更摸不到头脑。

“是呢，确实是个小混蛋，看来你还需要多找一段时间了。”Henry突然莫名其妙地笑了，“Sam，这里我自己打扫就好，你们可以离开了。”

“你们认识吗？”走出古董店的时候Sam跟在Dean身边问。

Dean笑着摇摇头，没给出回答。

Sam结束回忆，可勾起的嘴角却放不下来。他将注意重新放在DW的日记上，他很想知道是什么事能让DW觉得自己“鬼迷心窍”了。

_**“但是，这真是一种奇妙的感觉，是的，很奇妙，也很不真实，直到我写下这句话时，我仍然无法相信，我竟然和那小子想到一起了，我还以为只有我自己是这样想的。** _

_**那个让我陪同的长官因为我的晚归而有些不高兴，可他有什么资格指责我？他还不是和我一样出去约会了……”** _

等等，约会？DW什么时候交了女朋友？还是在华盛顿的女朋友？Sam睁大了双眼，迫不及待地看下去。

_**“这算是约会吗？我没觉得这和一年前我们在华盛顿相处时有什么不同，就连牵手也没有，更别提亲吻。天呐，我真够蠢的！这种事怎么可能发生在大街上？”** _

为什么不？Sam心里问，这不是两个相爱的人最常做的的事吗？

_**“不对，我们牵手了。在分别前，他趁周围人少的时候用小拇指勾住了我的，只有两三秒。不过，这算是吗？”** _

Sam会心一笑，看来这是个害羞却讲情趣的姑娘。可很快Sam的笑就僵住了，他重新仔仔细细看了一遍这段，那个用小拇指勾住DW的人不是“她”，而是“他”。

所以，这证明……

_**“他终究是个比我小四岁的孩子，把所有的事情想的太美好，他甚至坚持测量了我左手无名指的指围，说要订做戒指。真是有趣，我又不是女人，需要戒指吗？再说了，就算他真的订做了，我就一定要戴上吗？想得美！** _

_**当我冷静下来，不得不考虑这种事他能坚持多久，他的家庭和他在白宫的职业，还有他可预见的前途，更不用说华盛顿到驻军港口之间真实存在的距离……也许终有一天他会放弃的，而且也许这一天很快就会到来。** _

_**我为什么要答应他？没错，我的确喜欢他，可是我能和他在一起吗？就算在一起，又能有多久？”** _

华盛顿、一年前、白宫，还有四岁的年龄差……Sam的大脑迅速处理这些信息，关于那个“他”，他很快就有了猜想。

在DW的日记中，只有一个人，满足所有这些条件，一个令人惊讶但想想又意料之中的人——Sam Duke。

Sam震惊了，他确实想过DW和Sam Duke之间很可能会发展出来真挚的友谊，但他没想过会是爱情。可是真的不会吗？Sam回想前几篇日记，DW和Sam给对方的关心和关注早已隐约越过了朋友间该有的界限。

因此，DW才会说二人想到一起了。

看来，这是个曾经双向暗恋的故事。

然而DW所提到的问题属实让人担忧，即便如此，在DW眼中，Sam Duke却没有被视为一个过客，这表明DW显然动了真心。那么这个Sam Duke到底能坚持多久？他会不会让DW失望？

Sam将日记本放在一旁，打开电脑，在搜索引擎上输入“Sam Duke”，输入之后才发觉这是他拿到这本日记至今第一次用网络搜索日记中被提到的人名。

他在想，Sam Duke有着显赫的家世，总会留下蜘丝马迹在历史中，可是结果却让他大失所望。

和日记的主人DW一样，“Sam Duke”的有效搜索结果为零。

这是怎么回事？Sam呆呆地望着页面上那些无效信息，他想不明白到底是为什么。

如果DW没有留下信息也许是因为他很普通，那么Sam呢？一个哈佛大学高材生，一个名门子弟，一个供职白宫的新锐，怎么可能不留下一点儿信息？

Sam改为搜索二十世纪三十年代的议员，终于找到了唯一一个与Sam Duke有关的名字：Thomas Duke。

他会是Sam Duke的父亲吗？Sam继续检索此人的家族信息，却仍是找不到Sam Duke这个人名。

数秒的呆愣后，Sam想到了一种可能，能够解释现在让他困惑的状况。

那就是：有人故意抹去了Sam Duke曾在这世上生活过的所有痕迹。

是谁这么做？又是为什么？

Sam百思不得其解，他关闭了搜索网页，目光停留在日记本上。DW的存在尚有那一张旧照片予以证明，可是Sam Duke呢？这本看起来平凡无奇的日记，难道真的是证明曾有他这样一个人在世上生存过的唯一证据了吗？

Sam忍不住去想，这个与自己同名的人，到底发生了什么事？怎么会遭遇被掩埋的命运？

他再次翻开日记至下一页，他急切地想知道，在DW与Sam确定关系的1939年9月1日之后，他们之间又是怎样？

_**“1939.12.25** _

_**真他妈的感谢上帝！Merry Christmas！** _

_**我简直不敢相信他会赶来，就在昨天晚上！在我结束为期三个多月的海上训练之后，Lisa说有个人在她家的酒吧等我，我以为我会看到Bobby或者Jo，再或者会是Ash，可我怎么也想不到会是他！** _

_**他是疯了吗？怎么会连一声招呼也不打就赶过来？万一我没有结束训练而是还漂在海上呢？万一我心情不爽不去酒吧呢？万一我……难道他就不害怕是白跑一趟吗？** _

_**谁能告诉我他的脑袋里都在想什么？** _

_**他就是个傻瓜！一个不折不扣的傻瓜……”** _


	14. Chapter 14

1939年12月24日。

十二月的海风比其他时候更加凛冽，特别是夜晚，迎面的感觉像是冰刀刮过，从战舰上走下来的三个人不得不将身上的大衣裹紧，以抵御寒冷。

“真他妈够冷的！”就在Dean对天气的抱怨还未出口前，Bill缩紧短粗的脖子啐了一句。

Aron斜眼看过去，调笑道：“怎么？胖子也会怕冷？”

Bill愤恨地瞪了Aron一眼，咬牙切齿地回应：“不，胖子不怕冷，冻死你个瘦子！”

Bill是个乐观开朗的人，可Aron就是有用三言两语随便激怒Bill的能力，而早就习惯了两人随时随地抬杠的Dean无声笑笑，这时鼻尖突然一凉，他慢下了脚步，抬头望天，淡淡说了一句：“要下雪了。”

“什么？”Bill仰头看了看夜空，嘟囔着，“没有啊，星星看的这么清楚，怎么会下雪呢？”

Dean被Bill傻傻的样子逗乐了，转头和同样笑着的Aron对视一眼，又看向仍然保持着仰头姿势的Bill：“要不要和我打赌？”

“当然不要，我可不想倾家荡产！”Bill大叫。

Aron不留情面地嘲笑：“胆小鬼！”

“这和胆子大小没关系！”Bill挥手反驳道，可支吾了半天也没给出个理由，最后恼怒地说，“反正，胆小一点也不是什么坏事。”

“呵呵，嘴笨的人就不要解释了。不过下雪也挺好的，再有几个小时就是圣诞节了，不是说冬天的节日只有下雪了才算是节日吗？比如圣诞节，还有……”说到这里，Aron的眼睛偷偷瞟向Dean，隐去了即将说出的下一句话：感恩节。

话说到这里，Aron自然想起了去年的感恩节。那个在Lisa家酒馆里Dean罕见的喝醉了的节日，也是Dean边和Sam打电话边哭的日子。认识了Dean这么多年，那是他第一次见到这个看上去几乎永远无法被打垮的男人泪流满面的样子。作为战友兼好友，他曾思考过究竟是什么触及了Dean的伤心事，可无论如何也想不出原因。也就是在这时，他才惊觉，对于朝夕相处的Dean，自以为很了解的他和Bill其实并没有想象中的那样了解。

“还有感恩节。”在Aron陷入沉思之时，一向心大的Bill乐呵呵地补充了Aron没说完的话，“伙计们，记得吗？去年的感恩节下雪了。”

Dean神色不变，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

是的，我们都记得，但是有必要说出来吗？Aron谨慎地瞧着Dean丝毫未变的寻常表情腹诽道。他没有告诉包括Bill在内的任何人有关Dean酒后哭泣的事，而在Dean清醒之后，他也再没提过一次感恩节醉酒的事，连带着也抹杀了自己丁点儿的好奇心。

所谓朋友相处，并非贵在知晓全部秘密，而是贵在保留一份不必言说的尊重。

这是Aron的人生哲学之一，因此，Dean不说，他绝不会问，这件事就这样变成了两个人各怀心事的秘密。

不对，是三个人。他怎么能忘了电话另一端的Sam Duke呢？

那个养尊处优的名门贵公子，被他在电话里冲动的点破了对Dean怀揣的懵懂心思的小子。

Sam是个好人，或许也会是个很好的男朋友或丈夫，但他不该是Dean的。Aron始终认为自己点醒Sam之事做的很明智，特别是在那通电话之后，看到Sam主动断了信件往来时，他前所未有的觉得自己的选择是正确的，直到几个月后Dean再次收到Sam的来信。

当Dean半是抓狂半是懊恼地对他抱怨自己来不及申请假期去华盛顿参加Sam的毕业典礼，他才不得不承认，这段不寻常的感情里并非只有Sam一个盲者，Dean同样不自知地陷入了进去。

不，也许在情场上身经百战的他应该早就想到了，那些没有Sam来信的日子里，在Dean每每经过收发室时轻皱眉头欲言又止的神情被他看在眼里时，他就该想到了。

他们这个三人小团体中，乐天派Bill只是看起来傻乎乎而已，而他自己一派吊儿郎当的作风也不过是流于表面，反而是Dean，这个刚毅坚韧的人，才是骨子里满是理想主义的人。

眼见信件恢复了正常往来，Aron什么也没说，他又能说什么呢？就算对于Dean和Sam他所能预见的结果皆不如人意，他也不忍挫去最后这点小心翼翼的浪漫。

今时不同往昔了，Aron深知这一点。自从今年11月在总统的推动下，国会通过中立法修正案[1]，取消禁运条款，实行现购自运原则开始，军队便逐渐进入了战前准备状态，特别是沿海港口地区的海军。中立法案修正案的通过让人嗅到了硝烟的味道，这个时候，没人会在意轻如鸿毛的小情小爱，因为谁也不知是否明日一早醒来就得知美国参战，亦不知自己的小命能否躲过战火摧残。

那么Dean……Aron的目光不自觉转到好友的身上，只希望他不要受到伤害吧。

“你盯着我干什么？”

Aron闻言一惊，眨眨眼缓过神来，对上Dean探究的眼神，若无其事地说：“没什么。”

“你确定？你已经用一种奇怪的眼光看我半天了，你……”

“啊，Lisa，你怎么来了？”Lisa的出现，成功让Aron转移话题，躲开了Dean的追问。

Lisa冲着他礼貌性地浅笑，走到Dean面前：“你的朋友来了，Dean，现在正在酒馆等你呢。”

“我的朋友？”Dean疑惑地问，“谁？”

“哈哈，会不会是某个暗恋你的姑娘？”Bill在一旁打趣。

“Bill，你还是这么幽默。”Lisa笑着说，又对着Dean，“他没说，他只是托我给你带话。”

“难道是Bobby……可是我并没有告诉他我今天会回驻军港口。”Dean低着头思索片刻，又抬头看向Lisa，“他还说了什么？”

“他说，”Lisa想起来陌生男人说出下一句话的认真样子，像是在作出一个重要的承诺一般，“他会一直等你。”

今天是平安夜。

出生在港口小镇的Lisa喜欢每一个节日，因为每逢过节，家里的小酒馆总会变得特别热闹。很多从没接触过军队的人提起底层士兵第一时间想到的总是诸如“粗鲁”、“无礼”这样的字眼，然而在Lisa看来，士兵喜怒于色的真诚总比假惺惺的斯文要顺眼的多，所以在节假日里与其跟着朋友进城玩耍，她更喜欢呆在酒馆里和士兵闲聊。

特别是Dean来到这里服役的这一年多来，她推掉了很多次朋友的游玩邀请，将几乎所有的闲暇时间都花费在酒馆帮忙与去驻军港口传话和捎带东西上，只希望能够找到机会多见Dean一面。妈妈曾不止一次表达过对她的担心，说她越来越没有淑女的样子，可她却充耳不闻。

她恋爱了，她能够明显的觉察到这一点，因为每当她想起Dean的时候，她的脸是笑着的，她的心是暖着的。她从来没有过这种感受，就算仅仅是将这个人放在心里想念，她也觉得异常甜蜜。

唯一遗憾的是，Dean总是在拒绝她。

Lisa绝不认为Dean不喜欢自己，相反，她能看得出来Dean对她的喜欢，可是喜欢和接受却是两件事。去年感恩节之后，她曾旁敲侧击地问过与Dean要好的Aron和Bill类似于Dean是否有心上人这种问题，因为除了这个原因，她实在想不出来Dean拒绝她的理由。Bill表示并不清楚，而Aron模棱两可的反应倒是让她起疑。

“心上人？”Aron眼珠转了转，笑了笑未置可否。

“难道他真的已经有爱人了？”Lisa的脸不由得变白了。

Aron看着她思考了一会儿：“不好说。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是我不能给你确切的答案。”Aron想了想，“不过，我可以给你一个善意的忠告，Lisa，别在他身上费心思了。”

Aron不同以往的严肃让Lisa不免有些心慌：“你……”

可下一秒不着调的Aron又回来了：“你不妨多花点心思在我身上，嘿嘿。”

“别做梦了，Aron，这是不可能的。”

Aron相当无赖地笑着追问：“为什么不？我和Dean相比也没有差到哪里去。”

Lisa斩钉截铁地回答：“不，他是不同的。”

是的，Dean是不同的，他是士兵，可是却和Lisa见过的所有士兵都不一样。她认为她在Dean身上看到了不易察觉的东西，可她不曾问过其他人是否也同样看到。

那是一种枷锁，一种名为“责任”的枷锁。它隐藏于Dean每一个灿烂的笑容背后，牢固地困住了Dean的灵魂。

她说不清楚为什么会被吸引，她只是有一种强烈的欲望，想要成为亲手打破这道枷锁的人。

她坚信她可以做到，只要Dean肯给她一个机会。

然而此刻的她并不知道，那个能够打破枷锁的人注定不会是她。直到后来，直到她切身经历了爱恨，亲眼目睹了生死，她才明白，原来所有人的命运都被上帝早早安排，有些人注定会出现，有些人注定会离开，有些人注定会错过，有些人注定会相爱。

每个人只会为了自己生命中的风景而驻足，每一颗心小到只能够装得下一个人。

所以，黄昏时分，当那个头发半长的高个子男人推开酒馆大门走进来的时候，她并没有多加注意。

“请问你是Lisa吗？”

男人有着与高大外形迥异的温柔声线，Lisa这才从摊开在吧台上的账本抬起眼睛看过去，男人穿着很低调，可是却依然能够让人一眼看出他并不属于这里。

“是的。请问有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”Lisa合起账本问。

“我是……”男人说到这里稍作停顿，“我是Dean Winchester的朋友，我们很久没见了，我特意过来拜访他。”

男人的言语举止让Lisa怀疑，他看上去和Dean根本不像是朋友，或者说他们明显不是一个阶层的人，可当她直视男人的眼睛时，她却发现男人的双眼却意外的干净纯澈，并没有半分谎言的痕迹。她在心里斟酌半刻才开口：“也许你并不知道，他还在海上训练。”

“我知道。”男人浅浅一笑，开心中带着几分腼腆，“可我也知道他今天晚上会回到港口，不是吗？”

Lisa重新打量起眼前的男人，仔细一看发现男人远没有她以为的年长，她略微一怔，回应的话也没来得及多想就说了出来：“是的。”

男人听到她的答案后笑容变大了一些，大概是因为心情愉悦，连带着双眼也亮了许多：“那么……可否请你帮我给他带句话？因为我没有许可，不能靠近港口的驻军基地。”

“可是……”Lisa犹豫了，港口的驻军半数都认识她，她确实可以轻松通行，但是对着这个陌生的男人，她却突然拿不定主意。

男人可能看到了她的面露难色，忙补充道：“请你相信我。”

男人不必多说什么，Lisa发现当自己看进男人的眼睛里时，其中的那份真诚足够说服任何人。于是，她也不再为难对方：“好吧，我可以帮你带话。”

男人松了一口气，对她笑了：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Lisa被男人的笑晃得愣住了，她还从没见过一个成年人的笑会如此单纯，半晌后才想起来自己忘了问最重要的问题，“对了，你让我带话，可你自己还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢？”

“我……”男人忽然收住了话，眼睛下垂，仿佛回忆起什么美好的事似的，抿嘴笑了，“你不需要告诉他我的名字，你只要和他说一句话就好。”

“什么话？”

“请你告诉他，我会一直等他。”

“他会一直等你。”

当这句话从Lisa口中说出时，Dean就知道这个特意赶来又不道出姓名的朋友是谁了。

Sam always waiting Duck！

在Dean的心中，从1938年那个夏夜认识了Sam开始，一年多的时间，他从没觉得Sam不够聪明，说实在的，哈佛大学的高材生，怎么可能不聪明呢？只不过除了一件事，一件一般傻瓜都不屑去做的事——等待。

从去年八月底他离开华盛顿的前一夜，到今年九月初他在华盛顿与Uncle C之时，Sam一直都在等待。这让他不得不怀疑，这个傻孩子的父母是不是取错了名字。

Dean说不清现在心里到底是生气更多，还是惊喜更多，他匆匆对Lisa道谢，就连节日问候也忘在了脑后，脚步加快，赶往Lisa家的酒馆。

飞快的步伐让打在脸上身上的风变得更加猛烈，可他无暇顾及，甚至也没有留心裹住大衣。他的体温降低了，可他的心里却烧起来一团火，这团火直冲大脑。

他听到自己的心跳加快，他能预感自己将会干点出格的事情，比如见到Sam后二话不说抓住Sam的衣领将之推靠在墙上。

然后呢？

至于然后，他就没法确定了。他不知道自己到时候是会用拳头打醒这个恋爱脑傻瓜，还是不顾一切地用强吻去告诉他这他妈真是个惊喜。

在Lisa家酒馆门前，Dean停下来脚步，心脏狂跳和大口喘息的声音盖过了酒馆里传出来的嘈杂。他两眼直直盯着木门，好像这并不是一扇普通的门，而是一条神奇的通道入口，只要他勇敢推开，他便会去往另一个世界。

片刻后Dean低声笑着：我在到底在想什么啊？里面不是另一个世界，最多不过只有一个喜欢先斩后奏的傻瓜而已。

他深吸一口气，将手放在门板上，随后如同下定了决心般大力推开。

和每一个节日一样，酒馆里挤满了人，可Dean却只用一眼就找到了坐在角落里的Sam。似乎冥冥中有感应一样，Sam猝然望向门口这边。

角落里灯光晦暗，然而Sam看过来的双眸却格外闪亮。周遭的人影人声逐渐虚化，Dean只将这一人看进眼中，他缓步走了过去，眼睛没有移开丝毫，心跳频率却比之前还高，直到在Sam身前停住。

“你没有告诉我你会来。”见本该能言善辩的Sam怎么也没挤出一个字，Dean先打破沉默，压着嗓音说话，试着让自己听起来不那么激动。

“是啊。”Sam努力控制着止不住上翘的嘴角，声音因为紧张而干涩。

“为什么？”

“想给你惊喜。”

“你……”Dean猛地忆起三个月前他去海上训练前两人信件的内容，Sam曾问过他接下来的训练计划，他也如实相告 随即恍然大悟，“原来你从那个时候就计划了。”

被说中的Sam不好意思地搓着手指：“嗯，算是吧。我知道你很忙，既然你不能去华盛顿看我，我就来这边见你。”

“等了多久了？”

“没多久。”

“我记得我们就此事讨论过。”Dean厌恶地半是自言自语，“老天，真希望下次见面不会再发生这段对话。”

“Lisa将我的话带给你了吗？”

Sam这个奇怪的问题问得Dean愣了愣：“是。”

Sam弯起眉眼：“那么你也不必再费心问我关于‘等待’的问题了。”

“为什么？”

“因为答案你已经知道了，而且这个答案也永远不会改变。”Sam微笑上前一步，低头注视着他的双眼，用只有他们两个人才能听到的声量，“我会一直等你。”

其实，Aron不愿意再看见Sam，因为去年感恩节在电话里的对话让他会在Sam面前很尴尬。可事与愿违，即便他忍受着Bill奇怪的目光，用最慢的速度蹭到酒馆，却还是见到了Sam。

他站在门口隔着不远不近的距离观察坐在一起的两个人，手疾眼快地拉住了想要上前打招呼的Bill，找了一个不显眼又能看见两人的位置坐下。

当他注意到两人看着对方的眼神时，Aron不禁在心里大吼：天呐，谁能好心告诉他们不要这么明显吗？

好在没过多久两人就离开了酒馆，至于他们接下来去哪儿？会干什么？这些他就不再去想了。

“Sam这小子还真有两下子。”

坐在旁边喝酒的Bill突然说出的话让Aron颇为意外：“你知道他是谁？”

“还能是谁？从华盛顿写信寄来的人呗。”

“那你……”

“我知道。”Bill好笑地看着三人之中平常最机灵Aron，“你们不会真的觉得我眼瞎吧？你以为我看不出来Dean和那小子是怎么回事？”

“可是你并没有表现……”

“那没有必要，那可是Dean，比谁都独立的人。你是觉得他会不知道他在做什么？还是觉得他想不到可能会出现的后果？”Bill摇摇头，“告诉你吧，瘦子，人活在世，可以聪明，但不能表现的太聪明，因为这样的人往往不会寿终正寝。”

Aron咋舌：“这是哪位哲学家的名言？”

“人生导师Bill。”Bill抬眼去看吧台，意味深长地说，“好好把握，伙计，我先走了。”

Aron顺着Bill的目光望去，吧台处Lisa正在收拾酒具，待收回视线时，Bill早已悄悄离去。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“你还没走？”Lisa听到Aron的问话声抬头，扫了一眼周围，略微惊讶，“你竟然没有和Bill一起回去？”

“因为我今天有更重要的事情做。”Aron上身前倾，靠近Lisa这边，痞痞笑道，“亲爱的Lisa，准备好今天接受我的表白了吗？”

Lisa手里的动作顿了一下，无奈地笑：“你明知道我喜欢的是Dean。”

“那又如何？”Aron无所谓的反问逗笑了Lisa，他四周看了看，指着不远处的吉他，“我可以借用一下吗？”

“当然可以。”

Aron走过去拿起吉他，随意扫了扫弦，然后回到吧台附近，隔着吧台坐在Lisa对面。

“我想为你弹首曲子。”Aron将吉他调好，看着Lisa，轻浮的样子忽然消失的无影无踪 “我想为你这样做很久了。”

“在军营之前  
在大门之前  
有着一盏灯  
至今依然点着  
我们要在那里再见一面  
就站在那座灯下  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲

我们两人的身影  
看来像是合而为一  
那是情侣一般的身影  
被人看见也无所谓  
所有的人看到也是一样  
只要我们在那灯下相会  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲

哨兵已经开始呼喊  
晚点名号也已吹起  
迟了的话是要关三天的紧闭  
我必须立即归来  
只好在此道别  
但心中仍然盼望与你同行  
与你一起，莉莉玛莲  
与你一起，莉莉玛莲

我能认得你的脚步声  
你的步伐有着独特的风格  
夜晚变得令人燃烧不耐  
我忘记了是如此的遥远  
我将遇到如此悲伤的事  
此刻你会跟谁在那座灯下  
与你一起，莉莉玛莲  
与你一起，莉莉玛莲

不论在这个安静的房间里  
或在地球上的任何一片土地  
我都渴望梦见  
你那令人迷恋的双唇  
你在夜雾之中旋转飞舞  
我伫立在那座灯下  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲  
正如从前，莉莉玛莲”[2]

一曲终了，Aron将手轻轻搭在吉他上，低头端详轻颤的琴弦：“唉，好久不弹，手生了。”

“Aron，现在还不是战时。”间隔了很久，Lisa才艰难回应，声音干涩，“这不合适。”

Aron抬眼去看吧台对边的姑娘，有些意外地发现Lisa的眼睛泛着星点水光，他对她温柔一笑，安慰她道：“是啊，不是战时。”

可是，平静也只是现在而已。

Ruby的电话打来时，Thomas Duke还在处理公务。

以往十九年的平安夜，他绝不会让工作占用一分钟的时间，可是今年却不同，一是因为中立法案修正案通过后这几个月各方都需要进行调整，一是因为Sam临时出差，明天晚上才能赶回来一起过圣诞节。

当仆人报告说是Ruby打来电话问候，本没打算接听任何其他人电话的Thomas却一下子想到了Ruby对Sam锲而不舍的追求和Sam对Ruby一成不变的冷淡。出于对这个女孩子的愧疚，他改了不接电话的主意。

“你好，Ruby。”

“您好，Duke先生。”

“很抱歉，Sam今天不在家，无法接到你的电话。”

“我知道，这没关系。他之前曾告诉过我，他要在平安夜赶去驻军港口看望一位对他很重要的人……”

Ruby的话抓住了Thomas的全部注意，这个与Sam和他解释未回的理由完全不同的说法让他脸色微变：“Sam是这样告诉你的？”

电话那边的Ruby却似乎没有察觉他突然转变了语气，很自然的笑着回答：“是啊，我还追问那个对他很重要的人是谁呢，会不会是某个姑娘。”下一秒Ruby像是才留意到有什么不对劲，“难道他不是这样告诉您的？他不会在骗我吧……”

Thomas脸上没有笑，可说出的话却听上去带着笑意：“Ruby，请帮我向你的家人转达节日祝福。和你聊天我很愉快，但是很抱歉，我必须要挂电话了。”

Sam说谎了。

Thomas怎么也没有想到对家人向来诚实的Sam会说谎。

作为将Sam抚养长大的父亲，Thomas熟悉自己的儿子，说谎几乎不会发生在Sam的身上。究竟发生了什么事，能够让Sam对家人说了谎话？

或者，是什么人？

“他要在平安夜赶去驻军港口看望一位对他很重要的人……”

Ruby无意的话再次于他脑海中响起，Sam认识的人中，身在驻军港口的会是谁？

很快就想到答案的Thomas面色逐渐暗沉下来。

与此恰恰相反的是，在电话的另一头，Ruby露出得逞的笑。

临近午夜，Lisa家的酒馆里愈发热闹，可Sam却在这时跟着Dean离开了酒馆。

他仍然深陷在见面时的狂喜中，而他相信Dean也是这样。当他们坐在酒馆中交流过去三个月的见闻时，他们都没有注意去听对话内容，多数时间只是看着正在说话的对方，就仅仅是简单的看着。

在灯光昏暗的角落，他关注Dean的一举一动，当然没有错过在充满生机和喜悦的绿色双眸中流动的夺目光彩，也没有错过Dean的目光不下十次的落在自己的嘴唇上。清楚知道Dean在想什么的他悄悄摸着口袋里为Dean准备的礼物，为此不禁在心里暗笑。

然而酒馆里的人越来越多，直到他们离开前，他们也没能偷偷说一些或者做一些情侣该做的事，就连9月分别时，他用小拇指勾住Dean的这个动作也没有做到。

和酒馆里人声鼎沸不同，酒馆外一片宁静。大约是过节的缘故，港口附近的居民很少在街上闲逛。Dean带着他来到小镇外，沿着树林边一半结冰的河流，两个人走走停停。

河边没有路灯，唯二的光源，一个是天上的月亮，一个是水中的月影。Sam借着一丝光亮侧头看着并肩行走的Dean，这张让他魂牵梦绕的脸庞上曾在灯下看清的所有细节此时却像是被笼罩了雾气，变得模糊虚幻起来。

这让他一瞬间恍惚，甚至于心底滋生了一份道不明的恐惧：我所经历的会是梦境吗？

“怎么了？”

耳畔突然响起的Dean的声音挥散了他心里的俱意，Sam的眼睛重新聚焦在Dean的脸上，呆呆地问：“什么怎么了？”

“我是要问你，为什么抓着我停下来？”担忧在Dean的眼中流露出来。

Sam顺着Dean的眼睛示意向下看去，惊讶地发现他在不知何时用力抓住了Dean的手臂，他连忙松开手，可在松开后，他却没有老老实实地放回在身侧，而是改为握住了Dean的左手。

Dean因为他的动作轻声笑了：“告诉我，你都是这么谈恋爱的吗？”

“什么？”Sam被Dean问懵了，半天后不好意思地苦笑着解释，“在这之前，我没谈过恋爱。”

Dean大声叹口气，扶额笑着摇摇头：“老天！”一边说着一边打算挣脱被Sam握住的手。

“等等。”Sam记起来他此行尚未实现的目的，急忙用了点力气，阻止了Dean的动作，匆匆说道，“我为你准备了一个礼物，希望你能收下。”

“礼物？什么礼物？”Dean微微挑眉。

Sam等不及回答Dean的问题，也等不及Dean给出答案，右手径自伸进大衣口袋里，眨眼间将东西放在了Dean的手掌中：“请你一定要收下。”

一枚指环静静地在Dean手中闪光。

“Sam你……”Dean不可置信地迎着月光举起指环，待看清内侧的刻字后瞪大眼睛，“别告诉我SD是Sam Duke的缩写，也别告诉我另一枚刻着DW，我可不会戴着它到处宣告我是你的什么人！”

“我的那一枚也是SD，SD不是Sam Duck，是Sam和Dean。”Sam笑弯了眼睛，深深看着Dean，“是我们。”

短短一句话缓慢却掷地有声，像是发下的永不打破的誓言。

Dean被这突如其来的认真钉在原地，许久之后低头无声的笑了，嘴上没说接受，也没说拒绝，可还是将指环放在了大衣内侧的口袋里，唇角情不自禁地上扬：“不过，别指望我会把它戴在手上。”

“只要你收下就好，这是‘我们’，别弄丢了。”Sam锁定Dean的眸子，“那么，你是我的，我是你的了。”

Dean真的不想承认，可事实就是眼前这个声称自己之前没谈过恋爱的小子，句句话都撩拨着他。他忍不住去猜，是否Sam在大学选修过怎样说情话的课程。

那一枚被他放进大衣内侧口袋的指环正好贴在他心脏的位置，许是错觉，有一种暖意自那一处扩散开来，包围着他，抵御寂冷的寒冬。

温暖、安心、踏实……

他从不敢去奢求，在他的世界分崩离析后，这些流失的感觉还能有一天重新让他感受到。

还有他以为一辈子都不会拥有的幸福。

Dean将Sam开心的样子看在眼里，想想仍然觉得不可思议。明明是来自于两个世界的人，可他们的名字却被一起刻在了对戒上。

“为什么是SD而不是SD&DW？”Dean问。

“因为这是我们的事，就只是Sam和Dean的事，它与你我的姓氏、你我的家族没有任何关系。”说到“家族”一词，Sam停了下来，“我只想让它仅仅和我们有关。”

Dean看见Sam的表情，轻叹口气：“你的父母不会同意的。”

Sam坦诚地回答：“是啊。”

“能有多糟糕？”

“我的父亲也许会和我断绝父子关系。”Sam脸色略微惨淡却没有丝毫退缩和俱意，“到那时，我就不再是Sam Duke了，我可能会成为一个没有姓氏的人。”

“你喜欢Winchester这个姓氏吗？”话说出口，Dean先被自己惊到了，他并没有将这个奇怪的念头放在大脑中过一遍，而是自然而然地讲出来，就好像他该这样问似的。

聪明如Sam，也多花了几秒钟才懂得他的意思，睁大了眼睛，不敢相信地说：“你是说……我可以……”

“是的，你可以。”Dean跟从自己内心的声音，“如果你被剥夺了Duke这个姓氏，你可以成为一个Winchester。你说我是你的，你是我的，那么共用一个姓氏又有什么关系？”见Sam仍是震惊地说不出话来，他上前一步，笑着仰头，低哑着声音，“别管这些了，想知道该怎样谈恋爱吗？”

“什么？”Sam显然还没能跟得上他的思维。

Dean低声笑了，趁Sam不备，伸出右手勾住对方的脖颈，吻了上去。Sam措手不及，僵硬地站着，一时半刻还没能作出回应。

“知道了吗？”Dean结束了这个不算缠绵也不算粗暴的吻，堪堪停在Sam的唇边低语。他眼睛向上看去，Sam眨了眨眼睛，那对狭长微挑的眸中，常见的纯澈迅速被另一种灼热的情绪取代。不等Dean多做反应，Sam的嘴唇重新吻上了他。

与他浅尝辄止的吻不同，这一次的吻伴随着两人的低声呜咽深入下去。

在体内的燥热将理智全部燃烧之前，两人很有默契地分开了。Sam因为害羞而眼神飘忽，他舔了舔嘴唇也撇开了任何能够直视对方的可能。

“我……差不多应该走了。”磨人的寂静后，Sam开口说道。

“哦……”Dean心里生出失落。

“那么……”

“Sam。”Dean打断了Sam即将说出的最后的道别，“我给不了你太多的承诺。但是有一件事我能为你做到。”说着，他直视着Sam，“你为此付出的所有，我都会与你共同背负。”

Dean向Sam郑重许诺的这一幕被刻在了两人的心里，这之后的很多年，时常出现在两人的梦中。

Sam忘不了，这一夜的星光全数落进了Dean醉人的眼。

Dean同样忘不了，这一夜的月色照亮了Sam温柔的笑。

__________________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]1939年9月，德波战争爆发之后，罗斯福不得不发表正式中立声明并实施中立法。在9月21日国会召开的特别会议上，罗斯福企图用禁运政策曾给美国带来的灾难——1814年国会大厦部分被焚来说服国会废除禁运条款，同时声称"当然，向诸位回顾这上点只不过是复述历史罢了"。经过国会内外的激烈辩论，同年11月，国会通过中立法修正案，取消禁运条款，实行现购自运原则（现金购买，运输自理）。罗斯福随即予以签署。  
[2]《莉莉玛莲》：歌词由Hans Leip（1893-1983）写于一次大战中的1915年，他当时是一名被征召到德军俄国前线的汉堡教师。Leip组合了他女朋友与另一名女性朋友的名称，即莉莉与玛莲，诗意地组合了莉莉玛莲这一个人名。这首诗后来以"Das Lied eines jungen Soldaten auf der Wacht"（《一个年轻的士兵值班之歌》）的名字出版。在作者Hans Leip与Rudolf zinc为这首诗加上音乐前，诺伯特·舒尔策（Norbert Schultze）早已于1938年为它谱曲。而Tommy Connor之后写了英文歌词。


	15. Chapter 15

_**“……他就这么走了，我甚至都来不及做什么，不，应该是我们都来不及做什么。他就这么着急回去吗？不能多呆一个小时吗？就算半个小时也够了。** _

_**哦，我的上帝！我都在想什么呢？他是个不折不扣的乖宝宝，即使我再想，我也不能说‘嘿，伙计，你看现在时间还早，要不咱们把裤子脱了，换一种方式交流’吧，他一定会被我吓到的，一定的！** _

_**我想要他，这毫无疑问，而且他也想要我，我能从他的吻里清楚地感受到。他的吻，如果真如他所说的，是初吻的话，天呐，简直棒呆了！这个吻只要再坚持十秒钟，我可不管他是不是处男，绝对会当即上了他！** _

_**我相信Aron早已看出来了，而且我不得不怀疑此前他对Sam偶尔暴露出来的敌意其实是因为他猜到了我和Sam之间会发展到现在这个关系。至于Bill，大概也能看出点什么，不然当我送走Sam，走进宿舍的时候，他怎么会用那种十分欠揍的眼神看我呢？这没关系，他们是诚挚的朋友，是值得信赖的兄弟，如果他们问起来，我不会拐弯抹角地糊弄过去，我会实话实说的。** _

_**我爱他，这个聪明的傻瓜！这没什么好遮掩的，是的，虽然我确实无法将戒指戴在手上，但这不代表我觉得我和他的关系见不得光。如果世上真有不需要感到羞耻的事，我相信它一定是爱。我的得到与付出都是光明正大的，难道只因为他不是个女人，我就要隐藏他的存在吗？那么我的接受和承诺有什么意义？真是笑话！** _

_**然而，担忧依然还在。他说希望这只是‘我们’的事，与姓氏和家族无关，可是真的无关吗？他终究与我不同，在最好的年纪，能否承受得住失去一切的苦果？而我能否坚持到忍心看他失去所有？** _

_**我再一次在我爱的人面前感到无能为力，这滋味太不好受了。从Sammy到父亲，再到他，我能做到少的可怕。** _

_**我要反悔吗？不，我不会反悔的，说出的每一个字我永远都不会反悔。我只是担心，我不希望他会受到伤害，虽然我们选择了必然会受伤的道路。我没办法弥补他将会失去的，可我能做到尽我所能为保护他。** _

_**上帝啊！我知道你一直在忽略我的祷告，但这一次我依然要向你祈祷，请你不要让他受伤。** _

_**如果这条路最终通向地狱，那么，让我一个人坠入就好。”** _

Sam的眼睛停落在纸上最后一句话，情绪深深陷在其中，很久都无法挣脱出来。

他将这蒙尘的情感再次经历了一边，他跟着DW，尽数感受喜悦与担忧，愈发明白这段感情绝非一句“不易”可以概括。日记中两个人的决定会面临什么、会放弃什么，此刻的他竟有几分惧怕去想象。

他无法得知当年二人心中究竟发生怎样的悸动，以至于认定了对方，坚定地作出承诺。Sam Duke不会不知道家族对于自己来说有多么重要，那意味着光明的前途和令人艳羡的人生；而DW也不会不知道和Sam在一起会给自己带来多少避不开的麻烦和威胁，无论是来自军队，还是来自Sam的父母。

可是他们还是义无反顾地选择了彼此，一个甘愿被剥夺姓氏，一个甘愿独自坠入地狱。

Sam感受到了前所未有的震撼，不是源自生死诀别，而是既简单又复杂的爱。

寂静的树林、朦胧的月色、坦白的心意，还有只刻着“我们”却没有其他誓言的指环。

如此浪漫美好的时刻，Sam却隐约看见了暗藏于下的阴影。

那是欢愉之后的注定会到来的痛苦，是早已潜伏下来等待着他们的刀。

他们对此一无所知吗？Sam绝不认同，事实上，他们是知道的。

_**“如果这条路最终通向地狱，那么，让我一个人坠入就好。”** _

Sam无声重复着这最后一句话，一瞬间，他仿佛看到DW就坐在他的对面。

“你……不害怕吗？”他忍不住问。

“不。”DW对他展颜一笑，眸光闪烁，“他值得我这样做。”

是啊，万千顾虑不及一句“值得”。Sam为自己的多虑发笑，他在笑自己，他怎么能够忘记那两人对于彼此是什么呢？

DW将Sam Duke拉入了一个新的世界的同时，Sam Duke也将DW拉出了二十多年都未曾走出过的1920年漫天飞雪的感恩节，那个失散了Sammy的日子。

DW对Sam Duke来说是缤纷的光，Sam Duke于DW而言又何尝不是温暖的阳？

当手机铃声响起的时候，Dean正在整理书架上的图书。

旁边的老图书管理员被突兀的《Carry On My Wayward Son》前奏惊得一哆嗦，Dean赶在他发作之前，连声抱歉，迅速转身朝着门口走去。

“你好。”Dean没来得及看清来电人的姓名就接听了。

“Dean，是我。”

来电人熟悉的声音让Dean一愣：“Ben，是你。”Ben是在他十几岁时从孤儿院里领养他的人，是给了他Dean Winchester这个名字的人，他理应称呼其为“父亲”，可Ben却明确表示他不需要这样做。他曾对此感到疑惑，直到他看到保险箱中和他同名的祖父的照片，他才隐隐明白了Ben的用意。

“你在哪儿？”

“我在加州。”Dean如实相告，“斯坦福。”

Ben沉默了片刻：“你还在寻找那本日记。”

“是。”说到至今下落不明的日记，Dean不由得叹气，“但是没有结果。”

“听着，Dean，等这件事结束之后，也许我们该谈谈，关于你的祖父，还有其他的一些事情。”Ben听上去像是下了很大决心，“是时候让你知道这些了。”

Dean犹豫着问：“是与你的身世有关吗？”

Ben那边安静了，过了一段时间才再次传来说话声音：“是的，看来你已经猜到了。”

“多多少少算是吧。”Dean含糊回答，“从1941年9月开始，Sam Duke寄来的信件上收信地址便改成了夏威夷珍珠港，12月7日偷袭珍珠港事件发生后不久，Sam Duke仍然寄过一封信到那里，可是那之后有长达五个多月的时间两人没有联系。直到1942年5月，Sam Duke写了一封寄往德克萨斯州的信，至于这封信的内容……”Dean顿了顿，无法确定是否该说出口，“是询问祖母和你的事。”

“Dean，你用错了词，不是‘询问’，应该是‘质问’吧。”Ben轻叹一声，有几分云淡风轻的意味，“我知道你在照顾我的感受，但这完全没有必要。且不说我们是否有资格对此发表些什么意见，更何况他也没有说任何难堪的话。”

“是的。”Dean联想到那一沓信件中的每一个字句，不管Sam Duke写下时抱着怎样的心情，那些读来都是得体的，而非令人不适的，“我很想知道1941年12月7日珍珠港事件后究竟发生了什么事，他们怎么会突然失去了联系？”

“珍珠港事件……”

“怎么，你是不是知道什么？”

“不，”Ben的回答让Dean失望，“我只知道那是令人心碎的一天。”

“那本日记中会记载那天到底发生了什么。”Dean自知无法在这个话题上再追问下去，但转念一想，忽然意识到了反常，“你不会打来电话只问我在哪儿，所以这通电话的目的是……”

“你小子果然聪明！”Ben笑了，“我查到了一个人，这个人是他信任的战友，我觉得你会愿意去见他一面的。”

“他的战友？”Dean有些惊讶，“老天，那他岂不是得一百岁了……”

“对，好消息是他还活着，坏消息是他患有阿尔兹海默综合征很多年了。所以你也别抱太大希望，过去事情他可能已经不记得了。”

“不，无论他是否记得，我都必须立刻去拜访他。”Dean毫不犹豫地说，“他现在在哪儿？”

“我已经拜托我的朋友去查了，别担心，很快就会有结果的。”

“那就好。”Dean仍然觉得难以置信，“我曾调查过出现在Sam Duke信件中的人名，与他关系要好的战友应该都已经不在人世了，你是怎么查到这个人的？对了，他叫什么名字？”

“William Nored。”

“William Nored？”Dean低声重复，飞快地在大脑中过了一遍他在信件中看到过的名字，“不，这个人名不在信件里，你确定此人是与他关系要好的战友？”

“是的，我确定。你没见过这个名字是因为他从不称呼此人为William。”

“那他称呼他为……”

“Bill。”

几次占线之后，Sam终于拨通了Dean的电话。

“嘿，Dean，中午要一起吃饭吗？”

“呃，不了。”

Sam脸上刚挂起来的笑瞬间消失了：“发生了什么事？为什么？”

“没什么。”Dean稍作停顿，像是在思考是否要解释一般，“我必须立刻去见一个人，这很重要。我请了假，半个小时后就出发，最晚明天回来。”

“我也要去。”Sam不假思索地匆匆说道。

“这和你无关，好吗？”Sam听见Dean小声嘟囔，“我就知道不该说这么多……”

Sam心思转了转，变换了策略：“嘿，还记得上次那家餐馆吗？就是你说过那是你吃过的最好吃的派的那家。”

“我记得。”Dean谨慎地说，好像在提防他似的。

“你还想吃吗？”Sam说，“我的意思是如果你来不及坐在饭店里享受，可以买一些带走，在路上慢慢吃。”

“所以呢？”

Sam笑了起来：“我猜你应该不会拒绝不需要付小费的外卖员吧。”

Dean怎么可能不清楚Sam心里打的是什么主意，但他却无法对这个人说出个“不”字。即使Sam打着“送外卖”的幌子一屁股坐在Impala的副驾驶座上，死皮赖脸地不下车，他心里也没半分反感，甚至还觉得这个人相当有趣。

莫非我是疯了吗？眼前这人浑身上下没有一处不欠打，我却丝毫没有揍他的想法。

Dean一边启动Impala一边随意说道：“你好像说过最近你在忙着写论文。”

“是啊。”Sam呵呵一乐，“不过，不着急。”

Dean忍不住翻了个白眼：“难道你一点儿也不关心我要去哪儿吗？”

“比起这个，我更关心你急着要去见什么人。”

Dean无言以对，无奈地摇摇头，而Sam却心满意得地安稳坐着傻笑。

Impala驶出帕罗奥多，一路向北，如同一只黑鸟，飞速奔驰在洲际公路上。

尚未拥有独属自己的车的Sam来到斯坦福上学后，几乎没有机会像这样坐在车里兜风，他情不自禁地闭上眼睛，放空自己，让灵魂去感受西海岸的风。刹那间，“公路旅行”这个与他过去的人生并不贴切的词出现在他的大脑中。

“我们可以去公路旅行。”他这样想着，也就这样说出口。

“你说什么？”Dean其实听清了Sam的话，可他却觉得自己听错了。他在怀疑，Sam是不是搞错了情况，他们明明不是在度假！

Sam缓慢睁开眼睛，稍稍侧头看向专注于驾驶的Dean。他看见光线刚好擦过Dean深刻分明的轮廓，卷长的睫毛下绿的纯粹的眸子揉进了光芒，他的视线向下，停在微微开启一条缝隙的线条优美的嘴唇上。

不知怎么，DW日记中那个吻忽然占据了他的全部意识。

“你喜欢我吗？”这一句轻声呢喃很快被车内噪音盖了过去，无论是说者，还是听者，都没有留心注意。

“你刚才在说什么？”Dean斜着眼睛睨过来，诧异地看见此时Sam一脸呆滞，是与他们在图书馆中初见时一样傻的表情。

Sam闻言一惊，猛地吸了一大口气，类似于溺水之人得救的样子，前一秒漏拍的心现在却以比平常明显快一些的频率跳着，他将放在腿上的背包向上拉了拉，手向后指着，眼睛飘忽不定：“呃，那个，请问我可以躺在后座睡一会儿吗？”

“你哪里不舒服吗？”Dean关切地问，随即愣了一下，因为他想不到自己会如此关心Sam。

“是……”Sam点点头，又很快改成摇头，“不是！”

简直莫名其妙！Dean在心里大叫：我他妈一定是疯了，才没在一开始就赶他下车！他不耐烦地撇撇嘴，将车子停下来，硬邦邦地说：“请便。”

“谢谢！”Sam松了一口气，拎着背包悬在身前，全程保持着这个诡异的姿势，慌忙坐进了后座。接着，他听到Dean毫不掩饰的嗤笑，Impala开动起来。Sam悄悄通过后视镜去观察Dean的神情，半天后才彻底放松下来。他在心中鄙视了自己一番，将背包中的日记本拿出来平摊在腿上。

_**“1940.2.14** _

_**好吧，我就知道我一定会在这一天写点什么。** _

_**我收到了他的来信，基于对他的智商的信心，我觉得他应该是算好了在途时间才寄出的，否则，信的第一句话怎么可能刚巧会是‘Happy Valentine's Day’？当然，除了第一句，剩下的读起来和正常的朋友间往来信件的内容没有差别。** _

_**他说他本来要来看我的，但是他的父亲坚持让他协助处理公务，所以无法脱身。他希望我今年可以申请到假期去华盛顿，因为他想我了。** _

_**不，他没有明说想我了，而是用“我一直怀念着每一个和你坐在一起畅所欲言的日子”来代替。** _

_**这是我主意，我和他约定在时机成熟前，要么不再频繁通信，要么就尽量不要在信里说些太明显的话。** _

_**然而什么时候才是时机成熟？实际上我也说不清楚。** _

_**这太难了！让我忍住不去将我的内心感受写给他看，比我想象中要难得多。可是我们又不能冒险不顾及这些，毕竟我的信都会接受检查。** _

_**也许，我们应该采取另一种方式，比如给信件内容加密什么的。之前Ash玩过这个，我可以试试，他那么聪明，一定会看得懂的……”** _

Sam轻轻笑了，恋爱中的情趣总是这么甜蜜又可爱。

_**“……Aron终于得到了梦寐以求的Lisa的心，不过Lisa的妈妈的意思是，他们必须要等到后年夏天Aron和我们一起晋升为中尉后结婚。无论如何，祝福他们吧！Aron可能没有达到Lisa的妈妈想象中的Lisa的男朋友应该达到的标准，可是我敢打赌，对于Lisa来说，他会是一个很好的归宿。** _

_**Bobby来信说Ash对Sammy下落的调查可能会因为上级觉得他表现优秀而被调到夏威夷珍珠港基地一事而无法开展。得知这个消息我虽然会为了调查中断而感到沮丧，但我同时也会为了Ash混得不赖而开心。总统越来越重视夏威夷的海军部署，这件事海军上下谁都看得出来，我就知道，Ash这个小子，还是有那么点儿天赋的。** _

_**Uncle C依然很忙碌，无暇与我联系。虽然他没有明说，可我明白，对于Sammy的调查，他那一边同样停滞不前。我有时候会去想，那对抱走Sammy的夫妇会是拥有怎样势力的人？能够做到就连Uncle C也查不到丁点儿踪迹。这也许并不是坏事，我不得不这样安慰我自己，Sammy会有一个不错的家庭，这意味着一个不错的前途，还有一个不错的人生。** _

_**如果真的是这样，那么我真的有必要再找下去吗？** _

_**我无法放心，我必须要找到他，我可以不去打扰他，但是我必须要确定他过得好。是的，不只是他的家庭，还有他的朋友，甚至他的爱人，我必须要保证这些人不会让他受到伤害。** _

_**至于父亲，我想他会理解的。”** _

Sam的心情由一开始的愉快变得沉重，Sam Duke的存在确实给DW带来了欢乐，可是Sammy和父亲的问题，仍然如影随形地跟着DW，不容他多做喘息。

他瞄了一眼斜前方Dean，不见对方有丝毫交谈的意思，只好翻到了下一页，继续沉浸在日记中。

_**“1940.3.5** _

_**该死！该死！该死！** _

_**我怎么就这么蠢？！Sam怎么就这么蠢？！** _

_**该死的！Uncle C为什么要选择今天过来？他为什么会经过收发室？为什么刚好会看到Sam的来信接受检查这一幕？又为什么要拿起来自己看？** _

_**我当然知道军队里所有往来信件都要接受检查，但收发室那帮小子只会注意到信纸上那些字，绝不会看出我和Sam的信进行过加密处理。可是Uncle C不一样，他一眼就看穿了这点儿小把戏，自然也知道了Sam真正想要说的话。** _

_**天呐，一切都糟糕透顶了！** _

_**他找我单独谈话，拿着信和破解出来的内容问我是怎么回事。我能说什么？我只能老老实实承认。我做好了被从来不对我发火的他训斥的准备，可他却没有这样做，他只问了我这种加密的信一共有几封，他看到的这是第几封。** _

_**只有两封，我如实坦白，上个月情人节之后我回信时用了加密，Sam应该没花多长时间就懂了，所以很快用同样方式回信。只不过没有想到，第一次尝试就被Uncle C发现了。** _

_**我看得出，虽然他没有训斥我，但是他对我还是有些失望的。他不会理解，无论我怎样解释，他也不会理解。我不能怪他的固执和保守，因为即使他对于我来说和Bobby一样是如父亲一般的长者的存在，我也不能要求他认同我人生中的每一次选择。就像Sam说的，这件事只与‘我们’有关。** _

_**但是我必须要感激他。虽然Uncle C并不能理解，但是他在这件事上没有站在我的对立面，他确实没有支持，可也没有反对。他告诉我从此以后不必使用加密信联系，因为加密信危险性太高，他会想办法做些安排，避免对我的信件检查。** _

_**这意味着，我和Sam很可能不再需要在这仅有的联系上伪装。** _

_**除了这件事，Uncle C还带来了父亲的消息。他说父亲明年秋天就能获得假释，那之后再过几个月，他就能很骄傲地看着自己的儿子晋升为中尉了。** _

_**我很高兴，可是在高兴中，我又有些说不明的茫然无措。我和父亲之间错过了太多时间，他错过了我的成长，我错过了他的救赎，二十年后再次见面，我们真的能做到假装这些错过不存在吗？** _

_**还有Sammy，我该怎么向他交代？** _

_**还有Sam，我要怎么解释？”** _

由于长时间在行驶中的车内看文字，Sam感到了头晕，他翻过这一页，勉强看到下一页上的日期—— _ **“1940.6.27”**_ 。

6月27日，竟然和今天是同一天。

Sam因为这个巧合笑了，他将日记本装进背包，望向窗外。风吹起了他略长的发丝，有一些遮盖了他的视线，他懒得理顺，干脆闭上双眼。

而他不知道的是，就在他闭眼的同时，驾驶座上的Dean关掉了吵闹的七十年代的摇滚音乐。

到达俄勒冈州菲尔养老院的时候，已经临近傍晚了。Dean将车子稳稳停在养老院院内，回头望去后座，Sam仍是睡着。

Dean笑着伸手想要叫醒Sam，然而当伸出的手就要触碰到Sam的脸时，却鬼使神差地转而将挡在脸上的一缕棕色头发轻轻拨到一边。

我在干什么？Dean对自己的行为感到不解，他猝然收回手，打开车门下了车。

“你好。”

“你好。”Dean对前台其中一个姑娘微笑，“几个小时前我曾打来电话预约过拜访一位老先生，我姓Winchester，Dean Winchester。”

“请稍等。”姑娘低头查找信息，“是的，Winchester先生，你预约拜访的是William Nored先生。”

“对。”

“请跟我来。”姑娘起身，引导Dean向一旁通道口走去。

大约五分钟后，Dean被带进了一个开阔的房间，停放在落地窗前的背对着他的轮椅上坐着一个老者。引导他的姑娘走到老者身边，声音轻柔：“Nored先生，您的访客，Winchester先生到了。”说完，她站起身走回来对着Dean，“Nored先生的身体情况并不乐观，请您注意探访时间。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“不用客气，有事情按那边的铃就可以了。”

Dean目送姑娘离开，而后放轻脚步，向William Nored走去。

他无法说清楚他现在心里有多么激动，他面对的是祖父的可以以命相托的战友，是从那场战争中幸存下来，并且跨越了伤痛和时间，活到今天的英雄。

他想要知道的，他的祖父和Sam Duke的故事和结局，也许这个老人能够全部告诉他。

“您好，Nored先生。”Dean罕见的小心翼翼地说话。

William Nored却置若罔闻，眼睛始终盯着窗外天上的飞鸟，就像身边根本没有第二个人在和他打招呼一样沉浸在自己的世界中。

“William Nored先生，我知道您能听得见我说话。”Dean耐心靠近一步，看着老人面无表情的侧脸，“您不认识我，但是我的祖父，他是您的同窗兼战友，他……”

William Nored的苍老声音突然响起：“今天是几号？”

Dean不明所以，却还是回答：“6月27日。”等了一会儿不见老人回应，他只好接着没有说完的说下去，“我的祖父是……”

就在这时，William Nored转头看到了他，浑浊的眼睛一亮，笑了起来：“Dean！”

“是的。”Dean兴奋地说，可他很快就反应过来，William Nored的反应不过是看到他与祖父无差的容颜而已，“我想知道……”

“嘘，我问你，‘天空不曾留下鸟的痕迹，但我已经飞过’，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“啊？我不明白……”

“这是我的未婚妻最喜欢的一句话，她说是摘自某个很伟大的作家的诗集。”

“什么？”

“6月27日……”William Nored忽然低头喃喃，然后皱眉，“你不是昨天就启程去了华盛顿吗？”

“他……”Dean一时之间不知道该怎么回答，“我不是……”

“原来你没有去啊。”William Nored表情放松下来，“你没去就好，没去就好。太好了，你没有去，他们就不会死。”

“你说什么？谁死了？”情急之下，Dean将轮椅扳正，蹲下身体，面对William Nored，“他们是谁？”

“他们是谁？”William Nored眼中一片空白，盯着他问，“你是谁？”

“我是Dean，Dean Winchester。”Dean不再指望眼前这个经受阿尔兹海默综合征折磨的老人分辨他究竟是谁，“Bill，还记得吗？我是Dean。”

“Dean！”老人再次露出了将他认作他祖父时的欣喜表情，“Aron那个瘦子赌钱又输了，你怎么才来？”

“我……”

“Sam那个小子又来信了吗？”

“他……”

“Alex那个混蛋又被你打败了，哈哈哈。”

他不记得了，不，他或许都还记得，但是没有任何意义了。想到这里，Dean挫败地缓缓站起身：“Nored先生，很抱歉打扰您的修养了，如果有机会，我会再来探望您的。”

“等等！”Dean猝不及防被老人抓住了手臂，老人直视他的眼睛，表情严肃到可怕，“你不要去华盛顿，至少这一次不要去。”

“为什么？”

“因为他们会死，因为你们会变成飞鸟。”


	16. Chapter 16

1940年6月27日。

“为什么要去华盛顿？”

当邻座的男人抛出这个问题时，距离华盛顿只有不到二十英里的路程了。熟悉的问话立刻引起了正望着窗外的Dean的注意，他记得就在昨天，Bill说过一样的话。彼时，申请到假期的他离开中尉办公室，路过收发室，碰见了前来取信的Bill。

“请假获批了吗？下午出发？”见Dean点头，Bill揶揄笑道，“看来，饥渴的某人等不及要去和秘密情人幽会了。”

“嘿！”Dean不好意思地笑着呵斥一声，“你知道我是为了回家探望Bobby才请的假。”

“哦，是呢，说得好像你真的不会绕道去华盛顿一样。”Bill边说边低头拆信，“没想到厚脸皮的Dean还有害羞的一天。”

“够了，伙计，你大可以不用拆穿我的。”Dean瞥见了Bill的信封，上面“俄勒冈州”收进眼底，“怎么？家里人寄来的信？”

Bill开心地笑着：“是未婚妻，她说她想我了。”

“你们约定了什么时候结婚吗？”Dean好奇地问。

“呃，差不多就这两年吧。”Bill停下来想了想，“大概吧。”

Dean为Bill在结婚这样重要的人生大事上略微无所谓的态度哭笑不得：“说真的，你就不怕她和别人跑了？”

“不会的。”Bill呵呵地笑， “你也许不知道，找到我这样有趣又博学还专情的人很不容易。”说完，抬头看着被自己的回答噎到无语的Dean，不忘再强调一遍，“相信我，相当不容易。”

“好吧。”Dean无奈地耸耸肩。

“顺便问一句，为什么要去华盛顿？从这里回到堪萨斯州已经不近了，真想不明白你为什么还要挤出时间赶去那里。”Bill再次将话题转到Dean身上，“难不成在上一封信里，Sam也说了他想你了吗？”

“这倒不是。”想到Sam在信中写的情话，Dean低头抿嘴一笑，“他明天过生日。” 说到生日，Dean想起来与Sam同龄的Sammy上个月2号也应该过完20岁的生日了[1]。

“Oops！”Bill拿着信纸的手抖了抖，受惊般瞪着Dean，“千万别告诉我你还要去参加什么生日宴会。那意味着你会见到他的父母，还有一群可恶的上流社会的小屁孩！”

Dean迅速脑补了一下Bill三两句描绘的情景，心里惊了一下，可脸上还算平静：“也……不算糟糕吧，我曾经见过他的父亲，他的父亲以前在一些事情上提供过帮助。”

“什么？你见过？”Bill惊叫，“那么他知道你们……”

“不，他不知道。”Dean摇摇头，目光投向远方，“这很难，尤其对于Sam的家人来说。”

一时之间，Bill看着Dean的表情不知道要说些什么，半晌过后才低声说道：“真搞不懂你，本来就在一条艰难的道路上前行，现在偏偏要选一条更艰难的路，上帝可真会安排。”

“那么，感谢上帝吧。”Dean与Bill相视而笑，“我先回去准备行李了。”

“等等。”Bill叫住刚刚抬腿要走的Dean。

“什么？”

“这句话是什么意思？”Bill指着手中的信纸，“她说她最近在读诗，特别喜欢一句话，‘天空不曾留下鸟的痕迹，但我已经飞过’[2]，这是什么意思？”

“你问我吗？”Dean摊手故作无能为力的样子，整个人看起来欠揍极了，“有趣又博学还专情的人想不明白的事，我又怎么可能知道呢？”

Dean从窗外收回视线，转去看向邻座男人，微微一笑：“不为什么，因为我的爱人在华盛顿。”

是啊，爱人。

Dean的手情不自禁地触碰被衣襟覆盖的锁骨以下的位置，在这个旁人看不见的地方，正悬着一枚刻有“SD”的指环。

Ruby不想来这里，此刻她本应在去往Duke家的路上，今天是Sam的20岁生日，她应该准时出席，并且想办法通过Sam的父母抓住Sam的心。

这是笨拙的迂回策略，她当然清楚，只不过除此之外，她实在想不到更直接的方式，因为Sam从来就没将她看在眼里。

她希望能尽快找到有效手段，拿下Sam，完成元首交给她的任务。所以，即使再不愿意，面对Lucifer发出的让她前来商议有关Sam之事的命令时，她还是第一时间赶到了。

Ruby冷漠地推门，心道：但愿这个男人能给点有用的帮助。

“请你长话短说。”Ruby冷着脸地坐在Lucifer对面，“你知道，今天是Sam的生日。”

“是，我知道，所以我才会请你过来。” Lucifer不紧不慢地说，“以防你在宴会上见到不速之客会惊慌失措。”

Ruby眯起眼睛：“你是指Dean Winchester？”

“对，他大概再有一个小时就会出现在宴会上。”

“我不明白，你为什么不采取任何措施？”Ruby手指紧紧扣住面前的桌沿，气愤地低吼，“你很清楚我的任务是什么，特别是在去年八月那个不要命的犹太人写信给美国总统后[3]，这个任务更加紧迫，而你，明知道他在妨碍我！”

“别生气，亲爱的Ruby。”Lucifer面带笑容地将桌面上的文件夹向前推去，“不如你先看看这个，看过之后，你会改变主意的。”

Ruby松开抓住桌沿的手，恨恨地瞪着含笑的男人，翻开文件夹，随即脸上的愤怒僵住了。

“这是真的吗？”Ruby的表情因为激动变得扭曲，翻页的指尖轻颤，“竟是这样啊。”

“现在，你依然觉得我留着他是个错误吗？”Lucifer轻笑。

“不。”Ruby合上文件夹，红唇弯起，“你是对的。”

“知道该怎么做了吗？”

“是的。”Ruby说，接着轻轻晃动文件夹，“最后的问题，有多少人知道这件事？我猜有人也在调查它吧。”

“你说的对，确实有人在调查。不过，Thomas Duke是个极其谨慎的人，他有能力做到让这件事无迹可查。”Lucifer视线停在文件夹上，“好好利用它，凭借它，你能控制的不止一个人。”

“我知道。”Ruby自信地扬起下颌，优雅地起身，走向门口。

“另外，还有一件事。”Lucifer悠悠开口，“也许沉迷于追求小游戏的你并不知道，Leslie R. Groves前几日和Oppenheimer秘密交谈了。”

“Oppenheimer[4]？”Ruby闻言转身，“就是那个Oppenheimer？”

“是的。”Lucifer说，“所以，留给你的时间不多了。”

一整个上午，Sam都处于一种魂不守舍的状态。

“Sam，你在听我说话吗？Sam！”

“什么？”Sam回神，正好对上父亲疑惑的眼神，慌张地道歉，“抱歉，爸爸，我刚刚走神了。”

“是的，你应该道歉，但不是因为你‘刚刚’走神。事实上，儿子，你今天一直都心不在焉。”Thomas审视着对面的Sam，“我很想知道原因。”

“我……”Sam窘迫地垂下头，避开Thomas的双眼。

“但是，如果你不想说，完全可以不说。”Thomas叹了一口气，“毕竟，你已经成年了。”

“我很抱歉，爸爸。”

“我接受你的道歉。”Thomas点点头，“那么，让我们回到刚刚的话题上吧。”

Sam问：“关于总统先生的计划？”

“没错，我很高兴你还是听进去了一些。”Thomas神色缓和，“鉴于德国所谓的‘铀计划’[5]，以及Einstein写给总统先生的信，总统正在制定一个很重要的计划以应对随时发生的危机，他打算安排Groves上将主持，而在Groves有关这个计划的参与候选者名单中，排在第一位的是你所熟悉的校友，也是我的好友。”

“谁？”

“Julius Robert Oppenheimer。”

“是他？！”Sam感到惊讶，可很快惊讶就打消了惊讶，“是的，如果有人胜任的话，那么应该是Oppenheimer先生。”Sam思索片刻，皱眉抬眼望向自己的父亲，“您选择此时告诉我这些，是希望我做些什么呢？您知道我的专业与Oppenheimer先生即将从事的工作毫无关系。”

“专业的事需要专业的人，因此，为了领先于德国完成目标，总统需要专业的人，比如Oppenheimer，然而……”Thomas身体后倾，靠在椅背上，“也需要眼睛，足够可靠的眼睛。”

Sam不解：“我对化学研究一无所知，他会怀疑……”

“你错了，孩子。”Thomas打断了Sam的话，“无论是谁，他都会怀疑。可是，一个还算熟悉的监视者和一个完全陌生的监视者，你觉得他会更接受哪一个？你必须要承认，熟人会让人放松防备，也会让人表现得更接近本我。”

“是的。”Sam嘴上认同，可是心里却无比骇然。他端详生养自己的男人，第一次在此人身上看见了“危险”这个至少不该在自己面前出现的词。诚然，他深知，Thomas能够取得今天的地位，离不开头脑与手腕，踏入政界的人绝不会单纯，也没有可以信赖的友人，可当他第一次在父亲这里领教到这些时，他依然感到可怕。年少时，他曾数次见到前来家中拜访的Oppenheimer，父亲与此人谈笑的画面全部闪现在他脑海中，可如今父亲说到让他监视Oppenheimer时，却十分冷静，仿佛他们所讨论的监视对象只是一个与他们毫无瓜葛之人，思及此处，心中的想法脱口而出：“您是否会有一天这样对我？”

话音刚落，Thomas和Sam都震惊了，Thomas没有想到Sam会这样问，而Sam想不到自己会问出来。

两个人沉默了很久，气氛压抑，可Sam没有勇气去打破，直到Thomas说话：“还记得我教给你的第一课吗？就在你准备开启你的职业生涯时。”

“不要感情用事。”Sam回答。

“是，不要感情用事。关于你的问题，我可以给出你想听的答案，但是比起这个，我认为你更愿意我实话实说。”Thomas的语气少见的严肃，“我不希望有一天我会这样对你，如果有必要，我会帮你剪除多余的甚至是幼稚的牵挂，所以你一定要记住，不要感情用事，那对你没有好处。”

这个答案便是等同于肯定了。Sam胸中一片寒意，这一瞬间，他再次羡慕起Dean。Dean没有他优越的家庭背景，可是却拥有真诚的人生。他曾见过Dean的朋友，也曾在Dean的信中读到朋友间的趣事，那种不设防的友谊看起来那么简单，可于他而言却远在天边。

Thomas告诫他，不要感情用事，这意味着他永远不能在别人身上投入太多情感，同窗也好，朋友也罢，皆是如此。

那么Dean呢？Sam没法坦然直视Thomas，他在大脑中演练过无数次，关于在今天，在他的生日宴会后，如何将Dean以及他们的关系介绍给自己的家人。他不想再等了，Dean坚持的“低调”是对他的保护，他岂会不明白Dean的良苦用心？但是他不能容忍自己继续畏缩下去，这是他们的爱情，他坚持这一点，他有什么资格让Dean为他挡下一切？那是他爱的人，他欠他一次正名，为他们的爱情正名，为他的爱人正名。为此，他提前向Dean发出了邀请，并且Dean也答应今天前来。然而如今，他却怎么也说不出来半个字。

他怕了吗？

是的，他怕了。

他害怕的不是Thomas对自己的冷血，他害怕的是有朝一日Dean会成为Thomas口中必须剪除的“多余的甚至是幼稚的牵挂”。

“Sam，怎么了？你看起来不太好。”Thomas发现了Sam异样的神色，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没事的，爸爸。”Sam强打精神，让自己表现的平静些，“我的朋友应该快到了，如果您没有其他的事，我想我该出去迎接了。”得到Thomas的允许后，他努力用正常步伐离开了书房。

这或许不会是个好主意。

站在Duke家街对面的Dean半张着嘴望着这个应该称作“庄园”而非“别墅”的地方。

在来的路上他一直按捺不下汹涌不歇的情绪，与Sam想念他一样，他同样在想念着Sam。去年圣诞节月光下的吻总是出现在他的梦里，他们紧紧靠在一起，分享着这个吻，分享着雷动不止的心跳，也分享着不能言状的渴望。

那种原始的冲动，他无法拒绝，也不愿意拒绝，便任由着它融化了他的智商和理智。于是，当Sam来信说希望能在生日宴会上看见他时，他不及多想就立刻回信说“我愿意”。

我愿意，事后的他想起来不禁害羞到捂脸，因为这句话怎么看怎么像答应了求婚。

Dean就这样站在原地长达半个小时，他看见陆续有人在对面下车，然后走进庄园。他从那些人的身上收回目光，又低头看看自己的穿着。好吧，对比了半天的他安慰自己，虽然比不上，但至少够正式了，起码是他这二十多年中少有的正式了。

Dean紧张地检查自己的衣着，汗湿的手正了正Aron借给他领结。该死的，他默默咒骂，为什么领结会这么紧呢？

确定一切都没有问题后，他头也不回地迈着大步走向了对面庄园。

这没什么的，他告诉自己，我这样走过街，然后走进去，找到Sam说句‘生日快乐’什么的，最后再走出来。

可惜这样的计划在第一步就遇到阻碍了。

“我很抱歉，先生，请问您找谁？”

站在门口的男人拦住了Dean，Dean因为这个意外愣了：“我找Sam，Sam Duke。”

“请问您是？”

“我是他的朋友，他邀请我参加他的生日宴会。”

“是吗？”男人迅速打量着Dean，他同样打量回去，这才注意到男人的穿着比自己的要讲究很多，于是便也明白了男人的质疑。

“我叫Dean，Dean Winchester。”他在赌，赌他这个小人物的姓名会是进入Duke庄园的通信证，赌Sam不会让他面临这样的尴尬。他不是个天生的赌徒，可在这方面他却总是被上帝眷顾，他不曾在意过输赢，但是这一次，他无比希望他依然被上帝眷顾。他在骂着：Sam，你最好祈祷我这样做有用，否则你他妈别想再见到我！

拦住他的男人表情立刻变了，恭敬地对他行礼：“请您原谅我的无礼，Winchester先生，希望您不要将刚才的不愉快放在心上。”

Dean暗中松了一口气：“没有关系，我现在可以进去了吗？”

“请您跟我来。”男人作出引导动作，“Sam Duke先生交代过我，让我带您先去休息室。”

“谢谢。”

一丝喜悦爬上Dean的心头，他知道Sam聪明，但是得知Sam提前做好了接应他的准备时，这种意料之中的事还是给他带来了甜蜜的喜悦。

他跟着这个仆人前往休息室。是的，前一刻拦下他后一秒却引导他的穿的比他好的男人仅仅是个仆人。仆人说请他稍作休息，自己立刻去请Sam过来。

接下来的时间，他无聊地坐在休息室里的沙发上，开始解决摆在面前桌子上的食物。

这不能怪他，谁让这些食物正好出现在有点饥饿的他的眼前呢？

因此，当短短几分钟后，Sam快步走进休息室时，也不能怪他以一个鼓着腮帮没来得及咽下食物的滑稽形象面对他的爱人。

“你……”站在门口的Sam指着他脸上尚未收起的尴尬表情大笑，“上帝！这是哪里来的松鼠？”

Dean三两下硬吞了食物，这滋味太难受了，可他还是故作镇定：“从港口坐了30个小时的车过来的。”眉梢上挑，“怎么？不欢迎吗？”

“怎么会？”Sam摇头失笑，“天呐，你需要休息。”

“我知道，不过在那之前，你先过来。”Dean站起身，展开手臂，轻轻歪着头翘起嘴角，“我觉得你需要一个拥抱。”

话音未落，Sam便大步迈过去，伸手紧紧抱住了笑容灿烂的Dean，像是在用力揉进怀里，“我想你了，非常非常想。”

“生日快乐，小子！”Dean声音夹着愉快的笑意，“还有，我也非常想你。”

如果没有Dean的出现，今天恐怕会是Sam度过的最令人难过的生日。

Thomas不加掩饰的冷血是原因之一，但是更重要的原因在于这个让他头疼却不能说不的宴会。

为一个已经成年的儿子办生日宴会，这看起来很奇怪，然而在上流社会，却从不会有人抱有这样的想法。因为这本就不是普通的生日宴会，它是一个交际平台，即为了仕途发展，也为了家族间拉拢关系，比如婚姻。

当他举着酒杯，周旋在举办宴会大厅中各个家族聚集的人群中时，他的心根本不在这里。

他笑不出来，可是他又不得不笑。

因为他是宴会的主角，是Sam Duke，是前途光明正待升起政界新星。

仆人带来的Dean来到的消息将他彻底解放出来，他匆匆和正在聊天的同事道歉作别，转身就离开了觥筹交错的明亮厅堂。

忽然之间，有种不该生出的错觉浮现，就在他踏出大厅的刹那，他在想：或许我不该是个Duke。

这个想法没能在他脑中停留多久，因为他等不及见到许久未见的Dean，他想要诉说他的想念，他的爱，他想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要做一切情人间该做的事。可当他走进休息室看见像松鼠一样鼓着腮帮的Dean时，那些个“想要”却无影无踪了，只剩下他久未发出的真正笑声。

这一刻他惊觉，或许这才是爱情，不是几许深情，就只是点滴开心。

他如愿以偿地拥抱了他爱的人，从Dean那里听到了今天除了父母外，货真价实的一句“生日快乐”。他无法形容他的心情，强烈的情感支配着他做了他想做的事，他微微拉开了拥抱的距离，不由分说地吻上了Dean。

他的手紧抓着Dean的肩，像是生怕这个人消失一般，他不知道他究竟用了多少力气，但是他确实看到了Dean吃痛的表情。

“对不起。”Sam不舍地放开，低声道歉，“我……”

“嘘，”Dean轻笑，温热的气息就打在他的唇上，这让他疯狂，“闭嘴吧，Sam，如果你不想破坏这一刻的话。”说着，Dean稍稍抬头，咬住了他的下唇，不及他反应，那条令他无法思考的舌重新探入进来。

Sam忍不住打颤，隐约间，他仿佛看到了出现在前方的巨大漩涡，未知却诱人，他被吸引着坠入，他也心甘情愿地跳下，那漩涡名叫“欲望”。

可就在他徘徊在漩涡边缘时，Dean却从这个吻中脱身而出，那些在大脑中炸裂的让他失神的烟花不见了，他怔怔地看着Dean，忐忑地用干哑的嗓音问：“怎么了？”

“你想离开这里吗？”Dean下意识地舔着嘴唇，这是Sam爱极了的小动作。

“什么？”Sam的眼睛无法从Dean湿润的嘴唇上移开，“我想……”

“该死的，我知道！”Dean急躁地说，“我知道你想，相信我，我也想。”

第一个发现Sam不声不响离开了宴会的不是Thomas，而是Ruby。

Thomas没有过多注意Sam的动向，因为在这样的场合，Sam的表现从来不会让他失望。

他很高兴看到Ruby出席，这个漂亮的黑发姑娘今天穿了件简约大方的红色晚礼服，这真是个明智的选择，不夸张却也足够凸现她的美，他想这是在迎合Sam，或许Sam会爱上她的。

可当Ruby走过来向他悄悄询问Sam的去向时，素来冷静的Thomas还是慌神片刻。他对Ruby解释说Sam只是和一个同事去二楼谈公事，稍后会下楼。Ruby果然相信了他的话，去和其他人聊天，而他却转身马上招来了仆人，寻找Sam的下落。

不消多久，便有仆人交代，几分钟前有个穿着极其朴素的男人来访，按照Sam的意思，被安排在休息室，然后Sam就离开了。

“那个男人是谁？”Thomas没来由的不安。

“从没见过。”仆人回答，“他自己介绍说叫‘Dean Winchester’。”

又是他？！Thomas握紧拳头，脸色铁青。他不愿失去Sam，所以不忍心拆穿Sam去年平安夜瞒着他前去驻军港口的事，因为这会让Sam很难堪，更何况之后Sam也再没去过那里，这说明事情并没有到他不得不采取手段介入的地步，他可以当做这件事没发生过。然而，想不到现在Dean居然会找上门来！

Thomas无法遏制自己的愤怒，但他不忘让仆人带话给Lucy，此时正招待来宾的他那美丽又聪明的妻子，说要和Sam谈些事情，很快会回来，然后一个人走去休息室。

这一路上，他不停地给自己设问，习惯使然，面对棘手的状况，他必须想尽所有可能面对的难题。

Dean为什么会来？是Sam的邀请还是他自己的主意？

Dean是不是知道了什么？Sam是不是听他说了什么？

如果Sam已经知道了有关自己的秘密怎么办？

……

他脚步飞快，赶到了休息室外，远远透过窗户，他看见了拥抱在一起的两个人。

上帝，这说明……Thomas踉跄一下，这说明Sam知道了自己的身世，也说明了他们很快会失去这个儿子。他不敢去想他和Lucy的生活中没有Sam，Sam是他们，特别是Lucy人生的重要支柱，失去了Sam，Lucy会彻底疯掉，就像那一年，而他，却只能束手无策地看着。

他怒视着那个本不该打扰他们生活的男人，眼中的仇恨显露无遗，若不是他心软，这个男人怎么可能有机会接近Sam？

我该杀了你，就在我第一次知道你的存在时，Thomas疯狂地想，你应该早些去死！

他上前一步，冲动地打算破门而入之时，他却吃惊地看到屋子里的两个人动作变了，不再是拥抱，而是……

看清楚两人在做什么的Thomas感到了从没有过的眩晕。

这怎么可能？难道Dean并不知道……Thomas恍然，哦，原来如此。

Sam对Dean来信的期待，Sam对Ruby的冷漠，Sam在去年平安夜撒下的谎言……

这一切都有了合理的解释。

可他尚未想好怎样处理，休息室的门却开了，毫无准备的他和毫无准备的Sam及Dean就这样打了照面。

“呃，爸爸，您怎么在这儿？”Sam慌张局促地看着他。

Thomas忽略了Sam的问题，假装没有看到现在分开可上一秒两人还紧握的手，微笑着和他恨不得杀死的男人打招呼：“你好，Dean，Sam没有告诉我你会来，很抱歉没让你得到招待。”

“您好，Duke先生，请原谅我没有第一时间拜访您。”Dean眼中流露出一丝心虚。

“爸爸，您不是应该在宴会上吗？”Sam不着边际地将Dean挡在身后，“妈妈看不到您会着急的。”

“这句话我也想问你，我的儿子，你什么时候开始变得这么没有礼貌了？”Thomas对Sam说话，可眼睛越过Sam，直直看向Dean，“Ruby来了，她在等你……”果不其然，这句意味不明的话说完，Dean的脸上除了心虚还多了疑惑。

“爸爸，宴会距离结束还有很长时间不是吗？”Sam急急忙忙地插话，“我先送Dean去休息，然后赶回来。”

Thomas看着他们没即刻说话，他的在两个年轻人之间睃巡，最后停在Sam身上，露出惯常的笑容：“我认为在你离开之前，你应该和你妈妈说一声。”

“是的，爸爸。”Sam如蒙大赦，转身对着Dean，“你等我一下，我很快回来。”

“好。”Thomas第一次看见这个男人笑，笑着回答，笑着看Sam不顾形象地跑开，那是在他的世界中不会出现的纯粹的笑。

“Winchester先生。”

“您可以叫我Dean。”

“好吧，那么，Dean。”Thomas偏头示意Dean跟着自己走，“告诉我，你怎样看待父子关系。”

“我，我不太明白……”

“我知道你的家庭，也知道你经历过什么。很不幸，你的父亲缺席了你的成长，那是人生中最重要的阶段，这让你们无法了解彼此。”Thomas留意着Dean的神色，“我听说他明年秋天会获得假释，是这样吗？”

“是的。”

“恭喜。”Thomas淡淡地说，“你怨恨过他吗？”

“什么？”Dean显然被这样的问题问懵了，连连摇头，“不，我不会的。”

“但你依然会为他作为一个父亲对你表现出来的冷漠而伤心。”Thomas顿了顿，“还有对你的弟弟。”

“我的父亲，他只是……那不是他的错。”Dean在努力辩解，“如果有做错的人，是那些该死的凶手，而不应该是他。”

“你是个好儿子，也许还会是个好哥哥。有句话我希望你能记住，它不该由我告诉你，然而如果我不说，你或许不会体会到。”Thomas站定，将接下来的每一个字说清楚，“一个父亲，他会为他的孩子做任何事情，无论什么。”

Dean听闻他的话先是蹙眉，可没过多久眉头展开：“谢谢您，我会记住这句话。”

Thomas心知眼前这个年轻人所理解的与他想表达的并非一个意思，可这就是他想达到的目的，他不能做恶人，起码现在还不到时候，他改为和颜悦色：“你能记住就好，希望有朝一日，它能阻止你犯错。”

这是Ruby第一次见到Dean真人，而非照片中的影像。

他是一个无论穿着如何，总能引人注意的男人，不只是他的容貌，还有他如阳光般的气质。

他是个很难打败对手，她曾这样想过，直到今天早些时候看到Lucifer递给她的文件，她才知道在追求Sam这件事上，他永远不会成为她的对手。

于是，知道了一切的她摇晃酒杯，心无顾忌地走向了站在大厅外僻静无人角落的男人。

“你好，很无聊是吗？”Ruby笑着，“我打赌你并不喜欢这里，和我一样。”

“是啊。”Dean没有想到会有人搭讪，怔愣后才微笑回答。

“那你为什么要来？”Ruby明知故问。

“为了一个人。”Dean脸上笑意更胜，“你呢？又为什么要来？”

“真巧，也是为了一个人。”Ruby的眼角余光瞥见了正向这边走来的Sam，“很抱歉，我们的对话不得不暂停了。”

“没关系。”

Ruby转身又折回：“对了，忘了自我介绍，我是Ruby。”说完，在Dean讶异的眼神中翩然离开。

“Dean。”

“什么？”Dean缓过神来，“哦，Sam。”

“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”Dean的眼神躲闪，Ruby是谁？她等的人是Sam吗？可在Sam的注视下，这些他想知道的问题却问不出来。

“我们走吧。”Sam始终笑着，溢满喜悦的棕绿色眸子只映着他的模样，像个得偿所愿的孩童，“然后我们就不回来了。”

“不回来？”Dean在怀疑Sam是不是被冲昏了头脑，“可是你刚才还在说这个宴会距离结束还有很久，而且这是你的生日宴会……”

“是的，宴会确实没有结束。但是，不，我生日宴会结束了。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是现在到了我该拆礼物的时间了。”

“礼物？”Dean跟不上Sam的思维节奏，上上下下扫视傻笑的Sam，“哪有礼物？”

“有，还是唯一的礼物，那就是……”Sam的手指顺着他的指尖向上，轻搭在他的手腕内侧，他低头去看了一眼，待再抬头时，Sam已经贴近他的耳畔。

“你。”

这个轻飘飘的字投进了他的心湖，霎那间，不复无漪平静，而是万千波澜叠起。

————————————————————————————————————  
注释：

[1]Sam的生日，圈里的姑娘们都知道吧，5月2日。鉴于这章的时间是6月27日，因此Dean想到的是“与Sam同龄的Sammy上个月2号也应该过完20岁的生日了”。至于为什么Sam Duke的生日会是6月而非5月，这件事后面会提到的。  
[2]“天空不曾留下鸟的痕迹，但我已经飞过”：比较确切的英文应该是“I leave no trace of wings in the air, but I am glad I have had my flight.”估计姑娘们都知道，这一句出自泰戈尔的《流萤集》（是的，并不是《飞鸟集》，年少无知的小R曾天真的以为它出自《飞鸟集》）。上一章中，现代Dean前去拜访患有阿尔兹海默综合征的Bill时后者也曾提到过这一句，然而明明是流萤，为什么Bill却总说的是飞鸟？这个后文中也会给出解释的。  
[3]1939年8月2日，爱因斯坦致信时任美国总统的罗斯福，警示美国铀元素的重要性，以及德国对铀元素研制开发以尽快制造杀伤力不可估计的武器一事，并提议要先于纳粹德国制造出原子弹。这件事从一定程度上推动了1942年曼哈顿计划的实施。  
[4]Oppenheimer：全名Julius Robert Oppenheimer，即尤利乌斯·罗伯特·奥本海默，1904年4月22日—1967年2月18日，曼哈顿计划的领导者，也被誉为“原子弹之父”。1921年，奥本海默以十门全优的成绩毕业于纽约菲尔德斯顿文理学校，后于1925年以荣誉学生的身份提前从哈佛大学化学系毕业，随后前往欧洲深造。1942年8月，奥本海默被任命为“曼哈顿计划”的首席科学家，参与研制原子弹。本文私设奥本海默与Thomas是朋友，和Sam是校友（哈佛），但是实际上奥本海默本人虽然涉猎广泛，却对政治并不感兴趣。  
[5]“铀计划”：即“556铀计划”，以Werner Karl Heisenberg（沃纳·卡尔·海森堡）为首的德国物理学家参与的基于1938年提出的核裂变理论基础上开展的核武器研发计划，然而，后来的故事我们都知道了， 虽然有先进的理论基础，德国人却没有成为世界上第一个拥有核武器的国家。PS：小声吹一下海森堡的颜，和奥本海默相比，我更喜欢海森堡的长相……


	17. Chapter 17

俄勒冈州，养老院。

落日橘红色的余晖直直打在坐在窗前的William Nored，或者说是Bill的脸上，刻在其上的岁月痕迹看在Dean的眼中无比清晰真实。他记起Sam Duke信中提到的Bill，一个胖胖的乐天派老好人，似乎无论何时也不会露出现在这幅骇人的表情。

那是恐惧和不安。

“你不要去！”Bill紧攥着Dean胳膊的手没有丝毫松开的意思，“你不要去！”

Bill拉着Dean不让他离开，嘴里反复强调着同一句话，Dean重新蹲下来和Bill平视，另一只手轻轻拍着后者的手臂，压下心中对解答疑惑的渴求，试图让自己更耐心一些：“好，我不去，但是你要告诉我为什么？”

Bill得到了他的承诺，露出笑容：“Dean Winchester一向说话算数，你答应了不去就一定不会去的。”

“是的，我说到做到。”Dean向前靠近，声音放低却紧绷，“Bill，现在告诉我，如果我去了华盛顿，会发生什么事？”

Bill盯着对面的绿色眸子，笑容逐渐消失，不答反问：“你爱Sam吗？”

“什么？”Dean被意想不到的问题打的措手不及，Sam？那个现在睡在Impala后座总想着挖掘自己秘密的莫名其妙的小子？我爱他？别开玩笑了。他张口打算否认，可转念却想到Bill问的其实是Sam Duke。

Bill见他默不作声，自是当作他承认，了然笑笑：“我就知道。”

他们是何其幸运！Dean看到Bill的反应，不禁再次感慨。祖父和Sam Duke从来都不是这段无法示人的情感的唯一守护者，他们的朋友，无论是Aron和Bill，还是祖母和Nimitz上将，都给予了那个年代中力所能及的帮助。

“Bill，究竟发生了什么事？”

“我们会……”Bill突然停下来，眼睛越过Dean，落在前方的窗户，脸上写满了震惊，“哦，天呐！”

Dean连忙回头，顺着Bill的视线，看向窗户，起初他以为是窗外发生了什么事，然而他很快就发现Bill惊讶的并非是窗外，而是窗户上的玻璃，那上边虚虚映着他所熟悉的人影。

“Sam。”

Dean转头看向站在门口的人，而令他吃惊的是，就在他喊出此人名字的同时，Bill将轮椅转了过来，也说出了一个名字：

“Sam。”

Sam醒来的时候整个人是懵着的，仿佛掉入了兔子洞的爱丽丝。

虽然这比喻不太恰当，可事实就是这样。

Sam连忙从上衣口袋里掏出手机查看定位，看见“俄勒冈州”时，特别是看见具体定位在某个养老院时，大脑当机了一秒。

好消息是他还在Impala里，这说明Dean没有不声不响地抛下他不管。是的，他早就摸清楚了Dean的性情，无论如何Dean都不会扔掉这辆车的；坏消息是他不知道Dean去了哪里，也不知道Dean什么时候会回来。

Sam当即拨打了Dean的号码，但是前座却立刻响起了音乐。他探身向前，从副驾驶座位上拿起了响铃的手机。来电显示的“大脚怪小混蛋”让他笑出了声。

看来，他也不是完全无视我。

他得意地笑着，愉快地挂断电话，将背包收拾好，带上了Dean的手机，打开车门后，注意到前排抽屉没有关上的他绕到了副驾驶处，可就在手指搭在抽屉边缘那一刻，他却停下了动作。

他犹豫了，因为他发现那里面放着两叠证件，准确的说，是一叠身份证件，一叠驾驶证件。

他早就知道Dean的身份是假的，那么Dean的真实身份会在这里找到吗？

这是不对的，他抱着侥幸的心态，一边伸手进去，一边却这样想。

不过，当他翻看到最后一张驾驶证件时，那些有关是否道德的乱七八糟的想法瞬间消散了，他呆呆地看着这张证件上的名字，半天无法缓过神来。

Dean Winchester。

缩写是DW。

会是巧合吗？DW可以是各种名字的缩写，他很清楚这一点，但是鬼使神差般，有一种强烈的预感，他觉得DW就是Dean Winchester的缩写，绝不可能会有其他的名字。

这一刻，Sam甚至都没有去多想一下，Dean Winchester究竟是不是一个真实存在的身份。

Sam手忙脚乱地翻看另一叠身份证件，再也不管这样做是否构成了对他人隐私的侵犯。他的心跳无法控制的加速，浸汗的指尖微微颤抖。他期待着找到一张同样名字的身份证件，那或许会是……

会是什么呢？

Sam为自己感到可笑，无论如何，Dean Winchester也不可能是DW了，而他苦苦所求的真相，早就不再是可以修改的故事，而是一段历史，不可改变的历史。

是时间的力量，使故事变成了历史，历史变成了传说。

后世之人注定只是台下的观众，手中攥有的只是一纸用来观看的票券，台上的悲欢离合，终究不是观众所能参与的。

寻找的结果让Sam大失所望，没有名字为Dean Winchester的身份证件。除了Dean Winchester那张驾驶证外，其他的驾驶证都有相应的身份证。

Sam沮丧地瘫坐在副驾驶座位上，低落地整理被他弄乱的证件，而后拿起背包下车走进了养老院。

“你好。”前台小姐微笑地打招呼，“请问有什么可以帮助的？”

“我是来找一个朋友的。”Sam如实说道。

“请问你预约了吗？”

“没有，我并不是来探望的，事实上，来探望的人应该是我朋友，他已经进来了。”说到这里，Sam指了指背包，“但是他忘记带东西了。”

“好的，那么请问你朋友的名字？”

“Dean……”Sam眼尖瞟见了前台验证身份证件的设备，一个想法突然冒出。如果他所料不错，这也是为什么刚刚他没有找见Dean Wincheste身份证件的原因。

“姓氏是？”

“Winchester。”Sam第一次说出这个姓氏，却想不到的顺口，顺口到他忍不住轻笑，“Dean Winchester。”

“Sam。”

Bill这一声之后，Dean瞪大眼睛，目光在笑着对站在门口的Sam喊出名字的Bill和挂着“我是谁？我在哪儿？”表情的Sam间转了两圈，相当不确定地开口：“呃，你们认识？”

Sam愣愣地摇摇头，可他却听见Bill带着笑意的一句“Of course”。

“上帝！Dean你在装什么傻？你忘了前几年我们在华盛顿喝醉的那一晚，海军招待所门口我就见过了他了。”Bill大笑指着Sam，“这小子知道第二天我们要启程去驻军港口，特意来送你，你不会真的以为我当时醉到不省人事吧。”

Bill的话如重锤砸在Dean心中，看过信的他迅速反应过来Bill说的是哪件事，那是早在祖父和Sam Duke开始通信前发生的，他曾在第一封信中得以窥见点滴。

可是，Dean的视线移到Sam身上，他想不明白为什么Bill会将Sam认成Sam Duke：“你……”

不待他说完，Sam两三步快步走到Bill面前，俯下身，嘴唇轻颤：“我很抱歉，请问您是谁？”

“你不认识他。”Dean抢着回答，不知为何，他突然心生一种惧怕，好似接下里要发生出乎意料的大事。

Sam的眼睛因为Dean的回答，转而落在Dean的脸上。看清那对狭长眼眸中蔓延的情绪后，Dean被定在了原地，说不出任何话来。

怀疑带着期待、兴奋夹杂俱意，多少个矛盾的感情此时却交织在一起。

“请问您是谁？”Sam只给了Dean一个复杂眼神，随即迫不及待地追问坐在轮椅上的老人。

这没有用的，Dean在想，你会和他有什么关系呢？

但他却清清楚楚地听到了Sam的下一句话，一句他怎么也不会想到Sam会问出来的话，“请问您是Aron还是Bill？”

“你说什么？”话音未落，Dean一把扯住Sam的手臂，不顾力道，将人拽到面向自己，沉声质问，“你是谁？”

“这也是我想问你的。”Sam的双眼在描绘着Dean的轮廓，似笑非笑，“Dean Winchester。”

Dean听见自己的名字，失神了片刻，放开了Sam，眼神飘忽，低声问道：“你怎么知道的？”

“我……”Sam心虚地低下头。

“我是Bill。”恰在此时，Bill却插话进来，乐呵呵地说，“一直没机会向你介绍我自己，希望你不会介意。”

“他认识我？”Sam贴近Dean耳语。

“我怎么知道？” Dean因为喷洒在耳畔温热的气息不自然地后退一步，没好气地耸耸肩，可又叹了口气，语气变得沉重，“他患有阿尔兹海默综合征很久了。”

Sam点点头，便也没有多在意Bill将他认错人这件事，走到Bill身前蹲下，保持着礼貌的笑：“没关系，很荣幸认识你。”

Dean被Sam瞬间的转换惊到无语，心道：这小子可以去做演员了！

“Bill，我在找Dean，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

“Dean？”Bill皱眉像在思索，“你们不是分手了吗？Dean说你们永远都不会再见面了。”

“什么？”Sam惊叫，后头掠了一眼与他异口同声的Dean， “这不可能，我们深爱彼此，怎么可能会分手？”

“我不能说。”Bill摇头喃喃，“我答应了Dean，不会将我知道的告诉任何人。”

“Bill，我是Sam，Sam Duke，难道连我也不能知道吗？”Sam说这句时，背对着Dean，错了过Dean脸上类似于惊吓的神情。

“不，特别是你，我答应了他，绝不会告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“够了。”Dean适时阻止了整个对话的继续，语气淡淡，丝毫听不出情绪，他上前拉起Sam，“William Nored先生需要休息，我们走吧。”分手的原因，他心里一清二楚，Sam是个喜欢刨根问底的人，得不到答案绝不离开。可是如此私密重要的事情，怎么可能让一个外人知道呢？

除此之外，他还有太多的疑问需要这个小子解答。

Sam想要反驳，可是对上Dean不赞成的眼神，不得不放弃。

“我们会再来看望你的，Bill。”Sam匆匆留下这句话，就跟着Dean离开了。

两人前脚刚走，照顾William Nored的护士走了进来：“Nored先生，这几年还是第一次看到这么年轻的朋友来探望您呢。”

“他们不是朋友。”Bill转动轮椅，重新面对落地窗。

“什么？”

“我的朋友早就不在了。他们……”Bill顿了一下，“是他们，也不是他们。”

“您在说些什么呀？”

“夕阳真好看啊。”Bill忽发感慨。

“是呢，好像所有的景物都镀上了红色，这样情景只有日落时才看得到。”

“不。”

“您说什么？”

“我曾在清晨看到过同样的情景，万物镀上了红色的情景。”

“那是什么时候？”

Bill沉默了片刻，一行泪无声滑下：“失去的时候。”

刹那间，窗外的景致虚化，取而代之的是那一片他永生难忘的海岸，耳边是爆炸的炮弹、激起的海浪夹杂着嘶吼的求救。

他亲眼看见他的朋友毫无声息地躺在碎裂的甲板上，他曾是那样注重形象的人，现在却是衣衫破烂遍布血迹，原本无时无刻不流转着狡黠光亮的眼睛此时紧紧闭上。

他向那边奔去，却在半途中被海浪拍倒。

“不！”他大声喊着，“谁来救救他！”

周围的士兵脚步凌乱，半是应敌，半是逃跑，可是没有一个人听见他的呼救，或者即便听见了，也没有回应。

有人从背后扶起来他，那是熟悉的声音和熟悉的手掌：“我很抱歉，他已经去见上帝了。”

“不！”他猛地转身过来，抓住那人的衣领，大吼着不管不顾地一拳打过去，“这都是你的错！知道吗？都是因为你！”

“对不起。”那人垂下眼睛，“对不起。”

他看着那人衣服前襟上扩散的大片血迹，还有脸上和血混在一起的泪，举起的拳头不忍再砸下去，抖着声音：“你还好吗？”

“不。”那人伸手抹了一把脸，可是更多的泪水流下，“我刚刚失去了我才得到的东西，而且我再也没有机会得到了。”

“Sam Duke？”Dean冷笑着将Sam按在车门上，“你小子还真他妈能装！”

“你不是也有事情瞒着我吗？”Sam毫无顾忌地看过去，“Dean Winchester，不是吗？”

Dean狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，放开手：“日记本呢？给我。”

“你先告诉我，DW是你的什么人？”

“我凭什么告诉你？”

“公平点，Dean，而且我说过我没有恶意。”Sam从背包里拿出日记本，“我只想知道当年到底发生了什么事？为什么我怎样都查不到DW和Sam Duke？”

“他是我的祖父。”Dean夺过日记本，警惕地扫了Sam一眼，“你看了多少？”

“呃，没多少，看到了1940年6月27日那一篇。”看了这么久的日记，Sam头一次感到不好意思，“我想知道你的祖父后来怎么样了？”

“你什么都不知道。”Dean意味不明地笑了，“你不知道的太多了。”

“那么告诉我。”

“不。”Dean干脆地拒绝了，拉开车门，坐了进去，启动汽车后神情复杂地看着车外的Sam，“我不会回斯坦福了，但是我可以送你回去。”

“谢谢，但是不了。”Sam惨淡一笑，“我们……再见。”

Dean欲言又止，最后却点点头算是作别，Impala绝尘而去。

就这样了吗？Sam眼看着Impala消失在视线中，问自己，刚找到的线索，刚确定的人，就这样全都放弃了吗？

天色晚了，Sam知道他该回程，然而他却失去了回程的心力，他突然很想找一家酒吧坐下来喝几杯，最好能够喝醉。

他这样想着，便也这样做了。

夜幕降临的时候，他走进了一家酒吧，这之后的几个小时，他一直在一杯接一杯地灌醉自己。

酒吧里音乐喧闹，人声鼎沸，可他却觉得自己和周遭的环境隔绝开来，他感受不到热闹，只感受到了伤心。

为什么伤心？究竟是为失去了日记本，是为Dean离开时冷漠的态度，还是为失去了和Dean在一起的机会？

Sam怎么可能想不明白呢？Dean本来就只是阴差阳错出现在他生活中的人，那不是属于他的阳光，即便他沉溺于此，他也没办法据为己有。

“一个人喝酒有意思吗？”

有人拦住了他举杯的手臂，这个声音……Sam惊得看向身边，果然见到了他在心里念着的那个人。

“Dean，你怎么来了？”这一句话中似乎每一个发音都带着无法形容的喜悦。

Dean撇撇嘴：“这里是酒吧，你说我为什么来？”

“得了吧，承认关心我有这么难吗？”借着醉意，Sam“大言不惭”。

“喂，你哪里看出来我关心你了？”Dean脸上绷着笑，“只不过是觉得自己一个人开回去无聊而已。”

Sam哈哈大笑，伸手揽着Dean的肩，附在后者的耳边：“别装了，我知道你只是和DW一样口是心非罢了。”

“谁说的？”Dean不服气地反驳。

“难道不是吗？”

Sam带着几分得意地笑，接着便感到头发被撕扯的轻微痛觉，下一秒视野之内只有Dean放大的脸，短暂的惊愕之后，碾压着嘴唇和纠缠着舌头的力道是他能感受到的所有。

“告诉你多少次了，做事不要冲动！”

当Dean头脑一热吻上Sam时，这句Ben很多年都没有对他说的话突然在他脑海中响起，但是很快就被接吻引起的失控情绪炸的稀碎。

“你也喜欢我。”一吻结束，Sam在他嘴边用该死的性感气声兴奋地说道，“天呐，Dean，我爱你的坦诚。”

酒吧中闪烁的灯光让Dean弯起的嘴唇平添了几分诱惑，他身体后撤，想要拉开两人间的距离，可Sam却追着吻上来。

怎么可能不冲动呢？在感情一事上没人能够保持住冷静，冲动是甜蜜的附赠，可也是苦果的萌芽。

Dean一边回应一边在想他在回来的路上看到的祖父写于1940年6月27日那一篇日记，字字句句间都埋藏着无法逃避的危机。

_**“1940.6.27** _

_**这是个错误，彻彻底底的错误！** _

_**如果让我重新选择，我不会去华盛顿，绝对不会！** _

_**我发誓，我没想伤害Sam，我只想让他开心，让他快乐，我只想满足他在生日这一天看到我的小小心愿，我只想……** _

_**我只想让他感到幸福。** _

_**若说有什么是我不想做的，那么就是看到他因为我们之间的关系而难堪或受伤。** _

_**而现在，恐怕再没有第二件事是比他的父亲在我们做爱后抓住我们这件事更让他难堪的了。** _

_**我曾对他承诺，我会与他共同承担他将要面对的，无论什么，可是直到今天我才意识到我根本做不到，不是因为我不敢，而是因为我没资格也没能力。** _

_**或许Thomas说的对，如果我什么也不能为Sam做，那么离开是最明智的选择。** _

_**我该放手吗？** _

_**Sam，你告诉我，我的存在究竟会让你面对多少压力？** _

_**或者，请你直接对我说一句‘我们分手吧’好吗？这句话我说不出口，如果你可以，这也许能让我们都好过一些。** _

_**以及，希望Thomas不会因为我的错误迁怒于其他人……”** _


	18. Chapter 18

1940年6月27日。

“谢谢。”

“为您效劳是我的荣幸，Nimitz少将，有事您尽管吩咐。”

“好。”Chester对着监狱长点点头，算作表达感谢，监狱长见状退出房间，并随手关上了房门。

“Chester。”坐在房间中央的留着短短络腮胡的中年男人开口，浑厚的声音不高，却在安静的环境中足够清晰。隔着一张简陋的桌子，对面放置了一把椅子，他看着站在门口的来访者，示意其坐下，除此之外，再没有多余的动作，并非因为他无礼，而是因为加身的手铐脚镣限制了他的活动。

Chester缓步走近坐下来：“John，好久不见。”

“如果你坚持认为三个多月是‘好久’的话，那么是的，我们确实‘好久不见’。”

“你是在抱怨我过于频繁的探望？”Chester丝毫没有生气，“我竟然不知道从什么时候开始我的造访成为你的烦恼了。”听见John笑了一声，表情变得轻松：“最近过的怎么样？”

“还是那样，没什么变化。”

“假释的日期确定了吗？”

“明年11月，具体日期待定。”

Chester点头：“在你获得假释前，会有相当长一段时间我没空来这里了。”

John不在意地笑：“无所谓，本来除了你，就没人记得来看我这个老家伙。”

“别怨恨那孩子，不论是他不敢来看望你，还是他不小心弄丢了Sammy，那不是他的错，虽然他一直认为错在于他。”Chester敛起了笑，“他是我看着长大的，我无法形容出那有多么不容易，他始终都是一个人，比谁承受的都多，却也比谁都有责任心。”说到这里，在堪萨斯州第一次见到Dean的情景在他脑海中闪现。

彼时是暴雨前夕，狂风肆虐，他坐在专车中，隔着街看见了他寻找多时之人。瘦弱的金色短发男孩将正在哭泣的小女孩护在身后，一个人勇敢地对峙一群比他既年长也强壮的大孩子。男孩继承了John和Mary五官的优点，同样继承的还有John的急脾气，他听见男孩吼出的三句里有两句半都带着不雅的字词，这让他既担心又觉得好笑。

他们会围攻他的，Chester在车内看得清楚，但是他却不打算立刻下车去阻拦，因为他想看看男孩究竟能在勇气的支撑在做到什么地步。

那一群凌弱之人的领头用力推了男孩一下，男孩因此后退了几步，Chester的手搭在了车门上，随时准备下车，可是男孩却没有让他失望，结结实实的一拳打了回去。

他的观望在五分钟后那群人将男孩打倒在地而男孩没有及时站起来终止，他让手下轰走了那群人，而他走过去拉起来男孩。

“谢了，伙计。”男孩的德州口音让他一愣，他知道John始终保持着德州口音，可是他也记得John已经离开男孩的生活很多年了。

“不客气，伙计。”他用同样的口音回应。

男孩随意拍了拍身上的灰尘，眼睛在他的身上停留了一秒，改了称呼：“谢谢，长官。”

为了低调行事，他没有穿制服，可还是被眼前这个孩子看出来了身份，称呼的改变让他顿时觉得心里堵了一块，很不是滋味：这孩子过去的几年一定经常混迹街头，甚至可能被警察之类的教训过，否则面对当官的成年人时怎么可能会如此敏感。

“别哭了，Jo，我们走吧。”在他短暂的愣神之际，男孩向后面还在抹眼泪的女孩招招手，瘪着嘴小声抱怨，“别哭了，不然一会儿Ellen该骂我了。”

“你知道你一个打不过他们吧。”他转身看着经过了他的两个孩子的背影说。

“不然呢，难道要和混蛋讲道理？”男孩站住，转过身来，不在意地笑：“我知道我打不过，不过这只是暂时的。”

“你可以求救。”

“求救？”男孩脸上露出了与年纪完全不符的冷笑，“向谁？得了吧，到什么时候靠得住的都只有自己，我自己能做到的为什么要麻烦别人？”

他毫不留情地指出：“关键是你做不到。”

“以后也许就能做到了。”男孩不以为意地笑了笑，牵起小姑娘，背过身边走边对他挥手：“祝您度过愉快的一天，长官。”

“嘿！”他叫住他们，快步走到男孩面前，“孩子，我这里有个能让你‘做到’的机会，你愿意接受吗？”

男孩听到他的话，抬起脸看向他。

很多年之后，Chester仍然对Dean看向他的眼神记忆犹新。那孩子有一双绿的纯粹的眸子，或许早已被苦难的生活剥夺了该有的纯真，可是他却在其中看到了更珍贵的东西——期待和希望。

那天他教给了Dean第一课。他不曾担任过老师，可他却坚持认为Dean是个难得聪明的学生。后来的岁月中他教给Dean数不清的课程，关于做事也关于做人，然而Dean唯一没有学会的却是这本该意义非凡铭记于心的第一课：量力而行。

“我了解他。”John的话打断了Chester的回忆，“相信我，他毕竟是我的儿子。”

“我知道。”Chester说，“但是他可没有你那么混账。”

Chester的话逗乐了John，John短促笑了下：“无事你是不会来的，所以，这一次又是为什么？”

话到嘴边，Chester却犹豫了，原本看着John的眼睛下意识偏开，他痛恨事到临头的摇摆不决，可是他却控制不住开始在心里第N次权衡是否应该现在说出来。

坐在对面的是Dean的父亲，即使是命运的捉弄，让他们早早分离，可他们终归是血脉承接的父子。所以，John有权利知道发生在Dean身上的全部事情。

“Chester。”

他听见John在催促，他深吸一口气，将所有杂念屏蔽，再次直视John的双眼：“Dean这孩子的情路好像不太顺。”

John花了些时间试着理解这句含糊的话，却还是没能明白：“什么叫‘情路好像不太顺’？”

“他遇到了一个人。”

“嗯，然后？”

“那个人还不错。”

“然后？”

“是个男人。” Chester叹气说道，“John，他爱上了一个男人。”

接着便是沉默，是Chester意料之中的沉默，也是让他感到压抑和忐忑的沉默。

“John。”Chester给他所熟悉的老朋友留出了足够时间，他看见John脸上闪过困惑、震惊、愤怒，最后归于平静，可是却丝毫没有说话的意思，于是他只能自己打破安静，“说点什么吧。”

“那个男人，他……”

Chester立刻明白了John的意思，接过话回答：“他很优秀，无论是家世还是个人。”

“你认识？”

“去年在华盛顿曾见过一面。他父亲是总统很信赖的一位议员，有过几面之缘。”言及此处，Chester记起为数不多的几次与Thomas的会面，这个人礼貌且睿智，却不知为何总给他一种不够真诚的感觉，但是Thomas的儿子，却是个聪明有礼也真诚的人，“说起来真是巧合，他也叫Sam，和Sammy一样，也比Dean小四岁。”

“哦。”John顿了顿，对这种巧合一点儿也没在意，身形强壮的他此刻的声音却意想不到的温柔谨慎，“那……他对Dean好吗？”

“对那孩子的眼光有点信心行吗？”Chester反问一句，随即正经地回答，“至少Dean是开心的，我从未见过的开心。”

“我知道了。”John轻声说。

“就这样？”Chester怔愣半刻，觉得不可思议，“你不反对？”

“我为什么要反对？Chester，你也是一个父亲，你知道什么才是最重要的。”John停了片刻，昏暗的光线模糊了脸上的表情，可语气中却夹着一丝掩不住的复杂情绪，有沮丧，有遗憾，还有一点骄傲，“我承认和你，甚至和没有自己子女的Bobby比起来，我不是个合格的父亲，在他需要我做他的领路人时，我却因为自私而缺席，而如今，在他好不容易靠自己踏出人生之路后，我有什么资格强硬地插手进来，再者说，我就一定是对的吗？更何况他是真的快乐，这就够了。”

“你是个好父亲，John，别否认。”许久之后，Chester由衷地赞叹一句，而后安慰道，“明年11月你出来之后，你们父子还有机会，也还有时间。”

“是啊。”John笑了，这是Chester此次来访至今，他首次露出发自内心的笑，然而却转瞬即逝，“你刚才说的‘情路好像不太顺’，并不只是指对方是个男人。你还提到了他的家世，我在想你是指他们得不到他家里的祝福，是吗？”

“是。”Chester表情变得凝重，“不过，如果只是得不到祝福这样简单就好了。”

Duke家的庄园内，宴会临近尾声，厅堂里却仍然热闹。

一袭盛装的Lucy Duke正在和两三位政坛新贵的夫人聊天，从对时下着装流行趋势的讨论到对政策变化的浅显评价，凭借着高超的社交手段，Lucy不动声色的掌控着谈话的方向的进度。

谈话的间隙，她会望向大厅门口。Thomas出去一段时间始终没有回来，她隐隐有一种说不出的担心。其实，交谈中切忌心不在焉，然而这个本该看起来没有礼貌的动作在她做来却优雅又得体。

又过了几分钟，当她们谈到上个月Churchill取代 Chamberlain成为英国首相时[1]，Thomas踏入了大厅。于是，Lucy用几句简短却恰到好处的话结束了交谈，然后过去挽住Thomas向前走，一边维持了脸上的微笑，一边用只有两个人能听到的声音问：“亲爱的，出了什么事吗？”

“怎么会呢？只是和Sam聊了一会儿公事，我知道你不喜欢我们在家里谈，所以就出去了。”Thomas站定，只将Lucy一人看在眼里，“亲爱的，今天的你一如既往的耀眼。”

“哦，Thomas，”Lucy眼中聚起笑意，“今天的你还是喜欢用哄骗小姑娘的手段恭维我。”

“你不喜欢？”

“不，我很喜欢。”Lucy莞尔，拍了拍Thomas的手，两个人并肩走，“说起Sam，也不知道今天来访的是他什么朋友，为了招待这个朋友，他竟然急匆匆地离开了。我还没来得及向他介绍Peggy小姐，Ruby也没能和他说两句话，对了，你看到Ruby了吗？她今天特别美。”

“我看见了。”Thomas环视一周，“她已经走了？”

“是的，Sam离开不久，她也走了。”Lucy轻叹一声，“可怜的Ruby。”

Thomas没有接茬，却突然问：“Sam说了今晚什么时候回来吗？”

“今晚？”Lucy略微诧异，“难道他没有告诉你他这两天都不会回来住吗？”

Thomas停下脚步，语气淡淡：“哦，是吗？”

“亲爱的，你是不是有事瞒我？”Lucy敏锐地觉察到了丈夫的异样，眼神中多了几分探究。

Thomas微微低头对上Lucy的眼睛：“事实上，有一件事我需要听听你的观点。”

“什么事？”

“你对Sam离开华盛顿工作一事怎样看？”

“你说什么？”Lucy的脸上罕见的露出些许怒意，“你答应过我，Thomas，你向我承诺过，Sam不会离开我们身边的。”

“是的。”

“告诉我你刚才在开玩笑。”

“很遗憾，我没有开玩笑。”

Lucy定定注视Thomas，后者任她审视自己，最后她无奈地问：“与总统先生的那个计划有关？”

“是的。”Thomas想了想，补充说道，“你可以放心，那个基地很安全，而且很难进出。”

“在这件事上，你能左右多少？”Lucy心知不会得到满意的答案，却还在争取，“Sam可以不去吗？”

“很难说，一切取决于他自己。”

是谁说过，爱是不可能假装和掩藏的浪漫？

Sam和Dean并肩走在大街上，除了时不时盯着对方的双眼，任何的亲密动作他们都无法做到。然而，即便是简单的对视，他们也能在彼此眼中轻易感受到浓烈的感情。

Dean双手插在口袋里，一边向前走，一边踢着地上的石子，Sam看见这个多少孩子气的行为忍不住笑起来，Dean停下脚上的动作，撩起眼皮看过去一眼：“喂，傻笑什么？”

“我在为我自己感到开心，你也许不知道，这大概是我迄今为止度过的最幸福的生日。”Sam脸上挂着轻松的笑，话语却诚恳认真，“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean唇角弯起，垂下眼睛，没多说什么，只是轻轻“嗯”了一句，而比这更轻的笑声，仿佛在出口的瞬间就消散了。两个人默默不言走了一段路，Dean终于抛出了存在心中已久的疑问：“你还没有告诉我，我们要去哪里？”

“一个只有你我的地方。”Sam神秘一笑，“不会有人打扰我们。”

“哦。”就算Sam语焉不详，Dean也听明白了，但是他默契地没有戳破，会发生什么，他们两个都心照不宣。刚好此时走过一个转角，他忽然站住，向后看了一眼。

Sam见状问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Dean从身后再正常不过的街景收回视线，转过头来，和Sam继续向前走。

“你确定？”

“没事。”不，我并不确定，他心里想，那种感觉分明像是被人跟踪了。他抬头瞥向身边笑得没心没肺的Sam，放弃了将这种想法说出来的打算。

“你知道吗？也许不久之后我就不在华盛顿了。”

“为什么？”

“我可能会参加一个很重要的计划。”Sam想起父亲和他提到的监视Oppenheimer之事，笑容渐收，“而且这个计划的持续时间尚不确定，或许会很久。”

“有危险吗？”

“别担心，Dean。”一股暖意因为Dean言语中的关心注入Sam心中，他拍了拍Dean的手臂，“况且，这可能不见得是坏事，我们见面的机会很可能会增多。”

“‘可能’？又是‘可能’，我讨厌‘可能’。”Dean不满地小声嘀咕，“你就不能告诉我点准确消息吗？有没有什么是不加‘可能’来修饰的？”

“有。”

“什么？”

Sam一步跨到Dean身前，偏头靠近Dean的耳朵，飞快地说了一句话。在过路人眼中，这一幕不过是两个朋友间平常的耳语，他们没有特殊的耳力听见这句话的内容，也没有多余的注意看见Sam说完话撤离时嘴唇擦过Dean耳廓的微小动作，但是有一件事是他们只看一眼就能够捕捉到的：Dean低头舔唇笑起来的样子。

“我爱你，这句话永远不需要‘可能’来修饰。”Sam的声音很轻，却将每一个字送进了Dean的心里。

Thomas拿起电话听筒后没有拨出号码又放了回去。

他派出去跟着Sam的人回话说，Sam带着Dean离开庄园后朝着Sam自己租住的房子的方向步行。

独居公寓、两情相悦的年轻人，能发生什么事，Thomas心知肚明。

这是什么？这不是简单的情难自禁，这是在任何一个国家、任何一个时代、任何一种宗教里都被排斥和唾弃的混乱行为。他不愿意用那个可怕的词去概括这种禁忌情感，这绝不代表他对此抱有同情，相反，他想做的就是尽快将这种畸形的感情铲除的一干二净。

但前提是，他不能伤害到Sam与整个家庭建立起来二十多年的关系。

Sam不只是Sam，他是一个前途光明的Duke。然而，家族的荣光固然重要，可对于Thomas来说，那不是他坚持这个前提的唯一原因，事实上，他做的一切都是为了他爱了一辈子的女人——Lucy。因为Lucy生产的后遗症，他和Lucy不会再有孩子了，这是早在二十多年前就被确定下来的残酷结果，这也是为什么Lucy会将Sam看做是她生命中全部的光。

时隔二十多年后，Thomas想不到他会再一次遭遇如此棘手的问题。

作为主角，Sam的离场加快了宴会结束的速度，他送Lucy去休息，一个人回到书房，将Dean的档案从头到尾又看了一遍。

毫无疑问，这是一个优秀的战士，有头脑有魄力也有能力担任重任，在即将参加世界大战之际，国家需要这样的人才。Thomas深知，他不能冲动地对Dean不利，这是所有手段中最得不偿失的一个。

那么，让他们分开，再也不能见面呢？

Sam可以被他安排去参加那个秘密计划，少说有一年的时间，Sam无法自由的出入基地，至于Dean……也许该换一个地方服役了。

Thomas想给欠他人情的某个海军军官朋友致电，可是拿起听筒的瞬间他就想到这根本是个无法实施的计划，他差一点就忘记了，海军高层中至少还有一个人是能够罩着Dean的——Chester William Nimitz少将。他的确能够让他的朋友将Dean调离，但是这些小动作必然会被Nimitz少将察觉。总统对海军越来越重视，自然对Nimitz越来越看重，他没理由这个时候得罪Nimitz。

目前看来，还剩一个措施可以试试。

他派人安排了一辆车，他要去Sam的小公寓坐坐，顺便和Dean聊聊。

Dean是个善良的人，Thomas十分清楚，而且他希望这份善良能够让他的措施生效。

利用善良人的善良，这很不道德，可是Thomas心里却很坚定：我不是一个恶人。

Dean站在公寓门口，憋着笑看Sam万分紧张地从口袋里拿出钥匙，用轻颤的手将钥匙送进锁孔，在拧错了方向，半天没能开门后，又慌忙向正确的方向转动钥匙。当然，他也没错过房门打开时，Sam呼出了一口气的样子。

真是个处男！Dean不厚道地笑出了声。

Sam却因此面露窘色，双手无处安放：“那个……请进。”跟在Dean的身后，反手关上房门。

“你这个住处，挺好。”Dean象征性的扫视了一圈，又转身面向Sam，不走心地夸了一句。说真的，这个时候谁会在意房子好不好呢？

“是吗？”Sam挠了挠头笑了，脸上的酒涡显现，“你喜欢就好。”

我为什么要和一个处男谈恋爱？见Sam盯着自己半天没动作，Dean为自己默哀一秒，甩甩头走上前去，停在Sam身前，伸手圈住Sam的手腕，拇指在手腕内侧的皮肤上擦过。他抬起头去寻找Sam那对狭长的眼睛，借着颜色转暗的棕绿，他看清了自己的模样，勾起的嘴角弯出的弧度带着邀请的意味。

“Dean。”

他听见Sam从未有过的低哑声线，视线向下，落在上下滑动的喉结处，发出一声愉快的鼻音：“嗯哼？”

下一秒，Sam汗湿的手放在他的脸侧，托起他的脸，吻了上来。

“怎么？不问我需不需要喝水？也不问我需不需要坐下来？”短暂的吻结束后，Dean不忘打趣一句。

Sam笑着摇头：“别把我想的那么不识趣好吗？”

“好。”Dean不再继续圈住手腕这个多余的挑逗动作，也没再多说一个字，将Sam拉近自己，稍稍仰起头，湿润的唇在贴上Sam的同时，灵活的舌头顺着Sam张开嘴的缝隙探入，和Sam的纠缠在一起。

蛰伏在体内的情欲瞬间被点燃，星火转瞬间演变成燎原之势。

“事先声明，我绝不会赔偿你这身看起来就贵的要死的礼服。”间歇中，Sam听见Dean匆忙说了这么一句，不待他想明白这句话的意思，原本整齐扎在衬衫领口的领结便被扯掉了，Dean不安分的手顺势爬上他的衣领，不顾章法地开始撕扯。

Sam按在Dean双肩的手向前，抓住外套左右两端的领子，用力拽向两边，脸上挂着一副少有的斯文却欠揍的表情回敬道：“我倒是愿意赔偿你的。”说着，一只手抚上Dean的脖颈，指尖向下划去：“我曾做过这样的梦，我可以吻你，也能够触碰你……”手指划过脆弱的咽喉，搭在衬衫第一颗扣子上，“然后……拥有你。”随着话音，Sam解开了衬衫的扣子，布料的半遮下隐现的金属令他的手顿住了。

“这是……”Sam瞪大眼睛，惊讶到完全不敢相信他所看见的。

“我说过，我不会将它戴在手上。”Dean的手攥住了Sam僵住的那只，引导着探进衬衫，用力扯下那枚指环，“可我从没说过我不会将它戴在脖子上。”说完，任由Sam用这枚戒指圈住了自己左手无名指。

Sam将右手伸进上衣贴近心脏处的内侧口袋，拿出了一模一样的指环，望进对面亮的耀目的双眼：“我知道时间地点都不合适，但是我还是想问，我可以求婚吗？”

“我怎么记得我们已经交换过对戒了。”见 Sam傻傻的不明所以，Dean低声笑了，眉眼间的神采更胜，他拿过Sam手中的戒指，同样戴在Sam的左手无名指上，Sam仍旧呆愣的样子惹起了他的玩心，他的手指顺着Sam早已不整的衣襟下滑，最后停在皮带处，模仿着Sam的语气，“我知道时间地点都不合适，但是我还是想问，我们可以开操了吗？”

没有丝毫预备的黄腔，让Sam害羞得耳朵红了，连带眼睛也不自然地撇开半寸，“可以”或是“不可以”，他都不好意思说出来。耳边响起了Dean笑声，他知道那是因为他的反应。就在他不知所措时，Dean悄悄解开了他的皮带，拉下了拉链，灵巧的手指很快找到目标并轻轻握住，突然的刺激使他猛地吸气，Dean的嘴唇立刻吻住了他，封住了他即将出口的任何声音。

Sam情不自禁地握住Dean的双肩，缠着Dean将这个吻不断加深，他们深陷其中，无法呼吸，或者根本也不在乎是否呼吸，热流在身体内翻涌激荡，Sam体会到了一种陌生的渴求和欲望，那比此前他们每一次的亲吻时所感受的强烈许多。恍惚间，他看见了一座拱门，荆棘与玫瑰顺着拱柱缠绕而上，危险却诱人，他无法控制自己，一步步接近。

会是天堂，还是地狱？Sam并不知道，他只知道无论是什么，他都想走进去。

“你在想什么？”Dean扔掉自己的外套，吻过他的嘴角问。

“你。”Sam再也不管那些矜持，他撕开Dean的衬衫，升温的唇自Dean的耳垂而下，蹭过略带胡茬的线条漂亮的下颌，最后停在颈侧跳动不息的动脉处，他抛却了所有的理智，张嘴咬住了那里，就好像他会通过这个方法在Dean身上打下一个永久性的标记，昭示着属于他的标记。

Dean感觉着Sam和自己的身体变化，他因为Sam的动作被迫抬起头，望着天花板，Sam咬的不重，最多只会留下一个保持几天的青紫痕迹，然而本该钝痛的地方却蔓延开一种微弱的刺痛，传遍至全身，像是有什么自灵魂深处灼烧散开。

够了。他受够了Sam这种甜蜜的折磨，他将空出的手伸进Sam浓密的半长头发里，手指缠上发丝稍微用力扯开，偏头给出一个急切粗暴的吻，不给Sam任何加深的机会，结束了吻之后将人推靠在门板上，一路向下吻去。

Sam来不及反应，他看见Dean曲下膝盖，在他身前跪直，他按住Dean的肩膀，大脑完全不清楚是想让Dean停下，还是继续，迷茫的认知中似乎响起了警铃：我会沉沦在铺天盖地的欲望中。

Dean却一点儿也没留出时间让他多想，温暖的口腔迅速找到并包裹了他充血肿胀的阴茎。刹那间，警铃不见了，他甚至失去了他所有的思考能力，他仰起头低吼出声，下意识顶送胯部，Dean费力地吞咽，不禁干呕一声，他用后脑撞击门板，找回了些许理智，及时停下了本能的动作。他向下看去，正好对上了Dean灼热的绿眸，其中写满了赤裸裸的渴望。

Sam喉咙发干，濒临窒息的边缘，他突然抓住Dean肩膀，将自己抽离，拉起Dean，声音绞紧：“告诉我，你从没给别人这样做过。”

Dean前一秒被无故打断而生的沮丧因为Sam阴沉着脸问的这一句一扫而空，揶揄笑道：“怎么？你会嫉妒吗？”

Sam不发一言，直接转身将Dean背对自己按在门板上，Dean呵呵笑着，任由Sam抽掉自己的皮带，拉下长裤。

肉体的期待和欢愉让Dean忘记了很多事，他忘了他本来想做给予的一方，不过这无所谓，他从不觉得上下是个大问题，但是他还忘了一件有所谓的事：Sam是个处男，至少在这种事上。

于是，在一下秒，Sam没有任何准备就直接冲进他的身体内时，他笑不出来了。

“Dean，你还好吗？”温热柔软的感觉让Sam不想停下来，但是被自己扣住的身体瞬间的紧绷却让他找回了自制，他慌乱地问，“我是不是伤到你了？”

“操！”Dean攥紧拳头抵在门上，咬紧下唇，平复着呼吸，一边试着放松自己，一边艰难回应，“我承认我不是女人，但是你他妈能轻点吗？”

“对不起。”Sam惶恐地道歉，停顿一下，打算抽出来，即便他们尚未开始，即便他初初体验到的感觉美好得他不想放弃。

“等等。”Dean在Sam刚有动作时叫停，闷着声说，“进来。”

“什么？”

“进来。”Dean急躁地说，“别再让我重复一遍。”

Sam不再问了，紧密地附在Dean的后背，贴近Dean高热的耳朵：“抱歉。”话音未落，冲进来抵在最深处，换来Dean发出的一声剧烈的喘息，和拳头砸在门板的声音。

Sam缓慢地律动，他听见Dean无法抑制的低声喘息和自己的起伏在一起，他不禁去猜他们的心跳此时是否正在以同一个频率跳动。

“我爱你。”Sam在Dean耳畔深情呢喃，与下身逐渐加速变得凶狠的动作不同，他的声音缓慢轻柔，“我无法形容我有多么爱你，因为我比我能想象到的更爱你。”

急促的呼吸让Dean只能断断续续说出一句话：“这个时候，你想作诗？”

“如果你想听，我可以将‘我爱你’这句话说十四遍。”Sam笑了，带动了身体，也改变了顶弄的方向的力度，随之听见Dean一声被生生吞回一半的轻呼，他故意放慢动作，“这叫‘十四行诗’，所以，你想听吗？”

“闭嘴！”Dean哑着嗓音费劲挤出一句，“快点！”

Sam坏笑的嘴角没有落下，他在Dean满是汗水的额角落下一个吻，加快了摆动的节奏。右手探向Dean的身前，握住半勃起的阴茎套弄。

“Sam。”唇齿间来不及咽下的呻吟中，意乱情迷中Dean呼唤了他的名字，抵在门上的右手向后抓住了他的头发，他立刻意会，和偏头过来的Dean吻在一起。

Sam睁着双眼，从额头留下的汗珠挂在他的眼睫毛上，有一些流进了他的眼角，咸湿的液体引起了眼睛的不适，但是他舍不得闭上眼睛。他看得到Dean脸上每一个细小表情，汗水从额头顺着脸上拉紧的线条滑落，滚过微微皱起的眉和半合的眼睑。Sam忘我地沉醉在这个满是情欲的吻中，加快动作，无论是下体还是他的手，他要带着Dean，一起攀升到顶点。

抓在Dean腰间的左手向上，寻到了Dean那只仍按在门上的左手，Sam的手指穿过Dean的指缝，两只手牢牢扣在一起，同在无名指上的指环撞击轻响。

Dean在射出来的瞬间牙齿无意磕破了Sam的嘴唇，Sam听见了夹杂着的破碎痛呼的呻吟，终于抵在最深处迎来高潮。

“我他妈太爱你了，jerk！”余韵尚未散去，Dean却在门与身后的Sam中间费力地转身面对Sam，拉着和他一样脱力的Sam的脖颈，狠命又狂野地吻住了破皮流血的嘴唇。

三个小时，站在公寓门口的Thomas再次看了一眼怀表，从Sam和Dean回到这间公寓至今，已经三个小时了。Thomas认为三个小时足够让他们不那么冲动，于是，他按下了门铃。

五分钟后，公寓的门打开了，Thomas看到开门的Sam衣衫却罕见的凌乱，向来处乱不惊的年轻人此时见到他却万分惊恐。

“Sam。”Thomas的目光凝在Sam左手无名指上的戒指上两秒，又扫向Sam，微笑着打招呼，和平常无差。

“呃，爸爸，您怎么不打一声招呼就来了？”Sam下意识藏起左手，堵在门口，没有让Thomas进去的意思。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”Thomas向屋内张望一眼，“我好像从来没有过来作客过。”

“是，”Sam眼中挤满了慌张，“不过，可否改天？我还没来得及打扫。”

“据我所知，你在家里的时候也没有打扫过你的房间。”Thomas故意装作听不懂Sam的言下之意，“我不会在意的，比起这个，我更在意我特意赶来却没有得到你的欢迎这种事。”他成功看到Sam心虚地低下头，于是抬脚踏近一步。

“爸爸。”Sam却意外的脚步移动，仍是坚定地挡在他身前。

“Sam。”Thomas少见的用警告性的语气说话。

“晚上好，Duke先生。”在气氛变的糟糕之前，从Sam身后传来了一句问候，Thomas看见Sam整个人僵住了，说话之人走到门口露出脸，满是褶皱的衣衫还算齐整，领口扣紧，几个小时前见过的领结却不见了。他瞥向对方左手，却并未见到相同的指环。

“Dean，”Sam小声说，“你先回去……”

“Sam，”Thomas打断，“你妈妈今天身体好像有些不舒服，你该回去看看她。”

“可是Dean他……”

“他可以暂时住在你这里几天。”

“不用麻烦了，事实上，我一会儿就启程离开华盛顿了。”Dean插话进来。

“什么？你怎么没有告诉我？”Sam吃惊地转身抓住Dean，忽略了Thomas的存在，“你要去哪儿？回驻军港口吗？可是你明明今天下午才到这边。”

“不是回驻军港口，我还有自己的私事。”Dean给了Sam一个不要多问的眼神，成功让Sam闭上了嘴。

“如果你不介意，我可以送你。”Thomas说。

“不用……”Sam看也不看自己的父亲，急忙出言拒绝。

“好。”Thomas注意到Dean说这话时正冲着自己微笑，没有一点儿怯意，“那么，谢谢。”

这很操蛋！在Dean配合Thomas劝走Sam，然后相当平静地坐进Thomas的车内时，Dean心里却在咒骂，这真的太操蛋了！

几分钟前，折腾了很久的两个人正相拥倒在乱糟糟的床上。Dean很累，所以也没有在意Sam从背后抱着他这个有些娘的动作，甚至连睁眼都懒得做，他记得火车票上的发车时刻，距离他赶去车站还有时间，所以，他想睡一会儿。

可就在他快要睡着的时候，门铃响了。

Dean恼怒地抓住掉在地上的枕头向后扔去：“我向上帝发誓，它再敢响一声，我就拆了它！”

Sam的回应是一串笑声之后印在他眼角的吻。门铃还在响着，Dean忍无可忍地拽起被子蒙住自己的头，大声吼道：“该死的，还不快去解决它！”

Sam的笑声还在，但是圈住自己的力道消失了，然后床垫起伏，Dean知道是Sam下了床，一阵衣料摩擦的声响后，卧室的房门被轻轻关上了。

世界终于安静了，Dean掀开蒙头的被子，放松地闭上眼睛，可是与此同时门口传来Sam的一句“爸爸”却立即驱散了他所有的困倦和疲惫。

Dean翻身起床，捞起散落在地上的衣物，无视了周身酸痛的感觉，慌乱地套在身上。Sam不敢让自己的父亲进来，他很清楚，至少会阻拦一段时间，他可以跳窗逃跑，然后呢？只留下Sam一个人面对吗？得了，看看这个房间吧，谁都能清楚之前发生了什么。

扣上领口的扣子，确保身上所有痕迹都遮住后，Dean冷静下来，他想起和Sam过来的路上那种被人跟踪的诡异感觉，这时才明白过来，那并不是错觉，他们的身后真的有恼人的尾巴。

难道Thomas已经知道了？这个念头一起，Dean害怕再想下去。

Dean坐在床边，各种对策在心中转过，他有不止一个办法避免面对Thomas并让自己脱身，可是最后他紧紧闭了下眼，摘下戒指放在衣服口袋里，义无反顾地打开房门。

“请原谅我的无礼，Dean。”汽车启动半晌后Thomas才开口，“但是我坚持认为我们需要谈谈，在没有Sam在场的情况下。”

“下午跟着我们的人是您派来的？”

“是。”

“您都知道了。”

“对。”

“我没有什么好说的。”Dean毫无俱意地直视Thomas，“我知道您想听我说什么，但是我绝不会为了这件事道歉，因为我们没有错。”

一丝不易捕捉的讶异和厌恶从Thomas脸上闪过，快得让Dean觉得这些情绪从未出现，中年男人看过来的眼神始终不带他曾假想过的压迫感：“不，我也没想从你这里听到这个。”

“那您……”Thomas的话出乎Dean的意料。

“Sam和你说过多少关于他自己的事？他从前的学业、现在的工作和未来的计划，这些他和你说了多少？”Thomas不等Dean回答，径直说下去，“他并没有告诉你太多，是吗？我猜你们在一起时也没有时间讨论上述无聊的事。我赞同，爱情很美好，容不得片刻无聊，但是年轻人，生活却需要这些无聊，而你，可以和他享受美好的爱情，却没有能力应对无聊的生活。” Thomas停下来看了一眼沉默的Dean，眼睛向下落在空空的左手无名指上：“你或许没有Sam聪明，但是你比他成熟，这也是为什么我选择坐在这里心平气和与你谈谈的原因。”

“您想说什么？”Dean问心无愧，可是Thomas这番话却多少挫去了他的气势，“您想让我离开？”

“我只想让盲目的你们看清眼前的路。爱远没有你们想象的强大，你们以为你们得到了全世界，事实上，你们什么也没有得到，你们什么也不能为对方做到。更何况，有时候那不是爱。”Thomas委婉地说，“爱意味着牺牲和付出，如果你没有能够牺牲和付出的东西，你拿什么来爱呢？”

如果有必要，我可以牺牲我所有，Dean心想。

“你的所有吗？”Thomas像是能够看透他一样，“你怎么能够确定这是Sam需要的？”汽车的速度减慢，最后停在了路边，Thomas看了看窗外的车站：“想清楚，Dean，以及，列车快开了，一路顺风。”

Dean拿好装着行李的背包，木然开门下车：“谢谢。”

“另外，我听说几个月后海军内部会有调动，你可以换个环境，也许这有助于你想明白。”在关门前，Thomas对他说。

“我会考虑的。”Dean关上车门，淡淡的微笑，可是话语中却满是掩不住的苦涩，“再见，Duke先生。”

夜间的车站只有零星几个人，这很正常，除非有急事，谁愿意连夜坐车呢？可等到停在站台的火车驶离之后，Dean才发现月台上只剩下他一个。

原来，他们都赶在了正确时间坐上了正确的列车。

那么他呢？

Dean找到一处长椅坐下，伸手进口袋里摸出戒指，他迎着月光举起来，指环内侧的“SD”在月光下特别清晰，他忽然想起去年平安夜那晚，Sam将它放在自己手心时，他也同今天一般借着清冷的月色看清了“SD”。

“因为这是我们的事，就只是Sam和Dean的事，它与你我的姓氏、你我的家族没有任何关系。我只想让它仅仅和我们有关。”

彼时Sam如誓言般的话仍回响在耳畔，“仅仅和我们有关”，真的这么简单吗？

同一枚指环，相似的月光，迥然不同的心境。

Dean笑了起来，他说不清楚为什么要笑，明明此刻酸涩溢满了心底，可他却无法控制脸上的表情。

我在悲伤吗？Dean鄙视地自问，这有什么值得悲伤的？

Dean呼出一口气，像是这样做真的可以纾解压在心中的沉闷似的。举着戒指的手在放回口袋时停顿了，然后转去了另一个方向，左手的方向。

他将戒指重新戴在了左手无名指上。

Dean躺平在长椅上，入目是满天的繁星，他忆起年少时曾听人说过，每一颗星都有自己的运行轨迹。

“这太无趣了，那么长的时间，它们只能按照自己的轨道旋转，就不能脱离吗？”

“其实，有一种情况，它们会脱离自己的轨道。”

“那是什么时候？”

“陨落的时候。”

Dean闭上双眼，带着戒指的左手不自觉探进了口袋里，触及到了车票的边缘。他没有将车票拿出来检查一遍，他也不用担心他会错过列车。

因为那列开往堪萨斯州的火车发车时间并不是今天晚上，而是明天中午。

————————————————————————————————————  
注释：  
[1]此处的历史背景是1940年5月8日，张伯伦向国王提出辞呈，并建议由丘吉尔组阁。1940年5月10日下午6时，国王召见丘吉尔令其组阁。一小时后丘吉尔会见工党领袖艾德礼，邀请工党加入内阁并获得支持。1940年5月13日丘吉尔首次以首相身份出席下议院会议，发表了著名的讲话：“我没有别的，只有热血、辛劳、眼泪和汗水献给大家。你们问：我们的目的是什么？我可以用一个词来答复：胜利，不惜一切代价去争取胜利，无论多么恐怖也要争取胜利，无论道路多么遥远艰难，也要争取胜利，因为没有胜利就无法生存。”下议院最终以381票对0票的绝对优势表明了对丘吉尔政府的支持。本章时间为1940年6月27日，是丘吉尔成为英国首相之后的一个多月。


	19. Chapter 19

**_“……我本以为我可以躺在长椅上一觉睡到明天中午，把今天在华盛顿发生的事抛在脑后，当然不是全部，我是指不愉快的那部分，然后登上回堪萨斯州的火车，但是我却失眠了。_ **

**_半个小时前，我闭上眼睛，打算什么都不想，这很容易不是吗？因为平时我几乎也不怎么动用我的大脑，可是这一次，我却无法控制我自己去胡思乱想。_ **

**_我想到了Sam，我忍不住去想他要如何面对早已知道了一切的Thomas，他很聪明，这毫无疑问，但是他的聪明永远没法用在Thomas身上，没有其他的原因，仅仅因为Thomas是他的父亲；我又想到了Uncle C，不知道Thomas会不会用我的事让Uncle C难堪；我还想到了Aron，从Sam的房子离开的时候太匆忙，我不小心落下了他借给我的领结，都怪它太紧了！不过，虽然那是个不能再糟糕的领结，但却是他唯一还算拿得出手的东西，我记得那小子在借给我的时候反复强调那是他准备在后一年的婚礼上用的，可我才不会相信他的话，我了解他，他是绝不会戴一个旧领结迎娶Lisa的。_ **

**_后来，我想到了我的父亲，还有Sammy，我无法不去想他们，似乎遇到的每一件事，不管是否真的与他们有关，到了最后，我总会想到他们。他们离开我很久了，可却无时无刻不与我同在。父亲明年就会获得假释，到那时将是我们父子二人时隔二十多年后的见面，那本该是令人万分期待的时刻，可是在期待之余，我还心中有愧。一想到在这么多年我什么都没有为他做到的情况下，他却要在出狱之后面对我所带来的麻烦，不只是关于Sammy的，现在还有关于Sam的，我就多少有些畏缩。”_ **

坐在桌子旁的Sam从这篇日记的最后一个字上收回视线，侧过身转头去看此时还在床上呼呼大睡的人。

Dean四肢张开随意趴在凌乱的床上，Sam从自己所在的角度看过去， Dean的半张脸刚好被支起的被角遮住了，只露出乱糟糟的金色短发和半边眉眼。

这个睡相看上去真像个孩子。

Sam抿嘴笑了，站起来放轻脚步走到床边，俯下身将那只遮挡的被角拨开。他注视着眼前这个突然闯入他平静无波的生活中的男人，此刻仍然觉得自从他拿到日记本至今，特别是从Dean出现在他面前开始，他所经历的有多么令人难以置信。Dean帅气、幽默、不拘小节，有时会很有攻击性，偶尔又有些冲动。和Dean在一起时，他总会做出一些不该是他做出来的事，如果Jessica或是Chris看到，一定会大喊一声“老天，Sam你是不是疯了”，可只有他自己能清晰地体会到一种感觉，一种“这才是我自己”的感觉。刹那间，他突然明白了日记本中的Sam对DW那看似不可思议的感情，DW是来自与Sam Nelson不同世界的人，可他却也是后者前十八年的灵魂中缺少的那一半。

而Dean，就像是他在上辈子不幸丢失的另一半灵魂。

这样的想法似乎太不切合实际了，然而这种感觉有时却又无比强烈。

比如袭击了Woody后他们旁若无人地手拉手狂奔，又比如昨天晚上。

“昨天晚上……”Sam无声重复了一遍，脸上的笑容变得更大，记忆中的画面随之鲜活起来，他清楚地记得他故意借着三分醉意用言语激Dean主动吻了他，从那一刻开始，刺耳的音乐、四溅的啤酒和起哄的口哨，这些对于酒吧来客而言不该辜负的热闹在他眼里一下子变成了最不值得一提的事。

“嗯……”趴在床上的Dean眼皮撩开，声音沙哑慵懒，“早啊。”

“早啊。”Sam的语调前所未有的轻快。

对面的绿眼睛落在Sam的身上，Dean慢慢眨了眨，然后皱起了眉：“我们在哪儿？”

“俄勒冈州。”

“我知道，但是这里是哪儿？”

“汽车旅馆。”Sam看着Dean努力回忆的样子，“昨天在酒吧，我们接吻了，你喝的有点多，和几个陌生人赌牌……”

“我记得这件事。”Dean轻咳一声，看起来不耐烦，可Sam注意到了Dean因为害羞而躲闪的眼神，“然后呢？”

“然后……”

“多少钱？”

当听到这句话时，Sam和Dean结束逐渐转变缠绵的亲吻已经很长时间了。

Sam仍然坐在吧台上，但和他独自进来酒吧那会儿不同的是，他不再一杯接着一杯地喝，因为Dean的出现，他再也不需要酒精这样劣质的麻醉了。此时的他微笑着望着不远处和一群陌生人边喝酒边赌牌的Dean。赌局间歇，Dean总会时不时向他这边瞟几眼。

他不停地回味两个人的吻，这不是他的初吻，他相信也不会是Dean的，可是接吻的刹那却带来了强烈的震撼和悸动。它美好得让他愿意反复回忆，以将每一个细节都刻在记忆中，但是这个时候偏偏有人打断了他。

问话的男人坐在他身边Dean原本的座位上，除了一句意义不明的“多少钱”之外，再没说一个字。Sam一开始还以为男人在问酒的价格，可是半天也没听到酒保的回答，这才注意到男人一直在看着自己。

“抱歉，我不明白您的意思？”Sam低头快速地扫了一眼自己的衣着配饰，他不认为男人在询问他身上的某件所有物的价值，更何况……Sam抬头看向男人，且不说那一套布料考究的西装，单论那一块半隐在袖口的腕表，虽然说不出具体金额，但是他敢打赌价格不会低于他在法学院就读三年的学费。

男人大概是因为他的反应笑了：“我是在问，你，多少钱？”

这次Sam听懂了，他愣了一下，随即一边自嘲自己因为酒精而无法思考的大脑，一边笑着摇摇头，没有说话。他倒是没有多在意男人无心的冒犯，却只是心里发笑，难道现在的他看上去像在招揽客人吗？

“考虑一下，手活、口活或者整夜，你可以报个价。”男人靠近，紧紧盯着Sam，“你是我喜欢的类型，我会很慷慨的。”说着，男人伸手过来。

“我想你误会了。”Sam躲开男人的手，不动声色地拉开两人之间的距离，瞥见Dean正走向这边，或许是因为酒吧中的灯光昏暗，他短暂的一瞥，竟好像从Dean的脸上看到了一丝从未见过的不悦，他看回男人，心不在焉地淡淡回答，“我只是在等朋友，他马上就会过来的。”

“真遗憾……”男人讪讪地放下手，低声说，“我坐在那边观察你有一阵儿了，你一直是一个人，如果你不想，可以直接拒绝我，用不着……”

“发生了什么事？”话音落地，Dean停在Sam面前，眼睛在Sam和男人间转了一圈，最后停在男人身上，眉头拧起，语气不善地问，“你是哪位？”

男人快速地打量着Dean，对Sam了然一笑：“很抱歉，我确实不知道你有比我更好的选择。”说着站起身，让出座位，“祝你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

“真是个奇怪的人！感谢我吧，小子，是我让你免于遭遇麻烦。”Dean在床上翻了个身，坐起来看着Sam半晌，半是揶揄，“不过，我竟然不知道你还有这样的潜质。”

Sam有些不好意思：“如果你不在这个话题上继续，我会更感谢你。”

Dean闻言笑了：“所以，接着又发生了什么？我了解我自己，如果我喝到还能帮你解围，那么我不会在第二天醒来什么都不记得了。”

“你遇到了一个熟人。”

“熟人？朋友？”

“不，不是朋友，他是……”Sam停顿，斟酌了措辞，“总之，是个煞风景的人。”

他们喝多了。

他生平第一次放下所有的顾虑，开怀畅饮。而Dean，显然是个比他懂得适时享乐的人。

他们之间，有些秘密明明依然存在，然而此时仿佛真诚坦荡到什么秘密都不存在一般。

Sam从洗手间出来时惊讶地发现本应空着的他的座位上坐着一个身形健硕的陌生男人，男人侧坐在椅子上，一只手肘支在吧台，正在和Dean说话。Sam只看得见男人的背影，看不到男人的面貌，也看不清Dean的表情，可是直觉告诉他，Dean遇到麻烦了，他半分也不敢耽误，急忙推开人群快步走过去。

“也许我们该好好谈谈……”

Sam走近，正巧听到男人说出这句别有深意的话，他想也没想，上前拉起趴在吧台上醉意更浓的Dean，将人半挡在身后，丝毫不委婉地硬生生打断：“对不起，我们要离开了。”

“干嘛？”不太清醒的Dean半睁着眼，挣了挣被他攥住的手腕，嘴里嘟囔，他却不由分说地攥得更紧了。

“喂，”男人抬手挡住去路，“奉劝你一句，别多管闲事。”周围又有几个人围了上来，明显是男人的帮手。

“我也奉劝你一句，别自找麻烦。”Sam回敬一句，没有半点怯意。

男人被Sam的话噎的一怔，指着Dean，看看站在左右的帮手嘲笑道：“兄弟，你恐怕连他是谁还不知道吧……”

Sam绕开男人，冷冷地说：“这与你无关。”

“别被他骗了！”

“是啊，别被我骗了。”Dean干笑两声附和，而他却头也不回地向前走。

“你迟早会发现他的真面目的……”身后的男人还在冲着他喊。

“呵呵。”Dean笑着。

“他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，一个不折不扣的小婊子……”

这句话飘进耳朵里，Sam和Dean同时停下脚步，两人对视一眼。

“车钥匙给我。”Sam说。

“不。”Dean一口否决

“Dean，你喝的比我多。看在上帝的份上，现在不是你强调对Impala拥有所有权的时候。”

“想也别想。”

Sam用沉默坚持了两秒，最终放弃：“好吧，那我们速战速决。”

Dean没说话，却给了他一个心满意足的笑。

两分钟后，酒吧大门被用力推开，Sam和Dean大笑着向Impala飞奔过去，将夹杂着痛呼的咒骂抛在身后。

“你坚持庆祝一下，于是你开车又找了一家酒吧。再后来我们都喝多了，没办法开车，就找了酒吧附近的这家汽车旅馆。”Sam忍不住问，“你能告诉我，你究竟是怎么得罪了他？”

“没什么。”Dean耸耸肩，不打算多说。

看着Dean的反应，Sam不由得沮丧：“如果你不想告诉我，我就不问了。”

“真的没什么大事。不过就是他那个想追我的妹妹带我去见亲友，我看见他时没忍住将那时还没出柜的他曾在gay吧里和刚好前去接喝多了朋友的我搭讪的事说出来了。”Dean相当平静地加了一句，“看吧，本来就没什么事。”

短短几句话里巨大的信息量让Sam惊到哑口无言。

“所以，你眼角上的伤是被他们打的？”Dean的视线凝在Sam的脸上问。

Sam伸手摸了一下自己眼角处结痂的伤，稍作犹豫：“不是。”那伤口不大，可也不浅。

“那还有谁？别告诉我是我打的。”Dean随意地打趣，等瞧见了Sam神色微变，瞪大眼睛，话语中的玩笑之意迅速消失，“不是吧，难道真的是我打的？”

“不是，”Sam想了想，改了回答，“至少，不算是被打的。”

Sam根本说不清楚他们到底是什么时候以及为什么会再次吻在一起，他也不记得这次主动的是谁。

他们紧抓着对方，身体靠在一起，一路拉扯纠缠踹开了酒吧旁汽车旅馆的门，那样子像是迫不及待初尝人事的青少年。

“一间房，一个晚上。”Dean推开他，匆匆对前台服务员说。

“好的，请出示身份证件。”前台服务员揉揉眼睛，慢吞吞地说。

Sam摸着空空的口袋对Dean摇摇头，他的证件放在钱包里，而装着钱包的背包被留在车里了。Dean叹口气，他见状转身打算回车里拿一下，可却被Dean拉住了。Dean从上衣口袋里抽出几张钞票，推给服务员。而原本困倦的服务员看到钞票的瞬间立刻精神起来，转眼就递过来一张房卡。

“姓名，Lucas Fox，Colin……什么呢？呃，Green吧……”Sam听见服务员在他们背后相当“敬业”地登记入住信息。

他们等不到进入房间就接吻。Dean背对房门，右手勾住他的脖颈，而他一只手扶在Dean腰间，另一只手握住Dean背在身后那只，拿着房卡贴在门锁上。只听“嘀”的一声，房门开了，因为惯性向后倒的Dean下意识胡乱抓住了他，而他原本扶在腰间的手改为圈住了腰，将人往自己的怀里带。

“小心。”Sam不得不换气时，他缓声说，并用脚将房门关上。

他们来不及开灯。一片黑暗中，他听见了Dean的笑声，一如既往地低沉，却与以往不同的是，此时夹着说不出的撩人意味。

他醉了，起初是因为酒，可是到了现在，却早就不是酒了。

“我想我真的爱上你了，Dean。”他情难自禁地表白，“我曾以为这是因为那本日记，我是因为被DW吸引，所以对你产生了感情，但是我逐渐明白，DW确实让你引起了我的注意，但是真正吸引我的并不是DW，而是你，真实存在的你。”他伸手拥抱住Dean，像是将遗失已久的那一根肋骨重新嵌入进身体中那样珍惜，他附在Dean不知何时升温的耳朵旁，小心翼翼地问：“我能有幸得到这个机会吗？”

“老天！”Dean没推开他，笑声变得更大，“法学生都这么啰嗦吗？有些事情为什么一定要现在弄清楚？难道我们上个床还需要签合同？”

“不是签合同。”Sam连忙否认，可他却意识到从某种意义上来说，用法学术语表达，他说的话确实像是发出要约，若要达成合意，只需要相对方作出承诺即可，而他想要等到的就是Dean的一句肯定的“承诺”，他无比认真地说，“我只想要你一句话。”

若换做平时，Sam不会选择眼下说这样的话，这一点儿也不明智，用Chris的话来形容，甚至到了愚蠢的地步。今天发生了太多事，关于日记，关于Dean的真实身份，关于酒吧中发生的插曲，关于他们之前忘我的热吻和尚不明朗的关系，他不该现在问出口的。

然而，他还是问了出来。

直到这一刻，他方才懂得前人的话：爱情使人失智且盲目。

“Sam，”Dean收起了笑，“这真他妈是我有史以来最差劲的一次上床，不，我们甚至连床边都还没摸到。”

没有承诺，这是意料之中，可是也没有拒绝，这倒是意料之外。是与否之间，Dean哪一个也没有选，而是选了Sam没有想到的逃避。

他为什么要逃避？

这时，仍然被他抱住的Dean动了，这代表着无论之前他们之间如何情生意动，都只能止步于此了，但这不是Sam想要的，情急之下，他急切地吻住了Dean。

这是一个霸道也不安的吻。他想要告诉Dean，他对他不会因为这次逃避就这样不了了之。

当蛰伏的情欲被一而再的挑起，忍耐便被削减到所剩无几。他们开始撕扯自己和对方的衣服，放任接下来会发生的一切。欲望从来不是情感的全部，可却是情感最直观的表达。

这恐怕是命运吧，Sam迷迷糊糊地想，日记中的Sam和他自己，不同的时空，相同的名字，一样的执着。

他走神了，而这所带来的后果便是他不小心被脱至脚踝尚未丢掉的长裤绊倒，脸好巧不巧地磕到了桌角。

“我撞破了我的眼角，你帮我止完血，我们就睡觉了。”Sam顿了顿，补充道，“什么都没发生，就是简单的睡觉。”

“哦。”Dean下床绕过Sam走去一旁，从地上捡起衣服套在身上，全程低着头避开Sam的目光，脸上的表情很复杂，说不清是放松还是遗憾。

“我想知道为什么？”Sam转头问，“是什么让你无法确定自己的答案？是什么让你选择逃避？”

背对着Sam正穿衬衫的Dean动作停下片刻：“我是从孤儿院被领养的。”

“这不是理由。”

“但我必须先查明白一件事。”Dean看着桌上的日记本，“我祖父的日记你还没有看完是吗？”

突然转换的话题让Sam愣住：“是。”

Dean转身面对Sam：“那么，你看到最后就会明白了。”

“什么？”Sam一头雾水，“这和我们有什么关系？”

“我不知道。”Dean含糊回答，又低头似自言自语，“或许有关，或许无关。我希望无关，否则我便和他一样犯了错，虽然都是在全然不知的情况下。”

“Dean……”

Dean抬起头看向他，脸上又挂上了他熟悉的没心没肺的笑：“我先去接我的女孩，你收拾一下，我们该回去了。”

“Dean，”Sam叫住打开房门的Dean，“我有一个请求，希望你能答应。”

“什么请求？”

“我想在看完日记后请你带我去拜祭一下你的祖父。”

Dean面露难色：“我做不到。”

“为什么？”Sam连忙保证，“我发誓不会怎样的……”

“不，Sam，我说做不到是因为……”Dean掩上房门，“没人知道他被安葬在哪里了，事实上，没人知道二战结束不久，他离开家之后去了哪里。”


	20. Chapter 20

1941年8月13日。

如果不是因为紧张的局势，或许夏威夷是个不错的度假地点。

当Dean迎着热带海风踏上这片与美国东西海岸有着明显不同的岸边沙滩时，他出乎意料地在心里发出这样一声感慨，随即听到身边的Aron吹了声口哨，颇是满意地低声道了句与他心中所想相似的话，“简直比想象中好太多啊”。

Dean闻言笑着转头看过去，顺手拍了拍正在伸手抹汗的Bill，语气轻快：“走吧。”

“哎，Dean，我记得你说过你有个朋友在这儿服役，好像是搞情报，是吗？”Bill边走边问，“他人还在这边吗？”

Dean立刻反应过来Bill说的是Ash，想到这个朋友，他的嘴角不禁弯起：“那个家伙啊，应该还……”

“Dean！Dean bloody Winchester！”

这一声吼在嘈杂的港口上似乎并不算响，奈何喊话的人声音够尖锐，其中毫无喜悦之意，竟多少带着几分怨愤，四周无论是散漫的还是匆忙的，任谁听到都会忍不住寻着声音去看一眼。Aron和Bill面面相觑，心道：不会这么倒霉吧，经常找茬的Alex被一起调来不说，难道这边也有仇家？他们斜眼睨着Dean，却看见荡漾在眼中的笑意更胜，此刻Dean脸上挂着的是连续一年以来他们都不曾看见过的久违的笑容。

Aron和Bill齐齐看向前方喊话的男人，他正大步跑向他们，一副瘦的出奇的身形，被风吹鼓的制服，配上怎么看怎么丧的神情，跑起来的画面着实有些可笑。

一脸不爽的Ash跑到他们面前，二话不说伸开瘦长的双臂紧紧揽住了Dean，明明激动得止不住身体颤抖，可是嘴上却偏偏骂着一连串带着脏字的问候。Dean但笑不语，他用力拍着Ash瘦骨嶙峋的肩背，眼角的细纹中不知何时沾染了些微不易察觉的湿意。

他看到奔向他、拥抱他的Ash，想到了一年多前从华盛顿回到堪萨斯州抱住Bobby怎么也说不出话的自己。

那是没有任何词汇能够形容的厚重情感，是对“家”的思念。

Dean觉得没有什么能够形容他彼时和此刻的心情，一年多来有太多的事情让他看清了现实，他曾经用几乎全部的年少时光逼着自己尽快成长，用真实的残酷亲手抹杀人性中最宝贵的天真，来换取作为一个男人该有的独立与担当。他走出Bobby不曾言说的护佑，在Uncle C无私的帮助下沿着父亲的脚步，在碧海蓝天中的那一方甲板上占据了一席。他经历了风浪，自以为习惯了永无尽头的漂泊，可直到时隔多年，他回到堪萨斯州，在见到Bobby的那一刻，他才真正理解了军队里那些老兵常挂在嘴边的一句“所有的船终有回港的一天。”

Sam生日之后，从华盛顿到堪萨斯州，他前所未有亦难以言状的沮丧又疲倦，乘坐了数十个小时的长途火车。他感觉在他的心里正熬着一锅世界上最苦的汤，他惧怕它的翻涌沸腾，对它溢出时刻充满恐惧，他害怕自己的坚强抵不过情路受挫的苦涩。

然而，当他在火车站的人海中看到Bobby时，这一锅苦汤终于全部翻洒。

他不由分说地拨开人群，一把抱住鬓角斑白的中年男人，在无人发觉的角落，任悬在眼睫上唯一的泪滴落在Bobby重叠的衣领间。

在此之前，他从来没有将Bobby的房子看作是自己的家，即便他早已将Bobby当做父亲一般的存在，可在他心里，火光中的断壁残垣才是他的家。

从这一秒起，他重新了解了“家”这一抽象的概念，它根本不是一座房子，它是亲人，更是一种自心底而生的归属和依眷。

那天晚上，他们像从前一样喝酒闲聊，Dean给Bobby讲了服役至今的趣闻，也讲了Sam，还有令人万分尴尬的生日。

“我不觉得你们之间有什么阻碍。”酒过三巡，Bobby对着Sam的照片打着酒嗝说，那是Dean在离开Sam租住的屋子前偷偷从相框中拿走的，暖色的灯光下，Bobby本该通红的脸看起来竟与平时无异，“誓言发过了、戒指也带了，就连床也上了，说真的，和夫妻比起来，你们只差一纸可有可无的证明了。我不明白，问题出在哪儿？”

“这很复杂……”Dean攥着酒瓶，慢慢吐出来一句。

“我的上帝！我竟然会在你小子这里听到‘这很复杂’？”Bobby瞪大眼睛，一副惊讶的神态，听到Dean笑了一声后，恨铁不成钢地叹气，“一个Winchester怎么可以在感情问题上犹豫成这样？”

“谁他妈的知道呢？”Dean猛灌一口酒，干巴巴地笑，“说起来，这件事上，他倒是比我更像一个Winchester。”

Bobby隔着满是酒瓶的桌子盯着Dean，许久过后才开口：“我只能给你两个建议，一个是你乘车回到华盛顿，明天就出发，让他跟你走……”

Dean闭着眼睛摇头轻笑：“他不会跟我走的。”

“那么你就放弃他。”Bobby声音没有一丝波澜。

握住酒瓶的手指骤然收紧又松开，Dean放下酒瓶，淡淡回应：“或许你说的对。”

“其实你很清楚你想怎么做，以及你认为你应该怎么做。如果你们两人中有人因爱失智，那绝不会是你。”Bobby将Sam的照片推向对面，“做点什么吧，Dean，对你，对这个孩子，都公平一点。”

Bobby说的没错，许是因为年长，Dean对待这段感情似乎更理智。Bobby的两个建议，他都没有采纳。回到驻军港口后，Sam和他的书信联系依旧，两人默契般地没有提起生日那天，也对“给对方时间“这个没有明说的决定达成一致，Sam不再主张前来看望他，他也没有再申请任何假期。

转眼到了1940年的感恩节，这一天驻军港口又飘起了雪花，士兵们又集聚Lisa家的酒馆欢闹。临近午夜，Aron拿起吉他坐在酒馆的小舞台上弹唱情歌，Bill推着Lisa上台，起哄让Lisa和Aron亲吻，就在这时，Dean接到了Sam的电话。

“嘿，Dean。”

“嘿，Sam。”

“又下雪了吗？”

“是啊，又下雪了。”

“你喝酒了？”

“对。”

“喝醉了吗？”

“醉了。”Dean听见电话那边传来的Sam压低了的笑声，“信不信由你。”

“我信，你说的我都信。”Sam带笑笃定说道，“能再给我一些时间吗？”

舞台上，Aron刚好唱到“亲爱的姑娘，在我离开你之前，我能否有幸得到你的吻”，Lisa羞涩地吻着Aron的脸颊，一时之间，掌声和口哨声四起，没有听清Sam的Dean大声问：“什么？”

“我想说……”Sam停顿一下，“请你再给我一些时间，我会向你证明。”

Dean叹息不语，Sam那边也没有声响，台上的Aron的歌声清晰无比，正唱着“我不曾远去，请相信我，所有我们需要的只是时间”。

“好。”Dean简短的回答，然后挂断了电话，向酒馆门口走去。

酒馆大门在他的身后合上的瞬间，Aron最后一句歌词飘进了他的耳朵里。

“亲爱的姑娘，即使身死，我也不会打破我的誓言。”

1941年的上半年过得飞快，不知为何，Sam来信的间隔时间越来越长，最长的一次甚至达到了三个月，而这个情况，Sam在信中没有做出任何解释。Dean隐隐觉察到Sam在做一些他可能永远也无从得知的事情，他讨厌这样，他对Sam的工作并无兴趣，他关心的只有Sam本身的安危，这种一无所知的感觉真的糟透了。到了6月末，他已经无法忍受这种状态持续下去了，他决定在下一封信中问问Sam，究竟在搞什么鬼。

然而这一封信并没有寄出去，因为7月伊始，Dean的服役生涯发生了一点变动。上级下发了抽调优秀士兵前往夏威夷服役的函件，Dean在这封函件所附的名单中找到了自己的名字，他有些意外，因为Uncle C曾告诉他，无论他有任何调动，都会提前告知，可是这一次，他并没有接到Uncle C的提前通知。

这一次的调动，名单中的优秀士兵占了一半名额，如果他们服从此次调动，则需要填写一张申请表，如果不服从，则需要上交一份长官批准的情况说明；而余下的名额是提供给名单以外的自愿报名的士兵。

不知为何，看到这封函件，Dean想到了Thomas送他到达火车站时说的最后一句话：

“另外，我听说几个月后海军内部会有调动，你可以换个环境，也许这有助于你想明白。”

他不确定Thomas说的是否正确，可最后他还是填报了申请表。

让他感动的是，Aron和Bill虽然不在名单之列，做出了同样的选择。

笔尖和纸面摩擦沙沙作响，在写完“Winchester”中的“r”字母后，Dean习惯性地用笔在签字处戳了一下，黑蓝色的墨水瞬间晕开了一些。他拿起这张纸轻轻皱了下眉，掺着复杂神情的双眼地从并不漂亮的签字向上掠去，最后停在了“申请事项”这一栏中。

“签好了吗？”坐在桌子对面的士兵眼睛抬也未抬，面无表情地问，“签好了就快点放在那边。”

“哦，”Dean低声回答，将申请表放在了士兵手指的方向，那里早已放置了一叠除了签名不同，其他都一模一样的申请表。他的目光在最上面的那张表的“Aron Fred”落款上多停留了一秒，似乎能够透过纸张看到了下面那张表上的“William Nored”，然后他放下表格，转身向门口走去。

“下一个。”在他的身后，那位士兵依然扯着嗓子喊，“也是夏威夷？”

“是的。”一个听上去还有些稚嫩的男声激动地回答。

Dean走出办公室，果然看到在外边等到有些无聊的Aron和Bill。

“完事了？”Bill问。

Dean少有的冷淡地点点头：“走吧。”

Aron边走边盯着Dean，几次欲言又止后，说：“其实，你不必申请调走的。”

Dean闻言笑了，却不是因为开心，看上去多是无奈：“伙计，这也是我想和你们说的。”一直低头的他撩起眼皮，看向身边的两个好友，“对你们，特别是对于你，作为准新郎，Aron，根本没有必要和我一起申请调离。”

“谁说没有必要？”Aron笑着反问，“Lisa的妈妈嫌弃我级别不够，说不定调去夏威夷那边，我也许能立功呢。”

“立功？就你？”Bill不赞同地啧了一声。

“怎么了？”Aron高声问。

“还是算了吧，到时候你可千万别不小心把命搭进去了。”Bill玩笑道，“我们可不负责把不能喘气的你送回来结婚，Lisa一定会杀了我们的。”

Dean跟着两人笑了，但很快就收起了笑意：“不过，Lisa她……”

“你放心吧，只是短期调离，最长不过一年多，Lisa Fred夫人还是同意的。”Aron拍拍Dean的肩，“她特意嘱咐我，让我照顾你。”

Lisa她真是……Dean因为这最后这一句不好意思了，浅笑着摇摇头。

“话说回来，Dean，你还没告诉我们，你究竟为什么要申请调走?”Bill插话进来，“可别告诉我们，你是因为情场受挫……”说到这里，Bill留意到了Dean突然变化的神情，目瞪口呆，“老天，难道确实是这样？”

Dean没有回答，只是一副“不要多问”的表情。

“我说什么来着？你们根本不是一路人。”Aron冷笑一声，“你甩了他？还是他甩了你？不管怎样，他不适合你，分手了也挺好的……”

“我们没有分手。”Dean的语气淡淡，却坚定异常，“我们没有分手，我只是觉得，我和他需要冷静一段时间，好好想想。”

Bill和Aron交换了一个诧异的眼神，然后Bill拉住Dean停下来，仔细地端详：“Dean Winchester，你是我认识的Dean Winchester吗？”

Dean一头雾水：“你说什么呢？”

“这么优柔寡断，多愁善感，真是一点儿也不像你啊。”

“什么像不像的？”Dean不客气地拍开Bill抓住他的那只胖得活像荞麦面包的手。

“这不像是你做出来的决定。”Aron话语冷淡，想了想又说，“也不是Sam的决定。所以，你们之间到底发生了什么事？”

“没什么。”Dean语气淡漠，“他只是需要时间冷静一下。”

以及，我只是需要地方冷静一下。

夏威夷港口，Dean和Ash，紧紧拥抱着代表着“家”的对方。

“呃，我觉得这位应该就是Ash。”Bill半晌说道。

“这还用说吗？”Aron翻了个白眼，“喂，Dean，不给介绍一下吗？”

Dean笑着结束这个拥抱，给几个人作着介绍：“伙计们，这是Ash；Ash，这两位，瘦的是Aron，胖的是Bill。”

Ash的眼睛落在Aron和Bill的身上两秒，接着一字不差地说出二人从出生到现在的履历。Aron和Bill万分惊恐，Dean则无奈地叹气。

“呃，Ash他是……你们知道，搞情报的，所以……”所以什么？Dean不好意思地搜寻理由，似乎并没有什么合理的理由能够解释Ash为什么要调查两个籍籍无名之徒。

好在都是过命的兄弟，Aron和Bill硬撑着一副“我们都懂，我们都理解，你不用费心解释”的神情干笑两声先走开了。

“喂，你这毛病还没改？”Dean轻轻踢了Ash一下，“真不知道你的长官是怎么忍受你的。”

“得了吧，Dean，作为欠我一声感谢的人，你不该说出这种话。”Ash双臂抱胸，眯起眼睛饶有兴致地笑，“难道你从没觉得Bobby听你提起Sam后仍然平静，这很奇怪吗？”

Dean了然地点点头：“难怪。”

“所以啊，欠我的什么时候还？”

Dean挑眉，笑得狡黠：“你说的是因偷偷调查我而欠我的那一顿打吗？如果你无异议，我现在就可以还你。”

几秒之后，两人大笑。

“走吧，我先送你去驻军营地。”Ash接过Dean手中的包裹，“最近日军那边的信号很多，我可没有时间陪你……”

几日之后，夜晚，同一港口。

“那孩子几天前就到了。”Chester William Nimitz低声说，他的身边除了一个穿着海军制服的男人外，很罕见地再无其他随从，“虽然我并不知道那封调令是怎么发出来的，那段时间我刚好在海上，回到陆地的时候他已经递交了申请，我知道这里不太平，但是我会尽我所能保他安全。”

“这不是你的错，Chester。”身边的男人开口，低沉的嗓音与其高大的身形相称，他的帽子压得很低，夜色中一时无法看清面貌，“我相信他能够照顾好自己。”

“你什么时候能够不口是心非？”Chester短促地笑，“老伙计，别忘了你出来之后做的第一件事就是赶来这里。”

“那你什么时候能够给我留点面子？”男人笑意浅淡。

“不过，说真的，你确定不和他见面吗？这么多年过去了，你们从没见过一面。”

“不，还不是时候。”男人顿了顿，“我和他见面，不见得会是好事。”

“好吧。”Chester叹息一声，借着港口停泊的船上的灯光看了看手表，“我该走了，有什么需要，随时联系我。”

“嗯。”

“还有，”Chester转身回来，“过了这么多年，不知道当年那些技能你记得多少？Winchester上尉。”

男人，即John Winchester微微抬起头，灯光擦过帽檐，直直打在满是胡须的脸上，帽子下沾染沧桑的双眼仍旧如鹰眼般敏锐，他缓缓翘起嘴角：“如果没记错，当年有两门课的结业考试，你抄袭了我的试卷才过关的。是这样吗？Nimitz上尉。”

Chester冲John行了个标准的军礼，John亦回了一个，他目送好友乘船离开，拎起地上的背包，慢慢朝营地走去。

他走得很慢，但背却挺得笔直。

他是个缺席了二十多年的父亲，他不合格，可他终究是父亲，一个无论何时都会毫不犹豫为儿子扛起所有的父亲。

夜依旧深，可破晓终会来临，带着冲破地平线的朝阳。

但在那之前，先降临的是潜伏在暗夜中的风暴。


	21. Chapter 21

_**“1941.8.17** _

_**我似乎从来没有在Ash面前称赞他是个不错的家伙，但事实上他确实是，但这不仅仅在于他对情报搜集及密码破译的天赋。说到他的这一点，天啊，简直可以用‘绝无仅有的天才’来形容，一般人很难相信一段困住名校高材生的密码，他只用了不到一小时就破译出来了这种事。** _

_**Ash反复问我为什么要调来夏威夷，特别是在目前太平洋局势紧张难测的情况下。为什么？其实这个问题我也说不清楚，有时我知道原因，可是大多时候我却也想不明白。我承认我在逃避，但我到底在逃避什么呢？** _

_**我和Sam的关系简直一团糟，我们分手了吗？当然没有！可是现在和分手有什么区别？他很久没有来信，而我，至今都没有告诉他我早已调来夏威夷。** _

_**……”** _

“Dean。”

正在驾驶Impala的闻言迅速将双眼从后视镜上移开，避开了镜中看过来的那双狭长眼眸，他可不想让后座的Sam知道就在这小子专心致志看日记时，他一直在观察这让人发觉后会让他无比尴尬的事。是他的主意，坚持让Sam坐在后边，而Sam也默契地没有反对，因为他们很难保证，如果Sam坐在副驾驶上，他们回去的路程所用的时间会不会意外地加长。Dean压根搞不清楚为什么他和Sam之间会有某种与性有关，却又不仅仅是性的吸引。此刻他若无其事地目视前方，淡淡回应：“什么？”

“我有一个疑问，”不知为何，Sam此时的声音听上去竟有几分难辨的笑意，“哦，不，现在是两个。”

“什么问题？”

“首先，1941年，或者更早些，从1940年开始，Sam……”因为与自己同名，Sam说出来时不自在地停顿一下，“呃，Duke，他是不是已经不在华盛顿白宫就职了？”

这是日记中没有提到的事情，他是怎么知道的？Dean颇感诧异，不禁向后视镜瞟去，借着镜子，与Sam对视：“你……怎么看出来的？”

“他写信的频率降低了。”Sam说，“我相信，如果不是客观原图，他绝不会超过一个月不写信的。”

“你相信？”Dean不赞成地笑了一声，摇摇头反问，“你觉得你了解他？”

“不，我不了解他。”Sam回答，“我相信的是他爱你的祖父。他为了维护这段爱情可以做出的任何事情，甚至可以付出所有，只不过，你的祖父彼时并不知情而已……”

“小子，别这么早下结论。”Dean的语气瞬间转冷，“你根本不知道我的祖父为了他失去了什么。”

车内的气氛刹那降至冰点，车载音响仍然播放着早已过时了的上个世纪的摇滚乐，Sam说不上来歌曲的名字，此前只觉得出奇地适合奔驰中的Impala，然而现在，却有些莫名的违和。

两个年轻人沉默无言，却各怀心事。

Dean话说出口便后悔了。是的，就像他所说，Sam不会了解他的祖父遭遇了怎样的伤痛。在生命受到战争碾压的时代，想要维系这样一段不容于世的感情，岂是用心就能做到的？早在他得知这一段不为人道的往事之日起，他便对它怀着敬重之情，他不去评论它的对错，因为他始终认为他没有资格，任何人都没有这个资格，当然，Sam也不例外。可他仍然不该去责怪Sam，唯一接触过现有所有资料的他，都无法知晓当年所发生的全部事情，同为七十多年后的人，仅仅翻过几页日记的Sam又能够了解多少？更何况，爱情这东西本就不该计较付出的多少。

Sam知道自己犯了错，错在他同这个时代的同龄人一样对爱情的浅薄认知。在21世纪的今天，感情似乎愈发廉价。所谓爱情，不知从何时起，变成了生活中最可有可无的娱乐。人们拿着名为“孤独”实为“无聊”的入场券，去换取短暂的欢愉，像做生意一般对得失斤斤计较，早已忘了，欢乐与收获并非爱情的代名词，反而是痛苦与付出始终植根于其中。

“我……”Sam声音艰涩。

“你猜的没错。”Dean不愿为难Sam。

“什么？”

“我是说，你对Sam Duke的猜测没错。”Dean轻咳一声，重新将注意力放在公路上，“他那段时间确实不在华盛顿的白宫，而是在加州。”

“加州？”Sam有点惊讶，“为什么会是加州？”

Dean平淡地说：“因为那时Oppenheimer在加州大学伯克利分校任教[1]。”

Sam震惊得呆滞几秒后才重拾言语的能力：“不要告诉我，Sam Duke参与筹备了曼哈顿计划[2]。”

Dean被Sam的样子逗乐了：“好吧，我不会告诉你他不仅参与筹备了那个计划，两年后还去了洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室[3]。”

Sam合上半张的嘴，喃喃低语：“他究竟是个怎样的人？”

“一个傻瓜，”Dean脸上的笑渐渐消失，眼中的光彩暗淡下去，边伸手调高了音乐的声响，边放低声音道，“每一个Winchester都是傻瓜。”

Sam并没有听清Dean的最后一句话，他重新翻开日记到尚未读完的1941年8月17日那一页。

_**“……** _

_**我很担心他，虽然我没有在前几封信中吐露一丝一毫，但是我真的很担心。我很想知道他发生了什么事情，那些他无法告诉我的秘密我可以一点儿也不去探究，所有我想知道的就只是他很安全。所以，上帝保佑他一切平安。** _

_**当然，还有我的父亲，Uncle C说过父亲今年就可以获得假释，只是很遗憾，我无法去接他回家，不过，相信Uncle C会帮忙安排妥当的。** _

_**Sammy……我发过誓，永远不会放弃寻找，但是我真的毫无办法了。如果这是上帝的意思，那么我只能一边让这个耳朵不好使的糟老头滚蛋，一边向他祈祷让你在这个哪里都不太平的世道上过的开心安稳吧。** _

_**说到不太平，如果不是Ash告诉我，我想我恐怕不会知道战争与我们的距离有多么近，至于日军，也远比我以为的混蛋。我还记得在我刚抵达夏威夷那天他说过的话，‘谁也不会知道明天早上我们先迎来的是晨曦还是炮弹’，他说这话时还是一副无所谓的样子，可我比任何人都知道他其实在害怕，我也如此。** _

_**我不怕死，我怕的是死亡剥夺了我履行誓言的能力，对Sammy的，对父亲的，还有对Sam的。** _

_**所以，那个糟老头，在你护佑了父亲、Sammy和Sam，还有Bobby、Uncle C、Jo 、Ellen、Ash、Aron和Bill，以及那些你应该护佑的人之余，也听一下我为自己的祈祷。”** _

DW终究是DW，Sam呼出一口长气，死亡在DW的眼中，似乎从来都不会成为任何问题，但是当死亡终结的不只是生命，而是大过于天的责任时，且也只有在这种情况下，他才会去在意。

Sam心中涌出一阵难言的酸楚，在本该为自己而活的轻狂的年纪，DW可曾为自己考虑过哪怕一分一秒？

不，也许在更早的时候，他的心里就没有了多余的位置留给自己。

“还有个问题是什么？”这时，Dean的声音从前面传来。

“什么？”

“你不是说，有两个问题吗？”

后视镜中Dean的眉头轻轻皱了一下，Sam知道，Dean一定又在嫌弃自己的呆愣。第二个问题……一时之间想不起来的他挠了挠头，又抬眼看了一下后视镜，猛地记了起来，随即咧开嘴笑了，全然不顾自己那看起来仿佛更傻了的样子。

“你笑什么？”Dean眉头间的皱痕更深。

“没什么。”Sam止不住笑声，“关于第二个问题，我其实是想问，为什么刚刚要装作你没有在偷偷观察我？”

Dean被Sam的话噎得无法回答，车内的气氛突然变得暧昧起来，因为窘迫，他的眼神胡乱飘忽，搭在方向盘上的手指不安地轻敲，半晌过后才费劲挤出一句话来：“那个，你看错了。”

Sam的嘴角因为Dean一系列的小动作持续地上扬：“不，我确信我没有。”

话音未落，Impala毫无预兆地停下，Sam因为惯性身体不受控制地前倾，身体与前座的椅背的撞击让他轻呼出声，Dean却未回头看他一眼，语气强硬地挑衅道：“要么闭嘴，要么下车。”

Dean知道自己有很混蛋的一面，但是有时候混蛋不见得是个坏事，比如此时，他绝不相信在荒凉的洲际公路上，Sam敢下车一个人走回去。他为自己掌握了主动权而有些小得意，然而不等他为此高兴，后座的车门被打开了。

难道他真的敢？Dean被Sam这一出乎意料的举动惊得瞪大双眼。

接着，副驾驶的车门打开，Sam坐了进来，看到Dean的表情后再次笑了起来：“哦，我只是发现这个位置，无论是对于你观察我，还是我观察你，都是绝佳的。”

Dean翻了个白眼，低声笑了，没说什么，重新启动Impala。

这种情况下还能说什么呢？Dean在心里默默叹气，当混蛋遇到无赖，确实也没什么好说的。

然而，Dean无话可说，却不代表Sam也不想交流。实际上，他一直在寻找或者等待一个机会，一个有足够时间让他深入了解眼前这个对他来说至今仍然神秘的男人的契机。于是，他暂时合上了对他吸引力十足的日记本，放下追寻DW的脚步，毕竟，日记中的人和事并非是他前行的人生中让他驻足的风景。

而他的风景，近在眼前。

“能和我讲讲你吗？”Sam用平静得再不能平静的声音问出装在心底很久了的话，见Dean诧异的眼神，补充道，“没错，我想知道的是你，不是你的祖父。”

“我？”Dean短促地笑了一声，“关于我，没有故事什么好讲的。”

Sam轻声说：“你提过你是领养的？”

“对，怎么了？”Dean简短地回答，脸上看不出任何情绪，但是Sam仍然听得出Dean并不愿意多说，“这没有什么故事，而且我敢打赌，我的祖父任何一篇日记的内容都会比我碌碌无为的前半生有意义的多。” 说完，他斜睨了Sam一眼，见Sam仍是“请讲下去”的表情，收回视线后认命地轻叹，“好吧，如果非要说有什么故事的话，那么也许Ben夫妇二人临时决定领养不在他们供选择的名单中的我这件事还算是吧。”

福利院又来了一对想要领养孤儿的夫妇。

他趴在二楼的窗台上望向楼下，看见从驶入院中停下来的车辆里下来的人，身着黑色风衣的男人头发半白，看上去大概四十多岁，女人穿着朴素，但是脸上里却一直洋溢着和煦的笑。

从进入福利院至今数年中，他看过无数前来领养的家庭，今天来的这对夫妇，他只需要一眼就能确定，是真正心善的人。

“看来小Susan会过上好日子了。”他吹了一声口哨，自言自语。他在替被列入待收养名单的Susan高兴，丝毫没有为自己这么多年都没有被写进那张可以改变命运的纸上感到遗憾。

到了十几岁的年纪，反正他早已接受了不会有人领养他的这件事。

他不记得究竟是从几岁开始，他进入了福利院生活，他甚至觉得他大概是从被生下来开始就没有父母，总之，他关于福利院之前的记忆，是一片空白的。

他沿着楼梯快步向下跑，不注意间在拐角处撞到了拾阶而上的人，黑色风衣的衣角飘进了他的视野中，他飞快地和被撞的男人对视一眼：“小心，伙计。”说完，一秒也没多停留就继续向下走。

“等等。”有人抓住了他的肩膀，那只用了一些力道的手和说出的这个词一样轻颤，他循声抬头，见男人激动地仔细端详他的脸，最后湿润的双眼紧紧盯住了他的眼睛。

“对不起，先生。”他换了一种比较常用的道歉的说法，“请问我可以走了吗？”

“稍等一下，孩子你叫什么名字？名单里哪一个是你？”

“呃……”他有些懵了。

“亲爱的？”男人的妻子将手轻轻搭在男人颤抖的手上，“你怎么了？”

“Winchester先生，他的年纪不符合您关于领养的标准，不在我们的领养待选名单中。”陪同夫妇的负责人说，“之前您说过您想领养十周岁以下的女孩，请随我到办公室查看我们为您准备的……”

“不，我改主意了。”男人干脆地打断负责人的话，“我要领养他，而且，我只领养他。”

负责人和男人的妻子被这一变故惊得说不出话，而一向不喜欢沉默的他愣愣地说：“那个……我的名字……”

“我给你一个名字，孩子。”男人双眼含泪笑着说，“Dean Winchester，这是你的名字。”年少的他尚不知晓这个名字对于男人意味着什么，但他仍然能够感受到在男人心中，它是个特别的存在。

“好吧，Winchester先生稍后请随我办理手续。”负责人无奈转向他，“以及，恭喜你，从今天起，Winchester夫妇就是你的父母了。”

“你不用称呼我为父亲。”男人匆忙说道，“如果你愿意，你可以叫我‘Ben’。”

那天Ben异常的反应困惑了Dean很久，起初他曾怀疑Ben是否患有精神方面的疾病，可那家由Ben经营得相当不错的车行却结结实实打疼了他的脸。如果说Ben的反应让他惊讶，那么几天后，Ben的母亲，Lisa看到他时的反应完全可以称得上是惊恐。

“他们从未提起过你的祖父是吗？而你也没有主动问，为什么？”

“我那时早已过了好奇宝宝的年纪，不像某些人，二十多岁还在问十万个为什么。”

被Dean冷不防揶揄，Sam有点不好意思：“那你是从什么时候开始知道了这些。”

“我的祖母去世之后。”Dean停顿片刻，转动方向盘，Impala改变了方向，“她把银行保险柜的钥匙给了我，我在那里找到了祖父和Nimitz上将的合影，还有Sam Duke寄给他的信件……”

“什么？！”Sam坐直身体，惊叫一声，“那些信竟然还在？”

“没错。”想起当时情形的Dean笑了一声，“简直难以想象，当看到那张照片里和我一模一样的脸时，我是什么感觉。我的人生仿佛一下子从一个酷毙了的公路片变成了胡说八道的科幻片！如果不是现代科技做不到，我真的要怀疑照片里的会不会就是我！”

荒贫的公路上，早已越过山头的正午的阳光格外刺眼，Sam侧头看去，身边的Dean因为阳光的直射眯起眼睛，卷长的金色睫毛闪着光芒，半隐在那下面的绿色，Sam曾有幸近距离观察有多么的纯粹。想到这里，Sam的心脏蓦然狠狠地跳动一下。时至今日，他早已知晓DW和Dean绝非一人，二者甚至没有一丁点儿的血缘关系，然而，如此相像的容貌，仍然带给他一种极其不真实的感觉。忽然之间，他想起来多年前一位亚裔同学在一次文化交流课上讲解其信奉的佛教时，用到的一个词——轮回。

他其实早已不记得这位同学所介绍的佛教释义，又或者可以说当年他没能理解多少，但是“轮回”这个词却意外给他留下了深刻的印象。

Sam手肘撑在窗边，顺势望向窗外不停后撤的重山，他忍不住想，Dean会不会就是DW灵魂轮回的结果，如果真是这样，那么Sam Duke轮回的灵魂又在何处？

Sam Duke到底去了哪里？ Sam不禁在想，他们发生了什么事，会弄丢了对方？

窗外的风翻开了被摊在腿上的日记本，刚好停留在Sam该看的下一页。

_**“1941.9.23** _

_**我就知道，在和Sam有关的事情上，我永远都是妥协的那个！** _

_**不管我曾下过多么坚定的决心，他的来信我绝不会立刻回复，可当他的信真的寄到我的手上时，我还是忍不住在读完的第一时间就寄出了回信。** _

_**果然，就算我没有及时告知他我调到夏威夷，他还是通过某种方式得知了。他的来信没有半句话在责怪我，从头到尾都是担心。我要如何让他知道，他才是那个让人担心的人。** _

_**他根本不在华盛顿，即使他没有告诉我。是啊，我的确没有他聪明，可就算再傻，我也能感觉到他并不是像在信中所说的因工作繁忙无暇写信，真正原因是他所在的地区无法寄出信件。天知道他在做什么危险工作！而Thomas居然也能够放心！** _

_**我有时憎恨他的聪明。为了骗我，他竟然能做到保证信中落款的日期和在帮他寄信的人没有拆开看内容的前提下的寄出日期保持一致。如果我猜的不错，去年他就已经调离白宫了。这么长的时间，他竟敢什么都不告诉我！** _

_**这个小混蛋到底什么时候能让我省点心！难道老老实实呆在华盛顿不好吗？** _

_**同样不让我省心的还有Jo，从我来到这里开始，我就感到有人在暗中盯着我。我一直以为是Alex派来找麻烦的人。可直到今天，我陪着Bill去驻军医院，才发现她。让我气愤的是，她告诉我早在去年她就偷偷跑出来参军了。如果不是因为她是个女孩子，我发誓早就当场把她揍翻了。** _

_**上帝！她为什么不明白，如果这边真的发生战事，我很难做到保护好她。”** _

你怎么可能保护得了所有人？Sam悲哀地想，为何没有人告诉DW，他最先应该保护好的是自己吗？他顺着风翻到了下一页，出乎意料的是，这篇日记非常短，只有寥寥几句。

_**“1941.10.27** _

_**Sam来信说再过半年左右，他的工作就不会这样忙碌了。他没有明说，但是我把这句话理解为：再过半年左右，他应该就可以回到华盛顿了。** _

_**感谢上帝！这真他妈是我这一年多以来收到的最好的消息了！** _

_**Jo不肯听我的话，回到堪萨斯。她是个从未见识过战争的女孩，怎么可能知道那有多么残酷？当然，我希望她永远都不要卷入战争。** _

_**另外，我错了，我以为跟踪我的是Jo，可是现在看来，应该另有其人。今天我在甲板上看到了一个男人的身影，我相信这个人我认识，我更相信他在躲着我。** _

_**最近的训练越来越频繁，留给我们自己支配的时间少得可怜，我不得不结束这一篇，因为我听到了集合的信号。”** _

__

“那么，这个跟踪他的人是谁？”

Dean偏头向Sam手中的日记本瞄了一眼，迟疑片刻，将Impala靠边停下打开车门，不仅没有回答，反而问了一个毫不相关的问题：“你需要买些什么吗？”

他看到Sam怔愣，然后越过他，看清那边的加油站和便利店，随即摇摇头。

“随便你。”Dean“砰”的一声关上车门，朝着便利店走去。

Dean再次觉得这一趟带着Sam是一个彻头彻尾的错误。好吧，让他意外找到日记这一点不算，好吧，酒吧和旅馆里那几个还不错的吻也不算。

但是其他的……

Dean几乎想了一路，Sam身上吸引他是什么？作为一个不缺经验的成年人，他分得清简单的肉体吸引和复杂的情感相吸，前者是短暂的，后者却是持续的。很不幸的是，他和Sam之间存在的恐怕不是短暂燃烧的欲望。

Sam喜欢他，这毋庸置疑，而他，该死的也对Sam抱着同样的情感。正是如此，昨天他才会失控。任谁都清楚，哪里有酒后乱性一说，从来都是借口罢了。

他闭上眼睛，脑海中首先出现的是那日下午在斯坦福图书馆中和Sam的第一次见面。

他记得那日从窗户斜斜射进的午后阳光；他记得那两道从背后射来对他紧盯不放的视线，他还记得当时这个大个子的男生神经质一般快步走向他，到了面前却紧张地做着不合时宜的自我介绍，那一句本该可笑然而却可爱至极的“你好，我是Sam Nelson”。

他惊讶地发觉，原来他记得这么清楚，包括Sam眼中闪烁的光亮。

突然，他好像明白了一直以来他所不能理解的问题：1938年8月17日，那天的树下明明有那么多的人，Sam Duke和祖父怎么能够仅仅从对视的一眼就发展出那样刻骨铭心的情感。

他转头看向窗外的Impala，车内的Sam并没有沉迷于日记，而是一直看向他这边。这时，手机铃声突然响了。看清来电显示的人名后，他罕见地犹豫了半刻才接通。

“喂，是我。”Dean微微转身，背对着窗户，亦背对着便利店外的Sam。“查清楚了是吗？”

“老弟，你让我查的是Samuel W Nelson这个人是吧？今年24岁。”

“对。”Dean不由得忐忑起来，“他……是独生子吗？”

“是的。”

“他没有任何兄弟，你确定？这很重要。”

“我确定。”

Dean呼出一口气：“那就好。”

“这个人和你有仇吗？你干嘛查他？”

“没有。”

“这个学生好像也没什么特别的，长得倒是挺帅。”电话那头的人沉默了一秒，旋即不怀好意地大笑：“哦，我知道了，你该不会是看上他了吧……”

Dean匆匆截断对方的话：“我要挂电话了。”

“等等，这孩子的祖父竟然还是我的前辈。我看看啊……”听筒传来打字声，“Micheal Nelson，1937年9月至1944年6月在《华盛顿邮报》供职，1944年7月起，跟随太平洋舰队，负责记录战争情况……在《华盛顿邮报》就职期间，参与过多次重要采访，包括总统Franklin D.Roosevelt，五星上将Chester William Nimitz，议员Thomas Duke一家[4]……”

Dean在听到“在《华盛顿邮报》就职期间，参与过多次重要采访”这句话时就不耐烦地挂断了电话。

“先生，就这些吗？”收银员指着堆在台子上待付款的东西。

Dean微笑着点点头，眼角余光捕捉到了收银台旁架子上的小盒子，又转头看向窗外几秒，伸手抽出一盒放在台子上：“这个，也算上。”

Sam能够明显感觉到，重新回到车里的Dean心情似乎好了很多。他接过Dean递来的瓶装水，却谢绝了他向来谈不上喜欢的垃圾食品。他没有追问Dean未解答的问题，只是在Impala启动后，翻到了新的一篇。

_**“1941.11.27** _

_**如果我昨天不是那么蠢地多喝了几杯，那么今天叫醒我的就不是头痛了。** _

_**可这是我一个人的错吗？怎么可能！Sam才应该是负主要责任的人好吗？** _

_**我不知道还要和这个小混蛋说多少次不要随便给我惊喜，他才会真的听进去。难道提前在信中告诉我他要来，这很难吗？** _

_**这次惊喜的结果就是：他在酒馆门口找到被人架出来的喝的烂醉的我，我们不仅什么都没来得及做，就连话也没能说上几句。** _

_**Aron说Sam照顾了我一晚，清早不等我醒过来就急着离开了。感谢该死的上帝，这个感恩节过的足够让我终身难忘。** _

_**不，应该是我们两个，我打赌，他的计划绝不会这个。** _

_**有一件奇怪的事，我觉得我应该记录一下。我以为昨天将我从酒馆中拖出来的是Aron或者Bill，然而当我今天提起来的时候，他们却都否认了。我回想了一下，那个人留着络腮胡，身形比Aron高大，比Bill强壮，但我好像一直没有看清他的脸。** _

_**等等，难道会是一直在暗中跟踪我的人？** _

_**我记得，在酒馆门口，他和Sam说了几句话，可是说了什么，我却一点儿印象也没有了。** _

_**这个人，他会是谁？”** _

“喂，醒醒！”

Sam睁开眼睛，入目即是Dean靠近他的脸，他缓缓坐直身体，向车窗外张望，路灯之外的夜色看的他一怔：“现在几点了？”

“22:03。”Dean拉开了两人间的距离，“你睡了七个小时。”

“我，我们……”

“我累了，下车。”Dean偏了下头，扬起眉梢，“法学生，欢迎来到可能藏匿了各种违法犯罪事件的汽车旅馆。”

“哦，好。”Sam木木地点头，转身去拿放在后车座上的背包，低头正想将仍放在腿上的日记本收进去时却注意到摊开的那一页上的时间是“1941.12.8[5]”。

“这前一天是……偷袭珍珠港！”

他连忙将日记本拿起来，借着街灯的光亮，迫不及待地看下去。

“Sam，快点！”Dean催促着还未下车的Sam。

又过了一段时间，Impala副驾驶座的车门打开，Sam提着背包慢慢走过去。

“你在磨蹭什么？你……” 等Dean看清走近了的Sam的脸，尤其是泛湿的眼角时，他的语气由不耐烦霎时变成了关心，“你怎么了？”见Sam摇头不语，Dean心中怀疑，却依旧点点头，“那么我们走吧。”

“Dean。”就在Dean转身时，Sam拉住他的手腕，无力的声音响起。

“什么？”Dean只好转过来面对他。

“你知道那天发生了什么吗？”Sam眼中满是盛不住的悲哀，“珍珠港遭遇偷袭的那天。”

“我知道。过来，”Dean叹了口气，然后伸开手臂给了Sam一个拥抱，“可我也知道，我们，对此无能为力。”

“是啊。”Sam同样叹息，圈紧Dean。他闭上双眼，方才日记中那些字句瞬间变成了无比鲜活的画面。

那一日的海滩遍布尸体，鲜血顺着破碎的甲板流下，汇入大海，却久久不能被海水冲淡。炮弹的轰炸声混杂着伤痛带来的嚎叫，为脆弱不堪的生命与痛彻心扉的失去演奏着骇人的悲乐。

那一日珍珠港所有人的眼中都被鲜红占据，却不是因为朝阳，而是从自己、战友和敌人身上喷洒出的血液。

Dean曾以为珍珠港事件不过是Sam Duke和祖父感情的一个转折点；

Sam曾以为珍珠港事件不过是美军为日军准备的一个趋近完美的圈套；

然而事实，远比他们曾以为的更难以让人接受。

那一页短短的日记中，斑驳血迹下潦草的字迹里是后悔，是自责，是无法挽回的失去，是沉积在心中的仇恨，也是锥心刺骨的痛楚。

_**“1941.12.8** _

_**Bill说的对，这一切都是我的错，是我害死了所有人。** _

_**如果不是因为我，Aron 不会死，Ash不会死，他也不会死。** _

_**我怎么会这么蠢？他在距离我最近的地方长达三个月时间保护我，我竟然没有发现。我始终记得那年他对我说的最后一句我没有来得及回复的话，二十多年后的今天，当我可以回复他时，他却再也听不到了。** _

_**父亲。** _

_**……”** _

——————————————————————————

  
【注】

  
[1]Julius Robert Oppenheimer（尤利乌斯·罗伯特·奥本海默），原子弹之父，曼哈顿计划的领导者，曾于1929-1947年在美国加州大学伯克利分校任职物理学教授。本章现代SD关于二战Sam于1940年至1941年调离白宫的讨论，正巧发生在奥本海默任教加州伯克利分校期间。  
[2]曼哈顿计划(Manhattan Project)：美国陆军部于1942年6月开始实施利用核裂变反应来研制原子弹的计划。该工程集中了当时西方国家（除纳粹德国外）最优秀的核科学家，动员了10万多人参加这一工程，历时3年，耗资20亿美元，于1945年7月16日成功地进行了世界上第一次核爆炸，并按计划制造出两颗实用的原子弹。整个工程取得圆满成功。在工程执行过程中，负责人L.R.格罗夫斯和R.奥本海默应用了系统工程的思路和方法，大大缩短了工程所耗时间。这一工程的成功促进了第二次世界大战后系统工程的发展。本章讨论的时间是1941年，此时曼哈顿计划并未开始实施，但一些筹备工作已经开始。  
[3]洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室：（Los Alamos National Laboratory），简称阿拉莫斯实验室（LANL） 。洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室建立于1943年，曾云集大批世界顶尖科学家，其建立者包括原子弹之父奥本海默、氢弹之父爱德华·泰勒和诺贝尔物理奖得主欧内斯特·劳伦斯， 发明了世界上第一颗原子弹和第一颗氢弹，是著名的科学城和高科技辐射源，是世界上最大的多功能实验室之一，于1943年开始秘密运转，当时的第一个任务是曼哈顿计划。  
[4]关于采访Thomas Duke一家的报道，在本文chapter 8，在Aron针对Sam的回忆中，提到，他曾在报纸上看到过关于Thomas Duke一家的报道。  
[5]珍珠港事件发生在1941年12月7日，但是Dean的日记记录的时间确实第二天，这个，暂时先不解释了，等到了下章再解释（史上最水的注释……）


	22. Chapter 22

1941年12月8日。

结束了。

港口再无炮火的轰鸣和骇人的撕嚎，若不是沙滩上尚未来得及清理干净的飞机和舰艇的残骸，昨日发生的一切如今想来仿佛不过是一场发生在黎明时分的让人猝不及防的噩梦。

它是那样的不真实，以至于当它携死神匆匆掠过之后，人们依然无法相信它曾降临过。

负责在禁闭室外站岗的是一个看起来还不到二十岁的士兵，从昨天第一颗炮弹炸响后至今已超过30个小时，他和其他所有人一样，没有得到片刻休息。一想到昨天发生的一切，他仍然心有余悸。珍珠港是他服役以来的第一个战场，依旧年少的他曾有过无数个幻想过，在那些美好的幻想中上演的，无一例外都是他和战友在这里立下累累军功。

死亡，似乎永远不会出现，因为他坚信他和他所崇拜的英雄一样一定会勇敢直面。

然而直到面对真正的死亡时，他才惊觉，原来他也会退缩，而死亡远不止一个随便说出口的词这样简单。

短短一天，仍处在无所畏惧的年纪的他，好像突然明白了很多人终其一生也许都没能领悟的东西。在离开家乡时以一句他从没放在心上的“保重自己”送别他的母亲，还有那些能够继续并肩作战的兄弟，他用一把名为“珍惜”的锁，将所有沉在他心中的亲友和情谊郑重地珍藏起来。

他人生第一次感受到如此幸运，只是因为他拥有的仍然还在。

当然，并不是每一个人都像他这样幸运，比如偷袭结束后立即被关在禁闭室内男人。

他不认识他，他只不过听说这个男人差一点持枪杀死了一名海军中尉。杀死战友，特别是在战时，这是一定会上军事法庭的重罪。如果不是因为港口遭遇偷袭，男人差不多现在应该已经被押回受审了。

他走近禁闭室大门，透过门上狭小的窗口向里面看去，他已经不记得这是自从男人被关在这里后第几次这样做了。他总是忍不住去观察这个人，因为他不仅想不明白男人为什么要对战友开枪，他更想不明白男人为什么能一直这样面无表情地安静地坐着。

他还记得当男人被押过来，蔓延在男人那双无神的绿眼睛中浓到化不开的死寂，一瞬间，他想到了一个无比贴切的词：生无可恋。

他也许会自杀，当时他这样想。

但是奇怪的是，直到现在，在男人被关押的20多个小时中，除了静坐外，没有别的动作。

哦，对了，他想起来昨天晚上男人还说过一句话，就在一个年轻女护士来看望的时候。

那个姑娘在门外呼喊男人的名字，他记起来，好像是叫“Dean”，虽然有违军规，可出于礼貌，他站在了稍远一点的位置，没有留心听姑娘夹着轻微哭腔的安慰。整整十分钟的时间，姑娘一直不停在说话，试着得到男人的回应，可惜男人始终没有说一个字。一直到他走过去打算提醒姑娘离开时，男人才开口：

“回家吧，Jo。”

短短一句话，从禁闭室内轻轻地传了出来，他说不清楚那是一种什么感觉，他只觉得有一把重锤砸入心中，他从那句话里听到了浓重的疲倦、无力的担心，还有些他形容不出的复杂情绪。几秒静寂之后，姑娘再也无法控制自己，一下子哭了出来。

想到这里，他叹了口气，从上衣口袋里摸出皱皱巴巴的烟点燃。随风颤动的火光中，他眼角的余光瞥见了一个身穿海军制服鬼鬼祟祟正向这边走来的胖子。

夜幕降临时，在宿舍中的Bill就已经坐立不安了。

不，确切地说，从Dean出事之后，他那颗悬起来的心就没有放下来过。

他猜到了被Dean揍到还剩半口气的Alex一定会想尽办法置Dean于死地，Dean的私人物品必定会被搜查，所以他提前避开所有人将Dean的笔记本、日记本和与Sam往来的信件藏在了自己那里。

Dean这么光明磊落的一个人，唯一难以启齿的恐怕就只有与Sam之间关系了。Bill深知，美国没有哪条法律明确地规定这是罪，可毕竟也不是什么光彩的事，更何况谁又能确定Alex不会揪着这件事造出其他谣言呢？

Bill早已不恨Dean了。冷静下来的他很清楚，Aron的死可以说与Dean有关，但是Dean并非制造这场悲剧的凶手，那真正的凶手是谁？

是心怀怨恨、挟私报复，故意将他们三人安排在早已确定为日军攻击目标的舰艇上的Alex；是出于保住家族声誉考虑，为阻止Dean与Sam继续交往，暗中将Dean调来的Thomas Duke；也是远在华盛顿白宫中每一个制订这场偷袭骗局的政府高层。

凶手有那么多，可其中绝不包括Dean。

而他现在，非常担心Dean，亲眼目睹Dean失控得差点打死Alex的他，不敢想象Dean会怎样自我伤害。

所以，他必须要去看看Dean，他无法忍受在失去Aron之后，Dean再出意外。

趁着夜色，Bill将怀中之物仔细揣好，确保它们不会从他满是冷汗的衬衫和外套间滑落。他微微低着头谨慎地穿过营地，快步走向他从未去过的方向。他心跳飞快，却不得不佯装镇静地和擦肩而过的士兵点头，脚步不敢有半分停歇。即使他清楚，其实根本不会有人注意他的行踪，更不会有人能够准确地抓住他眼中无法掩饰的慌乱。

没有上尉以上官员的批准，任何人无权探望关禁闭的人。Bill看到看守的士兵如此年轻，担心士兵因为惧怕被处罚而不能给他通融。他紧张地说：“那个，我……” 

“你来看望他？” 出乎意料地是，见Bill点头，年轻的士兵没有阻拦，随手弹了弹烟灰，抬起手腕看了眼表，“我只能给你五分钟，你知道，这违反军规，别让我太为难。”

Bill感激地连连道谢，士兵摆了摆手，走到了远一点的地方。

“Dean。”Bill一只手捂住藏衣服里的东西，另一只手扒在窗口，Dean闻言转头过来，他留意到Dean嘴角上还带着被他昨天打的淤伤，“伙计，你怎么样？”

“Bill。”Dean的声音很轻，像是叹息，“对不起，你说得对，这都是我的错。”

“不，这不是你的错，我收回我的话。”Bill连忙说道，将脸贴近窗口，放低声音，“现在不是说这个的时候。听着，我会想办法联系航海署署长，我知道你们关系匪浅，他一定有办法会救你出去。还有这个，”他悄悄挪动身体，挡住士兵的视线，将怀中的笔记本、日记本和信件递过窗口，“Alex可能会很快找人搜查我的物品，它们在我那里不安全，况且，我认为你需要它们。”

坐在床边的Dean沉默地盯着Bill手里的东西良久，然后缓慢地站起来走去接过，低头用手掌摩挲放置在最上边父亲留下的笔记本，张了张嘴，最终只是简短地说：“谢谢。”

Bill收回手，犹豫着说：“关于你父亲和Ash的事，我很抱歉。”见Dean默不作声，他继续说：“虽然现在所剩时间不多，但是如果你想谈谈的话……”

“不。”Dean摇摇头拒绝，抬起头看着禁闭室外的Bill，“谢谢你，但是不，我不想谈。”

“好吧。”半晌后，Bill说，“那么，你还有其他需要我做的事吗？”看到Dean又摇摇头，他松开扒在窗口的手，转身后又转了回来，死死盯住Dean说了最后一句：“别想着做什么伤害自己的事情，你知道这不是他们想看到的。”

这次短暂的会面，Bill始终觉得Dean身上有种东西让他感到极度不舒服，可他形容不出，他只是感觉Dean没有哭这件事很奇怪。这样的Dean，在后来的岁月中，他还曾见过一次。可等到很多年后，他送别陪伴他多年的妻子时，他才知道那种东西是什么，亦才明白为什么这两次Dean都没有哭。

那是死一般的静默，是极度悲痛时超越了失声痛哭的情感折磨。

原来，当人痛苦到了极点，是哭不出来的。

Jo看着自己的双手，它们现在已经没有哪怕一丝的颤抖，就像她每次处理士兵身上那些可怖的伤口时，也像昨日清晨她站在甲板上端起枪扫射偷袭的日军时那样稳健。

可这样一双手，却在昨天抖个不停。

警报拉响之前，是日军的飞机轰鸣声昭示了这场战争的开始。医疗站的同事开玩笑说演戏又开始了，可是没过多久，她所在的医疗站就遭到了猛烈的攻击，很多医护工作人员和病号伤患根本来不及反应就丢掉了性命，她和同事手忙脚乱地将生还的人转移至安全地带。与和她年龄相仿的护士相比，她看上去头脑清醒冷静，可只有她自己知道自己的心早已慌了，她心慌不是因为日军的攻打，也不是因为随时可能失去的性命，而是因为此刻在舰艇上应战的Dean。

日军的偷袭迅猛非常，导致他们无法安排多余的士兵将伤患运送至临时转移的医疗站，胆小的护士抱作一团，曾经历过上次世界大战的医生背上医疗包冲出了庇护所去救治倒在战场上的士兵，而Jo头也不回地奔向港口。

Jo知道，Dean和他的朋友是昨日才接到通知被调到亚利桑那号战列舰[1]，她只来得及打听到这个消息，却还没有去港口亲眼见过这艘战列舰。她在一边应敌一边后退的海军士兵中躲避炮弹艰难地前行，爆炸声震得她听觉暂时受损，残碎的肉横飞，喷溅的血粘糊在脸上，她满心记挂着生死未卜的人，却还是时不时停下为伤员止血包扎。

她不知道她花了多久才找到亚利桑那号战列舰，更不记得她是怎样登上战列舰的，她只记得就在她到达不久，亚利桑那号的一个炮塔便被击中，紧接着指挥官舱爆炸，所引起的剧烈的震动将她摔倒在甲板上，她随手捡起甲板上的枪，不管不顾地冲着有日军的方向扫射，直到弹夹清空。

“Dean，你在哪儿？”她大声喊道，可是声音被轰炸声淹没。

她在碎裂的甲板上奔跑，一直呼喊Dean的名字，最后，在一个炮塔附近找到了跪着的Dean和Bill，Dean跪坐着，怀中抱着一具躯体，而Bill则半跪在旁边的另一具躯体旁，两人无话。

“Dean，看着我，你还好吗？”Jo在满身是血的Dean面前蹲下，颤声询问，她上下打量Dean，又看了看Bill，她确定二人没有受严重的伤，但是Dean怀抱的，以及二人中间的，却已经是两具尸体了。接着，她惊讶地发现，躺在Bill和Dean的尸体竟然是Aron的。

“我很抱歉，Aron他……”

“我知道。”Bill打断了Jo的话，抹去脸上的泪，愤恨地瞪着Dean，“还记得昨天Alex说的吗？如果不是因为华盛顿某个高层担心儿子交友不慎，那张调令上不会出现你的名字，我们也不会来这里，Aron更不会死！”

Jo举起手，示意Bill不要再说，她发现Dean仿佛听不到外界声音一般，只是抱着怀里的尸体，安静得可怕。

“Dean，我们必须赶快离开这里！”Jo话音未落，他们附近的的炮塔突然窜出火光，不及半秒后，舰体内突然发生了大爆炸，整个舰体的水平结构以及装甲列板以上的船壳被掀开，整个亚利桑那号战列舰面目全非，仅剩下冲天的火光、翻滚升腾的浓烟及骇人的振颤。Jo睁开眼睛，这才发现自己已经被Dean护在怀中，同样被Dean护住的还有那具尸体。

“快走！几秒后亚利桑那号就会坍塌，然后彻底沉没。”Dean拉住Jo，他眼睛不再失神，可是Jo却能明显地看出那其中有某些东西变了，“Bill，带上Aron，快点！”

他们跳进海水里，Bill带着Aron的遗体跟在他们后面，Dean一直紧紧抓着她的手腕，直至将她安全送到岸上，而那具尸体，同样被Dean完好地带了回来。

“Jo，可以请你帮忙吗？”

“当然可以。”她的眼睛凝在Dean胸前衣服上扩散的血迹，“上帝，你需要处理伤口。”

“不用了。”Dean说，“拜托你照看一下Aron，还有……”

Dean突然停住了，Jo诧异地看向他的眼睛，意外地发现那其中闪着水光。

“Dean……”

“还有，我的父亲。”

Jo愣住了，刹那间，有太多疑问涌上心头。她记得Dean的父亲John应该在服刑，怎么会出现在这里？又怎么会穿着海军制服？

然而Dean没有给她询问的时间，他走向一旁的Bill，后者的脸色依然不善，可仍是听他说了话。她听见Dean交代Bill和Jo一起处理好Aron和自己父亲的后事，还听见Dean让Bill去找一下失踪了两天的Ash，最后一句，Jo听到的是“别告诉Sam，无论如何都不要告诉他，我不想让他担心”。

当连夜从加州赶回华盛顿的Sam将针对Dean被调往珍珠港的调查结果摔在他的办公桌上时，Thomas倒是没怎么意外，他知道会有这样一天，聪明如他，从不奢望Sam会对他为了阻止他们交往而私下托人将Dean的名字写进调令中的行为无所察觉，所以他早已做好了被Sam质问的准备，只不过他还是低估了Sam对Dean的感情，他没有料到，Sam质问的态度会这样的激烈且强硬。

Thomas既没有放下手中的笔，也没有移动身体，仅仅将眼睛移到那叠材料上停留一秒，然后抬眼望向Sam：“我不会否认，儿子，这件事是我做的。”

“我知道。”Sam努力压制住怒意。

“那么，你还想知道什么呢？”

“我想知道为什么。”Sam沉声说，“为什么您想除掉Dean？他不是您仕途的敌人，也不会反对您捍卫的政治主张。”

“传说世界上最美好的吻，并非来自于爱人，而是死神。”Thomas将笔帽盖上，然后放下笔，双手交叠在腿上：“在我回答你的问题前，你不妨先问问你自己，你会放弃他？”不及Sam回答，他径自说下去：“不，孩子，你不会的，我了解你，你有着不符合这个时代的骑士精神，在所有人，即使是走入婚礼教堂的爱侣都不会在意誓言年代，你恐怕是少数几个依然信奉并坚守‘直到死亡才能将我们分开’的人。我尊重你对誓言的信守，但是Sam，你需要看清楚，你的坚守换来的究竟是不渝的忠贞和振奋的希望，还是看似美好实则来自死神的最后一吻。”

“‘直到死亡才能将我们分开’，”Sam轻声重复，“所以您明知日军偷袭珍珠港是一个圈套的情况下，将Dean调去那里送死。”

“我没有让他送死，”Thomas纠正道，“你应该知道，是否调去夏威夷，决定权并不在我，而是在他手里。”

“是吗？”Sam摇头冷笑一声，“是的，决定权确实在Dean手里，但是父亲，您并没有给他别的选择。”

没错，Thomas心想，对于其他人，去与不去，这是一个选择题；可是对于太过在乎Sam的Dean来说，当情路不顺时只能看得到一个选项。

“我们之间，不会是罗密欧与朱丽叶的悲剧。”

不，Thomas心道，你们的结局只会更悲惨。

“我不会原谅您的行为，并且，我不会为此向您道歉。”Sam语气前所未有的冷淡。

“Sam！注意你的言辞！”Thomas怒道，“我是你的父亲，你不应该用这样的语气和态度对待我！”

Sam肩背挺得笔直：“没错，作为儿子，我的确不应该，但是除了是您的儿子，我还是Dean的爱人。”

“你疯了！”Thomas双手攥拳，“你知不知道他是……”

“无论他是谁都不重要，那些只是身份，而我爱的是他这个人。”Sam嘴角的笑转瞬即逝，“我尚未得知他现在的状况，如果今天仍然得不到他的消息，我会明天启程去夏威夷。若他发生任何意外，那么父亲，这便是我最后一次这样称呼您，我将不再背负Duke这个姓氏带给我的荣誉和义务。”

“等等。”缓过神来的Thomas叫住转身打算离开的Sam，“他没事。”

“真的？”Sam脸上的阴霾一扫而光，取而代之的是惊喜和期待。

“是真的。”Thomas叹气，“我保证。”见Sam轻声笑了，他又说：“现在你可以回去加州了吗？不要忘了今日国会以只有一票反对通过了对日本的宣战，我们已经正式加入了这场世界大战。”

“是的，”Sam正色回答，“如果Oppenheimer先生成功，那么这场战争结束之日便也不再远了。”

而Dean，Sam不禁祈愿，战争结束后，我们就可以永远在一起了。

Chester生平第一次后悔了。

作为航海署署长，他当然知道让日军偷袭珍珠港不过是一个圈套，最关键的作用之一就在于为美国找到参战的合理理由。日军几点开始袭击，具体的作战部署，这些包括他在内的白宫重要官员全部知道得一清二楚，可这些信息，到了珍珠港基地，就只能止步于管理基地的海军高层有限的几个人知晓。原则上，他不能私自透露给John和Dean，可为了二人安全，他暗中安排人将他们调去了不会成为攻击目标的战列舰上。

却不想有人在命令下达过程中做了手脚，致使Dean被派去了日军偷袭攻击的主要目标，亚利桑那号战列舰。

得知这件事后的每分每秒，他都在为当初没有直接将消息告诉John和Dean而后悔，并且想亲手毙了那个做手脚的小人。

随这之后传过来的，是John牺牲，而Dean因企图杀死中尉而被关了禁闭等待押回的消息。Chester匆忙将紧急工作处理完毕，然后一刻也不敢耽误地赶去了夏威夷。

禁闭室内，他见到了Dean。Dean正坐在床边，翻看摊在腿上的John留给他的笔记本。平日里总是流转光彩的双眼静如死水，未刮去的胡渣让整个人更显颓意。

他皱起眉头，太静了，不该这样静的。

他关上禁闭室的门，来到Dean身边轻轻坐下：“Dean”

“Uncle Chester。”Dean说，声音干哑极了，听上去便知一定是长期未喝水导致的。

“我很抱歉，这些本不该发生的。这是……”

“但这不是您的错。”Dean截断了Chester的话，翻动笔记本的手没停，两人间的沉默一下子放大了翻书的声音。

从小窗外投射进来的阳光打在Dean一侧脸上，Chester关切的目光从笔记本上一行行无比熟悉的笔迹上移停在Dean背光的侧脸，惊诧地发觉Dean的整张脸是绷紧的，脸上所有的肌肉都在用力维持着在外人看来最平静的表情。Chester欲言又止，出于本能，他想说几句安慰的话，可是安慰又有什么用呢？

几分钟后，Dean看完了整本笔迹，也看完了John寄给他的唯一一封信，再度开口：“Jo已经回家了吗？”

“她本来想等你的，但是我派人先把她送走了。”Chester想了想，“她也许再也不会参军了。”

Dean点点头，艰难地问：“Aron的事，Lisa知道了吗？”

“没有，我不认为现在就告诉Lisa是个好主意。”Chester稍作停顿，“她怀孕了，差不多快五个月了。”

“那个混蛋死了吗？”Dean声音变冷了几度。

Chester立刻反应过来，Dean指的是Alex，就是违背上级命令，擅自安排Dean去亚利桑那号战列舰的人，也是杀死通过吗、破译密码而得知珍珠港阴谋并想要将此事告诉Dean的Ash的嫌疑人，Dean就是因为把这个人打个半死而被关禁闭的：“并没有，他坚持说没有杀死Ash，只是想开玩笑，所以才关了Ash两天。另外，并没有确凿的证据证明杀死Ash的子弹来自于他的配枪。”他将手放在Dean握紧的右拳上：“他已经被押回受审，相信军事法庭会给出一个合理的裁定。”

Dean不再说话，Chester等了半天，叹息问道：“你还有其他想知道的吗？”Dean闻言仍然沉默，Chester无奈地说：“好，你不想问，那就听我说。Aron和Bill仍然在下一次晋升中尉的名单中，但是你的资格被取消了，当然，这种事你现在也不会在意了。在被杀死之前，Ash曾向堪萨斯州发过一封电报，我猜这封电报应该是发给Bobby的电报，至于电报内容尚未查到，但我认为也许和Sammy的下落有关。另外，我帮你申请了一个长假，你可以将Aron的骨灰送还给Lisa，还有Ash和你的父亲，是时候带他们回堪萨斯了。”

“谢谢。”Dean站起身，声音平淡无波。

“还有，因为Thomas将你调来的事，Sam那孩子和他闹得很僵。前两天他到处打听你的消息，偷着从加州实验基地跑回华盛顿，还差一点过来找你，以确认你的安全。”

Dean虽然没有说话，但是眼神波动了一下，就像当听到他提到John时。

“Dean。”Chester实在见不得Dean这个样子，对着Dean的背影“还记得我教给你的第一课吗？量力而行，你没有必要一个人承受，你知道，如果你想找人谈谈的话……”

“不，Uncle Chester。”Dean转过身，那张脸上挂着回应他的善意的微笑，这是微笑该有的动作，然而在Chester的眼中，这个表情比大哭更加戳痛他的心。

“我没事，不用担心我。”脆弱的微笑坍塌后，Dean依然紧绷着脸，吝啬地将所有该爆发出来的情绪压回不堪重负的内心中，任它们在千疮百孔上撕扯出新的伤痕。

“你不该打电话到我的家里。”

“亲爱的Ruby，如果我不这样做，那么我该怎样联系上你呢？”电话那边的男人说话依然带着笑意，“不知道你的计划进行得如何？”

Ruby向后靠在沙发背上，厌恶地翻了个白眼：“不劳你费心，Lucifer，在珍珠港服役喜欢查来查去的Ash已经去见上帝了，所有人都会认为Alex是凶手，永远不会有人知道这个可怜的Ash究竟是因为什么事情而送掉小命的。”

“真是可惜了，他是一个难得的情报天才，如今只能服务于上帝了。”

“不过，对于我们，真是幸运，如果不是我派去的人在他查到Dean和Sam的关系的第一时间处理掉他，我们手里的这张牌便没有一丁点儿用了。”

“容我纠正一下，你派去的人是在他查到Dean和Sam的关系且将此事以电报形式发送出去后的第一时间处理掉他的。”

Ruby惊得坐直身体：“你什么意思？”

Lucifer的笑声传来：“别紧张，我的意思是你还需要处理掉接收这封电报的人，仅此而已，对于你来说，难道不是很简单的事吗？”

“是呢，谢谢夸奖，确实是小菜一碟。”Ruby握紧听筒，扯出一个狰狞的笑，“那么，我想对你而言，查到收报人的信息应该也不难吧。”

“没错，这个人就出现在我曾给你的Dean的档案中。”

“是谁？”

“堪萨斯州，Bobby。”

Dean离开珍珠港那天，天空湛蓝无云，就像几个月前他和Aron、Bill第一次踏上港口那天的天气。

若不是仍然有些尚未处理的残骸停留在浅滩上，不会有人相信不到一周前，这里发生了伤亡惨重的战争。

美国近四千的士兵为了一个漂亮的参战理由，将自己年轻的生命永远留在了这里。这些也许在战后会变得精彩灿烂的人生被无情扼杀，最后化为了作战方案与战后报告中简单冰冷数字。

这数字中包含了谁的姓名，Dean无法全部说出，但他铭记的是其中的三个人的名字。

即将离开的事情他没有提前告诉任何人，但是Bill却还是来和他告别。

“从1932年进入海军到现在，九年多的时间，我们好像从来没有像现在一样正式地告别。”Bill感慨道，“即便是假期我们各自回家，那也不是告别，因为我们三个都知道很快就会见面。可这一次没了瘦子……”说到这里，Bill用一声叹息一般的轻笑代替了没有说出口的话。

Aron的离开，使得这一次之后，我们三人再也不可能相见了。

Bill突然想起1939年的圣诞节，彼时在Lisa家的酒馆里，他对Aron说的那句话：

“告诉你吧，瘦子，人活在世，可以聪明，但不能表现的太聪明，因为这样的人往往不会寿终正寝。”

那时的玩笑，不曾想最终成了Aron的命运。

“我不恨你，那日在甲板说的都是气话，你千万不要放在心上。我和Aron随着你调来这边是我们自己的选择，Aron为你挡下炮弹，也是他自己的选择。”Bill说，“Sam是个好人，可他的父亲……唉，以后的路怎么走，我劝你们还是想清楚比较好。”

Chester在催促，Dean看着总是笑着对任何人任何事的Bill第一次在他面前落泪，也感到鼻子发酸：“Bill，答应我一件事，无论如何，一定要保重自己。”

“我答应。”Bill点点头，“那么，你……”

“我得走了。”Dean抱住Bill，然后松开，拎起箱子，头也不回地离开。

Bill目送Dean，心中默默：那么，你也一定到保重自己。

此后的很多年，Bill一直在为没能在这时得到Dean的承诺而悔恨不已。

Dean Winchester言出必行，可Bill最想让他信守的承诺却是未能说出口，当然也未能践行的“保重自己”。

“你看起来很疲倦，休息一下吧。”

Dean摇摇头，谢绝了Chester的好意，是的，一连几天没有休息，他的身体确实已经到了极限，可是他的精神却无时无刻不再叫嚣。他不敢闭眼，他害怕闭上眼睛后看到的场景，害怕听到Aron对他大喊的最后一句“快躲开”，也害怕当他跑向倒在甲板上的Aron时那具生来熟悉的将他护在身下抵挡炮弹冲击的身躯，还有那之后的话，“快跑”。

1920年，当大火吞噬他们的家时，他曾听到男人说“快跑”；

同样是1920年，在前来抓捕的警察到来之前，他们兄弟二人被推出宾馆后门时，他也听到过男人说“快跑”。

他将这个男人和这一句“快跑”刻在了脑海中，纵使那只发生在他年幼之时，而后，历经七千多个昼夜更替，他从无知无畏的少年，成长为独立勇敢的青年，年少岁月的记忆被时间的洪流割裂模糊，却唯独这个男人和他的“快跑”始终如一的完整清晰。

“不，父亲，父亲！”

他的嘴唇和双手控制不住地颤抖，跪坐在破碎得一塌糊涂的甲板上，一边不停地喃喃“不”，一边将这个在他生命中缺席了二十多年的父亲揽在怀里。那一枚从背后穿胸的弹片，基本上已经为父亲的生命画上了句号。

他什么也做不了，很多年以前是这样，现在亦如此。

“Dean，让我看看你。”John咳出血沫，“你长得很像你妈妈。”

绞痛的心，让Dean无法呼吸，在父亲生命的最后时刻，他本应该说些话，然而他却什么也说不出来。

“嘿，小子，没事。”John慢慢地露出笑脸，失血带来眩晕和无力，让他即使做出笑这个表情也不易，“我很骄傲，再没有我的这些年，你过得很好。”

“别让我再失去你。”Dean费尽全部力气，说出这句话。

“你得放手，我和Sammy，放手吧。”

“不！”

“那个Sam，我见过了，还记得吗？今年感恩节你喝醉的那次，是我把你拖出酒馆的。他很好……很好。”John的声音越来越低，“我爱你，儿子。”

最后的话直直扎进Dean的记忆深处，有些回忆的碎片重新找到了自己的位置，他这才记起，在那一句他不曾忘怀的“快跑”之后，还有这样一句他从未给过回应的话。

“我爱你，父亲。”

“醒醒，Dean。”

Dean睁开眼睛看到叫醒他的Chester：“Uncle C，我睡了多久？”

“大概十个小时。”Chester欣慰地笑着，“我很高兴你终于肯让自己休息了。”

Dean不好意思地短促笑了一下，才发觉飞机已经落地：“华盛顿？”

“对。”

还是那座城市，但是Dean却没了每次前来的期待，迎面刮来的不同于夏威夷热带海风的北纬38度的12月寒风令他不禁打了个寒颤，他呼出一口气，跟随Chester一起走下飞机，可心中的郁结却没有得到丝毫的缓解。

“和以前一样，我还是去海军招待所吧，那里比较熟悉。”Dean说。

Chester在华盛顿有住处，也曾邀请Dean留宿，但不喜欢麻烦别人的Dean谢绝了他的邀请，坚持住在海军招待所。可与往常不同的是，这次Chester却没有立刻表示同意：“我不认为有人希望你住在那里。”

“什么？”

Chester指向他的身后，他转头过去，看到了无论如何也不可能出现在这里的人。

“Sam？”

“是我。”温柔的声线随风传来，侵袭全身的寒意瞬间消散全无。

“你不是应该在加州？”

“是。”

“那你怎么会在这儿？”

Sam在他身前站定：“因为我等的人在这里。”

Dean锁定那双棕绿色的眼睛，它们将Sam的担心和思念毫无保留地全部展现在他的面前，坦诚一如往昔。这是与他互许誓言的人，是他愿意放下所有防备的人，是能够和他一起承担的人。

从偷袭结束至今，从夏威夷到华盛顿，这段时间，这段路上，他压下去全部情绪，拒绝向任何人敞开心扉，恨不得每秒钟都将“我没事”写在脸上给关心他的人看，就好像他这样做了，亲友会真的相信他没事一样。

他强撑着，不肯有一丝松懈，无论是对青梅竹马的Jo、生死与共的Bill，还是如父亲般的长辈Uncle C，他都无法做到在他们面前讲出半句纠缠心中的悲痛，他只希望让他们看到他很好。

他以为，也许他会这样一辈子。

然而直到Sam站在他的面前，当他清楚地感受到前所未有的情绪宣泄的诉求时，他才明白，这些事并非他不愿意说，只不过是他没有遇到倾诉的对象。

原来真正爱一个人时，最想让对方看到的并不是全部优点，反而是不为人道的弱点。

Dean和Sam相视一笑，然后默契地拥抱了对方。

这不是一个缠绵的拥抱，它看起来更像是再普通不过的久违的朋友重逢时的拥抱。它不浪漫，却足够让两人安心。而这，就够了。

“感谢上帝，我还有你。”

“我永远都在。”  
_______________________________________________________  
注释：

[1]亚利桑纳号战列舰(USS Arizona BB-39)：美国海军宾夕法尼亚级战列舰的二号舰。于1914年3月4日开工，1915年6月19日下水，1916年10月17日服役。亚利桑纳号1918年11月曾护送美国总统伍德罗·威尔逊参加巴黎和会。而后10年中，亚利桑纳号交替作为美国海军第2、4、9战列舰队的旗舰往返于美国东西海岸、加勒比海以及夏威夷之间实施训练任务。1929年7月至1931年3月，亚利桑纳号进行了改装。改装的项目包括前、后笼式主桅改为三脚桅并增设桅楼，改建舰桥，撤去部分副炮加装高射炮以及改良防护增加装甲、并加装水上飞机等。改装后继续参加训练任务。1938年，亚利桑纳号被分配到太平洋舰队，开始常驻夏威夷珍珠港，大修在西海岸长滩进行。1941年，随太平洋局势的紧张，太平洋舰队也不断加强训练。1941年12月4日亚利桑那号与内华达号、俄克拉荷马号一起进行的夜战训练，12月5日，返回珍珠港后停泊在贞洁号维修船内侧。12月7日早晨日本海军偷袭珍珠港，8:05时，高空轰炸机编队攻击了亚利桑那号，一枚炸弹击中了亚利桑那号的四号炮塔（119号肋骨处）正面（舰向），炸弹从倾斜的塔壁滑落，穿过后面的甲板钻进了下层的指挥官舱并在那儿爆炸，但爆炸对舰体的损伤有限。紧接着，由久须美（KUSUMI）大尉率领的另一个高空轰炸机编队飞临亚利桑那号上空，大约8:06时，久须美机组的投弹手近藤（KONDO）大尉在3200米的高空对亚利桑那号投弹，26秒后炸弹击中目标。这枚800公斤的炸弹击穿了亚利桑那号的前甲板，首先引爆了水上飞机弹射器的黑火药库，随后诱爆了主炮塔的无烟火药库。1177名官兵在这次事故中阵亡，包括舰长范.瓦尔肯伯格上校。亚利桑那号因为珍珠港之战获得了一枚战斗之星勋章。而后亚利桑那号在太平洋舰队注销，其上层建筑均被拆除，部分作为岸防，部分被用于其它舰只，舰体仍保留在原位的水下。1962年5月，约翰·肯尼迪总统指定亚利桑那号沉没处为国家陵园，并在沉没处的水上建立了一座亚利桑那纪念馆。


	23. Chapter 23

_**“……** _

_**我从未觉得生命是上帝的馈赠，在我心中，它始终是来自于父母的礼物，所以我格外珍惜。我努力让自己每一天都活得很好，因为它是我的，而我也有自己必须要完成的使命和背负的责任，这就是我活着的意义。然而现在，我仍是活着，却对活着的意义没有了感觉。** _

_**我整个人空了。”** _

旅馆内，承载厚重意义的日记本摊在膝头， Sam凝视着1941年12月8日这一篇，这一篇中有好几处的墨曾被水晕开，成了几团小小的凹凸痕迹。他心中五味杂陈，轻声念出最后一句笔触明显颤抖的话。

这一整篇，前后加起来不过三百多个单词，对于日记的前一天，12月7日，这个无论从历史意义还是个人意义上看，都本该浓墨重彩的一篇，在DW的笔下却出人意料的简短。

“嘿。”

Dean的声音在前方响起，Sam闻声抬头，见Dean隔空抛过来一听啤酒，他伸手接住并道了一声谢，低头打开后待再抬头时，Dean没有说话，只是笑了笑，意在回应他“不客气”。Sam将日记翻到下一页，注意到日期为“1941.12.16”，他有些诧异，不可置信地将前一页翻了回来，因为他实在没有想到日记中关于珍珠港事件的记述仅仅用了半页纸。

“怎么了？”Dean走到他对面的时候停下脚步问，显然是注意到了他的动作。

“呃。就是，后来呢？”话音刚落，Sam看见Dean皱起眉，似乎没有听明白，于是他补充道，“我的意思是，他有无受伤？那个Alex怎么处理了？禁闭又是什么时候解除的？”

“哦，原来你是在问这些。”Dean坐在对面的床边，放下刚举起来到了嘴边的啤酒罐，“是否受伤我也不清楚，应该是没有吧。至于Alex，这个人被送去了军事法庭，就在Nimitz上将赶到珍珠港后，禁闭也是那时解除的。”

“那么，后来？”

Sam的追问不得不让Dean再次放下罐子，心里遗憾着，恐怕这一口酒一时半会是喝不了的，他叹了口气，索性直接将罐子放在床头柜上：“后来，他就跟着Nimitz回到华盛顿了，在下飞机的时候见到了Sam，我是指，那个当时姓Duke的Sam。”

“他不是应该在加州的实验基地？哦，我知道了。”惊讶只是片刻，话刚问出口，Sam便觉得这是意料之中的事，他轻笑着摇头，为自己的问题感到愚蠢，“在意的人在那里，他怎么可能不出现呢？”

幸好，Sam不禁为DW感到庆幸，那束照在被困于冰天雪地的生命中的光仍然还在那里。

“你在傻笑什么？”Dean用一种关怀对方智商般的表情问。

“没什么。”Sam的脸上仍然保持着笑容，“我只是为你的祖父感到幸运，他能够在最恰好的年纪，遇到了那个会点燃他人生光亮的人。Sam Duke对他来说是灯塔，让他免于迷失在悲痛的暗夜中。”

“是吗？”Dean视线向下，任由眼皮和睫毛将双眸遮挡住，他轻轻说出这个词，声音轻到就连对面的Sam也没有听见，他拿起罐子，将剩下的半罐酒全部倒入嘴里，冰凉的液体顺咽喉而下，将那一声发自心底还来不及吐出的叹息堵了回去。

Dean无法向Sam讲述太多关于珍珠港事件中发生在祖父身上的事情，因为即便掌握了全部资料，他也不能还原当时的一切。偷袭珍珠港所引发的这场悲剧，在Sam寄给祖父的信件中，始终没有半句详细的描述，所有他了解的仅限于这是一个非常重要的转折点，因为在这之后，不仅书信来往间断了五个多月，而且信的内容也发生了巨大的变化。他记起来初读之时，那些信件带给他的无法形容的惊诧和震撼。

从德克萨斯州出发时，除了找到遗失许久了的日记本，弄清楚整个故事，特别是珍珠港这个重要的断点外，Dean没有想太多。毕竟作为故事外的人，关心的只不过是故事而已。但是如今，他依旧是故事外的人，可所关心的却好像早已超越了这些。

这段旅途，发生了太多意外，既包括与他无关的事，也包括本不该出现的人。

Sam Nelson。

Dean在仰起头咽下酒的同时，将隐藏在睫毛下的目光投在坐在对面的Sam身上，后者还在低头阅读下一篇日记。那篇日记的内容很平淡，只是记录了祖父在华盛顿停留时得到Sam Duke的照顾，并且Sam Duke决定陪同祖父一起回堪萨斯等几件小事。Sam看起来仿佛在研究一篇学术论文，这幅专注的样子与在图书馆中自习时简直一模一样。

等等，我竟然在不知不觉中观察他很多次了吗？

这个念头在大脑中闪过，Dean那只捏着啤酒罐的手抖了一下。

“Dean。”

突然插进沉寂房间中的Sam的声音像针一样刺进了Dean胡思乱想的大脑，他被惊了一下，脱口而出：“什么？你又想问关于日记的什么问题？”

“不是日记，”Sam看着他笑，那副表情看上去和看见了被惊吓到的松鼠差不多，“我想聊聊我们。”

Dean歪着头，脸上写着困惑二字：“我们？”

“对。”Sam合起日记本，放在一边，“昨天晚上为什么回去找我？”

这是他千想万想也想不到的问题，Dean瞬间当机了，他盯着Sam，后者和善的笑在他眼中不知怎么变成了诱导他招供的伎俩，他向来吃软不吃硬，Sam的态度完全可以屏蔽他拙劣的谎言，让他坦白所有。

“如果我说我很喜欢你，你信吗？”停顿长达半分钟，Dean收拾了混乱的思绪，也收起了吊儿郎当的样子，认真甚至有些严肃地回答。他谨慎地观察Sam，无论是肢体动作还是细微表情，当他下一秒意识到自己在做什么时，些许讶异涌上心头。过往的情感告白时的景象在心中闪现，他发现在此之前他还不曾这样小心过。

Sam丝毫没有表现出令他担心的厌恶情绪，相反，这个大男孩竟然笑得更加开心：“你所顾忌的事，查清楚了吗？”

“是的。”Dean记起白天朋友打来的电话。

“它还令你困扰吗？”

“不。”Dean摇摇头，顿了顿后试探着问：“我刚才的话冒犯你了吗？”

“冒犯？当然不！”Sam说出口的每一个词都带着欢乐的尾音，“如果你不这样说，我或许会为了你的说谎而生气。而现在，我为了你的坦诚而开心。”

Dean因为Sam的话放下心来，嘴角同样上扬了一个弧度：“你怎么就知道我说的是实话？”

“除了爱，没有别的感情可以驱使一个人背离目的地。”他看见Sam的眼神如一张网，将自己围在其中，“我想，我爱上你了。”

Dean仔细地将Sam这句话听进耳朵里，任它如投湖的巨石，或山崩的落雪，带给自己也许永生都难以忘记的悸动。他定定地看着眼前人，觉得不可思议，一个偶然出现在他注定无知平庸的生命中的人，一句再普通不过的告白，竟给了他一种久违了的感觉，仿佛是来自宿命的呼唤。

刹那之间，许多他无法辨别清楚的情绪腾然翻涌，他将对Sam表白的回应，由可以修饰的言语改为了最简单的动作。

他猛地站起身，一步跨到坐在对面床边的Sam面前，伸手捧住Sam的头，低头吻了下去。

唇齿相接的瞬间，他心里只反映给他一个词：

终于。

在难舍难分的亲吻中，Sam感受到Dean插入到他发间的手指，有力却轻颤。他情不自禁地攥紧被自己抓在手中的Dean的格子衬衫，无暇顾及汗湿的手掌会给这劣质棉质衣料造成多少褶皱。他喜欢直接的方式，所以当Dean主动吻上来时，他不仅没有半刻迟疑，反而用全部热情予以回应。

他说不清楚缘由，事实上，Dean于他近乎于一个陌生人，他对DW的了解也许比对Dean还多，可他还是从第一次见面开始，便沦陷在Dean的双眼中，似乎永远也找不到出路。那是一种与原始的性无关的吸引，无时无刻不在诱使他再向前走近一步，他的精神为此渴求，他的灵魂对此叫嚣，就好像他们的相遇不过是被他们不幸遗忘的重逢。

我可曾见过你？Sam默默地问，在别人笃信存在的前世里，在你我被岁月偷走的记忆中，你可曾属于过我某段遗落封尘的命运？

“你在说什么？”意乱情迷中，Dean呢喃的问话轻若对无常的叹息。

“没什么。”

Sam用迫不及待的吻吞灭了含糊不清的尾音，紧抓衣襟的手从腰侧向后，沿脊椎上攀几寸，不由分说地将人按向自己。而Dean的手自发间滑下，擦过耳后，掠过颈侧，最后落在胸前的纽扣上，可就在这时，Dean退开了一段距离。

“你想要我吗？”

Sam第一次觉得Dean夹着喘息的声音带有如此蛊惑人心的力量，这让他想起来被记载于传说或童话中的塞壬，可Dean和这些藏身在漫漫无边海域中的生物不一样，这个人就像加州的阳光，是任何晦涩的黑暗都无法遮盖或玷污的存在。他抬头看着俯视的Dean，逐渐转暗的绿眸摄人心魂，他深深地看进去，看见了藏匿其中随时会溃堤而出铺天盖地的欲望，它来自于眼睛的主人，也来自于眼睛里的他。

“是的。”Sam愣愣地点点头，随即为了自己饱含情欲的声音笑了起来，“是的，我想要你。”

Dean眉梢跳动一下，做出一个夹杂着因得逞而生的调皮的了然表情，用那只轻轻搭在纽扣上的手将Sam推倒在床上，然后自己伏在Sam的身上，舔了舔弯起的嘴：“那么，操我。”

Dean的邀请是最后一寸燃烧的引线，在这之后，他们毫不顾忌地撕扯彼此的衣物，Sam翻身将Dean压在身下，一只手继续和衣料作斗争，另一只手垫在后颈托起脖子来亲吻。廉价啤酒的味道在唇齿间蔓延，转变成了成瘾的毒品，他们把对方拉近，用灵巧的舌从对方那里得到缓解。Dean的手再次穿进Sam的发间，发出低声的呻吟，Sam用虔诚又下流的方式啃噬Dean的嘴唇，将手探进敞开的衬衫中，一寸寸抚摸他曾肖想过的身体，指尖自上而下，擦过起伏的胸腔和坚硬的腹肌，握住了半勃的欢愉。

“老天！”Dean在Sam的牙齿辗转于胸前敏感处时发出一声惊呼。

Sam低声笑着，借着Dean拉扯他发丝的力度抬起头给了一个吻，他记不得他对Dean说了什么，或许是毫无意义的赞美，或许是赤裸露骨的表白，但他却对Dean的表情记忆深刻，皱起的眉、失神的眼、半张的嘴，时而咬住的唇，就连眼角眉梢的轻微颤抖，他都收在眼里。

在细致的开拓后，Sam将自己慢慢沉进去，Dean狂乱地拉着他忘情地深吻，那些吻粗粝却细密。Dean搂过他的腰，他借此在Dean的体内沉得更深，用力让两人陷入被汗水打湿的床单中，换来身下之人颤抖着在他耳畔发出的压抑不住的尖声喘息。

他们无可救药地迷失于欲望中不可自拔，他们将对方作为唯一的浮木或是仅剩的船锚嵌入生命中，那是抛却自由的理由，是对抗风浪的勇气，也是在末日不灭的生机。

行至巅峰一刻，Sam紧紧拥住Dean，他告诉自己的不是“我终于拥有了你”，而是“我终于找到了你”。

“我从不相信命中注定，Dean。”Sam听着来自于心灵的声音，一字一句似不破的誓言，“可是如今我信了这辈子唯一的命中注定，那就是你。”

Dean醒来时，Sam还在睡，他从床上下来，活动了一下四肢，发现比昨天半夜清理时灵活多了。

他一把捞起被Sam整齐叠放在另一张空床上的衣服，三两下套在身上，然后转去洗漱，等他走出洗手间时，Sam已经醒了。

“早。”Dean大方地笑着打招呼。

“哦，早。”Sam不好意思地杷了杷乱蓬蓬的头发，同样笑着回应。

Dean看见Sam害羞的样子，心里想着这孩子的性经验大概还不够，这个认知让他的笑容变得更大：“我要出去买早点，你想吃点什么吗？”

“呃，你决定就好。”

Dean点点头，转身去拿外套，他能清晰地感受到Sam的眼睛黏在自己身上，他看不见，可他就是知道那是一种恨不得将他剥光的眼神，他偷偷地笑，将背影毫无顾忌地留给Sam。在关门的瞬间，他恰好和Sam来不及收回的的视线对个正着，双目触及的下一瞬，后者手忙脚乱地胡乱翻着祖父的日记，企图假装前一秒没有在脑子里勾画着旖旎的场景。

日记。

Dean反手关上房门，叹了一口气，如果他没有记错，Sam即将看到的是这本日记中最短的一篇，那简短的一句话，是刃口带血的刀，割裂了那两个人的全部幸福，是烫红的烙铁，将俗世的鄙夷打在血淋淋的伤口上。

_**“1941.12.20** _

_**Bobby死了，他告诉我，Sam是Sam。”** _


	24. Chapter 24

1941年12月20日。

敲门声响起时，Dean正忙着整理行李，他笑着大声回应，飞快地将尚未叠好的最后一件衣服丢在旅行箱中。

是Sam，他心里在想，当然是Sam，不会有其他人知道这里。

跟着Uncle Chester回到华盛顿后，他一直住在Sam租住的房子，但并不是他曾经去过的那个。对此，Sam的解释仅仅是之前的租期到了，可是他却隐隐觉得还有别的原因，比如避开Sam的父亲Thomas。毕竟，他们都忘不了Sam二十岁生日那天，Thomas那足够令他们三个人都尴尬的刻意拜访。

Dean来不及关上旅行箱，转身向门口走去，扣在柜子上两张火车票因为他的急速所带来的风卷着翻了个，露出了车票正面，显示的出发时间是今日夜间，目的站在堪萨斯州。就在前两天他对Sam提到打算回乡安葬父亲和Ash时，Sam当即表示要陪他一起回去，他劝说过Sam，因为Sam和他不同，远在加州的工作还需要这位为爱而冲动离开的年轻人，他不想因为自己让Sam在事业上遭受挫折，奈何Sam太过坚持，并向他再三保证安葬事宜一结束便回去工作，他只好答应下来。

半个小时前，Sam接了一个电话，挂断后只对他说工作上有急事需要处理，可能晚些回来，便匆匆出门了，而他不得不一个人做最枯燥的事情——收拾行李。

他一直很担心，因为Sam离开时心事重重的样子在他眼前挥散不去。

“你比我预想的回来的早……”Dean笑着，边说边打开门，待看到来人时愣住了，“Jo？你怎么来了？快进来。”

他让开门口，请Jo进屋，Jo的脸色一片惨白，浑身上下都是匆忙赶路留下的痕迹，这副模样让他没来由的心慌，因为他了解Jo，她比他认识的所有姑娘都沉得住气，平常事不会让她这样慌张。他轻轻牵着她手想让她先坐下来，可她却反手一把拉住了他。

“是Chester叔叔说你在这里的。”Jo的脸上闪过痛苦和不忍，“Dean，我来是要告诉你一件事。”

“什么事？”Dean停在原地，他明显感受到Jo拉住他的手异常冰凉，那不同于室外温度造成的，而是失血所导致，他心中顿生一种不祥的预感。

Jo小心地睨着他，嘴巴张开又闭上，如此这样两三次，才用绞紧般的声音说话：“Dean你听完我的话一定要坚强些……”

没头没尾的一句话让Dean懵了，他向Jo一方又低了低头问：“什么？”

“Bobby他，”Jo像是害怕什么似的停下来吞咽一下，语速快得像是被人追赶，“他被人杀死了。”

这句话仿佛重锤狠狠地砸过来，Dean感到有什么东西在头脑中炸开，所有情绪和思想被炸成恐惧的碎末，他缓慢地摇着头后退一步，强迫自己扯动脸部肌肉，别扭地笑了笑，费力挤出声音：“Jo，你胡说什么呢？”

“我没有胡说！”Jo可能是被他的样子吓到了，脸色又白了几分，双手紧紧抓住他的手臂，“Dean，我知道这很难接受，但是Bobby他确实已经……。”

“到底是怎么回事？”Dean低声吼道，圆睁的双目满是灼人的怒意，声音冰冷如刃，“是谁干的？”

“我、我不知道。”从未见过Dean真正发怒的Jo瑟缩，说出的话带着颤音，“那天他的店不知怎么就着火了，因为被周围的邻居发现的早，火势很快就被控制住，但是Bobby还是……他不是被烧死的，早在火灾前他就中枪了。我在他身上找到了这个，看起来是藏起来打算给你的。”说着，她从衣服口袋里拿出一个皱巴巴写着“Dean”信封，上边的字迹歪斜，但仍能看出来是Bobby的字迹。

Dean急切地接过来，用控制不住颤抖的手指抽出信封中的信纸，薄薄的一张纸上只有两行字，但不是Bobby写的，而是Ash。

“不可能……”Dean盯着信纸的内容，十指死死捏住纸张，信纸的边缘被他的指甲戳破，在悄声作响，他却浑然不觉。他无声地战栗着，仿若置身极地寒冬，就连牙齿也在打颤。

信中的内容像个凭空出现的永无尽头的黑洞，将他全部吞噬其中，连带着他仅剩不多的幸福和期待，还有他的挣扎与执着，全部的意义都荡然无存，一切都不复存在。所有脆弱的希望，那些他执拗着拼凑搭建的来不及成型的未来前一秒还在触手可及的眼前，这一刻后却变得比海市蜃楼还要虚幻。

“这不可能……”他脸色青白地低声喃喃，浑身剧烈抖动，后退到脊背靠在墙上，下滑跌坐在地上，嘴里不停地重复，“不可能的，不可能……”

“Dean。”Jo缓缓蹲下，慢慢靠近，“你别这样……”

“我要去找他，一定是他！对，我现在就去！”Dean霍地站起身，慌乱又大力地攥紧信纸，打开房门后又反身回到里屋，几秒后冲出房子，不管不顾地留下了被彻底吓坏了的Jo。

“我不会同意的，父亲。”Sam铁青地脸站在父亲的办公桌前，双拳紧握，咬牙切齿道“我已经成年了，和谁结婚是我的自由，请您尊重我。”

Thomas同样脸色不善：“我认为我已经足够尊重你了，至少我没有让你立刻举办婚礼，只是订婚，况且对方是你熟悉的Ruby。”

Sam徘徊在暴跳如雷的边缘，可还是无法控制声量，急躁地大吼：“不，和Ruby订婚也不可以！”

“理智些，Sam。”Thomas呵斥一声，这使得Sam安定了一些，“你不可能永远不选一个人，Ruby是最适合的。”

“我已经选择了，而且我只会选择他，永远如此。”想到Dean，Sam短促地笑了，表情变得柔软，眼睛里满是骄傲和温柔，“我爱他，只爱他一个。”

“我不愿过问你们那令人恶心的风流事。上帝，没人知道我多想对此装作视而不见，可是那绝无可能，谁让它足以成为我们家族中最可耻的污点呢？”Thomas气极反笑，镜片后的双眼冷冷地看着Sam，比起警告一个误入迷途的青年，看上去更像是在审视一名无法饶恕的罪犯，“别以为我不知道你突然请假回来是为了他。我不想用太难听的词语评论他，但是他的恬不知耻属实让我生厌……”

“父亲！您过分了！”Sam忍无可忍地向前一步，怒火如飓风席卷而至，恼怒下，他一掌拍在桌面上，“请您注意言辞！”

“你竟然请我注意言辞？！”Thomas大声地冷笑，推开堆在面前的文件，抓起压在其下的报纸，像在丢掉毒蛇一样朝Sam扔去，“那么你们可曾有注意过你们不堪入目的淫秽行为？”

Sam猝不及防地被迎面飞过来的报纸打个正着，报纸的边缘刮过鼻尖，然后散落在地上。他愣了愣，低头捡起报纸，目光立刻凝在其中一则新闻下附的照片上，照片内容是他用双臂将Dean困在墙上，低头亲吻，虽然只有两人的侧脸，但还是可以轻易地认出其中一个是他。

“父亲，这个……”对于和Dean的关系，Sam问心无愧，然而作为Duke家族的独子，想到这则新闻将会给父亲带来不利的影响，他还是有些慌了，连带着气势也弱了。

“你以为我为什么会如此着急让你订婚？如果你们收敛一些，我会这样做吗？不用我说，你也知道仓促的订婚不会给家族带来任何利益。”Thomas紧闭了一下眼睛，也压下了翻涌的怒气：“这件事的传播已经得到有效且及时的控制了，我不希望在任何时刻及任何地点听到或见到同类事件。我不管你用什么办法，总之，立刻甩掉那个男人，然后在这次请假结束前和Ruby订婚。”

“不。”Sam斩钉截铁地回答，坚决再次取代了之前的惶恐，平静地摇摇头，“我说过了，我不会这样做的。”

Thomas定定地直视Sam威胁道：“别逼我用强硬手段。”

“父亲……”

“呯”的一声，书房门被踹开。被打断的Sam看见浮现在父亲脸上的诧异和厌恶，他连忙转身，站在门口的意外来人撞入了他的视线。

“Dean。”Sam惊叫一声，“你……”

“Sam，你出去。”

Dean差不多在他说出第一个字的同时开口，声量不大，却意想不到的冷酷无情，一时之间，这个意识让Sam怔在当地，忘记了言说的能力，然后他惊讶地注意到Dean的视线并未落在自己身上，而是越过他，停在了父亲身上。那双漂亮的绿眼睛依然亮的出奇，可是看过来的目光却如淬毒的箭，带着势要见血的坚决，全然是恨意，没有一丁点往日氤氲的温情。

杂乱的脚步声渐进，Sam知道很快就会有仆人出现，这些人一定会听从父亲的吩咐将Dean赶出去，于是他快步走过去拉住Dean：“我们先走，有什么事回去再说。”

“Sam，我说了，你出去。”Dean根本没有去看Sam，反而触电似的甩开Sam的手，向前踏入书房，面向始终未发一言的Thomas，“我想和你谈谈。”

Sam紧张地跟进一步，近似恳求般低语：“Dean，我们先回去好吗？你……”

“好。”Thomas截断了Sam的话，语气不容置疑，“Sam，你先出去。”

“我不。”Sam很清楚，必然有什么事情发生在了Dean身上，就在自己离开的一个小时里。不管是什么事，显然对于Dean来说都不是好事。这个认知让他对Dean和父亲在没有他的场合下单独谈谈更加不放心。

“Thomas，仆人告诉我有人冲进来了，发生了什么事？你和Sam还好吗？”

母亲受惊的声音在背后响起，Sam闻声转头看去，正好看见和仆人一起上楼的母亲，后者看见Dean后吓得捂住心口，刹那间忘记了问候的礼节，直白问道：“你是谁？”

“Lucy，带Sam出去。Sam，别让你母亲担心。还有，没有我的吩咐，任何人不得进入书房。”Thomas罕见地用平淡的语气对妻子说话，只有Sam知道父亲把愤怒控制住到如此地步已经很艰难了，如果对方不是母亲，父亲是不会费心做到的。

他同样知道的是，他没法再坚持了。

关上房门的瞬间，Sam才对一件早该留意到的事情后知后觉：从Dean出现到现在，Dean故意避开了他的触碰，不仅肢体上，就连眼神也是。

那种感觉就好像是，想到这里，Sam突然有些心慌意乱，就好像是这些动作都不应该。

书房中，终于只剩下Dean和Thomas两个人了，可剑拔弩张的气氛非但没有得到缓解，甚至更胜。

因为Dean正拿着一把枪指着Thomas。

“Winchester先生，你这是什么意思？”

即使此时生命遭受了意想不到的威胁，Thomas仍然习惯性地维持着表面的平静。他注视着持枪的年轻人，那是他不曾放在眼中的人，和万千平民一样，若不是事关Sam，他相信这辈子都不会在这个无名小卒身上浪费一点心思。然而，就是这样一个再平凡不过的人，屡次让他意外，从和Sam交往到在珍珠港战役中幸存，再到现在异常冷静地用枪指着爱人的父亲。

“闭嘴！”Dean身体紧绷，稳稳地握住枪，“接下来，我要问你几个问题，你最好如实回答。” 

Thomas坐下来，眯起眼睛盯住Dean，思忖片刻，着实想不出他会被问到什么无法回答的问题，于是谨慎地点点头：“可以。”

“Sam到底是谁？”

短短一句话传入耳中，Thomas几乎在接收到的同时便坐直了身体，不可置信地瞪着站在房间中的Dean。和年轻人脸上深不可测的表情相配的是说出这句至关重要的问话时悲喜难辨的语气。

他知道了吗？Thomas的心在打鼓，鼓点如暴雨般密集，他怎么会知道？

就在他焦急愣神时，Dean发出一声难以形容的破碎的笑声，轻的像是高楼大厦崩塌后无人在意的余音，身体晃动了一下，连带持枪的手也发抖：“所以，这是真的。”

Thomas叹了一口气，当粉饰的谎言破灭，用来装样子的镇定也消失不见，写满疲惫的双目投向空无一物的远处，往昔如默片上演：“那是1920年冬天，我和Lucy带着刚出生几个月的儿子Sam去堪萨斯州办理个人事务。别惊讶，你我都知道‘Sam’这个名字是多么常见，这不过是个普通的巧合而已。结果Sam不幸感染了肺炎而夭折了。因为生产后被医生诊断无法受孕，所以失去了我们唯一孩子的Lucy疯了，她甚至连我都不认识，有时还会趁我不注意一个人跑出去，但是她永远不记得回来的路，每一次我都是在警局里找到她的。有一天她又跑出去了，我接到警察局打来的电话前去接她。她见到我很开心地拉着我说找到儿子了，她拉着我站在一间屋子外，里面有几个孩子，她喊了一声‘Sam’，结果其中被她指向的一个只有五六个月大的孩子真的向她这边转头回应了。那些孩子是被拐卖的受害者，还没有来得及找到家人，我想这应该是上帝眷顾，于是我拜托了欠我人情的局长，请他把这个孩子从名单中抹去了。” 

“你偷走了他！”Dean的指控带着几不可闻的哭腔，他看起来没有真的落泪，Thomas猜他应该是不想在自己面前露出软弱的一面，可是声音听起来却满是掩不住的犹如剥皮剜心般的痛苦。

“我抚养了他！他的学识、他的能力、他的工作，时至今日他所拥有的一切，都是我，是Duke这个家族给他的！”想到了对Sam的养育，Thomas忽然强硬起来，激动地挥动着手臂，“如果没有我，他不过是一个穷小子，或许还会在经济危机中饿死，你能给他什么？除了贫困和饥饿，你什么也给不了他。哦，别这样看我，你以为在你们不知羞耻地堕落之前，我不会将你的背景查得一清二楚吗？我当然知道你那写满了坑蒙拐骗故事的精彩童年！毫不夸张地说，那简直烂到家了！对于Sam来说，Winchester和Duke，不仅仅是两个姓氏，那代表的是两种截然不同人生。想一想吧，Dean，作为他的哥哥，请站在他的角度为他考虑一下，他需要的是哪一种生活？你已经犯错了，别再自以为是地一错再错！”

作为一名成功的政客，眼下这种情况当然在Thomas的预想中，而他也早已为之设置了防守的盾牌。Dean对于弟弟的爱毋庸置疑，而这一方面成就了这位哥哥多年的坚持，另一方面也必然会挫去相认的决心。

这不是赌局，Thomas根本用不着去赌，因为结果只会有一个。

在这场无关善恶的谈判中，Dean的爱，无论是对于走失多年的兄弟，还是许诺相守的爱人，都会注定让他成为输家。

“那么，你为什么要杀死Bobby？”

一阵沉默，在成功看见Dean的脸上闪过痛心、悔恨等自责的情绪，最后定格在决绝上后，Thomas发现对着自己的枪并没有放下，相反，年轻人将因为发抖而偏离枪口向上抬了抬，再次对准他的致命部位，双眸再次泛起火光，问了一个让他不明所以的问题。

“别装作你不认识他。”

“不，我不否认我知道他是谁，但是对于他的死，我不知情。”Thomas停下来想了想，“是他告诉你Sam的身世？所以你觉得是我派人杀了他？”

“难道不是吗？”

“如果我介意Sam的事被人知晓，为什么你还在这里？”Thomas坦然直言，“你应该没有冲动到失去智商吧。”

Dean半信半疑地看着他，Thomas觉得Dean最终会相信他，毕竟他做到了实话实说。他在政坛摸爬滚打多年，抓住能够利用的所有元素加以利用，永远将真实的自己藏在各种漂亮的伪装下，无论何时说话都七分假三分真，这是他的生存法则。半辈子至此，他说过谎，也混杂真假。总之，他在一件事上从未真正对人和盘托出，唯独眼下面对Dean，在Sam的身世上，他全部坦白了。这滋味并不好受，持枪面对他的年轻人每时每刻都在无声地控诉他，那双比Sam绿的纯粹的眼睛是少数令他无法直视的。

他不喜欢，但是他必须这样做，不仅因为Dean值得他的实话，更因为他的实话是斩断Dean和Sam之间关系最后一把，也是最锋利的刀。

“我不想和你树敌，无论你相信与否，我发自内心地关心Sam，所以惹怒你，对我没有好处可言。我想你和我一样爱他，否则我不会为了采取委婉手段分开你们而假装不知道你们做了什么，而你今天也不会支开他，和我单独谈谈。”Thomas将Dean的犹豫看在眼中，他太清楚不过了，只需要再多几句话，那支枪便不会再指向他，于是他无比坦诚地劝说，“至于你提到的谋杀，你有权质问，甚至指控我，但前提是有证据。那么，你有吗？”

“你是对的，而且我确实没有证据。”Dean漠然点点头，拿着枪的手臂垂下，眸底逐渐结起寒冰，取代了灼人的怒火，“我知道那张去往夏威夷的调令上我的名字是你添上去的，这没关系，你可以针对我，但你不该让我的父亲丧命其中。”

“这与我无关，我并不知道他会……”

“没错，你的确不知道。可是Thomas他妈的Duke，这本不该发生的，我应该杀了你！”

Thomas眼见怒气冲冲的Dean走向他，一把抓起桌上的拆信刀，他惊得连忙抬起手做投降状，身体向后紧贴在椅背上：“你、你不能杀我，Sam会……”

“是啊，Sam。”Dean凄凉一笑，眨眼间手起刀落，拆信刀笔直的插进了木质昂贵的办公桌。

Thomas惊魂未定地顺着刀刃抬头去看Dean，后者给了他一个蔑视的冷眼，转身头也不回地朝门口走，像是再多呆一秒也忍不了，将最后一句话扔下：

“你最好给我记住，我让你活着不是因为我的弟弟现在是个该死的Duke，而是因为你花了二十多年抚养了一个Winchester。”

大力地摔上书房门，Dean的脸色苍白如死，身体晃了晃，体内那股从得知Bobby遇难到刚才和伪君子Thomas满是火药味的交锋的最后一直支撑他的力气突然之间像被抽空了一般，极端的情绪退潮似的悉数散去，什么都没有了，仅剩下无法填补的空虚。

急躁、冲动、愤怒，当这些被掏空后，彻底的空洞生生向他压来，他感觉仿佛下一秒他就会垮掉。他摇摇头，企图欺骗自己这样可以忘记压抑，他拖着脚步沉默地走着，紧缩的肩背似乎有无法负荷的巨大压力。

在二层楼梯口处，意料之中的，他看到了徘徊在一层楼梯那里的Sam，看样子Sam一直在这里忐忑不安地等着他。紧盯二楼的Sam在他的身影一出现便精准地捕捉到了，包裹着Sam的紧张与担忧一下子卸了下来，Dean看见Sam的嘴唇动了动，好似再说“感谢上帝”之类的，然后大步跨上阶梯奔向他。

“上帝！Dean，你没事吧？”Sam将母亲哄回房间休息后便等在这里，他觉得等待的每秒都被他用从未有过的恐慌无限拉长，他无法说服自己放松下来，他频繁地查看时间，并打定主意若再有三分钟Dean还不出现，他就要不管不顾地破门而入，好在他没有得到这样的机会。他二话不说用力地握住了Dean的手臂，从Dean眼底掠过的一丝抗拒神色清晰地映入他眼中，他选择不去深想，连同Dean被触碰时身体的瞬间僵硬，他也刻意地忽略了。他不敢提起注意到的点滴异样，也不允许将这放在心上。隔着衣服，他感受Dean的肢体，他对自己说：他还在你身边，不要怕。

Dean知道Sam一定感觉到了自己与平常迥异的反应，可是Sam还是坚定地紧紧抓住他，他到底该不该在现在就表现出来？这个问题他一时找不到答案。他心里乱糟糟的，Sam的脸在他眼前晃着，那是一张写满喜悦和满意的笑脸，他仍然能够看见患得患失的残影，这个发现让他对当下便拒绝Sam的触碰于心不忍。

但是，你终必须要下狠心，有一个声音在心里这样说，那是你的弟弟，是Sammy。

“Dean，你的手怎么这么冷？”Sam竭力让自己的声音听起来只有关切，没有恐惧，纵使恐惧此刻已经遍布全身，以至于他快要维持不住对Dean的怪异浑然不觉假象。他害怕了，然而他并不清楚他害怕的究竟是什么，他只是觉察到他和Dean之间不知为何隔绝了前所未有的遥远距离，这种感觉让他惊慌的头一次不敢去看Dean的眼睛。转瞬一瞥中的绿色变成了深不可测的黑洞，里面正狠命地刮着冰冷狂乱的风。

“我没事。”

Dean苍白无力地笑着回答，失了温度的手指触及温暖柔软的掌心时有如被火焰燎到，他下意识挣了挣，可Sam却好像知道他会这样似的，及时加大了力度，将他的手攥住不放。Sam在和他较劲，这个认知让他不由得沉默着咬住嘴唇，接着孤注一掷般抬起头，那双棕绿色眼睛就在眼前，Sam的目光始终未离开他半分，他看清其中的温暖和执着，那曾是他的孤星，是他的勇气，是他最后仅剩的力量，一如往昔。

这双可爱又调皮的眼睛逐渐和记忆深处的另一双眼睛重合起来，那是一双来自于婴孩的眼睛。

是啊，一如往昔。

Dean觉得某个声音正在嘶声嘲笑：瞧啊，多么明显！你怎么能视而不见呢？还是说你早已忘记了？

可是忘记，能成为背德的借口吗？

背德，这个词像一道闪电划过昏涨的大脑，让他呼吸一滞。

“别想太多了，我们回去。”

Dean清楚地感受到Sam说这话时手指正轻轻摩擦着自己的手背，这种他们之间曾上演过无数次的代表安抚的亲昵举动此刻却只给他带来了颤栗。他悲哀地发现，他的心里想让他逃避，可是他的身体却给出了他喜欢这样的反应。

他想起了Sam二十岁那天他们的第一次，Sam的期待和懵懂，他的引诱和渴求，这些情景细碎却清晰，可时至今日，紧扣的十指已没有了浪漫的意义。

他又想起了圣诞夜清冷月下的誓言，那对内侧刻有“SD”的对戒，还有那句“我们”，可他们又怎会知道，即使如誓言般抛却了家族和姓氏，他们依然不容许在一起。

他还想起了从第一次见面时那永远无法解释的莫名的亲切感，他曾一度以为那是一见钟情的吸引和命中注定的熟悉，可原来啊，是来自血缘的召唤。

那是谁？模糊混乱的记忆中，一个女人牵着他的手来到婴儿床前：“快看，Dean，这是你的弟弟Sammy，他很喜欢你呢。”

又是谁？旧日记忆碎裂，四散崩开，那后面画面中的棕色半长头发的男人微笑着对他说：“Dean，我爱你。”

不，不是爱，你不能爱我！突如其来的剧痛裹挟着嘶吼和尖叫爆发，逼得Dean哽咽着喘息，眼泪逐渐充盈了双眼，让他看不清东西。他折磨着仿佛要爆裂的胸腔，竭力大口呼吸，噪音一波盖过一波，直直往他的耳朵里和脑袋里钻去。

“Dean！”Sam被Dean吓得几乎无法呼吸，他知道肯定有什么问题，但他没有想到问题严重到让Dean失控。他亲眼看见前一秒双眼迷离看着他的Dean，下一秒便痛苦得弯下腰扭曲了表情，随时可能大吼些什么。他看到Dean用双手捂住了耳朵，像是在隔绝难以忍受的声响。但是，Sam非常确定，这里很安静。他越想越害怕，明明Dean就在眼前，可总觉得有什么东西拉着Dean远离他，他惊慌不已，伸手将Dean搂进怀里，轻轻揉搓着那拉紧几近痉挛的脊背，用最轻柔的语调安抚道：“嘘，没事了，是我，我在这里，别害怕。”

过了很久，Dean终于停止了可怖的颤抖，可是Sam却一点也不敢放开，依然用力地箍紧双臂，而Dean，感谢上帝！Dean没有推开他。他听到Dean沉闷的声音从他怀中传来，附着了他从未听过的疲惫：“Sam，我没事了，你先放开我。”

Sam心中满是犹疑，但是他还是松开了手臂：“你……”

“你父亲有事找你。”Dean的声音像是在强压着什么情绪。

“我先送你回去。”

“不，他让你现在过去。”

Sam小心翼翼地问：“那你……”

Dean笑了，弯起眉眼中却是浓浓倦意：“别担心，我自己可以。”

“哦。”Sam不情愿地点点头，错身时却被Dean叫住了，于是他站住脚，“怎么了。”

Dean没有立即说话，他只是静静地看着Sam，仔细地将Sam的脸刻在心里。记忆中的那张遗失于感恩节的婴儿的脸尚未被岁月销蚀殆尽，却也足够让他迷茫恍惚。那曾是他以为的最后一面，用以重逢时验证，而如今，那张脸会被面前这张青春英俊的脸孔取代，这同样会是他们的最后一面，但它不会再被赋予任何相认的意义，仅仅是最后一面而已。

留下与离开，其实他早已做出了选择，早在他们初见的那天，1938年8月17日。

当时的Sam在得知他的弟弟和自己同名并同龄时震惊地说“说实在的，如果不是我有父母，我都怀疑我会是你的弟弟了”时，他在尖锐冷硬地调侃了Sam的发型后说了一句似玩笑又不似玩笑的话，那便是他的回答：

“不过，我倒是愿意每天祈祷一百遍，为那小子能过上你这样的生活。”[1]

良久过后，Dean靠近Sam，停在了他们亲吻时的距离，紧接着，在Sam傻笑中，将嘴唇印在了Sam的额头。

Sam错愕了愣在当地，看见Dean退后一步望着他，好像刹那间卸下了某种沉重的负担冲着他笑了，而后又伸手揉乱了他的头发，看着他一步步后退，将再平凡不过的告别慢慢说出口：

“再见，Sammy。”

Dean在大门口转身背对他的一刻，Sam很难确定他所看到的是否为错觉，但他似乎看见Dean的眼睛在阳光下更加闪亮了，好像带着晶莹的泪。

离开Duke家庄园时，已经很晚了。若不是Sam坚持要离开，他相信父亲一定会再将他留住一段时间的。但是他必须走了，因为他还记得火车票上的发车时间，他可不想错过火车，让Dean一个人回乡。

父亲到底说了什么？Sam走在回去的路上反思，父亲确实说了很多，可是没有一件是需要紧急处理的，难道父亲最近忙得健忘了吗？就如同Dean走后，父亲看到他进了书房后半天才反应过来是有事找他商议吗？

不过，现在可不是操心这件事的时机，他需要做的是和Dean登上去堪萨斯州的火车，在车上再试试看能否将Dean今天反常的原因找到。于是，Sam摇摇头，把这些烦恼事暂时扔掉，敲了敲门。

可是，没人应门。

他愣了，再次敲门，这次的拳头用了力。

还是没有人应答。

见鬼了，难道Dean睡着了？还是压根还没回来？还是……不，Dean不会一个人的。Sam急忙切断胡思乱想，从大衣口袋中掏出钥匙，有些粗暴地打开房门。

“Dean？”他一边冲着屋内喊，一边关上门，“Dean，你在哪儿？”

起居室没有人、餐厅没有人、洗手间没有人。

“哦，不不不……”Sam呢喃重复着“不”，仅剩下来的可能让他觉得自己被打了一棍子，他踉跄着到了卧室，就在地上仅剩的一只旅行箱入目的瞬间，他狼狈地跌坐在了地上。

“不可能……”Sam朝这只属于他的箱子扑过去，手忙脚乱地打开，里面空空如也，但他不会记错，今天离开时，他的衣物用品差不多已经装进箱子里了，“不可能！对，车票！”说着，他扒拉着墙壁站起来，开始翻箱倒柜。但他没能将全部抽屉翻一遍，因为在这之前，他找到了更重要的东西。

那本该戴在Dean胸前的指环此时被放在了他最常用的抽屉中，和他送出去那日一样闪亮。

Sam慌忙将抽屉合上，像避开灾祸般仓惶后退。

房间里静得可怕，只有他如濒临溺水似的喘息声，过了一会儿，他像是想起来什么，再次拉开抽屉，将戒指抓在手心里，跑到起居室抓起了电话，拨通了家里的号码。

“是我，请找一下我的父亲。”与Sam骇人的表情不同，这句话听上去还算平静。

“Sam？”Thomas的声音传来

“你和他说了什么？”压制的怒意立即似井喷而出，Sam疯狂地大吼，全然不顾礼节，甚至也忘了自己的身份，“告诉我，你说了什么？为什么要赶走他？”

Thomas叹气：“Sam，这是他的选择……”

“胡说！我不信！如果不是你，他怎么会离开我？”

“我没有用任何卑劣或强硬的手段迫使他做什么，这一点我可以保证。”Thomas并未被失去理智的Sam激怒，反而相当平静，“这的确是他的选择，以及，Sam，你可以找他验证。”

“不，”Sam绝望地发出一声，“你不懂……”

话筒从他脱力的手中滑落，与地面撞击出声，他松开攥紧的拳，那枚指环就静静躺在手心。他无措地呆坐在那里，像个被强行带入大人世界被动遭受不该承受的磨难却怎么也回不去的天真孩童，他哽咽一声，掺杂大量酸楚的话语不受控制地涌了出来：

“你连‘我们’都不要了，我该去哪里找你？”

________________________________________

注释：

[1]关于1938年8月17日的故事，详情请见chapter4.


	25. Chapter 25

关门声传入耳朵的第一时间，Sam便放下了刚拿起来随便翻了几页的日记本，随之松了一口气。

他醒来时，Dean已经将自己整理妥当。可是看着衣衫整齐的Dean，他的眼前晃过的却是Dean赤裸的样子。那身衣服变得非常没有必要，他恨不得立刻就剥掉。

这种想法没有错，但是Sam依然为自己感到羞耻，致使他手忙脚乱地拿起日记本装作注意力在别处。他知道自己用来掩饰不好意思的这招一定是糟糕透顶，就连自己都不忍直视，更何况是Dean。他无奈地笑着摇摇头，走进了洗手间，路过镜子时却站住了。他看见镜子里那个男人望着自己，一副熟悉的面孔，却挂着罕见的怔愣呆滞神情，半长的头发乱七八糟的，赤裸健硕的上身零星散布了吻痕和指印，昨夜的疯狂可见一斑。

这是一场开始得毫无预兆，却发生得水到渠成的性爱。

些许红晕在Sam的脸颊散开，因害羞而飘忽不定的眼神时不时总会停留在镜子里自己身上的欢爱痕迹上，那些印记落在眼底，立刻就勾出了许多激情缠绵的情景，有颤动着却用力圈住他的腿，有起伏汗湿的胸口，有只剩下情欲燃烧的双眸……Sam情不自禁闭上眼睛，他仿佛还能够感受到Dean忍耐不住在他的身上留下痕迹时的触觉，从被他蹂躏到湿润红肿的嘴唇中流出的压抑不住的破碎低吟，此刻再次萦绕在耳畔。

“哦，这真是……”感受到了身体变化的Sam倏地睁眼向下扫了一眼，一边平复着趋于杂乱的呼吸一边说道，“好的，伙计，我相信我们能处理好这个，很快的。”

于是，Sam不得不多花了几分钟将自己收拾干净。作为一个生活在二十一世纪的美国青年，他当然有不止一次的性经验，但这完全不妨碍昨天和Dean在一起时他感受到的前所未有的欢愉，一切美好得像是一场他宁愿永不醒来的梦。他从来没有这种强烈的感受，彼此在对方身上都体会到了超越了自我想象的欲望，索要与渴求变得似乎永无止境。曾有那么一瞬间，就在他将Dean狠命揉进脏乱不堪的床上并死死钉住时，一个无比可怕的念头闪过他的脑海：

他只能是我的，我要将他永远囚禁起来。

这未免太过罪恶，Sam被自己的想法吓了一跳，他想到他曾经交往过任何一人，都没能让他心生如此邪恶的念头。他心里自责了一句，伸手关闭了淋浴的水龙头，简单擦拭了身体后走出来。恰好此时，陌生的手机铃声响了，他循声从胡乱堆在床上的被子里将Dean的手机挖出来，鬼使神差地不待多想便按了接听键。

电话对面传来中老年男人的声音：“Dean，你回到斯坦福吗？”

“呃……”懵掉了的Sam脑袋里空空的，一时之间竟不知道该说什么。

“Dean？”男人意识到了反常，“是Dean吗？”

“不，我不是，Dean他出去了，没有带手机。”Sam如实说道，“很抱歉，擅自接听了电话。您可以晚一点再打来，或者等他回来我会让他回电。”

“是这样啊。”男人的声音变弱了，应该是在思考，沉吟片刻后再次问道，“那么，请问你是？”

“Sam。”停顿后Sam匆匆补充，“他的朋友，Sam Nelson。”

“好的，Sam，请你在他回来后让他回电，谢谢。”

“没问题，不客气。”

等对方挂断后，Sam刚要放下手机，旅馆的门恰好被打开，他转头去看，正好见到Dean提了一袋东西进来。于是，他将手机递了过去，并顺手接过Dean手里的袋子：“很抱歉接听了你的电话，来电人希望你回电。”

“谁打来的？”见Sam摇头，Dean翻看了通话记录，目光凝在最上边的号码，没有刻意避开Sam，而是直接拨了回去：“Ben，是我……不，我不在斯坦福，但是今天下午会赶回去……对，他不记得了，但是我找到日记了……你在斯坦福？好的，下午见。”

Sam打开袋子，将两份一模一样的食物放在桌子上，关切问道：“发生什么事了吗？”

“没事。”Dean随手拿起一个汉堡塞进嘴巴里，若无其事地走到床边坐下，“你觉得今天晚上和我养父一起吃饭怎么样？”

“什么？”Sam正在打开包装纸的手抖了抖。

当Impala在约定的饭店门前稳稳停下时，Dean从仪表盘上所显示的时间数字上收回视线，刚好是他预计的到达时间，这让他得意地吹了声口哨并弯起了嘴角。他微微侧头去看坐在副驾驶上紧张了一路的Sam，这小子从得知要和Ben一起吃饭后便一直忐忑不安，甚至在旅馆时都没法安下心来凑合吃一口。

“嘿，Sam，我们到了。”Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，后者被惊得一哆嗦，这个反应让他觉得有趣极了，不禁笑了一声，“伙计，别担心。”

“好的。”Sam跟着Dean下车，在走进饭店大门的一刻呼出一口气，点点头，像是在给自己打气，“好的。”

我的老天！他真是太可爱了！Dean将Sam如临大敌的模样收在眼底，闪亮的眸子露出了一丝类似于构思恶作剧的调皮，暗中将多捉弄Sam写在了计划中，忽略了找到日记后便离开的原本打算。他没费多少时间便找到了Ben，头发花白的老人对他们招了招手，虽然比他上一次见到时又多了岁月的刻痕，看起来却精神仍旧很好。

“好久不见了，Ben。”Dean将显然有些局促的Sam拉到前面，眼中的笑意渐浓，“Ben，这是Sam。Sam，这是我的养父Ben”

Sam连忙伸出右手：“见到您很高兴，Winchester先生，我是Sam Nelson。希望您不要介意之前我冒昧接听了您的电话这件事。”

Ben微笑着握住了年轻人的手，用明显上了年纪却并不浑浊的双目迅速地将人打量，最后定在对面温柔纯澈的棕绿色眼眸上：“当然不会，请坐，Sam。”作为三人中阅历最丰富的人，他立即看出这孩子和Dean以前交往的任何一个朋友都不同，其身上显露出来的特质与Dean的也完全不一样，他了解Dean，他很难相信Dean会在如此短的时间内结交到这样一个看起来就很优秀的乖孩子，他不由得开始猜想他们究竟是怎么成为朋友的，而且还是关系很好的朋友。

是的，关系很好。否则Sam不会有机会接听打给Dean的电话，而Dean也不会将Sam带来眼下这次家庭会餐。

在Ben温和的打量下，Sam还是不争气地眼神躲闪了一下，他当然知道这很不礼貌，但是他却实在无法坚持。Ben是Dean的养父，在这个长辈面前，他忽然有种奇怪的感觉，那与他在未作任何准备的的情况下“不幸遭遇”了前一晚和他睡过的初恋姑娘的父母的羞愧感觉如出一辙。

“您怎么会来这里？”Dean入座点菜后问。

“来谈笔生意。”一如既往，在Dean并不怎么关心的生意问题上Ben简短回答，而Dean果然只是不甚感兴趣地点头，于是，他将话题转向了他们都在意的方向，“你没有在电话中详说，对Bill的拜访如何？”说着，他仔细观察起坐在对面的两人的表情，他有一个猜测，Sam可能参与了Dean对Bill的拜访，他之所以不能对此确定的原因是按照Dean的办事效率，最晚昨天就应该回到斯坦福了，他实在想不出今天上午Dean还未回来的原因，而且Dean探索的是家族私事，没道理让一个结识没几天的人知晓并掺和。

伴随着Sam听闻他的话后不见半分惊讶的自然表情，他的猜测被证实了。

Ben注视Sam的目光中逐渐多了些审视和怀疑的意味：这孩子究竟靠什么赢得了Dean的信任？

“没什么意义，意料之中的事。”想到那位被阿尔兹海默综合征折磨得记忆错乱的老人，Dean在遗憾之余不免有些伤感。谁能想到，无论在日记中还是信件里一直都是能力平平的乐天派老好人Bill，竟是当年那三人中唯一的幸存者。聪明的Aron葬身于珍珠港战役中，勇敢的祖父失踪在战争结束后，唯有最平凡的Bill，经住了战火，耐受了和平。或许他不过是简单而已，Dean这样想，因为简单，便没了所谓的执着，也不会深陷而不可自拔。可他仍旧无法逃脱时间的安排，这个最残酷却也最公平的家伙，它给了Bill看到一切的机会，却可剥夺了他记录一切的能力。

“那么，你已经拿到日记本，是吗？”

Ben的问话打断了Dean的思绪，他回过神来：“对，日记本一直在Sam那里。”

“真巧！Sam，哦，Sam……”Ben低声重复了两遍，接着突然意识到什么，吃惊地看着Sam，然后慢慢笑了起来，眼睛里闪过与年龄不符的好奇，转向Dean匆匆开口，“Dean，你有没有查过，你们是不是……”

“不，我查过了，没有任何关系。”

“什么？”Sam皱着眉想要理解父子二人这两句对话的含义，Dean此时给了他一个充满善意的安抚眼神，而Ben在看到Dean的反应后脸上的表情由最初的沮丧转为了恍然，甚至还神秘一笑，冲着他挤了挤眼睛，意在传达些或许他本该懂的可他又确实不懂的意思，这让他更加困惑，他越来越觉得仓促地答应Dean过来这里是个不够明智的决定。

Ben的坏笑和Sam的疑惑让Dean轻快地笑出声，他就知道这个老家伙眼睛很准，更何况他根本没打算在和Sam关系的这件事上遮掩。刚好此时侍应生上菜，他坐直身体，借着Sam的注意力被分散，对Ben无声警告：“别想着吓到他！”

“原来还没看到那里，难怪。”Ben拿起刀叉，低头笑了笑，轻声自言自语。

在这一顿云里雾绕的会餐中，Sam有了一个发现：Dean和养父Ben的相处模式很怪异，比起父子，他们更像是朋友。

“你一定觉得很奇怪吧，为什么他不称呼我为‘父亲’？”Dean前去结账时，Ben像是看透了他的心思，“没那么复杂，这是我的意思。”

“为什么？”

“如果我所料不错，Dean应该向你讲过我收养他的故事。”Sam点头回应，Ben露出“果然如此”的笑容，“他一直以为我收养他，给了他现在的名字是因为他和很多年前的Dean Winchester长得相像，但是事实并非如此。其实我名义上的父亲，被他称为祖父的那位于1945年离开时，我只有三岁，他的样子在我的记忆中很模糊，那日我在福利院拦住在楼梯上偶然撞到我的他并非因为看到了他的脸，而是因为他的那句‘小心，伙计’，那人对我说过一模一样的话。你能想象吗？就连语气也是相同的。在颠沛流离的日子里，那人忍痛给了我母亲和我最需要的安稳，但他从未要求我母亲与我的回报，就算是一声‘父亲’，他也从未要求过。我曾痛恨过他的离开，直到母亲去世后，Dean拿到了保险柜的钥匙，我从而知道了一些隐情，才明白他能够坚持到1945年二战结束后有多么不容易。我尝试着理解他，却始终想不明白，他为什么会认为自己亏欠了所有人，在他的心里，是不是从来没有给自己留下一丁点位置？”

“因为他是Dean Winchester，这便是他。”Ben的话，有些Sam没有听明白，但是其中一些隐晦的信息让他彻底没有了追问的兴致。DW的日记，他尚未看完，可是他却早已预见了DW的悲剧。他曾寄希望于Sam Duke，可惜他们终究生活在一个对命运无能为力的年代。爱情，纵使如天堂般美好，最终也不得不被时代的洪流卷折葬送在黎明前的诡谲的黑暗中。

“是啊，这便是他。”Ben的声音第一次如此苍老，像是在对流年无可奈何地感叹。

“我只是不懂，为什么他会和Sam Duke失散？他们明明那般相爱。”

“年轻人，也许你还不能理解，但请相信，爱情是既强大又脆弱的事物。”Ben语重心长道，“请务必看完那本日记，还有那些信件，它们会让你更加诊视你所拥有的。”

“我所拥有的？”

“哦，是的。”

回答这句话时，Ben的目光越过Sam，与此同时，Sam听见了背后来自Dean的脚步声，脚步声由远及近，年长者脸上浮现了一个充满智慧的笑容，故意放低声音道：“我不会问，但是别以为我不知道你是怎么接了我打给Dean的电话的。”

Sam瞬间羞红了脸，直到分别时，也没能坦然正视老人带笑的双眼。

Impala驶入斯坦福校园，在Sam所住的宿舍附近停下来，可是Sam没有下车的意思，而Dean也没有让Sam下车的表示，两个人不约而同地心怀不轨，车内的气氛一下子凝固了。

Dean用眼角余光不停瞟向坐在旁边沉默的Sam，许久之后咳了一声，想要通过这种方式减少尴尬，却适得其反，他自己觉得更尴尬了，以至于搭在方向盘上的手控制不住地乱动：“你、你到了。”

“我知道。”Sam轻轻回答，手扣在车门开关处，犹豫了四五次后收了回来，鼓足勇气看向Dean，“你想上去坐坐吗？Chris不在，只有我一个人。”

又是一阵磨人的沉默，这之后，两人像是约好了一般同时打开车门，一起走向宿舍楼。

上楼、开门，不知怎么，两个人全程一脸严肃，步伐飞快，那样子在经过的Will眼中被形容成慷慨赴死都不为过。很久之后，当他们和几个要好的朋友聚在一起，Will再次提到了这一情景时吐槽如下：

“我当时还以为他们要通过暴力解决恩怨呢，你们知道的，就是昆汀电影里的那种。我吓得差一点就报警！”

解决恩怨，那倒不是。

但是暴力，可能有点。

爆发就在宿舍门关上的一刻。比起昨天晚上，这一次Sam要主动许多。他拽着Dean的手臂，将人拉向自己，Dean因为他突然粗暴地拉扯张开嘴轻轻惊呼一声，而他则将嘴唇重重碾上去。Dean很快就适应了节奏，他的手划过Sam的流畅诱人的腰侧线条到突起处，下滑拉链，手掌贴上了那处灼热。Sam发出一声难耐的喘息，随即在猛烈的唇舌纠缠的游戏中失去了主动权。

“上帝，Dean！”Sam迷乱着撕扯Dean的腰带，蹿升的狂躁欲望将此前积攒的经验和技巧被燃烧得一干二净，他从不知道自己会在性事上如此急切，全身上下的每一寸肌肉与神经，连同细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，甚至等不及倒在床上。

“Sam，快点。”Dean埋首于Sam故意放低的颈肩中催促，磨蹭着Sam升温的脸颊，肆无忌惮地将和着温热的气息的呼唤送进Sam的耳中，他的手指在轻巧地挑逗Sam的欲望，兴奋地将自己的胀痛紧贴在对方紧实的身体上。

Sam偏着头亲吻dean的耳际，一只手抚过胸口，一路向上，不安分的手指揉搓半启的嘴唇，然后撬开牙齿，探入口腔中，与灵活的舌缠在一起。他瞥向Dean，后者瞪了他一眼，这让他笑了起来，舔弄着耳垂，故意用气声道：“昨天你教的，忘了吗？”

Dean毫不客气地翻弄握在Sam阴茎上的手指回应，很快便换来了Sam无法克制的低吼。口腔中作怪的手指终于停了下来，在他的轻笑声中抽出后转而刺入了体内，迅速得他来不及抑制住呻吟，虽然他没想过要压抑它。

“我喜欢这个。”

他听见Sam这样说，他感觉到用于扩张的手指随之增加，这一次的探索没有了第一次时的犹疑，只剩下了取悦，他毫无保留地给出了全部的真实反应，无论是表情，还是声音，他听见Sam的笑声带着不加掩饰的下流，就和他说出的话一样：“你让我意乱情迷，忘乎所以。”

Sam扯下两人碍事的长裤，将Dean推靠在距离最近的一面墙上，伸出手臂抬起一条腿，一边深吻，一边将自己缓慢却坚定地送了进去。

“我是你的。”Dean挣扎着放开Sam的嘴唇，额头相抵，涩声低语。

这句话让Sam在开始抽送前停住了，他记得就在昨天晚上，他们第一次用最亲密的方式拥有了彼此时，他说出了同样一句话。

“我真的爱你，Dean，我或许比我以为的爱你。”足以令人大脑空白的极乐席卷全身，Sam却分外肯定告白时自己头脑清醒，“那么，你爱我吗？”

Dean从Sam满是隐忍的脸上看到了一丝不安，他知道Sam仍然在担心他并未认真对待他们的关系。他们上过床，可是除了名字，Sam依然不清楚他是谁，他怎么看都像是在逢场作戏，但是这一次他却是认真的。他扬起唇角，眼睛锁定小心等待回答的Sam：“我承认对你说过谎，但是下面这句是实话，Sam，我爱你。”

下一刻，Sam再也不愿意忍耐，放纵自己肆意酣畅地索要。而Dean狠狠地抓住Sam的肩背，将无法餮足的渴求宣之于口。

这一次先醒来的不是Dean，而是Sam，他是被手机铃声吵醒的。

Sam看见来电显示“Chris”，有点迷茫，一时想不到已经带着女朋友回家的室友给他打电话的原因，却还是接通了：“Chris，怎么了？”

“感谢上帝，你终于接电话了！”Chris的声音传过来，“我已经给你打了不下十个电话了！”

“呃，抱歉，我昨天睡得不太安稳。”Sam随口搪塞，“你找我有什么是吗？”

“确实不太安稳。”Chris发出意味不明的笑声，“Sam，难道你就没有什么向我老实坦白的？”

Sam愣愣地问：“什么？”

Chris大声笑了起来：“我给你两个提示，第一，住在我们隔壁的Martin还没有回家；第二，他今天一早向我抱怨昨天夜里直到凌晨一直被奇怪的声响吵到睡不着觉。Sam，你说你该坦白什么？”

立刻就反应过来的Sam扶额，害羞到舌头打结：“好吧，这确实不太容易解释……”

“算了，伙计，这没什么。”Chris好心地放过了他，“我倒是好奇，那人是谁？不过，以你的性格，你大概不会告诉我，至少现在不会。”

“也许你是对的。”

“那么，期待开学之后你能给我了解这个人的机会。”

“谁的电话？”挂断后，Dean的慵懒沙哑的声音从被子里传出来。

“同学的。”Sam单手撑床，俯下身，Dean说话时依然懒得睁眼，于是他笑着在眼睑上落下一吻，“你再睡一会儿，我去洗漱。”

“嗯。”Dean闷声闷气地回复。

等到Sam重新回来时，Dean终于舍得睁开眼睛了，但是仍旧趴在床上不愿意动弹。Sam无奈又宠溺地冲他摇摇头，坐在书桌前打开了DW的日记本。

_**“1941.12.20** _

_**Bobby死了，他告诉我，Sam是Sam。”** _

“这是什么意思？”因前半句关于Bobby死亡的信息震惊后，翻到下一页却发现时间竟是时隔半年之久的1942年5月，翻回来又反复看了三遍也没理解后一句话含义的Sam问出了声，“‘Sam是Sam’，Dean，这是什么意思？”

Dean翻身坐起，叹了口气：“你还记得我祖父有一个一直没有找到的弟弟吗？”

“是的，也叫Sam，Sam Winchester，但是他喜欢叫他Sammy。”

“Sam Duke就是Sam Winchester。”

Dean的话如平地惊雷，Sam不可置信地瞪大双眼，看了看日记本，又看了看Dean，半晌过后，才听见自己艰难干涩的话语：“请告诉我你在开玩笑，Dean。”

Dean太理解Sam此刻的感受了，这和他在信件中得知这一惊天秘密时是一样的。任谁也无法相信竟会有这样可怕的事情发生，他用怜悯的眼光看着Sam，用冷静语气再次确认：“我没开玩笑，这是真的。”

“那么，他们岂不是……”Sam实在不忍说出那个词，见Dean无声点头后，他颓然靠在椅背上，痛苦地呢喃，“怎么会是这样？”话音刚落，Sam的眼睛又突然移向Dean，猛地坐直身体，嘴唇哆嗦：“我们不会……”

Dean哑然失笑，摇摇头道：“不，我确定我们没有血缘关系。”

“哦。”Sam松了一口气，手指轻轻抚摸日记本，脸色依旧苍白，“天呐，为什么会是这样？为什么要让他承受这个？”

Sam从未感觉如此悲哀过，DW年少时母亲遇害，父亲被捕入狱，唯一的弟弟不幸被拐，苟延残喘地度过了经济危机，好不容易在Uncle C帮助下进入海军，然而来不及相认的父亲却因针对他的阴谋而丧命于战火，独自将他抚养长大的Bobby遇难，仅剩的支撑，那不畏世俗而艰难守护的唯一挚爱却是他遍寻不到的弟弟。

DW什么都没有了。

让他失去一切的那个冬天，他与之抗争了这么多年，却始终未能走出。

想到这里，Sam感到了一片寒冷，刺骨透心，

Dean将Sam的失魂落魄看在眼中，欲言又止，他不忍心告诉Sam，祖父承受的苦难远不止这些，他的兄弟同样遭受了。

忽然之间，他想到了彼时还姓Duke的Sam Winchester在写给祖父的信中提到的来自神秘人的预言[1]，谁也没想到，到了最后，句句都得到了应验，难道这便是命运？

为何要如此残酷？

命运从未放过这对Winchester兄弟，上帝随意开出来的玩笑驱使着巨轮无情地来回碾压他们的人生，重叠成道的车辙中满是交织缠绕的爱恨、令人扼腕的早逝、藏匿告白的遗言和厌弃自我的放逐。

————————————————————————————————————————

注释：

[1]神秘人的预言，详见chapter 6，预言的内容是：  
贫穷变成富裕，地位带来荣誉。  
圣洁基于罪恶，衰像生自欢愉。  
光芒掩上尘土，美名没于无闻。  
你会得到一切，亦会失去所有。


	26. Chapter 26

1942年5月2日。

德克萨斯州。

在关上装置信件的木盒子前，Dean的目光还是忍不住在摆在最上边的昨天刚收到还来不及拆看的Sam的来信上多停留了一秒，然后将这最后的物件小心地放进了旅行箱。他抬头看了眼钟表，距离火车发出还有四个小时，距离赶去街角酒吧与Bill先行会合的时间还有一个半小时。

是的，Bill。Dean现在想来，仍然觉得有点虚幻，他们曾以为别后会长期天各一方，没想到这么快重逢。就在昨天晚上，他迎来了这位不速之客。自他们在珍珠港分别已有近半年，时间或许很短，但对于多年来几乎形影不离的他们来说却足够漫长了。

Bill还是老样子，肤色黑了一些，Dean猜想是因为珍珠港事件致使的更频繁的训练导致的，毕竟在那之后国家正式宣战，战争的局势必然紧张许多，对士兵的要求也会更加严格。简单寒暄几句后，果然听到了Bill对训练的抱怨，他却只是笑笑没说话，那些令人苦不堪言的海军生活，不会有人知道他是多么怀念。大概是早前收到了他和Lisa结婚消息的缘故，见到Lisa和Ben时，Bill没表现出惊讶，相反，他倒是始终笑呵呵，时不时逗弄才刚满月的Ben。三个人心事重重却佯装无事，都下意识避开Aron不谈。

酒过三巡后，Lisa抱着Ben上楼休息，Bill适时结束了叙旧：“我不知道关于珊瑚海那边的情况你了解多少？”

“珊瑚海？”Dean停下来想了想道，“是的，我的确听到了一些消息。似乎珍珠港情报处已经破译了密码，日军即将对莫尔比兹港实施登陆，同时其先遣队将先占领图拉吉，日方投入的兵力也基本掌握了。Uncle……呃，Nimitz上将打算阻止日军登陆莫尔比兹的行动，算算时间，差不多这几天会派驻舰队进入珊瑚海。”

说到这里，Dean自然而然想到了前几天Uncle寄给他的信。随着父亲的意外身亡和Sammy的身份确定，他们之间的交流重心慢慢从家庭转移到了战争，而他对战争情势的了解均来自于这位长辈的信件，其中当然包括即将在珊瑚海爆发的战役。他记得这位长者的期待和担忧，在信中这样写道：

“……这将是一场历史上从未有过的海战，也将是历史上第一次航母和航母的对决，此战之后，那些海军中的顽固派将会从中深刻地感受到航空母舰编队作战在未来海战的重要性，他们会认同我的战术思想。我知道这注定是一次艰难的对抗，甚至敌我双方都会遭受打击，但是相信我，它绝对会一举扭转太平洋地区的战争局面，对于不久之后更关键的战役[1]，也会发挥着至关重要的作用……”

“今天，”Bill紧接着说，表情异常严肃，“确切地说，就是今天，由Fletcher[2]少将统一指挥，8艘巡洋舰和13艘驱逐舰已经进驻了珊瑚海。如无意外，战役将会在最近的两三天内打响。”[3]

“你为什么会来？”许久的沉默后，Dean突然问道。他很清楚Bill，这个胖子也许总是在训练中表现得不够积极，却永远不会懦弱地逃避。珍珠港战役后，整个太平洋的战火燃势猛烈，更不用说珊瑚海的交锋近在眼前，本该在军中服役的Bill没可能出现在这里和自己闲聊。

“你觉得呢？”出乎意料的是向来有话直说的Bill不答反问。

Dean为Bill这个意外的反应一怔，他注视着多年来并肩作战的老朋友，还是那副熟悉的面孔，却总是觉得有哪里发生了悄然的变化。忽然灵关一闪，他才惊讶地意识到，一直以来最喜欢卖关子的是他们两人外的第三人。Aron已经不在了，却无时无刻不在影响着他们。

“我们都在想念他。”Dean苦笑一声，语气却比笑声更苦，端起酒杯，强行调动着情绪，“来，敬Aron！”

“敬瘦子！”酒杯大力碰撞后，Bill仰头猛灌一口，抬手胡乱擦脸，拭去混着泪水的酒，“对了，你还没告诉我你和那个Sam，到底怎么回事？”

“很简单，分手了，我结婚了。”Dean垂下眼睛，脸上阴晴不辨。

“可你们不是……”

“这没什么好说的，Bill。”Dean语气强硬地打断朋友的话，伸手抓起酒瓶，给杯子里添酒，再抬起眼看向Bill时，眸底的空洞和暗淡被苍白的笑意掩盖，“你还没告诉我为什么突然来找我呢，Nored中尉[4]？”

Bill注意到了Dean的异样，就算是傻子也能听出来Dean这话题转换得多么生硬，但为难好友的做法实在与他善良的天性相悖，更何况他此行确实身负重任。于是，他坐直身体，清了清嗓子：“受Nimitz上将委托，我不得不遗憾地通知你，Winchester少尉，你的假期结束了。”

想到当时Bill故作正经的样子，Dean不禁再次发笑，刚好这时门铃响起。

Lisa带着Ben刚出发去朋友家作客，一时半会儿回不来，也不知道是谁？Dean心里在想，伸手打开了房门，脸上来不及收回的笑在看见来人时僵住并很快消逝了。

“嘿，Dean。”站在门外的高个子男人慢慢露出一个清浅又带着几分讨好的微笑。

我还是吓到他了。Sam看着惊愕愣在当地的Dean，心里满是酸涩的失落，原来看见我，他真的一点儿也不高兴。

Sam感觉体内突然刮起了凄冷的风，凌乱肆虐着脆弱不堪的心神，与匮乏无力的招呼不同，他贪婪地用视线描绘着面前人身影模样的每一寸。

你知道吗？我有很多话想和你说。可是不忿也好，质问也罢，在你的面前，我却不忍心说出口，到头来千言万语只幻化为一句不痛不痒的问候。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”Dean半天不言不语，Sam在勇气消耗殆尽前看进瞪圆的双眼，努力想要找到除了惊诧和恐惧以外的情绪，哪怕只有一丁点儿的喜悦，那么他一路走来所经受的一切都甘之如饴。

“请进。”Dean惨白着一张脸，侧身让出过道，下垂的眼皮和卷长的睫毛遮挡了从不说谎的绿眸，隔绝了Sam畏惧不安的探索。

“你要出门？”Sam的眼睛掠过立在地上的旅行箱，还是那一只，去年本该和自己的放在一起的那一只，朴素却也刺眼，以至于他不敢多看，心里则一阵抽痛。

“哦，是的，回到舰队里。”Dean短促地笑了一声，极力假装在和一个普通朋友聊天，可依然手足无措。

接着沉默，可怕的沉默降临。

“呃，那个……”Dean眼神乱飘，投向没有被Sam占据的任何一处，双脚不安分地移动，“你要喝点什么吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”Sam叫住转身像逃跑一样打算躲进厨房的Dean，轻声将嗫嚅万遍的话问出，“离开我，你过得开心吗？”

Dean没有给出回答，只是直直注视着他，眼神中纠结着难言的痛苦和悲哀。彼此心照不宣的答案其实不需要言语表达，他说的是微不足道的废话，可是关心惦念却真实不假。他的视线落在Dean身上，根本无法挪开半寸。他看见Dean挺直的脊背，下垂的手臂和握紧的双拳，皱紧的眉眼间是无能为力的躲避和放弃。Sam这般目不转睛，默默感受着相互撕扯的爱、恨、愤怒与不甘，竭尽全力挡去带给另一个人的压力。

“我过得不开心，一点儿也不。”痛到极致时，Sam终于忍不住宣泄，。

Sam本不愿让Dean知道他过得很不好这件事。

Dean离开的当天他便买了一张堪萨斯州的车票，然而到达堪萨斯州后他才发觉，Dean还没来得及告诉他居住的具体地址。他大部分人脉的来源，他的父亲Thomas，明确表示绝对不会帮助他找到Dean，万般无奈下他只好打电话给Nimitz上将，恳求这位并不熟悉的长辈告知Dean的下落，可后者却无情地拒绝了。

那一天他呆呆地站在火车站里，火车到站一趟又一趟，周围人来人往，他却攥着硌得他生疼的指环茫然地不知何去何从。

直到这时，他才清晰又悲哀地认识到，Dean离开得如此彻底。

他坚信Dean的不告而别是受到了Thomas的逼迫，并坚决反对与Ruby订婚，这直接导致父子二人陷入了冷战，甚至达到了决裂的地步。Thomas允许他继续保有原来的职位，但是撤掉了全部政治帮助，也取消了家族带给他的特权。一夜之间，他的仕途从顺风顺水变成了举步维艰。

1942年1月1日，他受邀参加了26个国家的代表在华盛顿签署《联合国家共同宣言》的会议[5]，在这次会议上，他和身为议员的父亲隔空对望，一句话也没和对方说，直到会议结束，谁都没有迈出求和的一步，别人都道他们这样做是在意职位阶级，只有他们心里清楚不过是芥蒂难消。与会期间，一个来自《华盛顿邮报》曾对他们家进行过采访的姓Nelson[6]的年轻记者看出来了些许端倪，在对此展开挖掘前若不是他及时阻止，恐怕会遭遇来自父亲制造的不测。

那之后，他再也没有见过父母，也没想过回家。

他始终在寻找Dean，但遍寻无果。他偶尔想起来Dean向他提过的自小失散的弟弟，那个与自己同名同龄的人。他曾佩服过Dean二十多年的坚持，而直到他亲身体会后，才理解在希望与失望中似乎永无止境地一遍遍循环会带来怎样的绝望。

转机发生在上个月月末，当时他正陪着Oppenheimer来到新墨西哥州考察拟建设的新实验室地点[7]。由于国家对于制造原子弹愈发重视，加州的实验室条件已经不能够满足实验的进行了，于是白宫特批尽快选址并建立新的实验室。他就是在此期间获知了Dean的下落，而带给他这一信息的却是他意想不到的人——Ruby。

他很感激她，但是在感激之余，他对这个锲而不舍的女孩更多的是抱歉。Ruby真心爱慕他，但他无法给她最想要的承诺。

为工作所累，他不能在得知的第一时间飞奔去找Dean，可是迫不及待的他还是先写了封信寄过去。寄信之后他足够冷静下来，才回想起来在极端情绪的支配下，他写在信中的内容读起来很伤人感情，比如他对Dean的婚姻，及对Lisa和Ben的质问。他明知道Dean决定娶Lisa的原因是出于对Aron的愧疚，至于Ben，早在去年在华盛顿时，Dean便告诉过他Lisa已经怀了Aron的孩子。

没人比他还清楚这些，可他像个偏执狂一般对Dean的做法表达愤怒和不解，甚至控诉Dean背叛了他们的誓言。

这是一封糟糕透顶的信，他一边后悔将它寄出，一边担心Dean看过之后会彻底对他失望。就这样忐忑不安地完成此次出差的考察任务后，在这最后一天，他请了假。当乘坐的车跨越新墨西哥州与德州的分界线，慢慢接近目的地时，千头万绪涌上心头，牵动了伤口隐隐作痛，然而等到他思念多时的人站在面前时，他却什么也说不出来了。

他是如此舍不得，舍不得让Dean为他这些日子经历的承受哪怕一点痛苦。

可是，他卑微地希望Dean能够知道一件事，就这一件事就好：他真的过的不开心。

Dean从未听过Sam用这种语气说话，那样的小心，好像生怕多说一个字就会伤害到他似的。

每一处发音分明轻若呼吸，他却猛地一缩，脸色更加灰败下来。他下意识咬住嘴唇，将目光投向地面。他能够想象到Sam那双柔和的眼睛里一定写满了愤懑和伤痛，可即便如此，Sam也不忍心对他的言语中多露出一分。

这是不对的，Sam的隐忍让Dean加倍自责，他们之间从头到尾做错的都不是Sam，Sam为什么要表现得像个罪人？

是我，我才是那个有罪的人。

“对不起。”Dean缓慢凝重地开口，他仍然低着头，此刻Sam的视线仿若阳光令他无法直视，好像也令他的罪行无处遁形，他对自己厌恶到了极致，无论是作为哥哥，还是阴差阳错作为爱人，这么多年过去之后，他始终这般不负责任。他搞砸了他们之间的一切，亲情与爱情，到了最后，他却只能说一句于事无补的抱歉。

“Dean，你看着我。”

随着Sam的声音，脚步声响起，Dean的视线中很快出现了Sam的鞋，那双鞋沾染了些许尘土，却显然价格不菲，Dean再次对自己说：Sam就应该过这样的生活。

“你看着我。”

一双手握住了双肩，手掌下的力量示意他抬头，Dean紧咬着牙沉默不语，执拗地扭着头拒绝配合。他在害怕，一旦抬头看见Sam就会心软。 

“求你了，看看我。”Sam的双手抖动着，声音夹着哽咽，“求你了。”

Dean用力吸了一口气，封住了涕泪，他心知固执的沉默不会结束Sam坚持的这场注定没有结果的挽回，他抬起头，饶是他下定决心，可划过Sam脸颊的泪痕仍然激起了片刻的犹豫，他调动了全部自制力定住神，用他不敢相信的平淡语气说道：“放开我，Sam，我结婚了。”

“我知道。”Sam克制着嗓音中的颤抖，抓住Dean肩头的手没放松分毫。

“你还不明白吗？”Dean沉重地摇摇头，“我们已经分……”

这个残忍的词没能说出口，因为Sam突然伸手扣住了他后颈，细长的手指按在发梢，粗暴专横地吻住了他，他当即僵硬住了，Sam却趁着他愣神，一次次碾压他的嘴唇，本该温柔甜蜜的吻变得急切苦涩，Sam前所未有的用力，就好像这样的力气可以证明着什么。

Dean在久违的熟悉触碰和气息中忘记了抵抗，甚至由于身体习惯而犹疑地回应，但是下一秒，他仓促地退开了，不顾唇齿的磕碰和在口中蔓延的血腥。他睁大了双眼，一把推开讶异的Sam，低垂着头：“别这么做。”

“Dean！”Sam扯住了Dean的手臂，怒意的飓风终于在眼中飞旋，“你不能这么对我。”

“我再说一遍，我结婚了。”Dean挣开Sam的手，后退一步，屏蔽了内心的悲号，强撑着面上的冷漠，“我认为我有和平分手的权利。”

“分手”这个词落入看不见的尘埃中，两个人俱是一怔。

Sam踉跄着后退，用一种类似于看着陌生人的眼神审视着面前这个本该最亲密的人，他不肯相信Dean会说出这些话，他甚至觉得不公平，在自己独自承受了Dean的不告而别和那之后的挫折和思念，再次站在Dean面前时，只换来了冷冰冰的一句“分手”，他想不明白自己到底做错了什么。

“给我一个理由。”Sam上前扳过背对他的Dean的肩膀，这才看清楚透明的水痕已经爬满了Dean表情空白的的脸，因潮湿而聚集起来的轻颤的睫毛证明了Dean并非看起来这样的无动于衷，他强压下着恐慌，费力地吞咽着开口，“我不要理由了，Dean，你告诉你还爱着我，我就要你这一句话。”

“Sam……别逼我。”

“我不逼你……”Sam手指哆嗦地摸向自己的大衣内侧贴近心脏处的口袋，拿出那枚属于Dean的指环，发现Dean本应戴着婚戒的左手无名指却是空空的，他的脸上闪过欣喜，随即笨拙地把指环套在它应在的位置，“我不逼你，但是求你了，你别放弃。”

Dean无力地瞥向指环，过去的誓言再次于脑海中响起，这一次却分外尖利，带着足够撕碎他的力量。站在面前的Sam已经混乱慌张到了极点，像个想尽办法弥补错误的孩子。该死的，这都是他造成的！Dean在心里恶毒地骂自己，与此同时，他开始痛恨自己的优柔寡断和不知廉耻。即使知道了Sam是他的Sammy，当Sam问他是否还爱着他时，他竟真的回答不出，不是因为他不知道答案，而是因为他说不出该说出的谎话。

从Dean眼底掠过的伤感和无奈没逃过Sam的眼睛，这让他更加害怕，他太了解Dean，他丝毫不怀疑Dean的下一句话仍然是切断他们感情的刀，这让他无法忍受，连带着抓住Dean的手加大了力度，他看见Dean眉宇间的惊诧和躲闪。思念和委屈转化暴躁与渴望，他再没办法保持理性，他失控地利用身高优势将Dean压在墙壁上，压制住挣扎，狠狠地吻下去。

“你他妈的放开！”Dean惊慌失措地想要挣脱桎梏，领口被撕扯后皮肤遭遇的室温让他俱意更胜，“该死的，你疯了！”

“别离开我，Dean，什么条件都可以，只要别离开我。”Sam红着眼，紧紧攥着企图挣脱的手腕，狠心用腿压住乱动的下身，张嘴咬住Dean的颈侧，Dean因为这个动作静止了几秒，然后挣脱得更加大力。

在Sam的危险行为继续下去之前，Dean终于争取到了手臂的自由，他怒骂着挥拳，打中了Sam的早已破皮流血的嘴角，换来了Sam的停止。

“Dean，我……”Sam被一拳打醒，失措地盯着衣衫凌乱且濒临暴怒边缘的Dean。

“清醒了吗？”Dean沉闷的声音浸染了怒意。

“对不起。”Sam仓惶道歉。

“我再说最后一遍，我们没可能的。”Dean的声音不带任何感情，如同庭上法官一样作出判决，“以及，别问我为什么。”

“所以，就这样结束吗？”许久之后，Sam颓然退了几步，咽下哽塞在喉咙的酸楚，走到门口停了下来，笑容惨淡，“我接受分手，但是我不接受你的自欺欺人。”

Dean紧闭双眼，封闭了在体内尖叫的情绪，始终未看向门口一眼，千疮百孔的心再度撕裂一个口子，原以为早已麻木却还是感受到了痛楚，连带胃也一阵绞痛。他脊背依靠着墙滑坐在地，抬手胡乱抹了一把泪湿的脸，无名指指根处的金属冰冷的触觉却停滞了他的动作。他盯着左手出神，忽然露出一个极为难看的笑，笑声凄凉。

他低头吻住指环，悬在眼角的泪滴在其上，无声滑落在指间。

原谅我，我爱你。

Bill在街角酒吧等来Dean时，被后者的样子吓到了。起初他以为看上去有点失魂落魄的Dean不过是嘴角破裂，可直到俯身伸手去拿啤酒时，Bill才发现Dean的手腕的掐痕和脖颈的齿痕。这不怪他，谁让现在是衣衫单薄的五月呢。Bill不禁揣测，这怎么看怎么像是……

“怎么了？”

Dean的语气很平常，Bill却被问得一惊，他猜想大概是他的神色让Dean注意到了，他斟酌半刻，吞吞吐吐道：“那个，我不知道我该不该问，就是你身上这些……”

“哦。”Dean低垂了眉眼，这让Bill看不清表情，若无其事地一笑，“没什么事。”

Bill心思转了几圈，得出一个结论，惊讶得结巴起来：“不会是Sam吧？”说完果然看见Dean的手颤了一下，Bill的怒火陡然而生，拍桌站起：“他妈的，我看那小子不想活了！”

“Bill，这不关你的事。”Dean冷静地按住他拍在桌面的手，“我和他已经分手了。”

“你昨天晚上就和我说你们分手了，然后呢？你看看他今天对你做了什么？！”Bill气愤地挥手，不小心打落了杯子，Dean连忙弯腰去接，戴着脖颈上藏在衣服里面的指环从领口滑出，瞬间冻住了Bill的怒气，和Dean交好的他当然知道这是什么，也确定昨天晚上他没有在Dean身上看到这个，他不可置信地指着Dean，“你……到底是怎么想到？你和Lisa结婚了却不戴婚戒，那个混蛋这么对你，你竟然还留着它！”

Dean眼神黯淡，将指环藏进去：“别问我，Bill。”

Bill冷静后重新坐下来，仔细留意着Dean的神色，冷冷地说：“如果你所谓的分手是因为要照顾Lisa，那么我想说你让我失望透顶，你知道这不是Aron想看到的，虽然他生前就不看好那个混蛋。”

“不是因为Lisa。”

“那么到底是为什么？”Bill打定主意锲而不舍，“我想不明白你和那个混蛋分手的原因。”

回应的是Dean的沉默，许久之后，在Bill对回答不再抱有希望时，Dean的声音突兀地响起：“如果不想挨打，别用‘混蛋’这个词叫我弟弟。”

一声玻璃碎裂的脆响后，震惊至极的Bill终于还是打碎了之前被挽救的酒杯。

——————————————————————————————————

注释：

[1]不久之后更关键的战役：此处指的是中途岛海战，发生在珊瑚海战役（详见[3]）之后的一个月，关于中途岛海战的相关介绍在chapter 1 的注释中有，此处便不再赘述。

[2]Fletcher少将：即弗兰克·弗莱彻，Frank Fletcher，1885~1973，美国海军将领，曾在第二次世界大战中指挥过中途岛海战，曾任太平洋舰队第4巡洋舰分队司令，珊瑚海战役便是由他和切斯特 尼米兹担任主要指挥官，珊瑚海战役时其为少将军衔。以及本章中Bill向Dean提及的Fletcher少将的指挥部署均为史实，1942年5月1日，8艘巡洋舰和13艘驱逐舰在其指挥下进驻了珊瑚海。

[3]珊瑚海战役：又称“珊瑚海海战”，1942年5月4日至1942年5月8日，是太平洋战争中美、日航空母舰编队在珊瑚海进行的海战，是太平洋战场上战局发生逆转，进入战略相持阶段的标志。珊瑚海海战是战争史上航空母舰编队在远距离以舰载机首次实施交战，也是日本海军在太平洋第一次受挫。日本海军由于损失的飞机和飞行员无法立即得到补充，被迫中止对莫尔兹比港的进攻。双方各自损失了一艘航母和一艘驱逐舰，但美国失去了大型航母列克星敦号，而日本仅损失了祥凤号轻型航空母舰，飞机方面日本损失飞机77架，美国损失66架，这使日本在战术上获得小胜，但却没能达成预定目标。

[4]关于Bill和Dean的军衔不同，在chapter 22中，Dean因为殴打上级被关禁闭之后，Uncle C告知其晋升中尉的名单中被除名了。

[5]《联合国家共同宣言》：（这个大家应该都知道）即1942年1月1日，美、英、苏、中等26国在华盛顿发表的宣言，亦《阿卡迪亚会议宣言》，又称《二十六国宣言》。宣言表示赞成《大西洋宪章》，并决心共同战败德、意、日法西斯侵略，决不和敌国单独议和。经与苏联磋商并告知有关国家后，1942年1月1日，26个国家的代表在华盛顿签署了《联合国家共同宣言》。 此宣言标志着国际反法西斯联盟正式形成。鉴于此文私设Thomas Duke是罗斯福比较信赖的议员，因此存在跟随总统出席的可能。

[6]来自华盛顿邮报姓Nelson的记者：即Micheal Nelson，在chapter 21中，现代Dean拜托朋友调查现代Sam背景以确定二人是否存在血缘关系，朋友回电提到了Sam的祖父，就是Micheal Nelson，并简要提及其经历：1937年9月至1944年6月在《华盛顿邮报》供职，1944年7月起，跟随太平洋舰队，负责记录战争情况，在《华盛顿邮报》就职期间，参与过多次重要采访，包括总统Franklin D.Roosevelt，五星上将Chester William Nimitz，议员Thomas Duke一家。

[7]新实验室地点：即洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室（Los Alamos National Laboratory），简称阿拉莫斯实验室（LANL），建立于1943年， 曾云集大批世界顶尖科学家，其建立者包括原子弹之父奥本海默、氢弹之父爱德华·泰勒和诺贝尔物理奖得主欧内斯特·劳伦斯， 发明了世界上第一颗原子弹和第一颗氢弹， 是著名的科学城和高科技辐射源。洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室是世界上最大的多功能实验室之一，于1943年开始秘密运转，当时的第一个任务是曼哈顿计划。该实验室位于新墨西哥州，与德州毗邻。


	27. Chapter 27

_**“1942.5.2** _

_**现在是23:43，坐在我旁边的Bill闭着眼睛好像睡着了，我和他乘坐的火车已经离开了德州，再过几个小时我就可以正式回归服役。上帝才知道我多期盼这一天到来！所以我得把这件事记下来，不是吗？** _

_**不，我想记录的不是这个。** _

_**好吧，我必须写下来，Sam找到我了，就在还有一个小时我该从家出发去街角酒吧和Bill碰头时，他敲响了我的房门。我吓傻了，这是我最不能应对的局面，可我做不到把他拦在门外，即使我能和他说的只有‘对不起’。** _

_**他问我为什么放弃他，我答不上来。我要怎么回答他？过去的二十多年我一直在寻找他，甚至没动过一丁点放弃的念头，却从来没想过当我找到他的时候，我必须要放弃。** _

_**所以，我只能反复告诉他我们分手了。** _

_**分手，我的天，这个词该死的幼稚！真是太烂了！我到底是怎么说出口的？** _

_**然后，我们发生了争执，在不可挽回前我们停下来了。救救我吧，我一点儿也不想回忆和记录当时的具体情况，但是这些他妈的占据我的大脑，全部大脑！简直比死还难受。我无比庆幸Lisa带着Ben出门了，否则我该怎么面对她？她毕竟是我的妻子，是有那么一张纸来证明关系的妻子。** _

_**我想我大概伤透了他的心，他不会再想见我了。至于那个秘密，他应该永远都不会知道，他也没必要知道。** _

_**我还给他的戒指又回来了，因为他离开的时候忘记带走。我还是将它戴在脖子上，毕竟那是他留给我的唯一物件，也是我这辈子唯一想要却最没资格戴上的指环。我想任性一次，只这一次就好。** _

_**希望坐在旁边的Bill真的像看起来那样睡着了，现在是零点前的最后一分钟，我要抓紧时间写下我今天最想说却没说出的话：** _

_**生日快乐，Sammy。[1]** _

_**没能给他一个美好的生日，作为一个哥哥，我太混蛋了！”** _

这是自从得到这本日记至今，Sam第一次在翻看时怀有差到极致的心情。上一篇的内容对他的影响，那个有关Sam是DW兄弟的事实，如阴云罩在心头，无论如何也不能消散。他本以为这一篇能多少带来一点治愈，却事与愿违。

Sam是Sammy，这解释了很多Sam一直想不明白的事，比如DW怎么会离开Sam去结婚生子，也解释了两个年轻人同名同龄的巧合。可是，在终于得知原因后，Sam却突然祈愿他对此永不知情，这样的话，他看到的只有甜蜜和美好。

那样不渝又难得的爱情，不会败于家族的阻拦，不会败于两地的距离，或许也不会败于世俗的嗤笑，却败于最意想不到的也是斩不断的血缘。更令人难过的是，分开的结局才是皆大欢喜，享受反而变为可笑又无用的坚持。

Sam不敢想象，对于DW来说，这该是怎样的哀恸。

看完最后一句话，Sam的眼睛回到这一篇的日期上。5月2日，这一天大概是最悲哀的生日，没有惊喜和祝福，只有互相伤害。

“你好点了吗？”洗漱完毕的Dean担忧地拍拍Sam的肩膀。

“说实话，没有。”Sam沮丧到无力说话，脸上满是幽怨，“我不知道该说什么，就是很难受。”

Dean叹了口气，从旁边拖来一把椅子，放在Sam对面，然后坐下：“我可以理解，当我在Sam的信中刚看到这件事时，根本无法相信。这就是上帝开的玩笑，谁能想得到呢？”

“可就算是玩笑，也开过了头吧。”Sam摇摇头，又低头轻抚日记本，“在分开后，他不可能不去想和Sam在一起时的日子，可这些思念无一例外都会转化为等量的愧疚。想想当那些幸福的画面变成骇人的梦魇，Dean，这简直就是最直接的伤害。他不得不将最想亲近的人尽量推到最远，真的比杀了他还痛苦……”

“嘿，听我说。”Dean眼见Sam越来越激动，他适时打断，探身向前，用手托起低下的头，直视Sam的眼睛，将它们锁定，“还记得吗？我说过的，对此我们无能为力。”

“你是对的。”过了很久，Sam平静说道，在这最适合亲吻的距离间，他只看见了Dean眸底涌现的担心，这让他心头一暖，他抬手抚摸放在脸颊上Dean的手，然后眨眨眼，安静地笑起来，“谢谢你，你可以获得一个吻作为报答。”

突然的转化，让Dean猝不及防，他嘴上嫌弃地说着“得了吧”，却还是笑着在Sam弯起的嘴唇上落下一吻。这个吻是值得的，Dean想，为了他们拥有的幸运。

“他们就这样分开了？”一吻结束，Sam恋恋不舍地放开Dean，“不得不说，这真遗憾。我想不出还有别人比他们更适合彼此，更何况Sam不知道自己是Sammy。”

“不，这不是他们的结局。但是……”Dean的声音忽然低了下去，像是在犹豫着是否该将下面的话说出来。

“但是什么？”

“我不知道我这样想是不是对的，我觉得对比真正的结局，他们就停在这里，是最好的结局。”说到这里，Dean想起来最后一封来自Sam的信，那是一封沉痛到他无法一口气看完也不忍再看第二遍的信。彼时的他便幻想着，若祖父他们在1942年真的做到分手，从此二人天各一方，由祖父独自守护这个秘密直至进入坟墓，那么后来的悲剧无论如何都不会发生。

“事情会更糟？”

“是的。”

Sam看着Dean那与回答同样肯定的眼神，忽然记起来昨天Ben对他说的那句“我曾痛恨过他的离开，直到母亲去世后，Dean拿到了保险柜的钥匙，我从而知道了一些隐情，才明白他能够坚持到1945年二战结束后有多么不容易”。

这一瞬间，Sam感觉自己的心再次下沉，他开始怀疑自己是否具备了强大的心理承受能力，支撑自己继续看下去。

Henry觉得今天自己格外倒霉，似乎发生的每一件事都与自己过不去。一开始是不知被谁在昨晚砸得稀巴烂的橱窗，那可是他这家小古董店唯一的窗户；然后是两桩本来谈好却又突然告吹的生意；接着是发现了最近一周最大的一笔投资，他拿到手的居然是假货；到了刚才，他又接到了妻子从医院打来的电话，说她自己被车撞伤了腿，好在不严重。

他瞄了眼时间，好嘛，从今早开门营业到现在，不过才三个小时，可他经历的事情比过去三年经历的还要坑人。

考虑到约好的负责修理橱窗的人下午就来，而他又舍不得取消预约，便只好联系了Sam，请这个忠实的朋友过来帮忙。

十五分钟后，悬挂在门口的铃铛响了，Henry惊讶地看到进来的是两个人，除了Sam这个该来的，还有一个不该来的。

只见这位对日记本相当执着的长相迷人的暴脾气先生跟在Sam身后走进来，随意打量了一圈店内的装饰，然后坐在一把古董椅子上，自我感觉良好，丝毫不觉得自己多余。

上帝保佑，Henry心惊肉跳地祈祷，这个男人可千万不要把他的镇店之宝弄坏了！

“嘿，Henry。”Sam伸手在走神的Henry眼前晃了晃，又靠近一些，“你怎么了？”

“哦，没事。”

Henry看了看Sam，去看了看那位不知姓名的先生，又试着用目光示意Sam去留意此人，期盼Sam能够明白他的意思，认识到这个男人出现在这里是多么的没有必要。

“我为你的遭遇感到难过，希望你的夫人早些康复。呃，怎么了？”看清楚Henry表情的Sam不明所以地皱起眉，他觉得Henry今天的行为很奇怪，这一番莫名其妙的挤眉弄眼着实让他摸不到头脑。

“我想我还是不呆在这里陪着你了。”许久之后，差不多到了Henry眼睛有点酸而Sam仍然搞不清楚的时候，坐在一旁的Dean不情不愿地开口，略微阴阳怪气的语调明显是说给毫无默契的两个人听的。

还算识趣。Henry这样想着，视线飘了过去，却遭到了对方的冷眼。

怎么回事？Sam愈发不解，他用眼神询问，可Dean却只是挑眉耸耸肩。

“Walter先生，”Dean站起身，双手插入牛仔裤的口袋中，悠闲地走过去，朝门口的方向歪了一下头，“是时候去办你的要紧事了。”

“你是对的。”Henry盯着眼前男人几秒后才说话，似乎是在辨别其是否话中还有深意，然而思索过后却无解，于是从柜台后边走出来，“我们走吧。”说完，见到男人只是微笑着点点头，并没有表示不悦或者反对。

“Dean，等等。”今天反射弧长得出奇的Sam终于搞清楚了状况，可他仍然不明白是什么让向来热情的Henry对Dean这般不友好，他拉住Dean的手臂，匆忙对Henry解释，“Henry，其实我们……”

“Sam。”

Sam听见Dean带着安抚性的的声音，接着Dean将手附在自己的手背上，轻拍两下，示意他稍安勿躁。坚持片刻后，他半信半疑地放开了手。眼看Dean跟着Henry走出古董店。

店铺的门在身后关闭的前一秒，Henry将Sam从背包中拿出来放在柜台上的日记本收入眼中，转头打量了身边的男人，眸底荡起一抹不惹人厌烦的探究：“看来你得到了你想要的，恭喜。”

“是的。”Dean停顿一下，从日记本想到了Sam，不由得抿嘴一笑，“而且比那更多。”

Henry多花了一些时间从对方这句意味不明的回答中品出了几分匪夷所思的意味，背后的含义令他多少有些吃惊，毕竟他从没想过事情会这样发展，可当他联想到之前在店中看见深夜前来找寻日记本无果，席地而睡直至天明的两人后，最初的讶异也不剩多少了。更何况，其实这不是很难，男人脸上的笑便足够证明了他的猜想。

真好看啊！Henry很没出息地被男人如阳光般炫目的笑容闪到了，他不禁眯起眼睛，Sam这小子还真是运气好！

“无心插柳，不是吗？我必须得说，你和Sam应该感谢我。”Henry善意的笑浮上了些许得意，“Mr.？”

“Dean Winchester，你可以称呼我为Dean。”

Henry微笑着点点头，握住了年轻人伸过来的友好的手，心中默念了两遍名字，突然一怔：“Dean Winchester，DW？”

“对，他是我的祖父。”Dean大方地坦言，松开握紧的手，弯起的眉眼间写满真诚，“那么，代我和Sam向您的夫人问好，祝她早日康复。”

“我会的，谢谢。”Henry抬手刚要道别，却转念想到了别的有趣事，于是上前一步缩短两人间的距离，压低声音，故作神秘实则揶揄道，“说真的，举办婚礼前别忘了告诉我一声。”

Dean闻言仅仅惊诧了几秒，随后拍着Henry的肩膀，毫无顾忌地爆出了爽朗的笑声。

隔着店门玻璃，望着店外面站在街边说笑的两人，Sam即便再迟钝也察觉出了Dean和Henry早于他相识这件事，与此同时，他也想明白了为什么未经允许便擅自带着Dean到古董店翻找日记本的第二天，他始终捉摸不透的Dean和Henry两人见面时的奇怪氛围，他猜测十有八九是彼时两人因为日记本而发生了些不愉快。

但是，Sam觉得他再不用担心两人相处不来了，从现在两人举止来看，不愉快已经消失不见了。

这本就是意料之中的事，Sam心中颇感自豪，Dean就是有这样的本事，不用特意去讨好，就能够得到周围每一个人的喜欢。

铃铛作响，Sam这才意识到自己早就走神了，他定睛看去门口，Dean已经含笑反手关上了店门。

“你们谈了什么？”Sam的脸从Dean进入视野的第一时间起挂着和煦的笑，温柔仿佛是在刹那间便于棕绿色的眼眸中晕开，包裹住映在其中的人，“看来你似乎又多了什么我不知道的秘密。”

“没什么秘密，他只不过拜托给我们一件事情。”Dean嘴角的弧度变得更大，他一步步靠近，最后与Sam隔着柜台相对而立，“他想做婚礼来宾。”

“婚礼来宾？婚礼……哦，天呐！”忽然之间想明白的Sam失笑着摇头，“我的上帝，他都在想什么呢？别说婚礼了，就连钻戒我都买不起，我要拿什么向你求婚……”

Dean笑出了声，用低沉嗓音发出的笑声在小小的古董店内荡开，Sam对上闪耀得不逊色于星辰的双眼，才意识到他好像忘记了Henry所谓的“拜托”等同于玩笑，这让他不好意思起来，他低声地咕哝了一句：“我太认真了，是吗？”

“哦，Sam。”Dean忍住笑声，费力地开口，“我可以说我爱死了你的认真吗？”

心中隐隐激荡的欣喜和满足的情绪顷刻间爬到了脸上，Sam不由自主地挑高一侧的眉毛，无声在问“是吗”，而Dean笑着微微侧头，虚虚一拳怼在Sam的肩头。

“Bitch！”

“Jerk！”

“我想邀请你过几天和我一同去拜访我爷爷，他人就在加州，不知道你是否愿意？”过了一会儿，Sam诚恳地说，“年轻的时候，他曾就职于《华盛顿邮报》，二战结束的前一年开始负责随军记录战况。我从小就和他很亲近，就连我的名字，也是他取的。我对二战历史的了解，有相当一部分归功于他，我想，也许你也会喜欢他的故事。”

令他意外的是，Dean没有立即回答，而是收起笑，双臂抱胸，定定地审视着他，久久不发一言。

“怎么了？”Dean的眼神让Sam有点心慌，他低头匆忙扫视自己，“我身上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“不，我是在想你的邀请是否还包含了别的意思。”Dean说，“你知道的，比如某种对于一段关系予以认可的意思。”

Sam立即了然，顿了顿后小心翼翼地问：“如果我说，是的，它确实包含了这个意思，你要回绝吗？”

Dean的眼睛里蓦然迸发了火光，带金的绿色更加耀眼，脸上满是发自内心的纯净的骄傲和快乐，他微眯着眼睛笑道：“不，我找不到任何拒绝的理由。”

“太棒了！”Sam心满意足地抓住Dean飞快地轻吻一下，“在我们出发之前，我觉得我应该先把这件事完结了。”Sam将手放在日记本上，抬眼无声询问，即刻得到了Dean的首肯。紧接着，他翻开日记到新的一页。

_**“1942.5.28** _

_**在我回到珍珠港不足一月后，我和Bill再次和她说了‘再见’。此时，我所服役的企业号和大黄蜂号，这两艘航空母舰，以及六艘巡洋舰和九艘驱逐舰正行驶在太平洋中，此次的战场是中途岛。[2]** _

_**与我第一次离开时不同，现在的太平洋已经成为了战场。我未能参加月初的珊瑚海战役，但从参与此战的约克城号[3]的状况能够看出战争的惨烈。据说，Uncle C坚持让她随行，不惜一切地违反了许多海军条例，硬是通过七十二个小时[4]不眠不休的抢修来完成明明需要几个月的细致修补才能完成的工程。她在入港的仅仅三天后便随着第17特混编队奔向中途岛了，这简直就是奇迹！** _

_**被总统任命为太平洋舰队及太平洋战区总司令的Uncle C是这场即将与日军打响的海战的的总指挥。遗憾的是，迫于眼下严峻的形势，我们没能见上一面。但是，感谢他的安排，我见到了久未谋面的老师，也是此次的战场指挥之一，第16特混编队的指挥，Spruance少将[5]。** _

_**我们没有太多时间闲聊，虽然我们都很关心对方，但是也只能简单问候几句。其实，这正合我意，我不想让他知道我毕业之后的四年间发生的很多事，因为我不想让他对我失望。可是，他还是注意到了在Bill 晋升为中尉后我仍是少尉这件事。** _

_**这太明显了！我不能乞求他没发现，是个傻子都能看出来这有问题！** _

_**我只好把珍珠港那天发生的事情告诉他，关于我的父亲和Aron、Ash，他们的不幸遭遇是我违反军规差点打死Alex的原因。我看得出来，他听完之后仍然奇怪，为什么和他一样知道偷袭珍珠港是场阴谋的Uncle C竟然允许将我调去珍珠港的调令生效？可是我无论如何不能将其中的缘由讲给他听，只能表示我也不清楚。** _

_**谢天谢地，后来他似乎选择相信了我，没有再多问什么。** _

_**有关Sam的事情，我已经发过誓了，绝对不会再告诉其他人。** _

_**在德州时，一时冲动让Bill知情，已经让我非常后悔了。不，我没有在质疑他的忠实，我只是不想让他或者别人承担我的罪责，因为这样做非常不公平。Bill花了很长时间才肯相信我说的是实话，我始终记得他相信的那天对我说辞，他说他替我感到难过，他不确定我是否做出了正确的选择，关于找到了Sammy并决定离开让Sammy继续现在的生活这事，他永远无法对我说一声‘恭喜’。他说虽然他心里清楚我和Sam在一起是罪恶的，可他却又觉得我和Sam不该分开；但如果我和Sam坚持在一起，他又不能做到高高兴兴地给予祝福。** _

_**他说我可能会后悔一辈子，我问他为什么会这么想，我明明在成全。** _

_**他问我成全的是谁？我说我成全的是Sammy的前途和梦想。** _

_**然后他又开始重复说我可能会后悔一辈子。** _

_**后来，他说被我和Sam的事情搞得头脑很乱，其实他不知道，我心里更乱。我没法忘记和我在一起的Sam，那个被我当成爱人的Sam，他已经成为我人生中抹不去的一部分，就像我永远忘不掉我的骨肉至亲，我的弟弟Sammy一样。** _

_**该死的！身为一名奔赴战场的士兵，我竟然还在纠结这些事！** _

_**如果，我死在这场战役中，我会不会后悔没有和Sam说实话？我会不会后悔就这样直接放弃了？** _

_**我写的都是什么乱七八糟的？我想我真是疯了！”** _

你没疯，Sam默默地在心里反驳，你不仅没有疯，而且比一般人还要坚强。

显而易见，DW参加了中途岛海战。然而Sam觉得，与拿到日记本前的他相比，他对于DW的日记内容与他所熟知的史实如何衔接等再无多少兴趣。相反，那些与国家大义相比微不足道的情爱现今却成了他最关心的事情。

“他们再也没有联系过吗？”Sam的双眼离开日记本，在店内寻找Dean，终于在放置枪支弹药的隐秘的高架子旁捕捉到了目标，“我是指他和Sam，呃，也就是他弟弟。”

“并没有，我说过他们的结局还没有到来，他们会再见面的。”话音刚落，Dean已经从架子后面绕出来，朝着Sam方向走去，几步之后站在Sam身前，快速浏览了一遍日记内容，“关于他们讨论的后悔与成全，你怎样认为？”

“我不知道……”Sam像是掉入了迷雾中似的辨不清方向，“这无关对错，我只是觉得他不该一个人承受这么多。也许他会有后悔，只是不敢而已。至于成全……好吧，我觉得现在我和Bill一样头脑混乱了。”

“说句实话，祖父的离开其实也算是对Sam的成全，但远不止前途和梦想。”Dean稍作停顿，突然问道，“你相信巫术吗？”

“巫术？”Sam想了想，“你是指印第安土著的巫术还是中国所谓的‘算命’？”

“差不多吧，我也说不清楚。”

“这和巫术有关吗？”

“有点关系。”Dean说，“在Sam写给祖父的第一封信中，他提到一件事，我想这件事他们两个当时都没有在意。”

Sam猛地坐直身体，好像期待着听到惊天动地的大事一般：“是什么？”

“他说，有天晚上，他将祖父送回海军招待所后，在回家的路上撞到了一个衣着怪异有土著居民口音的老妇，她看了他的手掌，然后说出来一段像是预言的东西。”Dean仔细回忆起那封信中的预言内容，“她说：“贫穷变成富裕，地位带来荣誉。圣洁基于罪恶，衰像生自欢愉。光芒掩上尘土，美名没于无闻。你会得到一切，亦会失去所有。”[6]

“贫穷变成富裕，地位带来荣誉。圣洁基于罪恶，衰像生自欢愉。光芒掩上尘土，美名没于无闻……”Sam低声说话的声音突然停滞，倏而灵光一现，随即惊恐地瞪大双眼，“Dean，虽然我不能完全理解，但这难道不正是他的命运吗？”

Dean摊手表示同意：“很神奇吧？更神奇的是他还会遇到这个要命的神婆。这件事是继发现祖父那张照片中和我相似脸后，第二次让我怀疑我生活在一个见鬼的科幻片里！”

“好吧，这也许就是科学尚不能解释的领域。”Sam呼出一口气，可仍旧觉得心惊，难道日记中的同名者始终未留意过这预言半分？最后的“你会得到一切，亦会失去所有”是什么意思？他指着日记本对Dean说，“我还是继续看日记吧。”

_**“1942.6.8[7]** _

_**这场历时四天的战役终于结束了，同样结束的还有约克城号。但她是个坚强的姑娘，一直坚持到了昨天这最后一天才翻沉。** _

_**这场战役打的艰难，不过，好在最后的结果值得我们拼命。我们失去了约克城号，同时也重创了日军，导致日军损失了四艘重型主力航空母舰[8]，相信他们不会再敢随便横行在太平洋上。** _

_**Spruance少将和Bill很幸运的没有受伤，我就没有那么好的运气，五枚弹片分别插进我的身体，四枚在后背，一枚在肩膀。Bill看到我时哭丧着脸，大喊着什么‘Dean你看着像是被撕碎了’的鬼话，活像是来参加我的葬礼。真是受不了他，我明明还活着呢！** _

_**长这么大第一次呆在病床上这么久，这远比我想象的无聊。治疗我的医生是个男人，虽然长了一张看起来无时无刻不在状态的脸，但是听说非常专业。他很关心我，和其他伤员比起来，他好像对我的观察比较频繁。他话不是很多，但是不讨人厌，有两次到我床边，他会坐下来与我简单聊几句。起初我天真地以为他是纯粹关心我的伤势，直到刚才他才透露了真实目的。** _

_**原来除了外科大夫，他还是个心理医生。然后，猜猜他说了什么？** _

_**他说，Dean，与你身体上遭受的伤痛相比，心灵的创伤才是最难治愈的。** _

_**他还说，Dean，我希望我能帮助到你。** _

_**操！就不该相信他。就算那双蓝眼睛再真诚，就算那个名字再生僻不俗，他也不能以为他是天使啊！** _

_**他说他叫什么来着？** _

_**哦，对了，Castiel.** _

_**……”** _

————————————————————————————  
注释

[1]原作中Sam的生日便是5月2日，另外补充解释一下为啥非得感恩节的时候被拐卖，因为这个时候正好是Sam六个月又多几天的时候，满足原作中六个月妈妈遇害，父亲开始追杀凶手，只不过在本文中直接就改成父亲很快就报了仇，然后Sam就被拐了……私设私设，别深究~

[2]中途岛战役：又称“中途岛海战”，1942年6月4日-6月7日，与本文此处有关的是此次战役，美军投入的兵力。美国太平洋舰队司令海军上将切斯特·尼米兹掌握了能够用来埋伏日本舰队的可靠情报后，立即召回了在太平洋西南方的航空母舰企业号(CV-6 USS Enterprise）、大黄蜂号(CV-8 USS Hornet）以及因为参与珊瑚海海战而正在珍珠港进行重大维修的约克城号(CV-5 USS Yorktown）。任命雷蒙德·斯普鲁恩斯少将代替患病的哈尔西中将指挥第16特混编队。第17特混舰队整体作战由法兰克·杰克·弗莱彻海军少将指挥（直到弗莱彻因第17特混编队旗舰约克镇号因损伤严重而下达弃舰命令为止）。

[3]约克城号：美军第三艘以约克城为名的军舰，为纪念美国独立战争中的约克城围城战役，于1934年5月21日在纽波特纽斯造船及船坞公司开工，1936年4月4日下水，1937年9月30日服役，1942年6月7日沉没。其中与本章有关的服役经历是：1942年5月，约克城号在珊瑚海海战受到重创，但在短促维修后赶及参与6月初的中途岛海战，并与企业号联手击溃日本的航母部队，扭转战争局势，不过日本在海战再次重创约克城号，更迫使美军放弃拯救，使约克城号最终于1942年6月7日在海上翻沉，因战损沉没，服役之后没有获得适切的改装。海战结束后四个月，美国海军将约克城号除籍，并把正在建造的埃塞克斯级航母CV-10的更名为约克城，以纪念其战绩。

[4]关于约克城号的抢修时间：有两种说法：其一是七十二小时；其二是二十四小时（根据《国家地理：战争风云》提供的资料）。总之，不眠不休的抢修，飞行甲板已重新铺平，内部也装上新的钢条支撑架，舰载机组成新的舰载机队。在入港抢修的仅仅三天后，便随着美军舰队（第17特混编队）奔向中途岛，展开最后一次作战任务。考虑到抢修的任务极重，且约克城号确实坚持到了最后一天，故本文采取七十二小时。

[5]Spruance少将：首次出现是在chapter2，Dean与Uncle C聊天提及此人。即Raymond Ames Spruance：雷蒙德·阿姆斯·斯普鲁恩斯：被称为“沉默的提督”，1886年7月3日——1969年12月23日，第二次世界大战时期美国海军上将， 第五舰队司令。 中途岛，马里亚纳历次海战的胜利者。为人相当低调，尼米兹曾称赞他是“海军上将中的上将”。退休后回到加州，与尼米兹做了邻居。曾于1935年4月调任海军军事学院战术系主任，故事里Dean就读海军学院的时间是1932年9月——1936年7月，这段时间与他在此任教时间重合，所以私设通过课堂二人相识。

[6]神婆的预言，剧情情节请见chapter 6.

[7]实际上中途岛战役于7日结束，考虑到Dean受伤需要手术，故，安排其第二天写日记（其实也有点勉强了，不过就这样吧）

[8]日军损失了四艘重型主力航空母舰的名称：苍龙号，飞龙号，赤城号、加贺号。


	28. Chapter 28

1942年6月8日。

“你可以叫我Castiel。”

说话之人眨了眨眼睛，如晴空般湛蓝的双眸看上去纯澈得纤尘不染，搭配上人畜无害的长相，及波澜不惊的散漫神情，浑身上下透着纯良的气质。

Dean挑起眉露出一个夸张的表情，习惯性地点了点头，向对方表示自己知道了，只不过由于插入后背的弹片其中一枚距离第七节脊椎骨比较近，导致现在他做的这个动作看起来有点怪异。他发现就在他因为点头扯动伤口而龇牙咧嘴时，坐在对面的医生皱起了眉，像是不甚赞同他这样做。他猛然意识到这是第一次从这位名叫Castiel的医生脸上见到人类应该有的喜怒哀乐。

“你在笑什么？”Castiel的蓝眼睛里面涌起一团名为困惑的迷雾，这使得他整个人看起来有几分呆。

Dean闻言才发觉自己正在无声傻笑，出于礼貌他该止住笑，可是看着呆呆的Castiel，他不太厚道地一下子笑出了声。

“你……”Castiel眉间的皱痕更深了。

“抱歉，我不是觉得你可笑，我只是在笑你的样子……”Dean停顿下来，飞快地回味了一遍自己的话，似乎有那么一点儿前后矛盾，可不擅长思考的他立刻决定把他的想法一股脑丢走，接着戏谑说道，“喂，有没有人告诉过你，比起军医，你更像个神父。”

Castiel怔愣一秒，略微侧头，沉思后慢慢回复：“不，你是第一个这样说的。”

我的上帝！怎么会有人把一句玩笑当真呢？难道他并不知道这只是调侃吗？Dean为Castiel认真思索的样子感到不可思议，不，我的本意不是嘲笑他，Dean在想，我只是觉得这是一个货真价实与众不同的人。

“谢谢你，医生。”Dean诚挚地说，他适时结束了才开始的捉弄，他或许不够聪明，但是他轻易便看得出来平常和战友相处的那一套不适用于Castiel，他微笑着，金绿色的双眸里揉进了谢意的柔光，“Bill说若不是你，我恐怕会永远也站不起来。虽然这小子喜欢夸大其词，但是我认为这句是真的。所以，我必须要对你道谢，发自内心的。”

Castiel平静地接受了，没有自大的得意，也没有虚伪的谦虚，这令Dean心里难免对这个人多了一份欣赏。

“我现在觉得好多了。”Dean开心地说，“我猜这是你最想知道的吧。”

“是的。”Castiel嘴唇动了动，却没发出声音，似是在犹豫是否应该将剩下的话说出来。

“怎么了？”

“其实除了外科，我还具备心理医师的职业资格。”

“哦。”不知为什么，听见这个好像与自己无关的信息后，Dean感到有点儿不舒服，他那还算靠谱的理智告诉自己也许该转移话题，可是他却鬼使神差地顺了Castiel的心意多问一句，“所以呢？”

“Dean，与你身体上遭受的伤痛相比，心灵的创伤才是最难治愈的……”

Castiel平淡的语气在Dean的听来竟有些说不出的厌烦，他万分希望这位救命恩人住嘴并离开，可惜Castiel没有任何从椅子上起身走开的意思。于是，他不耐烦地闭上眼睛，在脸色变得难看前将头转向Castiel看不到的一面，并且贴心地提醒道：“对不起，我有点困了。”

Castiel没有因遭遇了强硬的拒绝而恼怒，只是轻声叹息：“我不明白，究竟是什么让你如此拼命？又是什么阻止了你义无反顾地赴死？”

几秒安静后，Dean听见身边响起衣料摩擦的声响，然后椅子与地面剐蹭出声，他松了一口气，这说明虽然他的话很难听，但是善良的医生给予了他足够的尊重和理解。

“我为我的冒失向你道歉，如果你需要谈谈，可以随时找我。我是个医生，忠于希波克拉底誓词的每一个字，所以我唯一的愿望是我的病人能够身心痊愈，而且我将这视为上帝赐予我的责任。”Castiel临走时留下这些话，“Dean，我希望我能帮助到你。”

Dean听着身后渐远渐弱的脚步声，始终紧闭双眼，横亘在第七节脊椎骨附近的最严重的伤口又在作痛，他费力地吞咽涌上喉咙的苦涩，一把拉起被子蒙住了头，在黑暗中任由记忆操纵着情绪撕扯自己，有鞭笞灵魂的自责，也有绵延夙夜的思念。

他忽然特别想写点什么寄给Sam，像从前那样，比如告诉他这场战争的得失，比如告诉他自己一切安好，他会很快收到Sam的回信，他还能够想象出这小子会回复什么，会写下那些话，会以怎样的口吻。

他才发现他从没这般怀念那些书信往来的日子，就在他已经失去了这一资格的如今。

脑海中有片段一闪而过，仿佛电影中被放慢的镜头，那是在被他推开的与Sam年纪相仿的年轻士兵看见他被炮弹的余波掀翻在地时脸上露出的惊恐表情。想到这里，他依然还能记起来彼时内心兼具的相互矛盾的坚决和退缩，特别是在他不顾一切扑倒士兵时，眼前看到的虚幻人影。

他看见抱着Ben的Lisa，看见与他出生入死的Bill，看见亦师亦父的Uncle C……

最后，他看见了Sam。

就在与死神擦肩的一刻，他无比清楚地意识到一个可笑更可怖的事实：在感情上，他永远也做不到退回到该有的位置。他感激于Sam为他付出的能够付出的一切，愧疚于Sam遭受的来自家族的指责，痛心于Sam承受的来自于他的伤害，Sam如同在胸腔中为生命而跳动的心脏，牵动了他所有的喜怒哀乐，缠绵时如此，离别后更甚。他爱着Sam，更重要的是在得知了Sam的身世后至今，他的感情仍然没能被亲人如兄弟这个不可跨越的高墙围困。

他早该知道的，早在沉溺于Sam的亲吻和怀抱，早在沦陷在Sam的眼睛和笑容，或者更早些，在遇见Sam并伸出手的刹那，他便该预料到，他彻底栽了。

血缘逼迫着他不能爱Sam，却绝对无法让他不去爱Sam。

他仍旧是个该死的罪人，可是对Lisa和Ben的责任让他丧失了死亡的权利，对Sam的爱让他丧失了死亡的勇气。

“嘿，兄弟！”隔着蒙头的被子，他依稀听到从躺在旁边病床上喜欢开玩笑的伤友的声音，“你在干什么呢？看看裹着被子的你都抖成什么样了？有什么好玩的事可千万要和哥们分享啊！”

“没什么。”Dean用发酸的鼻子大力吸入一口气，然后咧开嘴笑了，胡乱抹了一把脸，擦去了水痕，声音越来越低，“只不过是想到一个笑话而已。”

当助理将装有心心念念的消息的信封送达时，Sam正在Oppenheimer的办公室帮着整理有关建造新实验室的考察材料。工作向来一丝不苟的Oppenheimer大概是看出来了这封信对Sam的重要性，在尚有几份材料未整理的情况下，便准许Sam提前离开。

Sam将信仔细地放置在衣服口袋里，离开前不忘简单地对年长者诚挚地道了声谢。Sam看得出Oppenheimer很喜欢自己，或者应该换一个更准确的词，“欣赏”。Oppenheimer曾多次表示，凭借对政治风向的敏感嗅觉和独特却精准的见解，Sam不该跟着自己参与曼哈顿计划。这不代表Sam的工作做的不好，也不代表他们所致力的不重要，而是他认为Sam应该拥有更加适合发展的平台，更关键的是，他百思不得其解，身为父亲的议员Thomas为何未考虑到这一点。

Thomas当然一清二楚，若在去年年底之前，Thomas一定会为Sam的仕途精细谋划，但是现在，恐怕在Sam对乖乖与Ruby订婚一事松口之前，父子二人之间的冷战不会轻易结束。

Sam曾认真思考过一个问题，如果Oppenheimer或者其他的同僚偶然听闻了他和父亲嫌隙的缘由，这会对他现在的职位乃至今后的发展会产生多少影响？这个问题出现在上个月Dean冲动地提出分手后，当然，他一直对自己强调，他们没有分手，而Dean也只不过是出于某种他尚未得知的原因被迫这样做，他坚信一旦他搞清楚，那么他们之间不会有任何障碍。他心里明白自己不是一个野心家，早在学生时代，他便看明白了权力永远不是他人生中最看重的事。然而对于现在的他来说，权力已经趋近于必需品了，不仅是为了保护自己，更是为了牢牢抓住Dean。

一直以来，远超实际年龄的镇定与理智是他引以为傲之处，因此，他决定暂时中止和Dean频繁的联系，或许等到他查清楚他们之间的问题出在哪里并妥善解决后，他再写封信寄过去。到那时，情况一定会好转。他猜得到这是Dean希望的，同时，他也不敢冒险给自己找麻烦。但想到他无法及时确保参加海战的Dean的安全，他便感到非常苦恼，然而，幸运的是，他找到了另一个渠道获取他需要的信息，更安全的渠道。

一个他无论如何也想不到的人，Edgar Hoover[1]。

上个月和Dean不甚愉快地分别后不久，Sam与传说中的这位已经在职位上干了快二十年的美国联邦调查局第一任局长首次见了面，通知他的人只说了有关一桩于去年年底发生在堪萨斯州的案件。直到被友好地请过去后，他才被告知令他疑惑了一路的案子竟然是Bobby遇害这件他本该早些知道的与Dean有关事情。不用去猜，他的毫不知晓是父亲的又一杰作。

即使从父亲那里对FBI和Hoover的能力早有所耳闻，Sam受到“邀请”后听到这是为了调查Bobby被杀的案件时仍然有些惊讶，毕竟他从来没想过经过了父亲的掩盖，他和Dean的恋情几乎如不存在一般的前提下，竟然还会被查到，甚至远不止蛛丝马迹。

他忽然记起来向来讨厌Hoover，气急时曾用“一个该死的女装癖基佬”[2]形容后者的父亲提到Hoover曾说过这样一句话：Hoover能够用最大的恐惧——一无所知，来控制人这个木偶，没人知道他究竟掌握了多少秘密，更没人知道他会怎样利用它们。

Bobby遇害一案非常蹊跷，被FBI的描述为“找不到嫌疑人的谋杀”，对于Hoover来说，这在处于战时，且正潜伏着大量间谍与恐怖份子的现阶段的国家背景下，应该得到重视。Bobby基本上没有不得不用暴力清算的恩怨，更不至于有仇人一说，所以，在彻查了Bobby的社会关系后，FBI的人将焦点集中在了在外服役的Dean身上，他们并非怀疑Dean是凶手，正相反，他们认为Dean才是凶手真正的目的所在。

Sam如实回答了他和Dean之间的关系，只是隐去了不适合公开讲的部分。他没必要隐瞒，因为比起了解情况，FBI想从他这里得到的不过是对已知信息的确认罢了。他们没有为难他，整个过程持续了仅仅不到两个小时。意外的是，询问结束后，他没能立刻离开，而是被Hoover留下喝了下午茶。

这场会面让Sam有两个收获，一个是他早就猜到的，Hoover对正在Duke家里上演的父子冷战一清二楚；另一个是他没有猜到的，父亲对他隐瞒了和Dean相关的某件事。至于后者，Hoover狡猾地提及却又显然不愿意多加透露，Sam为此更加担忧，因为这代表着Hoover将它看作能够控制父亲这所谓的木偶的线，与此同时，这也代表着父亲所隐瞒的事至关重要。

“作为对我这种不道德的行为的补偿，”Hoover分别时说，“我可以帮你留意那个年轻的少尉。”

Sam当然没有天真地以为Hoover这么做是其传闻中不同常人的性取向所致，他认定能够在FBI局长的位置上一坐就是快二十年并说出“通常，不为人知的一面，更能证明一个人的价值”[3]这种话的人，所表现出的每一份善意都会暗中明码标价。

那么我会付出什么样的代价？Sam不免对这个问题心惊，因为他想到在他已经半脱离家族的现在，他所拥有的只有Dean，而Dean，是他绝对付不起的代价。

Sam反手锁上办公室的门。走到写字台前急切地拆开信件。短短几秒后，他瘫坐在椅子上，颤抖的手死死攥着信纸。

信很短，事实上，从内容上看，它不该被称为“信”，既没有开头的问候，也没有结尾的落款，有的只是两行字，记述着一个没提到名字的人的伤势。

五枚弹片，后背四枚，肩膀一枚，最严重的是插进第七节脊椎骨的那枚，现已无大碍。

他认识每一个词，可仍然能没能在第一遍读懂，而待到他读懂之时，他的呼吸像是被抽走一般，强烈的窒息感陡然降临。信中的词如锉刀般正一点点磨去他的生命力，霎时间，他似乎变成了与死神有约的那个，那些弹片此刻仿佛正插在他的身体中，除了无法名状的剧痛外，他再没有别的知觉。

第七节脊椎骨，Sam紧盯着这个词，棕绿色的双眸里淬着疼惜和怒意，他很清楚，如果不是上帝眷顾，这个位置受伤很容易会永远失去站立及行走的能力。忽然之间，他的脊椎上同样的位置突然割裂似的疼痛，本不存在的感觉却无比真实，令他不得不伏在桌案上。

Sam闭上眼睛，大口喘气，可是Dean的幻象却怎么也挥之不去。他眼见Dean了无生机地躺在地上，他想奔过去将Dean拥在怀里，可那具被他拥抱过、抚摸过、亲吻过的满是活力的躯体触手的一刻却前所未有的冰冷僵硬。

他的爱人，被他小心翼翼地放在心尖上用笑容和爱意供养的人，却遍体鳞伤，而他自己该死的不能为他做任何事情，连最起码的保护，或者哪怕是一同承担都做不到。

这个念头像是一根烫红的针，深深地刺向了他，戳在心脏上的小小的一点，一直扩散着至无法收拾的地步，酸楚终于让他难以自制地低声啜泣起来，哽咽声割开了说出口的话，完整的句子被迫破碎了。

“我们只想相爱，为什么，为什么就那么难……”

Bill来探望Dean的时候，后者这位伤的不轻的人状态不错，至少是在别人看来还不错。

“你的日记本。”

Bil走在病床附近，将日记本放在病床上，接着一屁股坐在椅子上，年久失修的椅子遭遇了超重的身体后的压力后，立刻发出一声难听的哀鸣，Dean好笑地冲着尴尬的Bill挤了挤眼睛，Bill不好意思地笑着撇了撇嘴。

“谢啦，伙计。”Dean拿起日记本扬了扬，然后放在枕边，“说实在的，我真的快待不下去了。”

“我就知道！可是谁让你逞强去‘英雄救美’来着？想要快点归队就乖乖呆着吧。”Bill嘿嘿一笑，“哎，那个被你救下的小子本想过来谢你来着，被我拦下来了。”

Dean撩起眼皮看过去，不咸不淡地问：“为什么？”

“我怕他一不小心真把这当成一出‘英雄救美’了，万一‘以身相许’可就糟了。”Bill不怀好意地大笑。

Dean故意眯起眼睛，装作在回味道：“嗯，那人长得还挺不错了……”

“得了吧！”Bill笑着大声打断，“我敢打赌，你连他长什么样都没来不得及看清楚。”

“你看到了？”

“当然。”

“怎么样？”

“怎么样？”Bill哼了一声，“比起你来差远了。”

“喂，伙计，如果以我这样的为标准的话，我估计会打一辈子光棍。”Dean突然停顿了一下，接着嘴角又扬起来，嗓音里有故作轻松的刻意，“不过，我还是结婚了。”

Bill的脸色转而暗沉，按理来说，Dean的回答再正常不过，然而他还是一时之间拿不定主意该怎样接话。其实，Aron和Lisa，以及Ben，不应该是他们之间不能谈论的话题，可是在很长一段时间内他却说不清楚为什么总会抗拒聊到这些，直到五月初受命前去德州和Dean见了面后，才找到原因所在。他并非不赞同Dean和Lisa结婚的行为，实际上，这么做能够给当时正在怀孕的Lisa最好的保护，更何况Dean是Lisa曾经爱慕过的人，且Lisa又不了解Sam对Dean的意义。说穿了，真正让他心里别扭的原因，是Dean与Sam不明不白分手的事。

当然，第二天知晓了Sam身世的他，很快便理解了为什么Dean要分手。

“你还爱着他吗？”

话语先于思维，可是出口之后，Bill却丝毫没有感觉到后悔，他反而觉得像是吐出了一口压在胸中很久的浊气。他观察着Dean，后者的眼神在话音落地时躲闪了一秒，没能及时回答。于是，他长长叹了口气：“我知道了。”

他知道了，他早该知道，答案本就没有任何悬念。

Bill问自己能否接受血亲兄弟以情人的身份在一起？他问过无数遍，无一例外，每一遍的答案都是否定的。他是一个平凡的普通人，无法突破正常人的道德观。但奇怪的是，当他问自己能否接受Dean和Sam相爱时，他的答案又变成了肯定的。

他想象不到Dean和Sam就这样分开，亲眼见过他们看着对方时饱含爱意的目光的他同样想象不到这个世界上除了对方，他们还能找到与自己更契合的人。

“你该怎么办？”Bill忧心忡忡，“你有没有想过他早晚有一天会知道的？到那时你该怎么办？”

Dean的肩膀松懈下坠，他垂下眼睛沉默起来，许久之后，他重新抬起眼皮，露出一个比眼神还要干枯空洞的微笑：“在那之前，他会忘了我的。”

他会吗？Bill看清楚了Dean眼中的平静一点一滴碎裂开来，那随之泄露出来的深邃情感则更让他笃定不容置疑的事实：

他忘不了你，一如你忘不了他。

“Sam。”

听到随着敲门声响起的熟悉的女声，Sam抬起头向门口望去，果然看到了正微笑着的Ruby。就在上个月，Ruby同样被安排参加项目，一个不算有价值的职位。Sam很难不去猜测这是父亲Thomas意思。由于Ruby曾经在Sam随Oppenheimer前往新墨西哥州考察拟建设的新实验室地点时以女朋友的身份见过项目负责人Oppenheimer，所以Ruby加入的整个过程相对顺利许多。

Sam明白Thomas此番的用意，因此，他早早和Ruby坦白了自己不会和她订婚或结婚，而且已经有了倾心之人。Ruby在遗憾之余表示她可以与他以单纯的朋友关系相处，她同样表示愿意为他积累脱离家族后足够独立的力量而争取时间。

“你怎么来了？”Sam停下笔，站起身走过去问。

“已经下班了，我来接答应请我吃晚饭的人。”Ruby佯装生气，“你不会打算爽约吧？”

“哦。”Sam抬起手腕瞄了眼表，惭愧地笑笑，“不好意思，请原谅，是我忘了时间。”

“算了，我接受你的道歉。”

“如果不介意，请再给我两分钟。”Sam指了指堆满材料的桌面，“我需要整理一下。”

Ruby歪着头扫了眼Sam身后的办公桌，耸耸肩，“好吧，我去外边等你。”

Sam点点头，目送Ruby离开。身材娇小的黑色长卷发女孩的背景落在他的眼中，他却突然想起来Hoover向他提到的关于Bobby被杀案的一个细节。据Bobby的街邻反映，案发前曾看见过一辆陌生的车停在Bobby家不远处，车里坐着一个女人。

一个黑色长卷发女人。

说不清的不妙感涌上心头，Sam不禁皱起眉，等到Ruby的背影消失在走廊尽头很久后，他才慢慢转身回到办公室内。

“这是巧合，”Sam低声对自己说，“黑色长卷发的女人又不止Ruby一个。”

“William Nored中尉。”

刚走出病房没多远的Bill循声转身，见Dean的主刀医生正站在不远处看着他。他曾在Dean接受手术前匆匆瞥见一眼，这位医生相貌不算有特色，但是气质倒是让人难忘，他朝着那边走过去：“请问有什么事吗，呃，我应该怎么称呼你？”

“Castiel。”医生回答，令Bill惊讶的是，医生的语气并不像看过外貌后以为的那样轻柔，而是带着一种冷静的力量，“我能占用了你一点儿时间吗？我想问问Winchester少尉的一些事。”

“Dean？”Bill心生疑惑，他实在想不到关于伤号，会有什么情况是作为主刀医生的Castiel所不了解的，“怎么了？”

“我不清楚你是否知道他疑似患有PTSD。”

“什么？！”Bill大声惊叫。

Castiel因bill的反应愣了愣，以为对方不懂专有名词的含义，便耐心解释道：“PTSD指的是……”

“我知道，我知道那是什么，那玩意儿在军队里不算罕见。”Bill急躁地打断，神情凝重，“你是说，Dean他……”见Castiel无声点点头，眉头拧得更紧，“就这点伤，也不至于吧。”

“不，并非这一次，我怀疑他已经患病一段时间了。PTSD的发作具有延迟性，请你回想一下，他是否受到过异乎寻常的威胁性或灾难性心理创伤，比如失去某个人？”

“操！”Bill难得一见地爆了粗口，Castiel的“失去某个人”让他立刻想到了Dean失去的可不止一个人。他仔细回忆起与Dean重逢后的情景，的确在相处中他时不时觉察到怪异，比较明显的是当话题涉及到Sam时，可是这种感觉微乎其微，他根本来不及深想。现在看来，或许从珍珠港事件后，他去偷偷探望被关在禁闭室中的Dean，而Dean却对任何事都避而不谈时，他就该察觉一些苗头。至于后来可怜的Dean又独自一人遭遇了Sam的身世打击，这无疑令本就糟糕的状况雪上加霜。

Bill为自己的失察感到恼怒，片刻后，他烦躁地跺了跺脚，急切地需要一支烟，可惜摸遍了口袋也没有，“有什么办法吗？”

“我已经试着和他谈谈了，但是他不配合。”

“呵呵。”Bill气极反笑，“他能配合才怪。”

“不夸张地说，他的心已经破碎了。我很快就会被调走，我不希望我离开时他还是这个样子。”Castiel随手递过去一支烟，“所以，我需要一个突破口。”

Bill接过烟，夹在指间，低头苦笑：“我替他谢谢你，但是，我不能把他的秘密告诉你，因为他才是唯一有权讲出来的人。”指间的烟晃了晃，半天不见Castiel动作，他只好多问一句，“有火机吗？”

“没有。”Castiel掠了眼烟，“我不吸烟。”

那你备着烟干嘛呢？Bill哭笑不得，打算随地扔掉，可又想了想，转为将烟插进了上衣口袋里。

“他到底失去了谁？”

“战友、父亲、弟弟……”Bill停顿一下，叹息后补充道，“还有爱人。”

和Ruby的晚餐没能持续多久，因为一直记挂着Dean的Sam有些心不在焉，而Ruby也看出来他的心不在焉。

晚餐草草结束，他没有向Ruby解释原因，仅仅对此表示非常抱歉。送Ruby回到住处后，他在路上遇到了Oppenheimer，正巧两人的去处是一个方向，便欣然同行。

“你听说了近期总统会正式下令将全部的研制和生产管理移交给军队吗？” 行至Oppenheimer住所楼下时，临别前年长者突然问道，“自从今年三月Vannevar Bush[4]递交总统的报告中提到这个申请至今已经快三个月了，总统当时并未批准，我还以为移交的过程会延后的。”[5]

“多少有些耳闻。”Sam说，“其实这并不在意料之外，虽然我没有参与核心研究，但是我依然知道庞大的工程早就超过了科学研究机构的能力。现在国家经济已经转向战争，没有任何一家工业公司能在短期内完成有关生产设施的建设。您也知道，想要在战争结束前生产有所突破，只有让军队凭借最高优先权才可以。关于此事，您是在担心军队会限制研究吗？”

Oppenheimer摇摇头：“不，我不担心军队，我担心的是即将掌管这部分军力的领导人。”

“难道您已经得知总统先生的任命人选？”

“不算得知，我只是猜到了一个人，如果最后总统任命他，那么他的消极恐怕会给我们带来困难。”

“谁？”

“陆军上校，James Marshall[6]。”

“如果是这样，”Sam思索道：“也许您可以向Groves上校寻求帮助。”

Oppenheimer微微笑了：“啊，这也是我想法。”

“这是我唯一能想到的了。”Sam同样笑着，“和英国商谈的合作如何？[7]若能够得到英国先进技术的帮助，我们研究的进展会更快一些。”

“正如你知道的，去年他们回绝了我们关于合作的提议。”谈及此处，Oppenheimer的话语中夹有失望之意，“我们仍在努力，但是很显然，英国人没那么乐于分享。”

“英国也许确实不够慷慨，但是落后于我们也不是他们想看到的。所以，不妨对此抱有信心，Oppenheimer先生。”Sam看到Oppenheimer闻言点了下头，算是同意，他知道这段对话差不多该结束了，“那么，明日见。”

“回见，Sam。”

Sam沿着街边继续向前走，街灯下的身影由短变长，又由长变短，他意识到上一次他这样观察被路灯拉长的影子时，正是1938年他和Dean邂逅那天。当时的他陪着Dean走回海军招待所，为了忍住不去一直盯着才刚刚认识的人，他不得不强迫自己像个小孩子一样低头去研究投在地面上的影子。

想到那时候的样子，Sam情不自禁地傻笑，他还清楚记得，Dean不动声色地引导他绕远的事。

Dean，他轻声呢喃这个名字，为了发音而动起来的舌尖像是品尝到糖，一阵甜甜的感觉直入心脾。

探入口袋的手触到了信封的边角，信中记载关于Dean的伤势的两段话闯进他的脑海，挂在脸上的笑因此而凝固崩裂，眼中被笑意点亮的棕绿色刹那间蒙上了一层化不开的灰，疲惫与担忧爬上了年轻又英俊的脸，他的表情变得有些微妙，任旁人打眼过来，许会从中看出来一丝骇人的阴戾。

我必须快点找到问题所在并解决掉，Sam从未这般强硬地对自己说，和Dean之间建立起来的一切就算不小心塌掉，我也一定能重新修好如初。

“你还是忽略了我忠告。”

随着这带着土著口音的莫名其妙的句话到来的，是挡住他前行的人。Sam没有愤怒，只是诧异地停下脚步，抬起头看向拦路者，看清楚后他愣住了，原来这位竟是他在1938年盛夏夜晚曾见过的给他留下一段意义不明的话的神秘老妇。

“好久不见。”Sam站直身体，礼貌地打招呼，“请您不要介意，在这一刻之前，我曾经将您当作是我的幻想。”

老妇依然是当年的装扮，上半张隐藏在兜帽下：“你应该听取我的劝告。”

劝告？Sam怔愣了一秒：“您是指您那时留下的话？说到这个，我想请教您，那些话我不是很理解。”

“把你的手给我。”有过经验的Sam听话地把手递过去，老妇将他的手掌掰正，苍老如树皮的手落在他的掌中，指尖慢慢地擦过每一条纹路，“你还有机会，孩子。”

“什么？什么机会？”

老妇好像没有听到Sam的问题似的继续说道：“只要你停下来，只要你放弃，你就还有机会逃离你的命数。但是，你却不愿意……”

“呃……”

老妇放开了Sam的手，又在他收回的瞬间一把拉住，Sam没想到看起来上了年纪的老妇会如此有力，他竟被拽了个趔趄。

“抱歉。”Sam想重新站直，可老妇的另一只手却在他俯身时搭在了他的肩上，掌下的力道似有千斤，他被压制住了。

“记住我的话，孩子。”老妇的声音听着好似从耳畔传来，“生与死就在你的一念之间，如果你再次放过这个机会，如果你坚持不放手，那么你的命运再无法改变，等待你的只有死亡。”

死亡。Sam的呼吸一滞，这是二十多岁的他还没想到要面对的。他有父母，有前途，还有他认定的今生所爱，他有尚未享受的，也有正在烦恼的，总之，死亡这件严肃的事情从来没有出现在他思考的范围内。

我会死亡吗？Sam胆战心惊地想，什么时候呢？

压住他的力量不知何时消失了，Sam眨了眨眼睛，将身体站直，环顾四周。果不其然。那位神秘老妇再次不见任何踪迹。

Sam怀着低落的心情，一边揣摩老妇的话，一边走向住处，不多时便到达了。站在门外开锁的同时，电话铃声响起。他锁上房门，走过去拿起话筒。

“你好，Sam Duke，请问是哪位？”

“你好，Duke先生，我是Wilson，你应该记得我。”

Wilson是个化名，此人是Sam上个月雇用的私家侦探，是曾受他帮助的《华盛顿邮报》记者Michael Nelson介绍给他的。自从得知Bobby遇害后，他翻来覆去想了很久，除了这件事，他实在想不到迫使Dean离开他的原因，于是，他便动了私下里查查整件事的念头。他幻想着，如果找到了杀害Bobby的凶手，说不定也能够解决他和Dean之间的问题。

“我知道。”Sam回答，“请问关于我委托你查询的事情，是否有新的进展？”

“我很抱歉，Duke先生，那个案件我至今没有头绪。”

果然没有线索，FBI无法解决的案件，怎么能要求一位私家侦探解决呢？虽然早有心理准备，Sam仍然免不了沮丧：“既然如此，我们之间的委托合同便终止了吧。”

“等等！”电话那边的Wilson匆匆说道，“案子虽然没什么线索，但是我查到了另一件事，或许你会感兴趣。”

“什么？”

“我在机场调查案发时前后一个月的这里往来的外地旅客时，一位老员工看了我的假证件后……”

一天前，堪萨斯州。

“你说你是哪个部门的？”

Wilson重新掏出证件递给带着老花镜的员工，后者仔细看了看证件，然后还给他。

“我想问问是否有可疑人员……”

“你们去年不是问过吗？”老员工不耐烦地打断，“当时给我们发的电报，还记得吗？才过了不到一年，这么快就忘了吗？”

是FBI的人吧，Wilson心道，可转念又感到怪异，哪有办案发电报的？

“哦，当然。”Wilson压下疑虑，和善地笑着，“这次派我来是做详细了解的，麻烦您把所知道的情况仔细说一遍。”

“唉，真麻烦！”老员工叼着烟，嫌弃地瞪了Wilson一眼，“1920年感恩节过后的第二天，抱着婴儿乘专机离开的一男一女是Thomas Duke议员夫妇，我敢肯定他们走的时候抱的孩子和来的时候那个不一样，带走的孩子小了点。要是不去年从夹在书架和墙中间的旧报纸上看到一篇有关他们全家的报道中的照片，我恐怕这辈子都想不到我竟然还见过华盛顿特区的大人物。男人看着比二十年前老了，可是那女人和当年几乎没什么变化，所以我才认得出来……”

“那个老员工就是这么说的。”Wilson相当有职业操守，除了转述听到的话，没多问一句，同时也相当有安全意识，“十分抱歉，Duke先生，我们的委托关系必须解除了，以及我永远不会再受雇于您调查任何事情。”说完，飞快地挂断了电话。

电话结束后很久，Sam仍然握着听筒，僵硬地钉在原地，任由Wilson转述的话冲击着他的耳膜，却无论如何也理解不出任何意义。

他就是Sam Winchester，那个令Dean自责多年的源头所在。

这个认知荒谬到极点，却霸道地占据了他所有的神智。Sam数着自己的喘息，拼尽全力试着找出所有有力的证据去证明它是错误的。然而，它却偏偏成为了那幅怎么也完成不了的拼图所欠缺的最后一块。一旦它出现，一旦它落在空缺上，拼图便契合得严丝合缝。

事实早就明晃晃地摆在那里了，不是吗？只有他眼盲也心盲地从没想到过把它们串联起来。他和Sammy同名又同龄的巧合、身为议员的父亲对帮助Dean寻找弟弟一事的冷漠和对Dean的厌恶、Dean和父亲面谈后的不告而别及不加解释的强硬逃避和分手……当尘封了二十多年的安逸祥和的薄纱被撕破后，一切事情背后的真相昭然若揭。借着1920年感恩节那风雪中上演的一场意外，命运用他和Dean在困境中相扶成长的机会换来了令人艳羡的家族背景和光明的前途，一时之间，Sam分不清这究竟是撒旦的诅咒，还是上帝的恩赐。惊讶和恐慌如巨浪向他袭来，他被打的措手不及。

“看看你和Dean做了什么？”Sam仿若听见来自命运女神的冷厉尖锐的嘲弄。

我和Dean做了什么？Sam的心中燃烧着惊慌、恐惧和不安，我们……做了什么？

Sam觉得自己正在沉入无尽黑暗的湖底，往昔令他反复回味的温情缠绵的画面转瞬间变成了坚硬的碎片，急速地插进他的大脑，割开了他的理智，切碎了他的冷静，最后只剩下一片鲜血淋漓。难以承受的疼痛爆发，以至于他毫不怀疑头脑下一刻就会炸开。

他胡乱地抓住了能抓住的唯一稻草，也可能是压死他幻想骆驼的最后的稻草。他拨通了许久未拨通的远在华盛顿的号码，并向仆人报出了父亲的名字。

“你好，Sam，你很久没有打电话来家里了。”Thomas的声音隔着线路传来，依然能够听出关怀之意。

“我……”Sam用力咬住嘴唇，血色逐渐失去，他却久久不知该怎样开口询问。

“Sam？”Thomas等待了一阵儿后主动说话，“发生了什么事吗？”

“我、我想问……”Sam不得不停顿，颤动地深深呼吸，“我是不是你们从堪萨斯州带走的那个孩子？”

电话那头的Thomas愣住了，半天没有动静。忽然的沉默足以证明问题，Sam的心往下沉去，连带着一直支撑着他的内在也倒塌了，他还在那里，可是内里的Sam Duke这个人被抽离后，只剩下一片荒芜。

他不是Sam Duke，他是Sam Winchester，可是Sam Winchester又是谁？他几乎从没以他本该凭借着行走于世的身份生活过，在那一小片残存的早已没有印象的六个月大的小Sammy记忆上，他要怎样才能凑出Sam Winchester真正的灵魂？

“小Sammy特别喜欢我抱着他。”Sam记得说这话时，Dean正以他最爱的模样笑着，他记得他迷失在Dean谈论弟弟时漂亮的金绿色眼睛中跳跃着的光亮里，“这个小混蛋总是将口水蹭在我的衣服上。我那时还在想等他再长大一些要教他走路、说话，教他泡个不错的姑娘，也要教他像个男人一样打架。总之，他会为有我这位老哥而感到自豪，我也一定会为有他这个弟弟而感到骄傲。”

前所未有的孤独感席卷而至，将他击倒。他生平第一次感到如此孤独，Sam Duke有作为父母的Thomas Duke夫妇去关爱，Sammy有Dean作为兄长去挂念，可是他呢？有谁知道Sam Winchester是谁呢？Sam Winchester拥有过什么呢？

“Sam，你听我说！”Thomas急急说道，“你是Sam Duke，永远都是！告诉我你是从哪里听来的这些？我会……”

“不！”Sam猛地打断，“不，对不起。”在仍握着听筒的情况下，他手忙脚乱按下了结束通话的键子。

Sam觉得自己快要疯了，无法形容的钝痛反复折磨他脆弱不堪的思想和神经，他的双手双脚变得冰冷，流向四肢的血液像是在迅速倒流般，最后聚在心脉处，那是所有血液的来源。而给他生存权利的血脉，是和Dean相同的血脉，来自于他没能了解，也再没机会去了解的一对夫妇。

我曾见过亲生父亲，这个意识让他痛到无法呼吸。

Sam回忆起发生在1941年感恩节的那次偶遇，当他从那位陌生的中年士兵的怀中接过醉得不省人事的Dean时，那人充满探究的目光和欲言又止的神情，还有留下的那句恳切的“我将他交给你了，请务必好好照顾他”。

谁能想到跨越了二十一年后的见面会这样荒唐？明明是父子和兄弟，相对时却以另一种背离俗世的身份。

再没机会了。Sam的抽噎节奏散乱至极，哽咽中他为这滑稽又该死的命运笑起来。

他又回忆起在华盛顿Duke的宅邸中，与Thomas密谈后前一秒明明让他去书房却又在下一刻叫住他的Dean，时至今日，他才意识到那一反常态印在了他额头上的吻和那一句“再见，Sammy”的告别，究竟代表着什么。

现在，他如愿找到了他们之间的问题所在，不曾想他以为的可以再次与Dean毫无顾忌地相爱的时刻，也是他彻底失去与Dean相爱资格的时刻。

他拼尽所有地向Dean奔去，直到终点却发现他全力奔跑的是相反的方向。

不可理喻的事实尖锐伤人，将他逼近了疯狂的边缘，他在狂乱肆虐的风刃中紧紧攥住仅有的锚坚持着，用所剩不多的理智艰难地与之角力。

他想见Dean，这是他的锚，在那之前，他不能崩溃。

不是作为久别重逢的恋人，也不是作为失散多年的弟弟。在体内叫嚣的情感烧得他全身生疼，他无暇想清楚他要怎样去面对早已知道了的Dean，他又有什么脸面站在Dean面前要求他为自己做什么。可是，除了见到Dean外，此刻他真的别无所求。

听筒终于从手中滑落，咣当一声砸在地上，双腿酸软到无力支撑身体，最终，失魂落魄的他滑坐在地面上蜷曲起双腿，身高近两米的青年却似个孤独无依的孩子。

Dean翻开日记本，一页对折的信纸从其中滑落。

当他的目光落在信纸上时，拿着日记本的手僵住了，几秒过后，他缓缓放下日记本，拾起来信纸。

这是Sam写给他的最新的一封信，上个月初Sam寄给他的。他一直没有看过内容，原本是打算离开德州后，在去往港口的车上看的，可是离家前，Sam意外的造访打消了他的计划。短短的见面，他表现得糟糕透顶，既没摆出该有的强硬态度，也没做到让Sam彻底死心。他再一次把事情搞砸了，好在还剩下最后一条路能走，也就是最懦弱的不再出现。

这辈子我为你做了不少事情，Dean默默地想，我照顾你、寻找你、给了你想要的爱情，虽然这他妈的不该发生，那么我不在乎再为你做最后一件事，这也是我能为你做到的全部：远远离开你。

二十多年来，Dean第一次觉得自己像个哥哥，可他真的无法为之开心。诚然，唯一的补救是对背叛和内疚的救赎，然而，对将自己归为无法得到上帝宽恕之人的他而言，再多的救赎也无法洗刷他因可耻的遗忘和沉沦而犯下的罪孽，更何况他深陷在因分离而被放大不止一倍的思念和渴望中久久不能自拔。

他否认不了自己的感情，就算有朝一日他做得到面不改色地拒绝Sam，他还是否认不得。就在他差点丢掉性命后，他与自己终是达成了和解，在感情一事上不再对自己说谎。这是他操蛋的人生中难得的掌握着选择权的一次，意义非同凡响，因为生活从来不肯留给他多少选择的余地。他允许自己任性了，就像那天他允许自己继续保留戒指一样任性。

如果我死了，他安慰自己，在去往地狱的路上至少还有个纪念物陪着我。

思绪到了这里，Dean开始嘲笑自己的多愁善感，他捻起信纸一角的手指停顿了很久也不见有下一个动作。

看？还是不看？

Dean觉得自己没救了，竟然能够被这么一个简单的问题难住。他放下信，可是很快他再次拿了起来，而这一次，他打开了对折的纸，那熟悉的漂亮笔迹映入眼帘。饶是他收拾了混乱的心情，“Dear Dean”后的第一句话却还是刺痛了他。

“你为什么要背叛我们的誓言？”

————————————————————————————————————  
关于Edgar Hoover，小R需要辩解一句：我真的没有胡乱塞历史人物，此人真的真的和后面二战Sam的人生有关啊！

注释前再啰嗦一句：其实真没打算让Sam这么快就知道身世的，可是按捺不住想要快点完结的心。后面的故事小R真的分分钟想剧透，所以只能催着自己快点完结……  
————————————————————————————————————  
注释：

[1]Edgar Hoover：即John Edgar Hoover，约翰·埃德加·胡佛（1895年1月1日-1972年5月2日），美国联邦调查局第一任局长，任职长达48年（现在的任期为10年）。1924年，当时还是一名司法部年轻律师的胡佛被任命为FBI前身调查局(BOI)局长，在他任职的48年中，美国换了8位总统，16位总检察官。这是一位堪称传奇的人物，在他的领导下，联邦调查局从司法部下面一个毫无影响力的小部门发展为如今世界上几乎无人不知的情报搜集和执法机构。此外，他在现代刑侦学从经验到科学的发展过程中，也作出了巨大的贡献，建立了第一个全国性的指纹档案馆，协助创建了联邦调查局犯罪实验室，用来检验现场证据。在他死后至今，始终存在着诸多争论，许多批评者认为，他的行为已经超出了联邦调查局的职责范围，比如他利用联邦调查局骚扰政治异见者和政治活动分子，收集整理政治领袖的秘密档案，还使用非法手段收集证据。关于此人，有许多传闻轶事，包括为人熟知的获得过苏格兰礼共济会的最高级别Grand Cross of Honour，持有大量名人包括罗斯福夫人埃莉诺的裸照，以及与秀兰·邓波的友谊等等。（强烈建议对此感兴趣的小伙伴空余时间了解一下这个人以及他任职期间的几件大事，真的很有趣）

[2]“一个该死的女装癖基佬”：首先，关于性取向：胡佛终身未娶，但是他的性取向成迷，一方面，曾有爆料，胡佛生前和不止一位女性约会过，另一方面，传闻在其手下任职副局长同时也是其继任者克莱德·托尔森被认为是他的同性情人，后者继承了胡佛的房产，且搬入其中，并接过了覆盖在胡佛灵柩上的美国国旗。另外，托尔森在国会公墓的墓地于胡佛的仅有数码之遥。其次，关于女装：在科恩1993年的传记《官方的及秘密的:胡佛的隐秘生活》，安东尼·萨默斯引用了目击者苏珊·罗森蒂尔的话，她称曾看到过胡佛在20世纪50年代时着异性装扮，她说曾两次见过胡佛穿着有花边的蓬松黑裙，长筒袜，高跟鞋，以及黑色卷假发，出现在同性恋群交派对中。

[3]出自于2011年11月11日在美国上映的电影《胡佛》，影片回顾了胡佛在任的48年中的传奇人生，由莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥扮演的胡佛在电影开始没多久时说出了这句话。

[4]Vannevar Bush：范内瓦·布什（1890年3月11日-1974年6月26日），"信息时代的教父"，二战时期美国最伟大的科学家和工程师之一。战时他创立的美国科学研究局对美国取得二战胜利起到了关键性的作用，当时几乎所有的军事研究计划都出自于范内瓦的领导，包括最著名的莫过于""曼哈顿计划"。作为曼哈顿计划的提出者和执行人，他同样指导了第一颗原子弹试验和日本原子弹投射。另外，他也是模拟计算机的开创者，1945年其发表的论文《诚如所思》中提出了微缩摄影技术和麦克斯储存器的概念，开创了数字计算机和搜索引擎时代。在这篇论文里，范内瓦提出的诸多理论预测了二战后到现在几十年计算机的发展，许多后来的计算机领域先驱们都是受到这篇文章的启发，后来的鼠标，超文本等计算机技术的创造都是基于这篇具有理论时代意义的论文。

[5]此处涉及到的历史背景如下：1942年3月9日（本章故事发生前），范内瓦·布什在给罗斯福总统的报告中，强调了原子弹的光明前景，提出把全部的研制和生产管理移交给军队。同年6月17日（本章故事发生后），布什给罗斯福准备了一份将核计划全部交给军队领导执行的详细报告。罗斯福立即批复了其的报告。

[6]此处涉及到的历史背景如下：1942年6月（本章故事发生后），在曼哈顿计划工程中，最后确定了军力部分的主要是由工程师尤金·雷博尔德准将，陆军上校的詹姆斯·马歇尔领导。马歇尔在华盛顿建立了一个联络部，他把临时的指挥部设在纽约。在那里他可以得到北大西洋陆军工程师的行政支持。然而，由于马歇尔在短时间内没有迅速发展这个项目，并没有成功收购田纳西，且把这个项目交给军队和他在纽约的指挥部这些低优先级负责，这令布什感到非常不满。因此，布什把这个项目交在高级政策委员会中有威望的斯太尔负责，任命他为这个项目的总指挥。经商议，斯太尔和索穆威尔把马歇尔提升为准将，希望他能在曼哈顿计划的学术科研工作中起到更大的作用。格洛夫斯在华盛顿建立了他的指挥部，也在那里为马歇尔设立了联络处。

[7]关于与英国合作：起初英国和美国仅仅是在核能方面有信息交流，但并没有合作。1941年，布什和柯南特邀请英国加入以加强这个项目的力量，但英国果断拒绝了。因为他们不愿分享他们领先的技术，也不愿帮助美国去发展他们的核武器。但是由于英国没有美国那么足够充裕的人力和物力，亦不甘落伍于美国之后。在1942年7月30日（本章故事发生后），丘吉尔和罗斯福在原子合作上做了一个非正式、不成文的协议。


	29. Chapter 29

_**“……他在信中质问我为什么要背叛誓言，这让我想起来我曾做过的一个梦，那是发生在我这次归队之后，到达中途岛的战场之前。在梦中，我看到他站在我面前，哭着问我同样的话，翻来覆去只有这一句话。我无法回答，而且被无形的力量困在原地，怎样都无法逃离。** _

_**我从没见过他哭的这样伤心，除了德州那次见面，我记忆中的他一直都是开心的。起初我有点糊涂了，还在想到底是哪个婊子养的敢欺负他，但是我很快就反应过来我就是那个该死的混蛋。后来，不知怎么的，我看到的他似乎从上个月分别时的样子慢慢变成了二十多年前他失散时的模样。小小的他还不会说话，只能不停地哭，哭声像鞭子一样在抽打我。我知道，他一定想问我为什么会把他弄丢。** _

_**梦里的我就站在那里看着他，什么也做不了，一直到这个场景变得遥远模糊，最后我清醒过来。** _

_**梦里的问题没有得到解决，现实中同样如此，甚至更加严重。Castiel很可能是对的，我能感觉到我自己不对劲。我原以为我已经适应了，完全可以平静地接受命运丢给我的所有狗屎，但是我错了，至少在永远的、彻底的失去Sam这件事上我是介意的，这感觉带给我的疼痛实在太过了。** _

_**Sam没那么容易死心，我曾有多爱这个，现在就有多恨。我只能等待Sam放弃无谓的寻找与挣扎，他妈的！我为什么总是在等待？等待失去，等待接受，等待实现不了的梦想，等待每一个对我重要的人转身离开。操他妈的上帝，你还要让我等待到什么时候？”** _

门口的铃铛响了，恰好就在Sam将这篇日记读完的同时。他抬起头，却没先招待进店的客人，反而是搜寻Dean的身影，很快便在放置于被砸烂的橱窗附近的一张年代不算久远且做工也不算精细的椅子上的找到了。Dean的双臂交叠在摆放于椅子旁边的桌子上面，睡得正酣，整张脸埋了进去，只留下金色短发在正午的阳光中闪耀着。

Sam看到这一幕不知不觉露出无奈又宠溺的笑，他随手合上日记本，站起身迎接古董店的客人：“您好，请问需要我什么帮助？”

来人是一位留着络腮胡的中年男人，穿着普通，模样也很平常。Sam挂上了标准的“欢迎光临”的笑容，作为Henry的朋友，他当然知道古董店多少有点令人失望的生意状况，因此，对于眼前这位客人，只是临时看店的他决定多拿出诚意，替店主Henry好好表现一下。

可令他奇怪的是，男人没有回话，也没有走进来，连扫视店内物品这样一般客人都会做的行为也没有。Sam心生疑惑，打算再出声询问，就在这时，他发现男人的嘴角突然扬起，视线直接落在了Dean身上，并且再没移开。

“先生，”Sam在男人朝着Dean所在的方向迈开步子的一刻开口，连他自己都没意识到声音高了许多，语气也变得稍显冷硬，这令他听起来更像是在面对未经允许踏入领地的敌人，而非他需要招待的客人，他从柜台后边走出来，有意挡在了男人和Dean中间，“请问您需要什么？”

男人的双眼终于因为Sam的举动，从Dean那里移开，停留在Sam身上，脸上的笑痕更深了。

Sam没来由地对这个男人反感起来，在男人丝毫不加掩饰的的无礼的打量下，他皱起了眉，心中顿生将人请出去的念头。于是，他张开了嘴。

“Dean Winchester！”

男人仿佛猜得到他的想法似的，先他一步说话，喊的是Dean的真实姓名，可眼睛却还在看着Sam。Sam似乎从男人的表情中读出了一丝挑衅，他不愿意再多用点儿时间去确定男人是否有这个意思，即便是一秒他也不想花费。此刻他只感觉到内里烧起了一团怒火，催着他将男人尽快赶出去。

他生气了，他岂会不知这很幼稚？可是Sam问自己，怎么可能不生气呢？这位莫名其妙又相貌平平的男人根本就不是来做生意的，那么有什么资格走进来浪费他的时间？更可况男人注视Dean时，双眸中闪着的光刺在他的眼里，让他很不舒服。

“先生……”

“Sam。”

Dean声音在背后响起，嗓音和清早起床时一样干涩低哑，Sam不合时宜地对Dean今天如此嗜睡的原因后知后觉，可他来不及感到害羞。结束一瞬间的走神后，他转身去面对Dean，而Dean则早已站起来，并且在他说话前，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别紧张。”Dean微笑着，拍在肩头的手又轻轻捏了捏，这安抚了Sam，后者脸上的焦虑明显消退了，然后他从容地看向第三个人，“我们出去谈谈。”

“可是，Dean……”

“乖乖听话，Sammy。”Dean的手搭在门把手上，回头又给Sam留下了这句话。

好吧，Sam心里默默地回应，却隐约觉得有哪里有点不同寻常。陌生男人跟着Dean身后走出古董店，店门关闭，挂在门口的铃铛又响了几下才安静。他还站在原地，看见他们在店外没多远处便停了下来，位置就在他的视野之内，Dean瞥过来一眼，对他笑了。于是，Sam放下心来，走回到柜台后边，落座后又翻开日记本。

_**“1942.7.26** _

_**战争一旦打响便很难结束。** _

_**现在我待在远离美国国土的南太平洋上一个叫斐济的地方，为五天后起航去瓜达卡纳尔岛作战而准备。这种长时间看不到家的日子不算难熬，毕竟我从海军学院毕业，到舰队服役快四年了，已经适应了这种生活，当然，前提是没有战争。我忽然很想问问父亲，当年他和Uncle C的服役生活是什么样子？可惜的是，我没这个机会了，就连在梦里提问的机会也没有，因为我还尚未梦到过父亲。** _

_**其实，应该是一样的吧。** _

_**提到Uncle C，我想到了Spruance少将。上个月海战结束后不久，他调任为Uncle C的参谋长。因此，中途岛海战中的被他指挥的那部分军力被拆解了，我被安排在Fletcher中将负责的舰队里。Fletcher刚刚从少将晋升为中将，是即将发生在瓜达卡纳尔岛的战役[1]指挥之一。** _

_**瞭望台，也就是这次的盟军行动的代号，顺便一提，我至今不能理解这个代号的含义，其实行动早在今年五月，所罗门群岛的图拉吉被日军占领之后不久便开始计划。中途岛海战前，Spruance少将曾向我提及，他说行动是由Ernest King[2]上将构思，Uncle C初步规划的，起初还有人反对。我觉得反对的人简直就是彻头彻尾的蠢货！傻子都能看出来占领图拉吉对日本控制盟军到澳大利亚的航运具有多么重要的作用！** _

_**Bill依然经常和我混在一起，除了他，Castiel也经常找机会和我谈谈，用所谓的心理医生的那套。难道这些医生都这么闲吗？我确实不讨厌他，但这不代表我不讨厌他时不时的一句‘你早晚有一天要把那些话说出来’。要不是清楚他的为人，我会忍不住以为他对我有别的意思。** _

_**更可气的是，当我忍无可忍跑去向Bill抱怨时，Bill那家伙竟然还建议我多听取Castiel建议，用他的话说，什么试着向Castiel敞开心扉之类的。说实在的，我感谢他，但是对不起，我不太想接受。** _

_**我本来还指望这位善良的天使早点调走去救助更多需要帮助的人呢，可是据他所说，瞭望台行动让他的原本调回国的计划推迟了。然而，我真的一点儿没看出来他有多希望回国，我反而觉得他还挺喜欢呆在舰队里的。** _

_**或者，谈不上他多喜欢，像Bill说的，他只不过是把治愈我当作是他的责任了，在我的情况好转前，他不会离开的。** _

_**这很感人，我几乎被感动到了，是啊，只是‘几乎’而已。** _

_**他是个好医生，假如我没被他视为他的病人，那么我会感叹一句‘他太棒了’，因为有几次他差点就从我这里套出秘密。** _

_**看在上帝的份上，他快点放弃吧！再这样下去，我害怕哪天头脑不清醒时将有关Sam的事说出来。** _

_**Sam，愿上帝保佑你，我的男孩（my boy），Sammy。”** _

看到最后一个词，Sam终于意识到了刚才与Dean对话中令他感觉不寻常的地方所在。

Sammy。Sammy？

Dean刚刚竟叫他“Sammy”？！

这个认知使Sam惊讶地抬头望去，站在店外的Dean还在和陌生男人说话，斜靠在Impala上，双手随意插在牛仔裤的口袋里，看上去漫不经心的，想来聊的话题应该没多重要。

他究竟知不知道刚才说了什么？Sam忍不住向自己发问，他是有意还是无意呢？

关键是Dean说的那么自然，他听的也那么顺耳，仿佛本就应该这样称呼，又或者仿佛已经这样称呼了好多年。

“所以，这是你的又一个任务？”

Dean带着不速之客来到古董店门外，在街边Impala停放的位置处站住并转过身来，侧对着店铺橱窗方向。做完这些动作后，他没有急着与人交谈，而是隔着破碎的橱窗，眼睛先扫向店内的Sam。如他所料的，Sam并没有完全放心，双眼一直追着他的身影，因此，当他这样看过去，两人的视线便对个正着。于是，他再次笑了笑，可嘴唇才刚弯出个弧度，对面之人的问题便抛了过来。

“不是。”Dean将注意力收回，简短地回答，脸上的笑容淡了一些，却没完全消失，“我很意外你这个时候来找我，而且还找得到我，Benny[3]。”

“怪只怪你的车太显眼了！我更意外你休了年假却没告诉我，不得不说，这让我很伤心。”Benny的语气中没有怨怼之意，只是陈述事实的平静，“你说过等案子结束后和我讨论证人保护计划，但是结案后你就不见了，你的同事说你匆匆申请了休年假。”

“很抱歉，我有私事需要处理。”Dean说着，忽然又轻笑着打趣，“攒了好几年的年假呢，我不申请难道要留到辞职或退休后吗？那还有什么意义？”

“你说的对。”

“你的手续办理完了吗？我是指关于证人保护计划的那些。” 见Benny点点头，Dean双手插进牛仔裤口袋，身体向后倾斜，靠在车门上，“接下来你有什么计划？”

“到处走走，也许就在国内，也许会去欧洲。说到这个，我本来还准备邀请你一同前往，但是现在……”Benny停顿下来，扭头掠了古董店一眼，转过来后对着Dean向店铺一边歪了下头，“我不想问了，我猜你应该不会答应了。”

Dean闻言大方地笑着默认，Benny对此有些吃惊，因为他还未曾见过也未曾听闻Dean与某人发展过长期稳定的情感关系，所见所闻中多是短暂的你情我愿，在他的认知里，Dean不是适合与之认真谈论感情的对象，和他是同一类人，这也是他很享受与从身份上看该是对立面的Dean合作办理案件的原因。

这时在道路上，一辆摩托车以明显超标的时速飞驰而过，卷着部分肉眼可见的尘土的风在车轮后扬起，带动了距离马路很近的他们的发丝衣角。车速与轰鸣立刻引起了Dean的兴趣，他向摩托车前行的方向侧头，轻眯起眼睛，想要看清楚车子的型号。这个转头的动作使被衬衫衣领堪堪遮住的锁骨附近的皮肤暴露在阳光下，连带着上面的吻痕也露了出来，而与Dean相对站立的Benny自然看到了。

这个位置，很难让人相信它的制造者不是刻意为之。

“你确定你没给自己找个麻烦吗？”Benny意有所指，“我恐怕他是个控制狂。”

“是吗？”Dean撇撇嘴，好像这个问题的答案如何他一点儿也不在意，“听起来你不太喜欢他。”

“事实是，”Benny顿了顿，联想到几分钟前在古董店里年轻的高个子男人发现他为Dean而来的第一时间对他散发出的毫不掩饰的防备和敌意，心里觉得有趣，“他不太喜欢我。”

直到Dean推门进来，铃铛再次作响，Sam才发觉自己不知不觉中愣神了好久。他低头去看日记本，仍然还是他刚看完的那一页，最后一句的“Sam，愿上帝保佑你，我的Sammy”提醒了他愣神的原因。

“根据Henry说的，修理橱窗的人差不多该到了吧？”Dean等了一会儿不见Sam回话，觉得奇怪，便走得近些，伸手到Sam眼前晃了晃，“嘿，发什么呆呢？”

“你叫了我‘Sammy’。”Sam抓住了Dean那只在脸正前方晃来晃去的手，抬头向上望去，重复说道，“你叫了我‘Sammy’。”

“我这么叫了吗？”

“对。”

“你不喜欢？”

“没有。”Sam仔细回想自己对这个称呼的感受，“很难形容是什么感觉，有点意想不到，也有点理所当然……”

“哦。”看到Sam皱着眉头，表达艰难的样子，Dean笑得促狭，眼中闪着调皮的光，“我把这当作是你喜欢的意思了，Sammy。”

满是笑意的话语落在Sam的耳朵里，他的眉眼一下子舒展开，脸颊上的那对酒涡隐隐出现。他没放开Dean的手，而是稍微用力，拉着Dean更靠近一些，然后抬起身迎了上去，一起分享了一个吻。

“那家伙是谁？”Sam贴近Dean的唇边轻声询问。

“呃，短期搭档、普通朋友，差不多可以这样理解。”

“他看着不像好人。”Sam紧跟着追上一句，语气变得严肃。

Dean想了想，某种意义上讲，Benny确实不能被划归为“好人”一类。但是，“好人”和“坏人”这样划分难道不是幼儿园三岁小朋友才会使用的吗？现在抱着自己的Sam无论从年龄还是从智商上看，明明都不符合。在这件事上表现得异常认真的Sam令Dean好笑，猛然间，他记起Benny的那句只是听着委屈实则没那么委屈的“他不太喜欢我”。

“我不喜欢他。”

Sam就像是和他的大脑事先打好招呼般，当他刚想到这句，Sam就说出来含义相同的话。

“我怎么觉得你在表达你的妒忌？”Dean情不自禁地微笑，眉眼间染上了柔软的暖意，他借着拥抱的姿势拍了两下Sam的后背，那感觉有点像在安慰闹脾气的小朋友，“够了，我可没有糖用来哄你。”

“我没开玩笑。”虽然嘴上强硬地说，可是Sam却还是被Dean的话逗乐了，嘴角上扬的弧度越来越大，最后终于和Dean笑出了声。

“你好！”

有声音从外边传来，突兀地插进了只有他们两人听得到的笑声中。他们放开拥抱的手，Dean转身，Sam偏开头，越过Dean，两人一齐看向声音的来源。只见橱窗外的街道边停放了一辆喷有某个不知名品牌的箱车，车前站着喊话的中年人。

“打扰一下，”身穿工作服的中年人指着破碎的橱窗，“请问需要换玻璃的就是这里吗？”

Sam和Dean相视一笑，Dean给了Sam一个眼神，示意交给他处理，Sam点了下头，从柜台后边走出来：“是的，谢谢。”

不知是因为修缮公司迟到了几分钟，还是因为更换橱窗的速度太慢，总之，这个工程才开始没多久，Henry便赶回了店里。于是，从Henry那里获知其夫人的伤势并无大碍后，Sam和Dean驱车回到学校。返程中，Dean的手机响了很多次，多到Sam竟然一反常态地觉得《Carry On My Wayward Son》这首他说不上年代的歌曲也挺好听的，而Dean却只是看了号码，一次也没有接听。

“我先送你去宿舍了。”车辆驶入校园范围内，Dean突然说。

“先送我？”Sam愣愣地问，“你不和我一块儿回去吗？”

“我不得不去趟图书馆，因为我忘了还有‘辞职’这个东西。”Dean烦躁地边打方向盘边解释，“辞职太麻烦了，请假只需要说一声就可以，所以在去俄勒冈州拜访Bill之前，我只是请了假，而不是辞职。现在，假期用完了，他们开始催我上班了。”

“好吧，我还以为你比较擅长一走了之，什么也不说。”

“你猜得没错，那才是我的风格。”

Dean停下来不再说了，可是Sam知道这句话并没有说完，至少有一个“但是”还没说，他同时也知道这个没说出口的“但是”下面接着的会是什么转折。他想到了出发前Dean对他死皮赖脸霸占副驾驶座位的容忍，也想到了俄勒冈州时和他闹僵的Dean去而复返。

对了，还有手机号码。Sam的视线向下，停在Dean的手机上。那些打来催促上班的电话，其实只需要换掉手机号码便可以轻松解决。

但是……

所有的这些都源于封缄于唇齿的“但是”。

但是，因为你，我不想一走了之。

原来，Sam恍然大悟，我才是最后发觉的那个。

“我们直接去图书馆吧。”嘲笑自己迟钝后的Sam温柔地注视着脸上写着疑惑的Dean，“我想和你待在一起。”

几分钟后，Dean将Impala停在图书馆附近的停车位上，赶在下车前抓住Sam亲吻了一下，Sam笑着热情地回应。结束后两人一同下车，在图书馆中分开，Dean走向管理员办公室，Sam则去往自习时偏爱的座位。

就坐之后，他自然而然地将日记本放在桌面上，翻到该阅读的一页。

_**“1942.8.9** _

_**直到现在我仍然不敢相信Fletcher中将下令未获批准就擅自率航母编队撤出瓜岛海域这件事！[4]他疯了吗？就算担心舰载机损失和油料不足，就算我也想到了我们需要保存实力，可是，难道他不知道一旦航母编队撤走，盟军在瓜岛的空中掩护也消失的道理吗？我真的无法说服自己不把盟军在所罗门群岛遭遇的大败归咎于他，如果编队指挥人是Uncle C，或者是Spruance少将，都绝对不会做出这么蠢的决定！** _

_**Bill和我一样很生气，但是生气不能改变什么，我们的级别太低，根本没有资格站在Fletcher面前提出反对。Bill说这是他服役这么长时间以来第二次感受到权力真他妈是个好东西，我问他第一次是什么时候，他说是珍珠港的那次。** _

_**再过一个小时，就到了和Castiel例行谈谈的时间。谈谈，毫无用处的谈谈。我真是小看这位医生了，在治愈我这件事上他表现出的毅力让我佩服。我不再拒绝和他谈谈，而事实也证明了，他是个很好的倾听者，也是个值得信赖的朋友，每一次谈谈时，我都能感受到放松。所以，我的父亲、Aron、Ash等等，我都慢慢讲给他听了，但是在我们所谈论的事情中仍然未涉及到Sam。** _

_**我想他，非常非常想，比我以为的还要想。我必须承认，在这些想念中，绝大部分的形式是罪恶的。我会想到和他在一起后发生的每一件事，包括最不道德的事情，更不该的是，它们仍然能够激起我的欲望。** _

_**他会想我吗？** _

_**我希望他忘了我，这是我决定离开他时的愿望之一，其他许下的愿望是什么我忘了，应该都是与他过得好有关的。然而，我又时常无耻地希望他想着我，至少，别忘了他曾认识我这样一个与他生活没什么关系的家伙。** _

_**毕竟，我还是他的哥哥，不是吗？”** _

DW显然陷在了想念与愧疚交织的漩涡中，他一边祈愿他日夜想念的另一方永远忘记，一边又自己贪恋着不肯放手。Sam一点儿也不怀疑这种状态极有可能会始终伴随着DW，直至其眠于厚土之下。

Sam不敢肯定这位七十多年前的同名者最后将经历怎样的人生，他也拿不准DW在其心中的位置是否会随着距离与时间改变，他唯一能够确定的是其对于DW的意义。

DW可以结束荒唐的关系，可以组建家庭，可以继续自己的海军生涯，但是他的生命中不能没有Sam Winchester，不管是作为弟弟，还是作为爱人，总之，有关Sam Winchester的记忆，会是他的余生中最珍视的也是最不能放手的东西。那些他选择退出而没能参与的人生，最后都会化为这本日记里每一页中记述不完的思念和难以表达的眷恋。

Sam感觉到胸口一阵钝痛，他为DW的隐忍感到难过，那年轻宝贵的生命似乎从未属于过它的主人，只为爱和责任而燃烧。他忽然心里滋生了一个阴暗的想法，他十分希望Sam Winchester早些得知身世，并为此遭受同等或者更多的痛苦，只有这样，他才会觉得公平。

_**“1942.10.4** _

_**或许，8月初Fletcher中将下令未获批准就擅自率航母编队撤出瓜岛海域的做法有点儿道理。所罗门群岛的战争将会持续很长时间，在刚开始时，便投入全部不是好主意。** _

_**我们在8月底发生于东所罗门群岛的海战[5]中取得了绝对的胜利，成功阻止了日军向瓜岛增援，掌控了极具战略价值的亨德森机场，它对今后的战役至关重要，毕竟，在那之后，关于瓜岛的争夺战虽然发生的不密集，但始终在继续。** _

_**糟糕的是，我们中越来越多的人变得不安，因为岛上的供应逐渐下降，而我们又迟迟等不来补给[6]。就在刚刚，我偶然听见一名大约还不到二十岁的士兵哭泣，他说他在害怕被困在距离家乡千里之外的地方饿死。我不想安慰他，我也懒得将他臭骂一顿，最后只对他强调，增援和补给已经在申请中，不会等多久就到了。** _

_**眼下的局面使我想起了十多年前的经济大萧条时期，我无比感谢现在已经身在天堂的Bobby，顺便说，我很愤怒又沮丧，杀害他的凶手至今没有找到。如果没有他，如果我没有弄丢Sammy，那些年的我一定会为了一口吃的过得很惨。为了能够活下去，我可能会成为扒手、骗子，或者铤而走险做个肮脏的婊子，没错，即便是有Bobby照顾，在街头混日子的那段时间，也曾有人暗示我这样做。每当我想起这个，我都会为了Sammy没有跟着我而感到庆幸，既是庆幸他没有因为我而受苦，也庆幸唯一能让我丢弃尊严和原则的他没有在我身边。** _

_**Castiel终于再也忍不住了，他问了关于被我挂在脖子的戒指的问题，发生在前几天他帮我处理新的伤口之后。这其实没有出乎我的意料，毕竟他是我的主刀医生，手术时必然会看到它。我敢打赌自从他知道我与Lisa而不是某个姓名可以缩写为‘SD’的家伙结婚之后，这枚刻着SD的戒指便困扰了他。他没有直接问我SD是谁，而是问此人是不是我始终不肯放下的人。** _

_**我当时就笑了，他把‘SD’看作是某人姓名缩写这事让我想起来Sam的誓言，恐怕除了他之外，不会有人想到只把相爱之人的名字首字母刻在一起，这世上有哪个傻子会像他那样爱到宁可不要家族姓氏呢？** _

_**再一次的，他在我这里失败了。我没告诉Castiel这个人是谁，更没告诉他我和Sam之间的事。他一如既往地接受我的拒绝，只告诉我，既然做不到放手，不如试着永远别放手。** _

_**我想永远别放手，但是我有资格吗？”** _

放在桌面上的手机开始震动，Sam习惯性地选择了拒接，然后拾起来瞟了眼通话记录，看见最上边的“Jessica”的名字后他发愣了片刻，脑子里搜寻了半天，来确定这位一结束考试便溜回家的姑娘是否有需要他完成的作业。他想了又想也没有结果，最后还是决定发条短信过去。

“我在图书馆，不方便接电话，发生了什么事吗？”

“我很抱歉，Sam，我可能给你制造了点儿麻烦。”

麻烦？Sam盯着屏幕上的单词，大脑当机了，什么麻烦？很快，Jessica的短信又进来一条。

“我妈妈今天做了枫糖松饼，她让我给你爷爷送过去一些。恰好你爸妈也在那里，爷爷很开心便留我多坐了一阵儿。他们问起了你，我不小心说的多了点儿，请相信我，真的也就只多一点儿。”

Sam默读语焉不详的信息，着实为Jessica感到无奈，这么长的短信中竟然没有一句话提到重点。他太了解这个女孩了，从小到大一旦犯错误，永远会避开重点，并用一句“请相信我，真的就……”为自己辩解。在得到承诺作为护身符之前，她绝不会完全坦白。

“如你所愿，我保证我不生气。”

“好吧，这是你说的。我只不过说了点关于你的情感生活的事，你知道的，就是之前论坛帖子里提到的叫Dean的图书管理员……”

其实辞职程序没那么繁琐，Dean对Sam在这件事上说了谎，当初在出发前往俄勒冈州之前，他直接请假，根本没考虑辞职这件事。

手续办理后，他犹豫再三，给上司打了一通电话，问了个他没想过且他的上司更没想过他会关心的事。

“你再说一遍！婚假？什么婚假？”上司的大嗓门使Dean不得不将手机远离耳朵，“你给我说清楚！”

“婚假，就是因为结婚而享有的假期。”

“我很确信我清楚婚假的含义，Winchester探员，我想知道的是你为什么需要婚假？”

“因为……”Dean深吸一口气，“我可能要结婚了。”

电话那边没了声音，许久之后，上司的话语传来过来，听上去平静许多：“我还没跟你计较突然扔下申请保护计划的证人去休年假这事，你现在又向我提出婚假……你调查清楚她的底细了吗？”

“是他。”Dean纠正道，“是的，我很清楚。他和我们致力于打击的黑帮、毒贩或者恐怖份子没有任何关系。我能够想到的他会给我们的工作造成的唯一障碍，是为我们抓捕的罪犯担任辩护律师，当然，这个可能性几乎不存在。”

“好吧，我从没听过能够在这么短的年假期间解决完婚恋问题的。”上司嘟哝着，随即提高语调，努力让Dean听出自己的开心，“总之，恭喜你了。看在你贡献多年的份上，你的婚假我会尽力帮你多争取一些时间，也许你们还可以坐飞机出国度蜜月。”

“飞机”这个词令Dean不由得头疼，猛然间，他载着Sam驾驶Impala奔驰在去往俄勒冈州的洲际公路上的画面闯入了他的脑海中，连带着Sam关于公路旅行的无心提议。

“没必要出国，”Dean勾起嘴角，“公路旅行就很好。”

Sam的电话几乎在Dean挂断与上司的通话的同时打了进来，Dean对着来电显示的“大脚怪小混蛋”笑着，按下了接听键。

“嘿，Dean！”Sam的声音中透出他们初次见面时的紧张，“辞职办理的顺利吗？”

“还不错。”

“呃，我们的计划可能要发生变动。”

“关于什么的变动？”

“我们曾打算在我看完日记和信件后一起去拜访我祖父，是吧？”得到Dean的肯定答案后，Sam接着说，“我不知道你是否愿意我们明天就出发？Jessica无意向祖父提到了你，他刚刚打电话来问了我关于你的事情，他说想尽快见见你。”话音未落，他急忙补充，“哦，一切以你的意愿为主。”

“没问题。”Dean为Sam的小心而感到喜悦，“我很愿意，Sam。”

Sam挂断电话后松了口气，再次走进图书馆。

他并没有对Jessica看似无意实则有意向家里人透露Dean的行为感到冒犯或者恼火，因为喜欢恶作剧的Jessica能够做出来这种事，更何况他迟早要将Dean介绍给亲友，以他的恋人的身份。

然而，事情发展确实存在出乎他意料的地方，比如祖父急切想要见到Dean的态度。

就在他阅读Jessica的交代“罪行”的短信时，手机再度震动，打来电话的人是年逾九旬的祖父，这让他很意外，因为高龄的祖父很少使用手机。于是，他急忙跑出了图书馆接听电话。

“你好，Sam。”祖父苍老的声音响起，“我们很久没联系了。”

“是的，爷爷。您最近好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢。”祖父缓慢地回答，“我听说你交了男朋友，他叫Dean是吗？”

“对。”

“我刚刚看了他的照片，他长得很帅啊。”

“是，他很好看。”听到长辈对Dean的夸奖，Sam抿嘴笑了。

祖父的话令Sam在高兴之余感到奇怪，Jessica在短信中并未提到给家人看过Dean的照片，难道是祖父主动提出要看看Dean的模样吗？来自家人的关心其实很合理，可是Sam却总觉得有些说不清的异样。

“你知道他姓什么吗？”那边的祖父和善地问道。

“Winchester。”Sam如实回答，“他的名字是Dean Winchester。”

Sam隐约听见就在他说出Dean的姓氏，特别是全名后，电话另一头的祖父倒吸了一口气，一阵沉默后，祖父开口说话，话语间声音的颤抖清楚地落在Sam的耳朵里。

“他有没有向你提过……算了，不会是他。你可以请他到家里作客吗？”从混乱的话语及飞快的语速中，Sam再次确定祖父此刻非常激动，“你知道从学校开车到我这里不需要多久，如果他愿意和你一起过来的话，我会非常开心的。”

“这件事我们商量过，打算再过一段时间。”

“这样啊……”祖父的声音低下去，语气变得失落，“如果能够尽快就好了，我等了这么多年，真不知道我还能等到什么时候……”

Sam对祖父的话心里不忍，也不知哪来的冲动，脱口而出：“我可以再问问他，也许明天我们就回去了呢。”

“好。”祖父发出了开心的笑声，“太好了！”

Sam坐在椅子上，越想越觉得祖父的态度怪异，最让他疑惑的是祖父那句“我等了这么多年，真不知道我还能等到什么时候”。

Sam可没有那么自恋，认为祖父在等他恋爱结婚。

那么，让祖父等待多年的究竟是谁？

日记本早已被翻到了最新的一页，要不是因为被Jessica的电话和短信打断，这会儿他应该早就读完了。

_**“1943.4.26** _

_**我发誓，我真的没想过会在堪萨斯州见到Sam，我只想在海战间歇[7]回家看看父亲、Bobby和Ash，我的行踪就连Ellen与Jo都不清楚。如果我事先听闻他在这里，我一定会躲得远远的。** _

_**我在墓园里发现他，在他注意到我之前躲在树后面。他变了，我说不出来是哪里变了，只是觉得他身上的温和腼腆都不见了，很难说这是好事还是坏事。** _

_**他站在父亲的墓碑前说话，我听不清内容，因为与另一件事比起来，这一点儿也不重要。** _

_**最重要的是，他站在这里所代表的事。** _

_**他知道了，他全都知道了。知道葬于墓碑后的是谁，知道了他是谁，知道了我是谁，也知道了我对他犯下的不可饶恕的罪……”** _

——————————————————————————————

注释：

[1]瓜达卡纳尔岛战役：也简称瓜岛战役，1942年8月7日-1943年2月9日，代号为瞭望台，是同盟国部队在二战太平洋战区中，在瓜达尔卡纳尔和周围的岛屿进行的战役。这是盟军战略计划的一部分，以保护美国、澳大利亚和新西兰之间的运输航线，也是盟军在太平洋反攻的开始。瓜岛战役中共发生六次大规模海战，分别是：萨沃岛海战、东所罗门海战、埃斯帕恩斯角海战、圣克鲁斯海战、瓜达尔卡纳尔海战、塔萨法隆格海战。瓜达尔卡纳尔岛战役是以美军小型登陆战为开始，随后日军为夺回岛屿而逐次增兵，并在海上、陆地、空中展开了空前的争夺，从而演化成了日本与盟军的决战。双方历时半年多的争夺，均损耗了大量的战舰、飞机，而日本的人员伤亡也远超美军。最终，日本因无力进行消耗作战，而选择撤军。美军最终完全占据瓜岛，尔后夺取了所罗门群岛，最终是整个南太平洋地区的制海权，美军因此开始进行战略反攻。

[2]Ernest King：即Ernest Joseph King，恩斯特·约瑟夫·金，1878年11月23日-1956年6月25日，美国海军五星上将，美国第二次世界大战时的海军军令部长暨美国舰队总司令，同时也是美军参谋首长联席会议成员之一。在这些职位上，他是美国海军的最高领导人，直接对总统负责，并指导美国海军的作战与战略。盟军入侵南所罗门的计划构思是来自他。他建议进攻以阻止日军使用该群岛的基地，以威胁美国和澳大利亚之间的补给路线，并利用它们作为出发点。在罗斯福的默许下，金还主张入侵瓜达尔卡纳尔岛。但是，由于美国支持英国的提议，即优先考虑在击败日本前先击败德国，太平洋战区不得不与欧洲战场争夺人才和资源。因此，美国将军乔治·马歇尔反对金恩的建议，并询问是谁人指挥该行动。金恩回答说海军和海军陆战队将进行自己的行动，并指示海军上将切斯特·尼米兹进行初步规划。金恩终于在与马歇尔的讨论中取胜，与该入侵行动得到参谋表联席会议的支持。

[3]Benny：即Benny Lafitte，SPN第八季登场的吸血鬼，帮助Dean逃出了炼狱。PS：靠革命友谊拼不过兄弟情义的便是这位大叔。

[4]此处的背景是瓜岛海战中第一次大规模海战，即萨沃岛海战，也称第一次萨沃岛海战，日方称为"第一次所罗门海战"。萨沃岛海战开始于1942年8月8日午夜，至8月9日凌晨，30分钟内战斗结束。与本篇日记相关的内容如下：美军担任海空掩护的航母编队司令弗莱彻，借口舰载机损失和油料不足，报告戈姆利请求撤走，黄昏时分未获批准就擅自率航母编队撤出瓜岛海域，二十时已远离了瓜岛。特纳只好紧急召集掩护编队司令克拉奇利和范德格里夫特开会，通报了这一情况，并宣布由于失去了空中掩护他的舰只将在第二天撤走，尽管登陆部队的补给物资卸载量还不到四分之一。范德格里夫特对此表示了强烈抗议，但特纳认为他别无选择，只能连夜尽可能多卸下一些物资。会议气氛十分紧张，开了数小时仍是不欢而散。就在会议结束，克拉奇利乘汽艇赶回旗舰半路上，战斗打响了。这是日美两军为争夺瓜岛而进行的第一次海战，日军凭借其出色的夜战素养，周密的临战侦察，准确的舰炮鱼雷攻击，取得了一边倒的全胜，但三川没有把美军的运输船只看作主要攻击目标，未予攻击，给以后的争夺战带来了很不利的影响。

[5]东所罗门群岛海战：1942年8月24日至25日，美日双方海军在瓜岛东南海域展开了瓜岛战役以来的第二次大规模海战，美军称之为"东所罗门群岛海战"，日本称之为"第二次所罗门海战"。这也是太平洋战争中美日海军之间的继珊瑚海海战、中途岛海战后的第三次航母对决。日军在这次海战中是彻底失利。不仅歼灭美军航母编队的企图没有实现，而且向瓜岛增援的目的也没完成。美国的胜利，只有很少长期的影响，除了训练有素的日本航空母舰飞行员进一步减少外。无法利用慢速运输舰运送的(日本)增援部队不久将通过其他方式到达瓜达尔卡纳尔岛。

[6]关于日记中提到的长期得不到补给的历史背景：美军登上瓜岛后，其海上部队在交战中受到严重损失，尚未掌握这一地区的制海权，不敢轻易进行补给。岛上供应逐渐下降，官兵情绪日益不安。为了扭转这种不利局势，提高部队士气，美军南太平洋部队司令官罗伯特·李·戈姆利海军中将，也于这时组织了一支增援部队。编队由2艘运输船组成，有'8艘驱逐舰担任护航，载运大量军需物资及3000余名官兵，于10月9日从努美阿启航，向瓜岛开进。同时还派出了三支编队，以加强海上航渡过程中的掩护和支援。

[7]此处的海战间歇是指1943年2月瓜岛海战结束之后，至1943年5月尼米兹领导的中太平洋作战开始前。


	30. Chapter 30

1943年4月26日。

当在墓园看到Sam的背影时，Dean有一瞬间的恍惚，以为自已又一次置身于频频上演在午夜的不安梦境中。

曾经的他不常做梦，但是近一年来，梦成为了他在大大小小的战争间隙中难得的休息时的常客。它们往往是支离破碎的，有真实，也有虚幻，有悲伤，也有欢乐，甚至还有旖旎，可无论沉睡时它们带给了他什么，总之，待他清醒后留给他的只剩下疲惫和空虚。

这不该是一名战时士兵该有的状态，Dean对此很苦恼，于是，他求助了Castiel，就在某天的谈话后，他希望这位做事一向有原则的医生看在大家是朋友的份上能偷偷给他一些助眠的药片，可惜又不意外的是后者拒绝了他的请求。

“梦来源于深埋于心底的渴望，Dean，不妨对自己诚实一点，不要急着否认或逃避，去正视它们，承认它们的存在。”Castiel在他临走时说，末了不忘例行加上一句，“如果你需要谈谈，随时可以找我。”

Castiel的话反倒是加重了Dean的苦恼，但他心知这不是Castiel的错。诚然，Castiel已经知道了他的人生中有一个重要的人名叫Sam，然而Sam是谁，以及他和Sam之间发生的种种，依然还是不能分享的领域。

Dean非常感激Castiel为治愈自己作出的努力，有些时候当他对上那双蓝眼睛，他会觉得自己对不起Castiel。他在这过程中表现出的被配合所伪装的消极足够明显，Castiel怎么可能看不出来？可即便看破，即便明知所有努力最后注定付之东流，Castiel却仍旧没有放弃。

用Castiel的话说，这是一名医者的责任使然，但Dean却认为，起初的确是这样，到了后来，让Castiel坚持下来的原因中，最重要的大概变成了他们之间的友谊。

在很多人眼中，不苟言笑的Castiel是不好相处的，如果不是因为他是舰队中最优秀的医生，Dean敢打赌，没有几个人士兵愿意主动上前搭话，更别谈做朋友。可实际上，Castiel虽然看起来很冷漠，却是难得的善良之人，他会用真心实意对待任何一个被他认定为朋友的人，无论此人是否真的用等量的真诚回应他。

经历了去年感恩节的Dean对此深有体会，在这一年一度必买醉的一天，因为恰好避开了战火，他很没出息地在醉酒后让自己又陷入了麻烦。酒精麻痹了他的大脑，使他事后想不起来纠纷因何而起，也记不得纠纷最后发展到了什么程度，等到他彻底醒过来时，他发现自己正躺在Castiel的医疗室的病床上。Bill的外套被随意扔在被子上面，看样子本来人在这里，只是临时出去了，而Castiel则正坐在病床边的椅子上打盹，紧皱的眉头表明他睡得并不安稳。Dean刚伸手掀开盖在身上的被子，Castiel便睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了，Bill去吃饭了。”Castiel强打精神，脸上满是倦意，“头疼吗？”

像是呼应Castiel的问话一般，一阵剧烈的痛感袭来，Dean忍不住扶着额头：“有点儿。”

Castiel抬手阻止了他下床的动作，站起身去倒了一杯水，递给他：“如果我是你，我会多躺一会儿。”

“别担心，我又不是第一次喝多了。”Dean接过水杯，轻轻地笑着，“谢啦，Cass，我知道昨晚Bill一个人是搞不定我的，所以必定请了你帮忙。要是现在你再给我一些止痛药，那么我会更加感激你。”说完，仰头喝光了杯中的水。

“我并不需要这样的感激，Dean，我现在给你止痛药等同于在害你。”Castiel脸色变得很难看，却让人分不清是因为疲意还是愤怒，“我必须警告你，若再放任自己沉溺于酒精带来的迷幻，早晚有一天你会死在这上边。”

“嘿，放松，Cass，我没有酒精依赖症，你诊断过的，不是吗？”

“是的，你确实没有。”

“所以，没什么好担心的，昨天不过是个意外。”Dean停下来想了想，试探着问，“那个，我昨天没给你带来麻烦吧？我的意思是，我没动手伤到你，或者没说什么胡话吧？”

“没有。”Castiel说完，看着他欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“事实上，你昨天确实说了一些话。”Castiel短暂地停顿一下，继续道，“你反复喊了‘父亲’，另外，还有两个名字，‘Sam’和‘Sammy’，我猜它们应该都属于一个人。”

Dean坐在床上愣愣的，半天后才撇开视线木然地回应：“哦。”

“我接下来要说的话很可能会侵犯你的隐私，我为此先向你道歉，但是我还是要问。” 许久的沉默后，Castiel开口，声线平稳依旧，可比平时软一些的语气却暴露了歉意和不忍，“他……是你放不下的‘SD’？”

终于还是问了。

Dean闭上眼睛，一抹苦笑浮在嘴角。

从Castiel表示要治愈他开始，Dean便预料到终有一天，Sam这个名字会正式出现在他们的谈话中。Castiel会问Sam是谁，也会问Sam与自己的关系。此前他为这必然面对的情景惶恐又担忧，这是他这辈子不敢拿到人前也不愿结痂愈合的伤口，他实在想象不出到那时他将要怎样狼狈地应对。

可是如今到了这一刻，他却发现自己的心像是被早早被掏空成为一个洞，他没有感受到幻想中的羞耻、逃避和惊慌。他听见Castiel的问话，每一个词的发音仿佛夹雪的风，在洞口呼啸而过，没有凛冽带来的痛觉，只有对洞内无底黑暗的清楚认知。

他想起来Castiel曾对他说，他是不完整。是的，此刻他最真实的感知告诉了他，在1941年冬，当意外得知Sam身世的他慌乱地将Sam留在华盛顿独自一人逃走时，他留下的远不止Sam，还有属于自己的一部分灵魂和生命。

Sam是谁呢？

这是个他完全可以滔滔不绝地说上三天三夜的人，是和他共享同一血脉的人，是和他跌入过欲望漩涡的人，是手足，是爱人。这个人的一切喜好、气息和习惯，就连其本人从来没有意识到的小动作，都被他刻在记忆中，除他以外，这世上不会再有第二个人如此了解这个人。

可是，与此同时，这也是个他不能谈及的人。

多么讽刺！这个世间与他羁绊最深的人偏偏是不能在彼此生命中留下痕迹的人。

“上帝说每个犯错的人都值得被原谅，但是，Cass，你知道吗？”Dean能感觉到自己在笑，也许是为了这令人悲哀的不可思议，“我这辈子搞砸了太多事情，有一件，只有这一件，我永远不值得被原谅。”

我不值得被原谅不只是我爱上了我的弟弟，还有我仍然爱他。

Castiel盯着他，久久没有说话，一直等到Bill推门进来时，才轻声说：“我知道你是什么样的人，没人有资格苛待你，就连你自己也不应该。答应我，找人谈谈好吗？就算那个人不是我。”

Dean笑容清浅，却带着让人安心的力量，无人注意的眼底实则一片空寂：“好。”

从那以后，他们之间的谈话机会少了很多，一半是因为太平洋地区的战争局势紧张，一半是因为两人对治疗不会再有任何进展的心知肚明。

二月份瓜岛战役结束后，Dean跟随部分受伤士兵撤回休养。其实他并不认为自己伤势严重，自然也没想过申请回来休息。但是Chester始终担心他在亨德森机场战役中所受的伤因没有得到有效的治疗会恶化，于是暗中做了些安排。

Dean觉得这没有必要，虽然在那次战役中他确实不幸又被几枚弹片插中了身体。

可他没有选择拒绝，而是坦然接受了好意。这不代表他懦弱，他之所以这样做，是因为他委实不愿意伤害长辈的感情，在父亲丧命于珍珠港战役后，这位年近六旬的长辈便对他的安危格外关心。要不是了解他绝不会退出舰队，他毫不怀疑Chester会暗中着人将他调回国内。他的Uncle Chester，备受总统器重的海军上将Chester William Nimitz因战争日益忙碌，却一直为他保留了一份注意，若非客观上他不能立刻从战争中撤离，他相信Chester一定会在他第一次受重伤的时候将他送回来，因此，他没有任何理由辜负如师如父的长者的良苦用心。

他们在华盛顿匆匆见过一面，虽然分别了一段时间，但两人皆是不敢多做停留，Chester是因为工作繁忙，而他则是因为对这座与Sam关系匪浅的城市的胆怯。Chester是为数不多既知道Sam的身世，又知道他和Sam之间曾有过恋人关系的人，当初惊慌失措的他悄悄逃离华盛顿时，便是请求这位长辈为他打了掩护，之后也是这位长辈对Sam隐瞒了他的去向。Dean无法形容也表达不出对Chester的感激之情，他不会幼稚地认定早就对他和Sam的恋情一清二楚的Chester会猜不到他们的关系究竟发展到了哪种地步，可是心如明镜的长辈却还是选择了不问，在保护他的同时也为他保留了尊严。

他们这次的对话不可避免地谈及Sam，Chester并没有向他介绍多少Sam的近况，只是提到Sam的工作和生活很顺利。Dean认为自己得知这些就足够了，他需要保持他们之间的距离，不该知道太多。

“你接下来要去哪儿？”分别时，Chester问道，“德州吗？”

“不。”Dean回答，“我想先回去看看父亲。”

我想去看望父亲，我想向他倾诉、忏悔，我想在醉酒后的晕眩中看到他的幻影，这会让我感觉在这世界上我并非孤单一人。

这是他的计划，在归途中便已决定，而如今却遭遇了意外——Sam。

Dean在被发现以前躲进了树林中，Sam就站在一块墓碑前，与他隔着一段不远的距离，却没有察觉到他的存在。

在因被剧烈的震惊冲击而生的片刻眩晕后，Dean的脑子混乱到了极点。经历过多次的战争并见证过无数生死的他此时竟连让自己冷静下来这样简单的事情都做不到。惊吓和思念等积蓄在心底的多种分辨不清的情绪在不断膨胀冲撞，他不得不用手扶着树干才能保证自己不会不堪地跌坐在地。

在他的前方，一袭黑色西装的Sam弯腰将怀中的花束放在墓碑前，这使得原本被高大挺拔的身形遮住的墓碑上的名字，“John Winchester”进入了他的视线。Sam祭奠父亲的行为代表着什么？答案不言自明。Dean不敢深入去想，关于Sam何时得知，以及怎样得知等等，前所未有的失措和恐惧让他自动跳过了这些关键问题，他所有的思维只围绕着一件事，这件事不是他该怎样面对，而是Sam会因此受到多少伤害。

或许我该转身逃跑，一旦被Sam发现，他会承受不住的。Dean这样悲伤地告诉自己，可是他的双腿却像是被黏在当地，一动不动的，根本不听使唤。他攥紧手中的酒瓶，一瞬不瞬地盯着在梦中不知看过多少遍的背影，任泪水模糊视线，也不肯移开半分。他用力咬着嘴唇，只为了不让自己失控地呼唤默念过千遍的名字。

Sam的言语顺着风飘来，他听不太清完整的内容，但是他能分辨出其中有他的名字。Sam不曾忘了他，这令他想哭也想笑。关于Sam，他有太多的不该，不该大意地弄丢，不该放任接受和相爱，不该将其视为自己窘迫贫困的生命中最重要的永远不想放手的人。可是对着万千不该，他却仍旧心怀一线卑微的愿想，那就是Sam不要忘记自己。

不会有人知道Dean多么想走过去拍拍Sam的肩膀，然后张开手臂拥抱他，就像世界上其他那些最普通的兄弟久别重聚时那样，或许，不会一模一样，最起码他一定除了哭之外什么话也说不出来。

这太娘了，毫无疑问，可是在这种情况下谁又能够做到若无其事、无动于衷呢？

目光的尽头，Sam终于结束了他想说的话，Dean注视着他转身，注视着他即将再一次消失，也许这一次的消失会是永远。

Farewell。

这一刻意义重大，他不能放过哪怕半秒。Dean抬手抹去挂在睫毛上的泪水，待再睁眼时，他因所看见的被定在了原地。

还是在他的前方，Sam突然停了下来，然后转身向他这边看来。这一刻，他们之间不过数英尺，相对的四目中尽是惊诧。

Sam知道Dean已经从太平洋战区回来了，但是他发誓他确实不知道Dean现已回到堪萨斯州，也不知道Dean今天也会出现在墓园。最近一年为了发展人脉，在Ruby的帮助下，他越来越熟练于收集多方消息，并不动声色地设局，这在官场并不罕见，更可况他早已拒绝接受来自Duke家族的帮助，他必须逼着自己强大，尽管有时采取稍显极端的方式。因此，今非昔比的是，若他愿意，他可以第一时间掌握Dean的行踪，可他选择获知的信息却仍仅限于Dean的平安与否。

今日的祭拜并非临时起意，可确实是在他为建设实验室出差经过堪萨斯州时做出的临时决定。

洛斯阿拉莫斯实验室建设工作即将完成，而且就在去年十二月，芝加哥大学建成了实验型原子反应堆，并成功地进行可控的链式反应。总之，截止到目前，曼哈顿计划进展顺利。[1]与此同时，Sam也萌生了退出计划，在白宫另谋职位的念头。关于此事，他曾与Hoover有过短暂的讨论。Hoover没有向他抛出橄榄枝，他也无意调入FBI，他打算从进入司法部开始，而Hoover恰恰是曾在司法部工作过的人。一番探讨下来，Hoover没有对他的计划作出明确表示，只不过隐晦表达了希望他将更换工作的计划暂缓一年。考虑到与英国近期将进行研制合作，特别是苏联暗中展开的针对英美两国原子弹研究的调查一事，Hoover认为继续在现在的职位上对Sam更加有利。

这些话的目的绝不是为他的前途着想，Sam很清楚，Hoover提到的苏联针对原子弹研究的调查，特别是将会发生或者正在发生的间谍事件，这才是Hoover希望他继续留在曼哈顿计划之内的真正原因。

思考过后，Sam放弃了调换工作的想法。他仔细思考过，Hoover的说辞的确有几分道理，而且在这件对他有利无害的事情上让Hoover欠他一个人情也未免不可。

可惜的是，此时的他预料不到，几年后他会因为这个决定付出多少代价。

这次出差路过堪萨斯州时，他决定停留一天，去拜祭John Winchester，这位每每想起总会令他心情复杂的男人。

从血缘上来说，John Winchester是他的父亲，是给了他生命的人，可是对他而言，John以父亲的身份留给他的记忆基本为零。在他的心里，他并非不承认他们之间的父子关系，只是在想到John时，他的思维反应给他的首先是John是Dean的父亲。其次才是他也是自己的父亲。

为什么？

因为在相当长的一段时间内，他一方面相信Dean和他是亲兄弟，可是另一方面又在回避它。这个不争的事实意味着他和Dean之间再无可能，意味他们彻底丧失了拥有彼此的资格，也意味着“我们”这一美好浪漫的誓言变成了永远无法实现的祈愿。然而，他不想要这样的结果，不想在以爱人的名义拥有过彼此之后再退回到兄弟的位置上，不想让那些说出口和未说出口的“我爱你”都褪色苍白直至失去意义。

在前往墓园的路上，Sam始终没有想好要和John Winchester说的话，于是他做好了全程沉默的心里准备。可面对墓碑上的名字时，有些话他还是说出了口。

他和Dean的故事，关于他和Dean多年后华盛顿街头的相遇，关于满载心意的往来书信，关于终身难忘的剖心告白，关于Dean的不告而别，关于他的昼夜忧思。从1938年8月至今所发生的事情，不知是从哪里得来的勇气，让他在John的墓碑前将匪夷所思甚至会遭到嘲笑唾弃的一切平铺直叙。

“父亲，我觉得我该这样称呼你，我之所以讲述这些，并非指望身在天堂的你能够给予理解和支持。事实上，Dean的人生和所做出的每一个选择都不该被任何人指手画脚，尤其是你和我。因为你我，他承受的足够多了。你知道吗？从始至终，他才是遭到我们抛弃的人。”说到这里，Sam只觉得有些东西哽塞在咽喉处，令他不得不用力呼吸，“没错，Dean和我是亲兄弟，我们之间超越了亲情的感情都要被打上‘不能’或者‘不该’的耻辱烙印。我不是没有试过劝说自己向Dean坚持的为我好的虚假正常妥协，但我很快意识到我做不到，因为我的放手无异于将他再次抛弃。你一定会说我疯了，随便吧，我不在乎。可若你听得见我的话，我只想请你扪心自问，那年感恩节你对我的关于好好照顾Dean嘱咐，是否出自真心？我想其实从那一刻起，你我在Dean值得余生幸福这件事上便达成了共识。”

Sam弯腰将花束放在墓碑前，一字一句地说：“我见过他的坚强，也见过他的软弱，他表现出来的和隐藏起来的所有，我都了解。你和我犯的错，让他这辈子永远学不会爱自己，但这没关系，我知道该怎么去爱他和保护他，更愿意用剩下的全部时间将这件事做到最好。曾经答应你好好照顾他的事，会是我此生最重要的事。”

这一段话说完，Sam最后看了一眼墓碑，转身打算离开。

忽然之间，像是受到了召唤般，他停下了脚步，望向身后的树林。

猝不及防的，他发现了不知在阴影处躲藏了多久的Dean。

“嘿，Dean。”Sam直直注视着Dean几秒，脸上露出一个淡淡的笑容，声音艰涩，“好久不见，我的哥哥。”

我的哥哥。

当这个词随风入耳时，Dean感受到交织在心中的满足和酸楚。“我的哥哥”，是他前半生中最希望能够听见的，他曾为此祈祷万次，只为了有朝一日能够亲耳听见Sammy这样称呼他。他也曾悄悄幻想过这一幕的无数种可能，但绝对不包括眼下这一种，显而易见的顾虑和隔阂摆在那里，不容忽视。他的小Sammy站在数英尺之外盯着他笑，本该是开心的表情，却似锋利的刃，给他带来最深的伤，这明明是他祈祷能看到的画面，此时他却不忍心去看。

“别笑了。”

Dean低声喃喃，驱动着僵硬的双腿向Sam走去，脚步越来越急促，到最后更像是冲过去的。在Sam面前他停下来，微微抬起头去寻找过去整整一年间只有在闭眼时才看得到的温和的棕绿色双眸。悲伤和喜悦，还有一点儿愤怒拥挤其中，看起来已经不受它的主人控制。刺痛他的笑容仍在挂在Sam的脸上，近距离内，他听得见Sam从胸腔中挤出的干涩笑声，那如同锉刀一般，在一点一点挫伤他的心。

就连Sam自己也想不到，他会这样简单地将“哥哥”一词说出口。他再清楚不过，这句话将他们之间不容跨越的界限清晰地画给他们看，在这之后他的诉情和告白再华丽真情，都将会被衬托得诡异荒谬。

他明知道会是这样，却还是选择要说。

不仅是因为他欠Dean一句“哥哥”，更因为他想让Dean明白他为Dean是他哥哥这件事感到骄傲。

而这，对于因他被拐走而背负了二十多年责任的Dean来说太重要了。

Sam目不转睛地将走近他的Dean装进眼中，依然为这个努力将自己从他的生命中抽离的人就这样出现感到不可思议，以至于在最初的打招呼后他除了站在原地发笑外什么动作也做不了。他的感情命令他大步走过去拥抱住Dean，并大声把心里话说出来，可他突然间失去了执行这一命令的能力。

“别这样笑了，Sammy。”Dean不由分说用将Sam紧紧抱住，冰凉的手在Sam的肩背上握拳，他从未如此用力，像是稍微放松一点儿Sam就会消失一般，金绿色的眸底在写满了焦灼的惊恐和消散不去的患得患失，“对不起，真的对不起。”

Sam由着Dean抱着，他听见Dean的急促喘息，就在耳边，同样清晰听到的还有Dean用远比他的记忆中更低更哑的声音说出的道歉。那双在后背攥起拳的手还在发抖，没能用语言表达的在意，全部以这个拥抱精准传递。此时此刻，紧密的拥抱令他们之间不存在距离，可跨越不过的障碍却始终存在着。不知为何，就在这一瞬，原本下定决心等待战争胜利后找到Dean并永远生活在一起的Sam心中徒生一丝恐惧，他忽然害怕这会是他们之间的最后一次拥抱。于是，他慌忙张开手臂，想要将Dean紧紧圈住，却没想到，在他的指尖触及Dean的衣料前，Dean放开了他。

Dean向后退开几大步，泪水就在早已红了的眼眶中打转，他忍住伸手去抚摸Sam侧脸的冲动，仅仅站在原地看进了Sam的眼睛里，笑了起来，为了这迟来的相认感到欣慰。至于剩下的感情，被他暂时压了下来。他不停告诉自己：你该知足了，看起来他很高兴有你这个哥哥，别的东西，何必强求呢？

在对面那张朝思暮想的脸上浮现的释然令Sam感到难过，可以说，这是他最不想看到的。为了争取以后和Dean在一起，他无所畏惧，他自问没什么能阻挡他，但是唯有一件事，无论他做出多少努力，一旦发生，都会将他打回原点，判他出局，那就是Dean对命运的妥协，对他们之间的爱的放弃。

“为什么？”Sam目不转睛地看着Dean，悲哀骤然蹿升，裹挟着所有的爱恨与不甘将他推向愤怒的边缘，愈发激烈的情绪燃烧着理智，他大步走到Dean面前，握住后者的双肩，任性地发泄着他对遭受不公的怨念，“你到底要等到什么时候才能主动告诉我？难道是想隐瞒一辈子吗？我是你的什么人？Dean，除了你的弟弟，我还是你的爱人！”

“对不起，对不起。”Dean的脸色因为Sam的话变得惨白，除了毫无意义的道歉，他说不出别的。他偏着脸躲开Sam的视线，抬起手臂想要挣开桎梏，却无济于事。两三次失败后，他终于狠心加大了力度推开Sam，始终低着头不敢直视，也不敢让Sam看清表情，只有绷紧的下颌线出卖了他的同样遭受煎熬，“是的，我希望你永不知情。”

愤怒、惊讶、委屈，Sam胸中肆意冲撞的分不清的混乱情绪因为Dean的回答最终炸开了，他身体不禁摇晃了一下，踉跄着后退，仿佛受到了无法承受的巨大打击。他抽噎着笑了起来，眼泪溃堤而出：“那可是我啊，Dean，你怎么能这么狠心？”他看着猛地一缩的Dean，不管不顾地大吼，“你怎么做到一而再地丢下我？难道我生来多余吗？父亲和母亲大概也是这样想吧。”

口不择言的攻击终是激起了Dean回应，瞬间睁大的眼睛里跳跃着与了无生气的脸色鲜明对比的亮绿，他冲上前，一把抓住Sam的衣领，嘶声低吼：“不许你这么说！”当看清Sam脸上的透明泪痕时，因Sam言语冒犯了已故父母一事而生的怒意消减大半，“我不知道该怎么做，发生了这样的事情，我他妈的被吓坏了，你告诉我，我能怎么做？明知道这是错的，还要拉着你一起下地狱吗？你已经有了一个不错的家庭，你的生活那么完美，我花了二十年找你，并不是让你回到Winchester这个家。Sammy，如果相认的代价是你失去已经拥有的，那么相认便再无意义。”

这世上我最不能告诉的人就是你，因为你的一个请求，完全可以毁掉我的坚持。Dean及时闭上了嘴，将剩下的这些话咽了回去。

“可我失去了你！”Sam的话语夹着控制不住的哭声，他任由Dean拉着自己，因痛哭产生的更多眼泪让他无法看清近在咫尺的脸，“我失去了你啊，Dean。”

“求你了，Sam。”Dean的声音抖着，他受不了这个，看着Sam痛苦比杀了他还要难受万倍，更何况他是这痛苦的罪魁祸首。他一向是个骄傲的人，可现在他却放下了所有的骄傲，几近卑微地恳求着，破碎的嗓音中满是惭愧，框住Sam身影的眼睛揉进了温柔和眷恋，“忘了它吧，Sammy，回到你的人生中，如果需要，我可以再也不在你面前出现。”

“你要去哪儿？”Sam仓促地追问，匆匆抓住Dean那只从他皱巴巴的衣领上向下落的手，用力到指节泛白，惊怒地瞪着对方，“又是远离陆地的太平洋的某一处吗？你非要这样躲着我？”他眨了眨眼睛，弄掉了挂在睫毛上的泪珠，这才注意到一些早该注意到的细节，Dean双眼下面的暗色印记，和比之前更加突出的颧骨处的结痂伤痕。他怔怔地看着，情不自禁抬起垂在身侧的手，想要抚摸这道刺眼的暗红色划痕。

“别不讲道理，我是个士兵，我的去留不是我能决定的，而且现在还是战时。”Dean看出了Sam的意图，他强迫自己挤出一个笑，向另一边偏开脸，打趣道，“只是被弹片划伤了，别担心，会消失的，你老哥我还是舰队上下最帅的人。”

“我不想让你离开。”Sam对着指尖到伤痕间的距离出神，不知怎么，他格外妒忌那个叫“Sammy”的家伙，Dean为了这个几乎算是不存在的记忆中的影子，竟然选择舍弃了他。

Dean摇摇头：“你知道这不可能。”

“那么，就让我知道你在哪里。寄信给我，就像从前那样，让我知道你是安全的，让我知道你还在。”

Sam缓缓放下那只尴尬的手，同时也放开了被他抓住手的Dean。他明白今天他无法得到他最想要的结果，可是他依然不肯放弃。有那么多的渠道，他可以用来获悉Dean的行踪，却还是提出了这样请求。他猜想Dean更愿意将这个请求看作是来自弟弟Sammy的，这个想法多少有些伤了他的心，但他不想多做计较。

Dean会为Sammy做很多，可他这时忘了，他就是Sammy，能让Dean毫不犹豫付出一切的人。

只要Dean能够答应就好，Sam默默乞求上帝，他只要他答应通信，更多的要求他绝不会提，因为这不是最好的时机，因为Dean还将自己困在自责中，更是因为他还没有能够给Dean想要的一切的能力。

也许等到战争胜利后，Sam这样认为，到那时，你没有了借口，我拥有了权势，我们一定会有机会。

“好。”Dean长出一口气，正视Sam的眼睛，微笑起来，眼角聚起纹路昭示了他的笑发自内心，“好。”说完，他看见Sam跟着笑了，那笑容如孩童般纯真，刹那间，他好似回到了1938年被他们视为邂逅的重逢。

如果他不曾被吸引过去围观学生对时政的讨论，如果Sam不曾在扫视人群经过他时多停留那一秒，那么他们将仅仅止步于擦肩。

然而，命运从不允许任何“如果”的出现。

“我能抱抱你吗？”Sam怯懦地问，他小心地睨Dean，解释道，“就像兄弟告别一样，你也知道，下次见面又不清楚是什么时候了。”

“过来。”说着，Dean张开手臂。

Sam欣喜地同兄长分享了一个拥抱，他将脸紧紧贴在Dean的，感受到了血痂不同于皮肤的硬度。很快，他主动放开了Dean。

他当然希望他们的拥抱不会结束，可是他的惧怕让他退缩了，他怕他会情难自禁，他怕他会将拥抱转换成亲吻，他怕他控制不住令人疼痛的情感，改变主意强硬将人留下来。

他不能这么对待Dean，在他以Sammy的形象绑缚了Dean前二十多年的人生后，他应该给Dean足够的尊重和自由。

简短的道别后，Sam转身，抬起头竭力深深呼吸，灰蓝色的天空叠着一层层云，短时间不会散去，可所有人都知道终会有晴朗的一天。

保重自己，Dean。背对着Dean迈开第一步，Sam低声说。

保重自己，Sam。望着Sam的背影，Dean在心中默念这份嘱咐。

“很抱歉，父亲。”待到视线中再也不见Sam的背影后，Dean捡起来早已掉落在地面酒瓶，幸运的是它没有破碎，于是他拧开了瓶盖，猛灌一口，借手背擦掉嘴角的酒和泪，他觉得自己彻底无可救药了。对着父亲的墓碑，他丧心病狂地笑着说出余下的话：

“我爱他。”

—————————————————————————————  
【注】

[1]1942年12月2日，在恩利克.费米的指导下,芝加哥大学建成世界上第一个实验型原子反应堆，成功地进行可控的链式反应。


	31. Chapter 31

**_“……我想我一定是疯了，否则怎么会对父亲说我不仅仅以兄长的身份爱Sam？我实在太混蛋了！_ **

**_在分别前，Sam说他希望我以后能够寄信给他，这样就可以保持联系，像从前那样。在我用对除了兄弟相认外其他的全都不在乎的样子又一次伤害了他之后，他只提出这么一个请求，而且问得特别小心，生怕我会拒绝似的。我看出来他从我这里想要的不只是这个，而这也是他想带着我回到‘我们’这个美好却虚假的梦的开始。_ **

**_他根本没有放弃，我看着他问我时飘忽不定的眼神便知道他一定在幻想着一些美丽却绝无可能实现的事，我不清楚他究竟知不知道他的坚持不会有任何结果，知不知道我们根本没有所谓的‘从前’能够回去。_ **

**_这让我非常心痛。我想起来他降生那日，我曾发誓但凡他想要的 ，无论什么，我都会尽力给他，却想不到他最想要的是我给不起的。_ **

**_然而，我还是答应了，如他所愿。_ **

**_因为我不忍心在他的脸上再次看到失望的表情，因为我想到这或许是有限的几件我做得到的能让他开心起来的事情，因为我害怕我挨不到战争结束那日而抱憾身亡。_ **

**_我没有问过他，是否了解如今的战争形势，我猜他多少应该是听说过的。瓜岛战役结束之后，战败的日军的联合舰队却仍占据力量优势。[1]就在我为我和他的问题纠结的此刻，我们的舰队在太平洋战区正与日军交战，所以，我会很快回到舰队。_ **

**_在华盛顿那次会面中，Uncle C告诉我，近期盟军会决定沿中太平洋和西南太平洋两条路线向日军进攻，彻底改变最初的战略防御状态，如无意外，总统会任命他指挥中太平洋作战，而他有意将我调入他负责的舰队。他仍然介意珍珠港遭遇偷袭时我因为违反军规而被取消了晋升资格一事，他说希望我能够在他的舰队中立下军功得以尽快晋升。_ **

**_是否晋升对我来说早已不重要了，和所有人一样，我期望着这场操蛋的战争能够早日结束，如果明早睁开眼就能得知停战的话，那最好不过了。”_ **

请一定要坚持住！Sam在心里大喊，战争很快就会结束了！

这篇日记的记录日期距离战争结束的1945年9月2日，只有不到两年半的时间，可是，即便熟知二战历史，出生并成长于和平年代的Sam也根本无法想象剩下的两年对于当时的参战士兵来说多么难熬。

看到日记中DW对弟弟的迁就以及对停战的期待，Sam的心里没来由的像是被揣进了重物般向下坠去，他说不清为什么，这篇日记从头到尾和令人哀恸的生离死别没有半点关系，相反，Sam Winchester关于恢复频繁通信联系的提议得到DW同意这件事，明明对于缓和他们的关系，无论是迟来的亲情还是背德的爱情，都是有利无弊的。因此，他想不明白为什么自己会如此伤心，那种感觉像是他所读到的是令人扼腕的悲剧结局。

他们还有机会的，他固执地向自己强调，好像这般能够让既定的事实按照他的意愿改变，他反复对自己说，再过两年半，只要熬到战争结束，他们一定有机会的。

“嘿！”

一双手突然搭在肩头，沉浸在日记中的Sam被惊了一下，可他来不及回头，手的主人便从他的身后靠上来，温热的呼吸拂过额角。随着熟悉的声音在耳边响起，Sam笑着放松了绷紧的身体。

“辞职手续办完了吗？”Sam向Dean所在的一侧偏头，这使得Dean的唇擦过了他的眉梢，而这个亲昵的动作只发生在别人的盲区中。

“嗯。”Dean发出了一声欢快的鼻音，他拍了拍Sam的肩，站直身体，一步走到后者旁边的座位上斜坐着，“想不到斯坦福的行政人员办事效率挺高的。”说完，瞄了眼摊在桌面上的本子，略一停顿，翘起来的嘴角下降了几分，“哦，是这篇。”

Sam那双自从Dean出现便紧追不放的眼睛终于舍得向下落在日记上，叹口气轻声说：“是啊，这篇。你早就看过了，关于他们在堪萨斯州墓园的意外重逢。”他注意到就在Dean飞快地扫了一遍日记内容后，一抹灰色瞬间罩在明亮的眼眸上，他立刻就反应过来Dean同他一样也曾在这篇日记中那些克制的词句间看到了DW不能言说的痛苦，他联想到了之前两次Dean相对冷静地劝慰因日记记载的内容而沮丧的他的画面。Sam不禁感叹，不论是谁，不论读过几遍，看到时都会被DW的故事牵动情绪。他倾身向前，慢慢缩短了两人间的距离，又将手放在Dean的手背上，拇指的指腹轻轻擦过骨节，用只有彼此听得见的声音安抚道，“嘿，还记得你说的吗？对于他们故事中那些我们不愿看到的部分，我们是无能为力的。”

Dean微微低着头，无声眨了眨眼，待再抬起头时，蒙在那张脸上压住了生气的阴影消散不见，金绿色的瞳也恢复了光彩，他回给Sam一个笑，笑容不大，却足以让人放心：“没错，的确是这样。”

Sam点点头，抚摸手背的拇指穿过结茧的虎口，和其他四指一起，握住了Dean的手，稍微用了些力气将它困住，却又不会造成疼痛，像小孩子在撒娇那样，狭长的眼睛因笑而弯成新月模样：“我们走吧。”

“好。”Dean笑得温柔。

得到答复后，Sam心满意足地迅速将日记本收进背包中，紧紧跟在Dean身边离开图书馆。

“我们去哪儿？”

“我们……”

突兀响起的《Carry On My Wayward Son》切断了Dean的回答，他皱起了眉，显然对这个打来电话破坏气氛的家伙非常不悦，他习惯性地在心里问候了一句，等到看清来电显示后却没有拒接而是犹豫后瞥了Sam一眼，用眼神无声道歉，而Sam则笑着冲他眨了一下眼睛，示意这没关系。

“Winche……”

“嘿，Dean！”

不及Dean说话，电话对面的人便大喊了一声，Dean立刻偏开头，远离手机听筒，眉心的皱痕也更深了。同样听见声音的Sam被惊得一愣，接着露出了一个标准的看热闹的表情。Dean弯起嘴角指着手机，嘴唇动了动，用唇语向Sam表示“idiot”，Sam脸上的笑容变得更大，这次连笑声也压不住了。

“老兄，有事吗？”Dean将手机重新放在耳朵附近，Sam也贴了上来。

“当然！”听起来对方特别开心，“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

Dean一头雾水：“告诉你什么？”

“喂，装傻吗？这就没意思了，兄弟。我说的当然是你要结婚的事啊！”

结婚？两人对视一眼，Sam发现与自己不同，Dean的眼神闪躲了一下，似乎在为某个原因心虚。

电话那边的人对此毫不知情，还在异常亢奋地继续说：“要不是刚才会议结束后，上司将我留下来，在把你近期的工作安排给我时顺便解释了原因，我也不会知道的。想不到你申请休年假是为了结婚！说实话，你真的不通知其他人吗？FBI史上最帅的探员Winchester要结婚了，这可是个大新闻！说不定那老头子会看在你的面子上给我们放两天假呢。也不知道究竟是哪个拯救了银河系的姑娘，竟然能够拿下你？”

“不是个姑娘。”Sam抢在Dean之前对着手机话筒大喊，为此得到了Dean带着警告意味的瞪视。

电话那边忽然没了动静，Dean心里盘算着这正是挂电话的最好时机，可惜Sam却看出了他的意图，不由分说地一把抓住他那只拿着手机的手的腕部，板起脸对他摇摇头：“我想再听听。”

“没什么好听的。”Dean不情愿地嘟囔。

“好吧，是个男人，这没什么大不了的，不过就是和我一样而已。”Dean听见同事因感到意外而舌头打结，并且小声低估什么 “早点知道的话，我就有机会了”的话，Dean注意到听到这句后Sam的脸色当即就变了，他心中骤然升起一种想要极力辩解的冲动，可是要辩解什么却不及仔细思考，因为同事又兴奋了起来，“等等，不要告诉我是前几天你拜托我的男朋友调查的男人，好像是叫Sam Nelson，是吧？”

我的上帝！谁能把这家伙的嘴缝上？Dean悄悄用眼角余光掠过身边的Sam，果不其然瞥见Sam紧盯着他的双眼写满了疑惑和探究。这不太妙！Dean脑中警铃大作，他瞬间想到撇开实际上连个鬼影子都没有的结婚一说，这通电话差不多已经将他隐瞒Sam的几件事情全部抖了出来。

谈恋爱最忌讳的是什么？是信任危机。

“呃，我还有事，先挂了。”慌张的Dean匆匆挂断了电话，用力地吞了一下口水，抬眼忐忑地望着双臂抱胸的Sam，“你、你想听我解释吗？”

Sam勾起嘴角：“好啊，我很乐意呢。”

不知怎么，Dean总觉得Sam还有一句话没说出来，他在腹诽：这小混蛋想的一定是如果我解释不清楚就完了。

没错，Sam跟着Dean坐进Impala时心说，如果你解释不清楚，我可不会轻易饶了你。

Impala载着各怀心事的两个人在宿舍楼门口停下来，他们在第一次一起离开Sam的宿舍后不到十个小时再次回到了这里。

“好了，你现在可以解释了。”房门关闭，Sam坐在书桌边的椅子上说。

“呃……”Dean那双漂亮的眼睛落在Sam对面的一张空椅子上，想了想还是没有走过去坐下，而是选择靠在房门上，低下头将视线投在地面，“我想让你知道，接下来我要说的其实是我原本就计划告诉你的。”

“继续。”

“Dean Wincheste，FBI探员，正如你猜到的。我为了寻找那本日记，开车从堪萨斯到了帕罗奥多，找到Henry询问日记下落，他只告诉我日记被卖给了某个在斯坦福上学的家伙，所以……”

“所以你用了假证件应聘图书管理员。继续。”

“去俄勒冈州看望过Bill后我从你那里拿走了日记本，在返回找你的途中我请我的同事，也就是刚才打来电话的那个人，他的在《华盛顿邮报》工作的男朋友调查了你。”Dean停下斟酌片刻，坦白了调查目的，“主要是为了确定你是否还有个遗落在外的兄弟。”

Sam让自己集中思想，多花了两秒钟来理解Dean这段话。他回忆起在俄勒冈州养老院探访Bill后两人因为互相拆穿而闹得不愉快，当时的他赌气不愿意搭乘Impala返程，转而去酒吧为和Dean没能开始就结束的恋情买醉，后来又被去而复返的Dean找到的事。他清楚地记得酒吧里的深吻和随后在旅店中未能成功的一夜情，还有翌日Dean醒来后得知与他并未发生关系时既遗憾又放松的表情，彼时他看不懂也想不明白，而如今，从日记里得知DW与相恋的Sam之间存在血缘关系后，他终于能够理解。

“所以，你在担心我们是血亲手足，就像DW和Sammy。原来，那个时候你就在考虑和我在一起的问题！”Sam惊讶地睁大双眼，再也无法佯装镇定，猛地从椅子上起身，大步跨到Dean面前。

“是的。”Dean半盍的眼皮遮挡住了双眼，看上去他没有什么表情，可距离他最近的Sam却将细密卷长的睫毛的颤抖看得一清二楚。

哦，他在害羞。Sam觉得心里被注入了一股暖流，温暖自心脏处向外散去至全身，他发自内心地笑了，双手握住Dean的肩，借着身高优势将整个人抱在怀里，年轻俊朗的脸荡漾着甜蜜，“天呐，我为什么没能早些发现，我简直是个幸运的傻瓜！”

Dean伸手穿过Sam的肋下，攀上挺直的后背，轻轻拍了拍，一丝笑意从眼底扩散开来：“不，这一点儿也不晚。”

“我爱你，非常非常爱你。”

“我也是。”Dean认真地回应Sam的告白，“我的解释你满意吗？可以结束这该死的审讯吗？”

“不。”Sam的答复出乎Dean的预料，“除非你再回答两个问题。”

“说吧。”

“电话中提到的结婚是怎么回事？”

“呃，要不我先回答第二个？”

“也可以。”Sam轻笑，“从堪萨斯州到加州，这么远的距离，为什么要开车而不是坐飞机？”

Dean低声咒骂一句：“我还是先回答第一个吧。”

“不行。”Sam的笑声更大，“承认自己害怕坐飞机就这么难吗？”

“闭嘴！”Dean假装生气地呵斥，可嘴角却不受控制地上扬。

归功于那位特意打来电话祝福的同事，接下来的时间里，Dean受到了电话轰炸，起初他一直选择拒接，奈何他的同事们太过热心，关系比较好的几个在接连四五次都无法打通后直接将打给了Dean的养父Ben。老人家虽然早就知道他们的关系，也知道Dean有多么喜欢Sam，但确实没有想到Dean竟会如此仓促地决定结婚，大吃一惊后也给Dean打了一通电话。

Sam从正在通过电话向Ben解释结婚这事并没有确定下来的Dean身上收回视线，抿唇一笑，翻开了DW日记本。

_**“1943.5.2** _

_**今天是Sam的生日，我没能陪在他身边，只希望他今天能收到我寄给他的信，那上面写着‘生日快乐，Sammy’。** _

_**我的小Sammy二十三岁了，可作为哥哥，我却只为他庆祝过一次生日，就在三年前。不，那天并不是他真正的生日，所以，我其实根本就没有陪他度过生日，一次也没有。** _

_**当时的我们还在以恋人的身份相爱，我们甚至上了床，怎么也想不到这加重了我们的错误。我有时候会想，如果那天我没有去华盛顿，那么我和他之间的一些事情是不是还有挽回的余地，至少在相认时我们会没那么尴尬？** _

_**谁知道呢？我他妈的竟然在幻想这些没有可能的事。** _

_**就在昨天，我收到了来自Uncle C的信。信中提到盟军已经决定了沿中太平洋和西南太平洋两条路线向日军进攻，他负责指挥中太平洋这条线，西南太平洋作战交给MacArthur[2]指挥，基本战略为逐岛进攻。[3]他说会将我调入他的舰队，并嘱咐我尽快做好回归舰队的准备。这样的话，我便不能和Bill及Castiel在一起服役了。** _

_**离开堪萨斯州后，我回到了德州，看到了一年未见的Lisa和Ben。值得高兴的是，他们过得很好。虽然有Aron的遗产和我的津贴维持生活，Lisa还是找了一份工作，我看得出来，这让她很开心。而Ben，想不到这个小子竟然会说话了！我教他叫我的名字，而不是‘爸爸’，因为我想让他从小就知道我并不是他的爸爸，他的爸爸Aron是个真正的英雄，比我英勇很多。** _

_**我抱着Ben，看着这小子将鼻涕和眼泪蹭在我衣服上的样子，想起了六个月大或者更小一些的Sammy，每次抱着他时，他总会在睡着后淌口水，我却一点儿也不生气，相反，满脑子都是‘上帝啊，他真的太可爱啦’。** _

_**时间过得太快了，当我在父亲的墓碑前抬起头望着他时，完全不敢相信我就这样错了他人生中的很多年。他的童年和他的成长，都不曾有我的参与，虽然我尽力说服自己这不见得是坏事，可每当想起来，我还是无法忽略心痛。** _

_**亲爱的Sammy，生日快乐！”** _

“不不不，Ben，真的不需要！我们会自己挑选戒指的，我一定认真对待，我保证……什么？教堂？不，不需要教堂，我确定！”

Sam听见身后Dean和Ben的通话，Dean那从未在他面前有过的急躁语气在他听来特别有趣，通话的内容更加让他兴奋。

他笑着回头去看Dean，与此同时，在后边走来走去的Dean停下脚步，抬眼看向他，给了他一个既无奈又不耐烦的眼神。

结婚，Sam转头回来，翻过一页时默默地想，这件事提上日程也未尝不可。

_**“1943.7.11** _

_**和太平洋战区一样，欧洲那边的战争也在继续。刚得到的消息，昨天我们的英美陆战队在西西里岛成功登陆，有人说意大利的法西斯政府即将被推翻。[4]如果这真的发生，那么战争或许会很快结束。** _

_**感谢Uncle C的帮助，我收到了Sam的来信。虽然Uncle C没说什么，也同意了可以继续帮我们传递信件，但是从他看我的眼神中我知道他受到了惊吓。他一定会认为我和Sam都疯了，不然怎么会在发生了那么可怕的事情后还能够像从前一样保持信件联系？** _

_**这是我们约定恢复通信后Sam寄给我的第一封信。信的内容不多，但是读起来好像每句话都在告诉我他有多么高兴，以及他有多么想念我。我放纵自己去体会他的情绪，一点儿也不回避。这是不对的，我当然明白，可是我不舍得对此视而不见。** _

_**他尽力让自己以弟弟的身份写信，就像我在四月末时寄给他的那封。这非常不容易，我深有体会。当我将最想表达的情感吞回去后，写出来的那些是连我自己都觉得虚假的废话。可又能怎么办？那些实话是我无论如何都不能说的，到死也不能说。** _

_**Sam的工作仍然很神秘，他说他不能告诉我具体是什么，可是他想让我知道他和我一样正在为早日结束战争而奋斗。我不在乎他能否毫无保留地向我坦白，我只在乎他的安全。** _

_**让我意外的是，在信中他提到了Bobby。我记得我曾向他介绍过Bobby，但绝对没有将Bobby的死讯透露给他。天知道他是从哪里听说的！他告诉我关于那个杀害Bobby的混蛋，经过调查，他有了一点儿头绪，但是还需要进一步确定。** _

_**他写下，‘放心吧，Dean，我会让这个人得到惩罚的’。** _

_**不，他究竟背着我做了多少危险事？我怎么可能放心？我恨不得打醒他，让他牢牢记住只有他好好的，我才能放心。”** _

“谢天谢地！”挂断电话并关机后，Dean放下发烫的手机，走到Sam身边，靠在桌子边沿，长舒一口气，“终于结束了！”

Sam抬起头，视线正好和向下看的Dean的对个正着，相视一笑后，Sam开口道：“你知道吗？我很喜欢Ben。”

“哦，不，你喜欢的是他揪着让我们结婚这事不放的态度。”被挑起的眉的下面，Dean的绿眼睛闪着狡黠的光，“别以为我不知道。”

“好吧，被你识破了。”Sam举起双手做投降状，摆出一个夸张的遗憾表情，嘴角却因为止不住笑而抽搐，“Winchester探员打算逮捕我吗？”

“是的。”Dean大笑，“Sam Nelson，你被捕了，需要我说米兰达规则吗？”

“不，”Sam摇摇头，继续打趣，表情却转变成认真，“我认罪，请将我投入名为‘Dean Winchester之心’的唯一监牢吧，刑期是一辈子。”

Dean定定地看着Sam，脸上是浅淡的微笑，然后他将一只手放在Sam的侧脸，俯身吻了下去。

“能给我个向你求婚的机会吗？”一吻结束，Sam将额头与Dean的相抵，就在后者的唇畔问道，“我知道我尚未毕业，你也还没有结婚的想法，但这些都没关系，只要你给我一个机会。”

Dean眨眨眼，低声笑着：“为什么不呢？”

不可言状的欣喜刹那间便点亮了Sam整张脸，他无法合拢用来笑的张开的嘴，拉扯着Dean跨坐在自己的腿上。Dean没有表现出任何的抗拒，反而由着Sam，借力坐了下去。

放置在桌面上的日记本被他们的动作剐蹭着翻过一页，露出了Sam即将阅读的内容。

**_“1943.11.19_ **

**_明天，Uncle C将下令进攻塔拉瓦岛，考虑到我们炮火准备时间不足及日军防御工事坚固，几乎所有人都认为这会是一场恶战。_ **

**_前几天Uncle C和我探讨过作战方针，我们都认为最初的基本战略——逐岛进攻已经不适合了。若继续不分主次地进攻所有岛屿，那么我们的力量必然会处于一直被削弱并得不到有效恢复的糟糕状态，这会使我们很难坚持到战争后期。Uncle C说他正在考虑尽快进行调整，或许在拿下塔拉瓦岛之后。[5]_ **

**_我又一次收到了Sam的来信，在距离我给他的信寄出近三个月后。我不清楚是因为他被工作拖住而无法及时回信，还是只是信件传递不及时。总之，在听不到他的消息的快三个月里，我每一天都在为他担心。_ **

**_事实证明，他确实遇到了某件难事，尽管他没有细说，我却能够感受到，我隐隐觉得这很可能与他找到了杀害Bobby的凶手一事有关……”_ **

————————————————————————————  
注释：

[1]关于瓜岛战役后日军的力量优势：1943年2月，瓜达卡纳尔岛日军被迫撤离。在1943年6月以前，日本联合舰队仍占据力量优势，拥有10艘航空母舰(舰载机480架)、9艘战列舰、30艘巡洋舰、98艘驱逐舰，但舰载机飞行员伤亡过多；美国太平洋舰队仅有3艘航空母舰(舰载机217架)、6艘战列舰和25艘巡洋舰。

[2]MacArthur：Douglas·MacArthur，道格拉斯·麦克阿瑟，1880年1月26日—1964年4月5日，出生在美国阿肯色州小石城，美国著名军事家，1944年麦克阿瑟被授予陆军五星上将。第二次世界大战时期历任美国远东军司令，西南太平洋战区盟军司令；战后出任驻日盟军最高司令和“联合国军”总司令等职。麦克阿瑟因在菲律宾战役中的表现获颁荣誉勋章，和父亲阿瑟·麦克阿瑟是史上第一对同时获得荣誉勋章的父子。麦克阿瑟是美国陆海空三军中获得勋章最多的将军，也是美国将军中唯一一个参加过第一次世界大战，第二次世界大战和朝鲜战争的人。麦克阿瑟是美国最年轻的准将、西点军校最年轻的校长、美国陆军历史上最年轻的陆军参谋长。麦克阿瑟被美国国民称之为“一代老兵”。（貌似这位大家都了解）

[3]1943年5月，盟军决定沿中太平洋和西南太平洋两条路线向日军进攻，中太平洋作战由尼米兹指挥，西南太平洋作战由麦克阿瑟指挥，以逐岛进攻为基本战略。

[4]1943年7月10日 英美陆战队在西西里岛登陆，7月24-25日 意大利法西斯政府被推翻，墨索里尼被捕，巴多里奥政府建立。

[5]1943年11月20日，尼米兹下令发起吉尔伯特群岛战役。由于美军炮火准备时间太短和日军防御工事极为坚固，美军耗时3天、牺牲1300人才攻占塔拉瓦岛。有鉴于此，尼米兹决定改逐岛作战方针为越岛作战方针，即对某些岛屿围而不打(使之困死)，越过这些岛屿而进攻关键性岛屿。是年年底，太平洋战场的战略主动权完全转归盟军。


End file.
